Un mauvais garçon
by RihemSnape
Summary: Severus Rogue vient de quitter l'école et rêve de quitter sa maison pour Poudlard. Entre son dernier été avant la rentrée et sa vie à Poudlard, suivez la vie et les sentiments du jeune garçon qui entre dans l'adolescence et qui cherche à devenir quelqu'un.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'impasse du Tisseur

**_Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma fiction: "Un mauvais garçon"_**

 _L'intrigue tourne autour de la vie de Severus Rogue et de ses amitiés, amours._

 _Les personnages et la plupart des lieux sont tirés de l'univers de JK Rowling, je ne m'amuse qu'à les faire évoluer au gré de mes envies dans cette fan-fiction._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande de m'excuser pour les éventuelles coquilles ou fautes qui se promèneraient dans le texte._

 _Vous pouvez laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde._

 _A bientôt._

 _(Ma Bêta - et meilleure amie IRL que je remercie très fort- revoyant tous les chapitres depuis le début dans un soucis d'offrir un texte propre, il se peut que les mises en page et quelques noms des personnages changent sans que cela ne touche l'intrigue)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – L'Impasse du Tisseur**

La cloche de l'école sonna enfin la fin des cours, annonçant en même temps le début des vacances d'été. Le jeune garçon leva la tête de son pupitre en bois, comme si le bruit venait de le réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il se leva et tendit machinalement le bras vers son petit cartable en cuir noir tout usé ; ne le trouvant pas, il jeta un coup d'œil sous la table, où il avait gravé un bâton pour chaque jour d'école qui le séparait encore de ce moment.

— Alors Rogue, on ne trouve plus son cartable ? railla une voix derrière lui.

Le dénommé Rogue tourna un regard résigné vers l'autre gamin qui tenait son cartable du bout des doigts. Il se tenait debout, encadré par ses subalternes, trois autres vauriens à l'air bagarreur, qui ne cherchaient qu'à lui filer une dernière raclée avant les vacances. Manifestement, même en ces dernières minutes, en ce dernier jour de classe, ils avaient décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille.

— Rends-le moi, se contenta-t-il de demander, sans hausser le ton.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce cartable ? Ah, mais sans doute que ton père n'a pas les moyens de le changer. Il a dû hypothéquer ta maison pour t'inscrire en pensionnat l'année prochaine ou c'est ta mère qui fait des extras à ses clients ?

Les camarades de l'autre ricanèrent et le teint du jeune garçon vira de son blanc maladif habituel au rose vif ; mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas répondre à la provocation. Alors l'autre continua :

— Allons Severus, ton père n'a jamais été fichu de t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille et tu trimballes ces vieilles fripes depuis des lustres. Dis-nous au moins comment il a fait pour te payer un pensionnat aussi sélect ! Ce n'est clairement pas en faisant des heures sup' à l'usine ! Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne venait pas régulièrement ; et mon père c'est celui qui lui donne les piécettes qui vous servent à rembourser l'achat de votre taudis... Car on ne peut pas appeler ça une maison, pas vrai ?

A présent, ils riaient tous franchement et le dénommé Severus avait le teint qui virait au violet. Ne pouvait-il pas seulement récupérer son cartable, sans avoir à entendre leurs moqueries. Toute l'année, il s'était raccroché à la pensée que bientôt, il s'en irait pour le monde auquel il appartenait, loin de tous ces idiots.

— Tu ne dis rien ? Tu sais ce qu'on pense ? On pense que ton père ne va plus t'envoyer à l'école mais à l'usine ou dans les mines ! Les yeux du morveux étincelaient de méchanceté. La mine ça sera bien pour toi, Rogue. Personne ne remarquera tes cheveux gras sous le charbon !

L'hilarité était devenue telle chez les camarades de l'autre garçon qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient se décrocher la mâchoire.

— Enfin, peut-être qu'ils te demanderont de changer de nom, franchement, Severus, il insista bien en prononçant son nom, mais à quoi a bien pu penser ta mère en t'appelant comme ça ?! Enfin, faut dire que ma mère, et elle n'est pas la seule ici, pense qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête ou plus toute sa tête. Elle marmonne des trucs bizarres. C'est les coups de ton père qui ont altéré son cerveau ou c'était comme ça avant ?

Cette fois c'en était trop pour le jeune garçon et l'un des encriers près de son tyran explosa, répandant toute l'encre sur lui. Sous la surprise, il lâcha le cartable et recula, percutant ses amis qui se tenaient debout, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Profitant de cet instant, le jeune Severus se précipita sur son cartable, l'attrapa par la poignée et fila dehors en courant, passant les grilles de l'école où il espérait ne jamais remettre les pieds, comme si il était poursuivit par le démon. Bientôt, quatre silhouettes se précipitèrent à sa poursuite et il entendit distinctement leur chef dire :

— On le chope, il a besoin de son cadeau d'adieu.

Severus n'avait certainement pas envie de connaître ce « cadeau d'adieu » et il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait ; et, en cet instant précis, il en était vraiment persuadé. Il sillonnait entre les maisons de briques, noircies par la fumée des usines avoisinantes, dans les ruelles du quartier ouvrier où il habitait. Enfin, il aperçut sa maison, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il ne ralentit pas et se jeta sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, la claquant presque pour la refermer et il la verrouilla avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

Il fut alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Dans sa course, il avait inspiré à pleins poumons toutes les vapeurs nocives relâchées dans l'air par les grandes cheminées et ses poumons cherchaient à se débarrasser de toute cette crasse.

— Severus ? l'appela une voix depuis la cuisine.

L'enfant de redressa et avança.

— Oui maman, c'est moi.

Il fit bientôt face à sa mère, qui tenait des morceaux de plat brisé dans ses mains.

— Tu ne diras rien à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe que non. Il ne dirait rien, il se tairait.

Elle lui sourit, sortit un long bout de bois de sa poche et prononça :

— Reparo.

Les morceaux du plat se recollèrent comme s'il n'avait jamais été cassé.

Sa mère rangea la baguette magique et reprit son ouvrage. Severus savait que son père détestait ce qu'elle était, qu'il l'avait épousée uniquement parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, de lui, Severus. Tobias Rogue n'avait découvert les capacités de sa femme, qu'après la cérémonie et il avait littéralement explosé de fureur. Cependant, c'était trop tard, chez les Rogue, même en ce début d'années soixante, on ne divorçait pas. Alors, il lui avait interdit de se servir de la magie. Non, ici on ne devait pas parler de magie ; ici on devait croire au culte anglican, comme la Reine Élisabeth II, souveraine de l'Église d'Angleterre. Il avait fait baptiser le petit "Severus" - mon Dieu, quel nom lui avait-il donné ?! Sans doute avait-il été possédé - comme une vaine tentative d'éradiquer le démon de son sang. Pourtant, il avait vite compris que ça ne servait à rien : à un an, Severus était capable de faire léviter de petits objets ; certes pas très haut, mais assez pour rendre son père dingue et sa mère très fière. Tobias avait tenté, au cours du temps, d'inculquer les valeurs anglicanes à son fils, à grands coups de poings ou de ceinturon ; mais il n'avait réussi qu'à l'enfermer plus profondément dans l'idéalisation du monde de sa femme. De plus, non content d'être un sorcier et de l'avoir montré très jeune, Severus avait eu le mauvais goût de ressembler physiquement à sa mère, bien plus qu'à lui-même... Encore que, le pauvre enfant avait l'air d'avoir hérité de son nez et de ses cheveux sombres ; ce qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à tolérer. Il en arrivait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il ressemblât seulement à sa mère pour pouvoir en renier la paternité. Et puis, le temps, bien que réputé pour guérir toutes les blessures, n'améliora en rien cette situation : il avait fini par se noyer dans l'alcool, dépensant le moindre centime dans des pubs ; manquant, à bien des reprises, de se faire renvoyer de l'usine, car incapable de tenir debout ou d'avoir un discours cohérent.

— Tu ne veux pas profiter de cette belle fin de journée Severus ? demanda sa mère d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué, mais où le jeune garçon devina qu'elle aurait préféré le savoir ailleurs à l'heure où rentrerait son père. Toutefois, la perspective des gamins qui l'attendaient dehors ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et il répondit :

— Je préfère lire.

Sa mère s'essuya les mains sur le torchon et reprit sa baguette.

— Accio livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Le livre arriva dans la main de la jeune trentenaire et elle le tendit à son fils. Ça sera notre petit secret.

Il s'en empara en gratifiant sa mère d'un sourire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de magie, même si elle avait régulièrement outrepassé les règles, et son père passait son temps à les surveiller dès qu'il était à la maison. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches tous les deux, malgré la sorcellerie : sa mère était quelqu'un de discret dans ses marques d'affection, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles étaient rares. Severus aimait sincèrement sa mère, malgré la distance affective qu'il y avait entre eux.

La poignée de la porte d'entrée tressauta et mit fin à la joie qu'avait procuré chez chacun d'eux ce petit moment de partage.

Un grognement retentit lorsque le visiteur vit que la porte était fermée de l'intérieur.

— Monte dans ta chambre et cache-le, lui recommanda-t-elle à voix basse avant d'approcher de la porte.

— Eileen ! Ouvre ! hurla la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui grimpait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et n'ouvrit que lorsqu'elle eut entendu le loquet de la porte se refermer.

Le jeune garçon, dont le cœur battait la chamade, tenait encore l'Histoire de Poudlard contre lui. Il devait trouver une cachette où son père ne le dénicherait pas. Il entendait à sa voix qu'il avait bu, sans doute trop bu ; et l'altercation qui commençait avec sa mère n'allait pas aller en se calmant : déjà, la vaisselle volait. Eileen Rogue (née Prince) n'était pas femme à se coucher devant la colère de son mari et, même si elle évitait au maximum les confrontations avec lui, elle savait rendre les coups et se venger. Ainsi, une fois, Tobias avait passé deux semaines alité avec une colique d'origine magique, après une dispute plus violente que d'habitude, au cours de laquelle il avait voulu briser la baguette de la sorcière. C'était un miracle que la maison tienne encore debout et qu'aucun d'eux deux, sorcier ou non, n'ait essayé d'y mettre le feu : soit pour brûler le Démon, soit par un accès de fureur magique incontrôlé.

Severus glissa le livre au milieu de son cartable et jeta celui-ci près du bureau dont il avait hérité quand, après une dispute plus violente que les autres, son père avait déchiré son carnet de cours et qu'il avait dû l'expliquer à son instituteur. A partir de là, il avait eu droit à ce vieux bureau un peu bancal, récupéré auprès de collègues de l'usine, où ses devoirs restaient sains et saufs, la plupart du temps.

Le bruit de la dispute s'était soudain calmé et Severus ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir la nuque. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit les escaliers craquer sous les pas de son père. Il recula instinctivement vers le bureau et, lorsque son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il posa les mains sur le rebord en bois comme si, en son absence, il risquait de tomber.

— Alors on ne vient pas même pas saluer son propre père ! cria-t-il.

Severus articula un :

— Bonsoir Père, presque inaudible, mais déjà son géniteur avançait vers lui.

En deux enjambées, il était face à lui et dominait le garçon de toute sa hauteur.

— Tu as fini les cours aujourd'hui.

Ne voyant pas si s'était une question ou une affirmation, Severus prit le parti de ne rien dire.

— Réponds ! As-tu fini les cours aujourd'hui ?

Le petit garçon déglutit et répondit :

— Oui père.

Il voyait le regard de Tobias se poser sur ses affaires une par une.

— Nous allons pouvoir revendre tout ça alors, tu n'en auras plus besoin dans ton école de fous !

C'était ça alors ! Son père faisait l'inventaire de ce qui était vendable dans sa chambre.

— Ton fils reviendra pour les vacances Tobias ! lui rappela Eileen.

Les deux hommes de la maison lancèrent un regard vers elle. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendue arriver.

— La table du salon sera largement suffisante pour faire ses devoirs, rétorqua-t-il à l'intention de sa femme.

Eileen continua de parler à son mari, mais elle regardait intensément leur fils, comme si elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose de secret que seul lui devait pouvoir comprendre.

Severus tressaillit... Le livre ! Elle savait où il l'avait caché et elle se doutait que son père envisageait de fouiller par là. Il détestait que sa mère fouille son esprit mais il devait reconnaître que c'était parfois relativement utile.

— Laisse lui au moins sa chambre à défaut de lui offrir un vrai foyer ! Lança-t-elle à son mari, pour faire diversion pendant que le jeune garçon attrapait le livre qu'il avait fourré dans son sac pour le faire glisser, d'un coup de pied, sous son lit. Tobias était sans doute trop alcoolisé pour voir ce qui s'était tramé entre les deux sorciers et il tendit le bras pour saisir le cartable. Il jeta le vieux cahier de cours sur le bureau et sortit les livres écornés et usés.

— Je peux au moins vendre ceux là, il n'en aura plus besoin à Cafardlard.

— Poudlard, corrigèrent d'une même voix la mère et le fils.

— Peu importe.

Il envoya valser le cartable vide sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, tenant les livres de la main droite, avant de redescendre, laissant seuls la mère et le fils.

Severus, bien qu'il eut déjà passé dix ans à attendre sa rentrée, ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'été serait long jusqu'à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 2 - C'est un mauvais garçon

**_Bonjour!_**

 _Vous vous en doutez, vous avez ici la suite de cette fiction._

 _Dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez des extraits des dialogues et des souvenirs de Rogue, tirés d' Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort et qui appartiennent (comme les personnages et l'univers) à JK Rowling._

 _Je tiens également à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur les reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – C'est un mauvais garçon**

Juillet était déjà entamé depuis près de dix jours et le soleil brillait de l'autre côté des fenêtres crasseuses de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus guettait, comme tous les matins, le bruit du loquet de la porte d'entrée pour savoir que son père venait de quitter le domicile familial pour l'usine où il travaillait. Il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui depuis le début de l'été, tentant par là d'éviter de lui rappeler sa présence et de subir ses colères de plein fouet.

Sa mère, de son côté, continuait son petit commerce parallèle : si Eileen Prince n'avait jamais travaillé ni dans le monde des moldus, ni dans celui des sorciers, elle s'était construit un « entre deux » comme « guérisseuse » et certaines femmes du quartier venaient prendre des philtres pour « faire revenir l'être aimé », « avoir un fils », « avoir une fille », « détacher la nappe de grand-mère », et d'autres choses allant du mal de ventre à la mousse sur les tuiles du toit. Certaines mauvaises langues dans le voisinage la traitaient de sorcière et, contrairement à l'effet escompté par ces femmes, Eileen Prince prenait ça comme un compliment, après tout c'était la vérité et il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Les années soixante, même dans leur toute fin, étaient encore propices à ce genre de commerce entre les sorciers et les moldus ; même si, déjà, le ministère de la magie commençait à envoyer des lettres de rappel à l'ordre. Mais qui s'en souciait, quand à la radio des moldus, quatre garçons « dans le vent » braillaient que nous vivions tous dans un sous-marin jaune ? Ou qu'une certaine Lucy était dans le ciel avec des diamants ? Un philtre par-ci et un par-là n'était rien comparé à la somme de travail pour camoufler le sus-mentionné sous-marin jaune et ramener sur la terre ferme la pauvre Lucy Earny et les diamants de la bijouterie de Liverpool où elle travaillait.

En bref, la journée s'annonçait sympathique pour le jeune garçon qui pourrait flâner comme bon lui semblerait, dehors comme dedans, avant le retour de son père. Il attrapa un de ses pantalons, un peu trop court pour lui, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre en meilleur état. Il prit sa chemise, qui, elle aussi, avait l'air d'avoir eu plusieurs vies et dont la couleur oscillait entre le vieux bleu et une sorte de gris passé. Il ajouta à tout cela la veste que lui avait donné son père, l'hiver précédent. Elle était trop grande et tombait sur ses hanches, mais compte tenu de l'état de sa chemise, il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il avait de plus présentable. Puis, il saisit son cartable, auquel il avait rajouté une lanière en cuir, faite à partir d'une ceinture de son père, pour pouvoir être plus libre de ses mouvements quand il se déplaçait avec. Le tout donnait une étrange impression une fois assemblé sur lui, mais Severus ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Il plaça dans le cartable son _Histoire de Poudlard_ et descendit les escaliers pour se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine car il ne comptait pas revenir à la maison avant la soirée.

Il entendit sa mère marmonner des incantations dans ce qui lui servait de buanderie et dont il savait qu'elle en avait fait un atelier, à l'abri de Tobias, pour ranger grimoires, chaudron, et un vieux hibou du nom de Newt, qui faisait office de facteur magique quand elle voulait envoyer sa correspondance. Tobias Rogue aurait bondi en voyant l'attirail qui dormait, sans qu'il en eut connaissance, dans le renfoncement du mur où il avait décrété que la lessive était l'affaire des femmes et que jamais il n'y mettrait les pieds ! Il s'en était toujours tenu à cette promesse par la suite, malgré des doutes sur les activités de sa femme dans cet espace, qu'il pensait encore très exigu. Cela

avait amené le jeune Severus à penser que la promesse de son père devait avoir été magiquement scellée par sa mère, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de laisser un mot pour sa mère : elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça de savoir où il filait quand il faisait beau, du moment qu'il rentrait à l'heure et propre pour éviter une crise de son père.

Le jeune Rogue sortit donc et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rue. Tout était calme et on eut dit que le soleil rendait les façades, pourtant noires de saleté, plus lumineuses. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas, ce n'était pas là qu'il aimait à rêvasser. Non, depuis une semaine que l'école était finie, Severus longeait la rivière - aussi sombre que les maisons, car c'est là que les manufactures rejetaient leurs déchets - pour atterrir dans l'un des parcs aménagés, entre les usines où travaillaient les ouvriers et les quartiers un peu plus riches de la classe moyenne, dans une tentative de préserver un bout de verdure des promoteurs immobiliers, qui y auraient bien vu des immeubles à faible loyer pour la classe ouvrière.

Ce matin là, il fredonnait _We all live in a yellow submarine_ , sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était la chanson qui passait en boucle à la radio et l'événement qui avait fait les gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait « empruntée » à sa mère, la veille, dans son atelier, pour pouvoir se familiariser avec le monde qu'il rejoindrait bientôt.

La Gazette avait titré : _"Un petit plaisantin change la couleur d'un des sous-marin de l'armée britannique en jaune canari, le ministère en pleine crise ; les moldus en font une chanson!"_ Le reste de l'article expliquait comment le sortilège d'amnésie avait permis de faire oublier le vrai sous-marin jaune et des relations à la télévision (encore à ses débuts) avait permis de faire passer tout ça pour une vaste plaisanterie. La catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse, tout le monde mettrait désormais ça sur un coup de pub d'un boys band en mal de public.

Cette bonne humeur n'était pas seulement due à un peu de bonne musique et un beau soleil, non cette bonne humeur, il la devait à ce qu'il avait découvert dans le parc où il allait passer ses journées.

Là-bas il retrouvait quelqu'un. Enfin, il ne retrouvait pas vraiment, retrouver c'est quand l'autre personne sait qu'on l'attend. Non il allait voir, regarder, espionner peut-être, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ce terme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un voyeur avec des jumelles plus qu'un James Bond des temps modernes ; enfin il allait la retrouver elle. Elle, c'était la petite fille aux cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le blond vénitien. Il l'avait repérée le premier jour où il était venu chercher refuge dans le parc. Il était assis derrière les buissons qui surplombaient le terrain de jeu quand il avait perçu le son d'une conversation entre deux filles. La curiosité l'avait piqué et il s'était approché, sans pour autant sortir de sa cachette. Il les avait vues. Il avait tout de suite repéré la plus jeune qui s'amusait à faire enrager sa grande sœur en faisant voler la balançoire trop haut avant de sauter ou plutôt de s'envoler littéralement dans les airs. Elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elles venaient. Et l'autre lui criait d'arrêter.

Il souriait à la pensée de les revoir et de continuer d'assister à son petit manège à elle. Celle qui s'appelait Lily, car c'était ainsi que sa sœur s'adressait à elle pour la faire cesser. Ses joues rosirent en repensant à la petite fille et il se hâta de rejoindre sa cachette de tous les jours, pour attendre leur venue. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, veillant à être invisible du terrain, puis il ouvrit son livre et poursuivit sa lecture du vieux manuel, en attendant qu'elles viennent. Il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, tant son esprit vagabondait sur l'idée de revoir Lily et peut-être même d'aller lui parler, comme il l'avait imaginé les autres jours, car elle avait occupé ses pensées du soir au matin quand il ne la regardait pas au parc.

Il devait être près d'une heure quand, enfin, elles vinrent. Severus avait déjà mangé son sandwich et il était toujours assis, plongé dans l'Histoire de sa future école quand il entendit à nouveau quelqu'un s'écrier :

— Lily, arrête !

Il referma son livre et la vit : elle s'était à nouveau envolée de la balançoire, avant d'atterrir plus loin.

— Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça ! la réprimanda l'autre jeune fille, en se levant d'un bond de sa balançoire à elle. Maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit Lily !

Elle sermonnait sa cadette comme une seconde maman, mais Severus la soupçonnait d'être un peu jalouse et pas seulement protectrice comme elle semblait tenter de le faire croire.

— Mais tout va très bien, répondit Lily en riant. Et maintenant, regarde, Tunie. Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire. »

Severus était toujours dissimulé derrière les buissons, à l'abri de la vue des deux filles, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de voir Lily montrer à sa sœur comment elle arrivait à faire ouvrir et refermer les pétales de la fleur qu'elle avait dans la main, provoquant ainsi la colère de Pétunia.

— Arrête !

— Elle ne te fera pas de mal, assura-t-elle, avant de la jeter.

— Ce n'est pas bien, reprocha Pétunia, en sermonnant sa sœur ; mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : Comment tu t'y prends ? comme si elle attendait de sa sœur qu'elle lui livre le secret de ses tours de passe passe.

C'en était trop pour Severus qui, prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit de sa cachette et lança :

— C'est évident, non ?

Surprise, l'aînée poussa un cri puis recula vers les balançoires en courant, mais pas Lily, qui le regarda avec une expression entre la surprise et la curiosité. A cet instant, le jeune Severus regretta d'être sorti de sa cachette et d'avoir dévoilé sa présence à la petite fille.

— Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? demanda Lily.

— Je sais ce que tu es, répondit-il avec un ton un peu hautain, comme celui d'un enfant qui détient un secret d'ordre supérieur et qui s'apprête à le livrer à quelqu'un qu'il juge dans l'ignorance.

— Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

S'approchant de la fillette, il chuchota:

— Tu es une sorcière.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, la jeune fille parut offensée et non contente de sa révélation. Ce qui semblait être une normalité pour lui avait l'air d'être une insulte pour elle, tant son visage prit l'expression d'une personne que l'on venait de vexer. Elle répondit :

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un, avant de tourner la tête et de lever le nez avec dédain, puis de rejoindre sa sœur près des balançoires.

Pris de court, Severus ne put que crier :

— Non ! avant de la suivre en courant, sans se rendre compte que sa veste trop grande et ses vêtements désassortis au possible lui donnaient un air de chauve-souris, aussi effrayant que risible.

Il s'arrêta, les joues en feu tant d'avoir couru - le sport n'étant clairement pas son activité favorite - que pris par une certaine gêne ; et il fit face aux deux filles qui affichaient un air fâché, mais qui ne s'enfuyaient pas plus loin, accrochées aux balançoires comme si ça avait été des barrières de protection face à cet étrange enfant.

— Tu es une sorcière, reprit-il alors, essayant de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait là aucune insulte. Tu es une sorcière. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier.

Il avait dit ça comme si le fait que sa mère et lui soient des sorciers étaient des arguments d'autorité. Il lui semblait évident que cela devait rendre la chose plus acceptable aux yeux de la petite fille. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse avoir la même opinion que son père sur la sorcellerie.

Pétunia ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser plus et lança avec une moquerie condescendante :

— Un sorcier ! voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta toujours sur le même ton, je sais qui tu es, tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du tisseur, près de la rivière, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur. Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ?

— Je ne vous espionnais pas ! mentit-il. Après tout, dans son esprit, c'était vrai, il les observait en cachette oui, mais il ne les espionnait pas. Ce n'était pas interdit de les regarder jouer. Piqué par ce que Pétunia avait prononcé comme une insulte sur sa filiation et sa maison, il reprit à son intention :

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, toi tu es une Moldue. Le ton qu'il avait employé était volontairement méchant et il eut un effet immédiat sur Pétunia qui regarda sa sœur et lui dit :

— Lily, viens, on s'en va. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit la main de sa cadette et l'entraîna derrière elle, de l' autre côté, tout en affirmant à Lily : C'est un mauvais garçon, à demi-voix, mais Severus l'entendit aussi clairement que si elle l'avait crié.

Le garçon resta un moment debout, planté là, les bras pendant le long du cœur. Il avait tellement imaginé cette rencontre avec la cadette ces derniers jours qu'il en était encore plus déçu, désappointé, désemparé. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il hocha la tête négativement, en proie à de vives discussions intérieures. Dans son esprit, elle aurait dû accueillir avec joie l'idée de ne pas faire partie du même monde que sa sœur. Dans son esprit, elle aurait dû le remercier et partir avec lui pour qu'il lui parle de tout ça.

Il était rouge de honte et de colère ; mais quand il entendit d'autres enfants approcher du terrain de jeux, il se décida à regagner sa cachette dans les buissons. Il ramassa son livre et le fourra dans son cartable. Il n'avait plus envie de lire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit la grande sœur : il était le fils Snape, le sale gamin qui vivait impasse du tisseur... Elle avait même été dire qu'il était un « mauvais garçon ». Des larmes de rage et de dépit roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus envie de chanter sur un sous-marin jaune. Il se sentait juste misérable.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Au fond de sa détresse

**_Bonjour!_**

 _Nous y voilà, le troisième chapitre d'Un mauvais garçon est en ligne._

 _Il est un peu plus court que les autres parce que j'ai dû le couper (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant la fin)_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Au fond de sa détresse**

Il était rentré chez lui sans trop savoir comment et n'avait pas décoché un mot de tout le dîner, se concentrant pour avaler sans appétit un plat qui n'avait pas de goût. Cette ambiance dînatoire était, en elle-même, tellement habituelle dans la maison des Rogue, que ses parents ne remarquèrent pas de différence ; et l'auraient-ils remarquée qu'ils n'y auraient pas accordé plus d'attention.

Couché dans son lit, Severus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les larmes de rage et de déception ne s'étaient pas taries et il se contentait de les laisser couler silencieusement, tout en se repassant sans cesse le film de l'après-midi dans la tête : les deux sœurs qui jouaient, son intervention, le regard courroucé de Lily quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière et le ton condescendant de Pétunia quand elle avait énoncé son pedigree, comme si le fait d'être le fils de son père faisait de lui un être abject, indigne d'un peu d'attention, incapable d'être autre chose qu'un délinquant, voyeur et menteur.

La colère qui le rongeait de l'intérieur prit une ampleur telle que le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit pour les soifs nocturnes explosa dans un énorme bang, d'autant plus retentissant qu'il était déjà tard et que la maison dormait. La colère céda la place à une panique sans borne.

— Faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu, priait tout bas le jeune garçon, pris d'un tremblement violent et incontrôlable, mais il sut qu'il était trop tard.

Une pâle lumière perça sous sa porte et les grognements mécontents de Tobias Rogue se firent entendre tandis qu'il se levait et ouvrait la porte de la chambre parentale, éclairant du même coup le couloir de l'étage, effrayant l'enfant bien plus que les ténèbres qui avaient précédé.

— Espèce de sale môme !

Severus se recroquevilla dans l'angle du mur, le plus loin possible de la porte et tira la couverture sur lui. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort en pensant à la fureur de son père. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa paraître la silhouette sombre de Tobias Rogue dont les yeux ne laissaient rien paraître d'autre qu'une horrible colère.

Severus se risqua tout de même à dire une excuse :

— J'ai voulu boire et j'ai fait tomber le verre sans le faire exprès, je suis désolé, et à cet instant précis, il l'était. Il était désolé de tout. Désolé d'être là devant son père furieux, désolé d'avoir cassé le verre quelques instants plus tôt, désolé d'être sorti de sa cachette devant les deux sœurs, désolé d'être là.

— Mais qui m'a fichu un empoté pareil comme fils ?! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un enfant du démon incapable de boire de l'eau correctement ?! Elle n'est pas bénite pourtant?! Il hurlait, avec cette lueur de folie dans les yeux que le garçon ne connaissait que trop bien. Tobias se rapprochait du lit de l'enfant qui aurait voulu pouvoir passer à travers le mur ; et au moment où il leva la main :

— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, assura sa mère en retenant son mari par le poignet. Son regard lançait des éclairs vers l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Supporte le encore un mois et demi Tobias !

— Arrête de prendre sa défense ! rugit-il en arrachant son bras à l'emprise de sa femme. Cette fois, lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la main, ce ne fut plus en direction du garçon.

— C'est TON fils ! Continua-t-elle en montant aussi le ton, ne cédant en rien sous la menace de l'homme qui lui avait promis secours et fidélité sur l'autel.

Elle reculait vers la porte de la chambre, sans le lâcher du regard, avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

— Je n'en ai pas voulu ! Hurla-t-il en la suivant, la main toujours levée, menaçante. Des dégénérés comme vous ! Qui en aurait voulu ?!

Eileen sortit la baguette magique de sa manche, c'en était trop ! La « dégénérée », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler prononça : « oubliettes » et son mari s'arrêta de hurler, étonné d'être au milieu de la chambre de son fils, la main levée sans qu'il put se rappeler une raison valable à sa colère, qui était retombée aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Elle ne s'assura même pas de ranger sa baguette, le sortilège d'amnésie altérait toujours la mémoire de l'instant présent, au point que seules ses paroles resteraient gravées dans la tête de son époux. Elle déclara alors, de la voix la plus calme dont elle était capable :

— C'est gentil d'être venu voir si Severus n'avait besoin de rien pour dormir, Tobias. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup mangé au dîner, mais maintenant va te coucher veux-tu ? La nuit est déjà avancée et tu dois aller travailler demain.

Il hocha la tête, convaincu que ce qu'elle disait était la stricte vérité et retourna dans le lit qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, laissant seuls Severus et sa mère. Elle s'approcha du lit où son fils calmait ses tremblements nerveux du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle lui adressa un regard entre la compassion et le reproche et pointa sa baguette magique sur le verre brisé : « Reparo ».

Elle le ramassa et le reposa sur la table de chevet.

— Severus, maîtrise tes sentiments mieux que ça, veux-tu ? se contenta-t-elle de recommander, tandis que son fils fuyait son regard pour éviter qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne connexion à ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qui l'avait mis en colère, il avait déjà été assez puni pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant, à ce stade, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle ait voulu pénétrer son esprit, car il n'avait ressenti aucun changement, même minime, dans ses pensées. Peut-être jugeait-elle qu'il avait droit à ses petits secrets.

— Tu seras bientôt à Poudlard, annonça-t-elle, avec un mélange de fierté et soulagement. Là-bas, tu seras envoyé dans une maison en fonction de tes qualités.

— Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard, récita Severus. C'est dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , continua-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

— Et que dit-on sur chacune de ces maisons ? interrogea sa mère qui semblait agréablement surprise d'entendre son fils parler de Poudlard.

— Qu'à Gryffondor vont les courageux...

— … qui foncent tête baissée dans les ennuis, commenta-t-elle en souriant.

Severus eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle partageait, avec un certain plaisir, une partie de sa vie magique avec lui. Il continua :

— Chez Poufsouffle ce sont les loyaux... continua t-il, attendant le commentaire de sa mère.

— … qui n'ont pas les qualités pour être envoyés ailleurs, siffla t-elle sur un ton moqueur, sans savoir que celui-ci était très proche de celui que Pétunia avait utilisé plus tôt en parlant de son fils.

— Serdaigle cherche des élèves avec de hautes qualités intellectuelles...

— Mais de vagues notions d'amitié, se contenta t-elle d'affirmer. Severus sentait que sa mère accordait plus d'estime à Serdaigle qu'aux deux premières maisons de Poudlard. L'amitié n'était pas une chose qu'il avait beaucoup connue jusque là.

— A Serpentard, la place est aux rusés...

— Et aux sorciers pour qui l'honneur et les traditions ont de l'importance.

Il la regarda sans rien dire ; alors elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et continua :

— C'était la maison de Merlin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Merlin, Severus! Je te parle du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : le Grand Merlin, celui que les moldus appellent l'Enchanteur si j'en crois tes livres d'école. Il travaillait avec Viviane du Lac d'Avalon. A l'époque, on appelait les sorciers, et les moldus du reste, à partir de leur lieu d'origine. Mr Binns t'expliquera tout ça bien mieux que moi, je crois que c'est toujours lui qui enseigne cette matière, même si il était déjà bien vieux à mon époque.

Severus la regardait avec des yeux curieux, avides d'en apprendre plus.

— Il venait d'une très grande famille de sorciers, Merlin, pas Binns, reprit t-elle. Salazar Serpentard en personne - elle avait insisté sur ces derniers mots – lui avait enseigné une partie de son savoir. Serpentard aimait les élèves comme lui ; des élèves dont les origines dans le monde magique - la pureté du sang diraient certains - leur donnaient les prédispositions pour la sorcellerie que les enfants de moldus touchés par le Don n'avaient pas.

Elle se tut un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de reprendre avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix. :

— C'était ma maison. J'y étais bien. J'étais une excellente élève Severus, à Serpentard, nous sommes de très bons élèves, on s'aidait. C'était vraiment une seconde famille et l'école deviendra sans doute ta famille.

Elle resta à nouveau sans rien dire, pensive, pendant que Severus digérait ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur les maisons, se demandant où il préférerait être envoyé et comment se déroulerait ce choix le moment venu, mais il avait hâte d'y être.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Maintenant, Severus écoute-moi bien, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui n'accepterait aucune contestation. Je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille jusqu'à Poudlard. Ne mets pas ton père en colère. Compris ? Ta liberté tu l'auras en septembre.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Allez maintenant dors, les problèmes se résolvent avec le temps.

Elle pointa la baguette vers le verre et il se remplit d'eau puis elle quitta la pièce avant de rejoindre le lit conjugal et d'éteindre la lumière. La maison était à nouveau plongée dans le noir et la tempête était passée.

Severus reprit sa place dans son lit et tira son drap sur lui. La discussion sur les maisons de Poudlard avait eut le mérite de le distraire de sa mésaventure ; et fatigué par toutes ses mésaventures de la journée, il se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil où évoluaient lion, serpent, blaireau, et aigle dans une sorte de spirale de couleurs démentes où ils scandaient : « courage », « savoir », « amitié », « ruse », « pureté du sang », … « pureté du sang »

Severus avait refusé de sortir au parc ce jour-là. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recroiser les filles ; et il avait décidé de tuer le temps d'une autre façon : en continuant son livre L'Histoire de Poudlard, dont il tournait les pages avec avidité, en tentant d'imaginer le château et les principaux protagonistes qui y avaient évolué à travers le temps. Les gravures s'animaient, donnant vie à cet univers qu'il attendait impatiemment.

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand la sonnette tira le jeune garçon de ses pensées. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et écarta le vieux rideau mité pour voir qui pouvait bien rendre visite à sa mère ; mais lorsqu'il vit la crinière de cheveux roux, il la reconnut immédiatement. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier : sa mère avait ouvert la porte et faisait face à la petite fille qui portait une jupe bleu foncé et une petite veste assortie avec des souliers vernis, contrastant singulièrement avec le reste de son environnement.

— C'est lui ! lança la petite fille en le montrant du doigt, tandis que son visage se fendait d'un sourire qui chassa toute mauvaise pensée à son sujet de l'esprit du jeune garçon.


	4. Chapitre 4 - C'est dit

**_Bonjour!_**

 _Et voilà le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (merci, par ailleurs, à ceux et celles qui le font assidûment, ça me fait très plaisir, et merci à Polala pour la correction!)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - C'est dit**

— Severus, cette jeune personne semble te chercher depuis un moment. Tu la connais ? demanda Eileen Rogue à son fils.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et sa mère fit entrer la jeune fille, tout en jetant un regard à son fils avec une expression qui oscillait entre la curiosité - car il fallait bien avouer que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un demandait Severus à la porte - et l'agacement - elle était occupée et aurait sans doute voulu profiter de l'absence de Tobias pour continuer ses petites affaires - cependant elle ne perdit pas ses bonnes manières:

— Thé et gâteaux ? demanda-t-elle aux deux enfants.

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle alla faire chauffer de l'eau et préparer un plateau dans la cuisine, pendant que Severus entraînait la jeune fille sur le vieux canapé du salon - car il ne se voyait pas l'emmener dans sa chambre. Non pas que c'eût été malvenu, mais c'était surtout très moche aux yeux du jeune homme et il préférait qu'elle ait une autre vision de lui ; et le salon, aussi miteux soit-il, était bien plus présentable.

— Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Severus d'un ton un peu sec. Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation de la veille, mais il était, parallèlement, très content de la voir, même s'il eût préféré que ce ne soit pas ici.

— Je voulais te parler. dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Cette explication lui paraissait être une réponse tout à fait satisfaisante,mais voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait rien, elle continua un peu le récit de ses aventures :

— J'ai toqué à toutes les maisons de ce côté de la rue. Quand quelqu'un m' a enfin ouvert, j'ai demandé s'il ne connaissait pas un petit garçon qui s'appellerait Snape, alors ils m'ont envoyé ici.

Severus hocha la tête, évidemment que les voisins l'avaient renvoyée là, mais il n'osait pas penser aux conséquences que cette aventure aurait sur les rumeurs qu'alimentaient avec tant d'avidité les femmes du voisinage.

— Ta sœur sait que tu es ici ? demanda t-il, repensant à la fille qui l'avait insulté la veille.

— Non, elle a retrouvé des copines au parc et j'en ai profité pour me sauver, avoua t-elle, sans sembler se rendre compte que son action pourrait attirer de graves ennuis à son aînée.

Severus laissa un blanc dans la conversation, tout juste perturbé par le bruit des tasses que sa mère posait sur le plateau pour le thé. Cruel, il imaginait les conséquences que cela aurait sur Pétunia et il ne put cacher un sourire méchant.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? reprit-il, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était agréablement surpris par tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour le retrouver et par la pensée que Pétunia aurait sans doute des soucis, ce qui était, pour lui, une douce vengeance.

— De ça. dit-elle en sortant une fleur un peu pliée de la poche de sa petite veste bleue.

Elle la plaça au creux de sa main et recommença son petit manège avec les pétales, mais, cette fois, la fleur lévita de quelques centimètres en plus.

Elle referma précipitamment la main lorsque Eileen Rogue apporta le plateau avec le thé et les derniers biscuits

qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant les fonds de placard, mais Severus savait, au regard que sa mère lui lança, qu'elle l'avait vue.

Lily remercia Eileen pour le thé et les biscuits et le jeune garçon entreprit de faire le service. Il était un peu gauche dans ses gestes, jouer à la dînette n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes ; et, ici, il n'avait jamais reçu personne, mais il essayait de faire au mieux.

Lily le laissa verser le thé sans rien ajouter, attendant de voir Eileen repartir dans la cuisine, comme si elle voulait que tout ça reste secret, que la mauvaise plaisanterie de Severus, qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière la veille ne s'ébruite pas dans le monde des adultes. Puis :

— Tu dis que tu es un sorcier. Prouve-le ! le mit-elle au défi.

Pris au dépourvu, Severus ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire - prouver qu'il était un sorcier ? Comment ça ? Elle voulait un arbre généalogique depuis Merlin ou quoi ? Un tour de passe-passe ? Finalement, il décida de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire de mieux et se concentra sur le sucrier en pensant à ses ressentiments envers la sœur de Lily. Le sucrier vola en éclats. Lily poussa un cri entre la surprise et l'excitation ; et Eileen accourut, lançant à son fils un regard plein de reproches, puis elle sortit sa baguette magique et dit : « Reparo ». Le sucrier se reconstitua et elle poussa le sucre à l'intérieur, devant les yeux émerveillés de la petite Lily.

— Vous êtes une fée ? interrogea Lily, qui, désormais, ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Eileen Rogue, alors qu'une pointe de jalousie parcourait la nuque de Severus.

— Une fée ?

Pour Eileen, qui connaissait le monde magique depuis toujours, une fée était presque une insulte tant cela faisait référence aux petites créatures dont on se servait pour les potions et les antidotes, voire éventuellement pour éclairer une soirée dans un bocal, mais sûrement pas de taille humaine, ni dotée de vrais pouvoirs magiques. Alors, elle entreprit de la corriger, un peu sèchement sans doute :

— Non, je suis une sorcière.

— Mais ce sont les fées qui ont des baguettes magiques ! protesta Lily.

Severus, sentant que le mot « fée » avait manifestement sur sa mère le même effet que « sorcière » sur Lily, ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais sa mère fut plus rapide :

— Les fées avec des baguettes magiques sont celles des contes jeune demoiselle. Si tu veux voir de vraies fées,attends-toi à être déçue : elles n'ont rien de Clochette, à part peut-être la poudre.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

— Maintenant, bois ton thé. Et toi, arrête de faire exploser les choses pour l'amour de Merlin! avertit-elle, en se tournant vers son fils qui hocha la tête. Et ferme la bouche, on dirait un crapaud qui attend de gober les mouches.

Severus obéit, tout en prenant une teinte rouge vif ; il aurait préféré qu'elle fasse ce genre de réflexion en l'absence de Lily.

Sa mère repartit dans la cuisine, bien qu'il soupçonnât qu'elle soit dans la buanderie, les laissant seuls tous les deux, dans un silence désagréable.

— C'est si moche que ça une fée ? se risqua à demander Lily, qui tenait sa tasse de thé devant elle, sans pour autant l'avoir encore portée à ses lèvres.

— C'est très petit en fait, entre deux et douze centimètres environ. Ça a une forme humaine, avec des ailes de libellule dans le dos, mais c'est surtout sacrément bête une fée... et ça n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques,contrairement aux sorciers, expliqua-t-il avec fierté, en appuyant sur le mot sorcier. Il le savait car il avait déjà lu un ouvrage sur les créatures fantastiques.

— Ah... , fit Lily, reposant la tasse de thé comme si elle avait peur de goûter au breuvage.

— Tu peux boire, c'est vraiment du thé, la rassura-t-il en remarquant son petit manège. Pour donner l'exemple, il but une gorgée du sien. C'est du Ceylan même.

Elle lui sourit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour l'imiter.

— Comment tu as su que tu étais un sorcier ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Ma mère est une sorcière, je suis donc un sorcier, répondit-il non sans fierté.

— Et ton père ? continua t-elle.

Il se rembrunit à l'évocation de son père.

— Non, lui c'est un Moldu, comme ta sœur et tes parents. Il avait déclaré ça avec un certain mépris, mais devant l'expression un peu perdue de la jeune fille il continua : C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques. Tu vas avoir plein de choses à apprendre sur notre monde. Je pourrais t'expliquer, si tu veux, proposa-t-il, ravi de jouer au professeur.

— Alors pourquoi je suis une sorcière ? demanda t-elle, alors que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas prêté attention à la proposition de Severus. Je ne veux pas être différente !

Il la regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle dans tous ses états ? Il n'y avait aucune honte à être une sorcière, c'était une fierté au contraire !

— Tu es née avec le Don, ça arrive chez certaines familles de Moldus d'engendrer des sorciers. C'est un privilège, confia-t-il. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure ; et certainement pas à cause de lui, alors il poussa les gâteaux vers elle. C'était ce qu'on devait faire quand quelqu'un était triste, non?

Elle en saisit un et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Tobias Snape qui s'immobilisa en voyant une petite fille, apparemment de bonne famille, assise dans son canapé, en train de manger ses gâteaux et de boire du thé avec son fils.

— Bonsoir monsieur, se risqua Lily pour briser le silence, bien qu'on eût pu sentir que l'apparition l'effrayait.

Eileen sortit de la cuisine et dit :

— Severus, il est tard, veux-tu ramener ton amie chez elle ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans rien dire et se leva, suivi par Lily.

Ils passèrent devant son père qui ne réagit pas.

Lily glissa un bref :

— Au revoir Monsieur, et merci pour votre gentillesse Madame, avant que la porte se referme derrière eux.

De la ruelle ils entendirent alors :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Il ramène des filles à la maison ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il la connaît celle-là ?! Je l'ai envoyé dans une école de garçons !

La voix d'Eileen répliquait :

— Tu devrais être content ! Il a enfin quelqu'un de son âge à qui parler ! Toi qui te plaignais parce qu'il était rejeté par les autres ! En plus elle a l'air largement fréquentable non ?!

Severus ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il savait que la dispute allait bientôt être ponctuée de bruits de vaisselle cassée et il ne voulait pas que ça gâche sa journée.

— Tu habites où ? interrogea-t-il en longeant la rivière.

— De l'autre côté du parc, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un blanc, puis elle reprit :

— Il est toujours comme ça ?

— Qui ? demanda-t-il, tiré de ses pensées par la question de la jeune fille.

— Ton père.

— Ça dépend des jours.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer que c'était souvent pire. Il n'avait pas envie que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort et encore moins envie d'en parler.

Lily se contenta de cette réponse et changea de sujet.

— On se reverra ?

Il s'immobilisa un instant, pris de court par cette demande qu'il n'avait pas osé espérer compte tenu de l'incident de la veille.

— Si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina du même sourire qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt, quand elle l'avait aperçu de la porte.

Ils furent interrompus par des cris qui venaient du parc : « Lily ! »

La petite fille sembla, à cet instant, se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de son escapade et que les gens devaient être fous d'inquiétude ; Pétunia la première puisque c'est elle qui devait la surveiller en tant qu'aînée.

— Oh ! Ils me cherchent !

"Évidemment" pensa Severus, s'il avait eu un tel trésor à lui, il ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux comme Pétunia l'avait fait ; il l'aurait gardé jalousement et précieusement, mais Lily n'était pas à lui et il devait se résigner à la laisser partir.

— On se revoit demain ? demanda t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux si profondément qu'il rougit à nouveau.

— D'accord, mais aux balançoires. Je t'attendrai, dit-il. Sans ta sœur.

Elle lui sourit et le serra dans les bras un bref instant avant de lui dire :

— A demain Severus, et de filer vers les gens qui la cherchaient.

Il la suivit des yeux et vérifia qu'elle retrouvait bien les siens avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Il avait les joues rouges sous l'afflux de sang qu'avait provoqué cette brève embrassade et elle voulait le revoir le lendemain! La vie n'avait jamais été aussi légère que ce soir là et, même la perspective de retrouver son père chez lui, ne pouvait le rembrunir. Non,ce soir là, la vie était belle.


	5. Chapitre 5 - La Pureté du sang

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

 _Et voilà, c'est notre, désormais, routine quotidienne, je vous poste le chapitre 5._

 _Je remercie très fort ceux (et celles) qui me laissent des reviews, c'est ma petite récompense de savoir que ça plaît._

 _Merci à vous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - La pureté du sang**

Severus marchait en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La veille au soir, il s'était senti pitoyable et voilà que la situation se retournait. Il avait le cœur léger et un petit sourire était fixé sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il longeait à nouveau la rivière pour retourner chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras... Il voulait graver ce souvenir dans sa tête pour ne jamais oublier cette sensation. Jamais personne auparavant, de ce qu'il était capable de se rappeler, ne l'avait enlacé avec cette tendresse propre aux amis. Il se demandait s'il pouvait considérer qu'elle était son amie. Peut-être pas encore... mais les amitiés des enfants se créent comme ça, en quelques secondes ; et il avait la sensation que Lily venait de lier sa destinée à la sienne, parce qu'elle le voulait; et ça lui faisait intensément plaisir. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire devant cette perceptive de bonheur.

L'Impasse du Tisseur était calme en ce début de soirée et il avança jusqu'à sa maison où ses parents semblaient s'être quelque peu calmés. Il tourna la poignée et trouva sa mère dans le salon, elle faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé avec sa baguette magique. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils et dit :

— Ton père est parti retrouver des amis.

Le petit garçon savait que normalement c'était le « code » pour ne pas dire : « ton père est allé se saouler au bar et dépenser nos économies en bouteilles d'alcool » mais la manière dont l'avait dit sa mère lui indiquait que ce n'était pas tout.

— Il est parti à ma demande Severus. Quelqu'un voulait te parler et ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Intrigué Severus approcha de sa mère et la vit indiquer du regard la cheminée. S'il n'avait pas été un sorcier habitué à se retrouver face à des situations surnaturelles pour le commun des moldus, il aurait pu avoir une syncope en voyant la tête de Messaline Prince flotter dans les flammes du foyer.

— Alors Severus ! On ne salue plus sa grand-mère ?

Si le fait de voir une tête dans la cheminée n'était pas effrayant pour le jeune garçon, le fait qu'elle appartienne à sa grand-mère l'était bien plus.

— Bonsoir Grand-Mère, murmura t-il d'une voix mécanique.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la vieille femme était gravée dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile : il devait avoir quatre ans à l'époque mais il s'en souvenait encore...

Il jouait dans le salon à faire voler ses cubes pour enfants. Il se souvenait que sa grand-mère, Messaline Prince, était venue vêtue d'une robe vert sombre avec le chapeau pointu assorti. Elle avait cet effrayant nez crochu qu'ont les sorcières des contes de fée et des cheveux déjà bien blancs, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais connu de brosse tant ils étaient emmêlés. Si quelqu'un avait vraiment ressemblé à l'image que les moldus se font d'une sorcière, c'était elle.

Severus se souvenait vaguement d'un bout de la conversation entre les deux femmes. Sa mère et elle venaient de se disputer à propos de Tobias. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais approuvé l'union de sa fille et de ce moldu, alors qu'il y avait tant de familles de sorciers de sang, comme eux ;car, elle le lui avait rappelé avec fierté, les Prince étaient une famille de sang pur depuis des générations et leur arbre généalogique étaient relativement touffu en matière de

sorciers, il y avait donc de nombreux sorciers de sang qui auraient voulu épouser Eileen, sa fille unique - il revoyait la vieille femme tamponner des larmes aux coins de ses yeux - mais non, sa fille avait sans doute voulu la tuer ou l'envoyer dans le service des délires magiques à Sainte-Mangouste en épousant ce Tobias Rogue ! Un moldu de basse condition en plus !.. Plutôt qu'un Black, un Lestrange, ou un Malefoy … Et Eileen répondait qu'elle aimait Tobias, s'attirant les foudres de sa propre mère qui avait hurlé qu'elle devait se contenter d'un bâtard comme petit fils, un sang-mêlé qui, certes, avait l'air de montrer de grandes aptitudes magiques, mais qui aurait pu être un véritable sorcier, si elle ne s'était pas entêtée dans sa folie avec ce moldu ! Elle avait même fini par lui dire avec mépris : « J'aurai préféré que tu épouses un sang-de-bourbe, plutôt que ça ! » et elle avait disparu de leur vie pour ce qu'il avait cru être toujours en prononçant les mots « traître à son sang... ».

— Il a toujours l'air bien chétif ce garçon, marmonna la vieille dame à l'intention de sa fille, qui ne répondit pas.

Severus ignorait si elles étaient restées en contact après ses quatre ans. Il pensait que non, mais plusieurs fois, il avait vu des hiboux tourner autour de la maison, sans pouvoir expliquer leur présence, en dehors de celui de la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Va nous chercher du thé veux-tu Eileen ? Si elle avait formulé cela comme une question, il était clair que c'était un ordre qui ne devait être contredit ; et sa fille s'exécuta, laissant la grand-mère et le petit fils face à face.

— Ton père n'a même pas de quoi te nourrir j'imagine ? interrogea-t-elle. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et continua avec un sourire qui donnait à ce vieux visage une expression de cruauté lugubre. Tu recevras bientôt ta lettre de Poudlard mon garçon.

Elle parlait avec fierté même s'il semblait que ça lui en coûte.

— Normalement, tout cela aurait dû être une grande fête dans la famille, mais étant donné... les circonstances dirons-nous - elle voulait sans doute éviter de mentionner la naissance du garçon - nous n'en organiserons pas.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit :

— J'ai toutefois l'intention de ne pas te laisser sans rien.

Il la regarda intrigué, car il n'avait aucun souvenir de n'avoir jamais rien reçu de sa part, ni de celle de son grand-père.

— Je t'ai fait verser quelques galions tous les ans, sur un compte à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers - des fois que ta mère ait oublié de mentionner tout ça. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une fortune, mais tu devras acheter tes affaires avec, car je doute que ce bon Tobias ne dépense un sou – ou peut importe comment ils appellent ça dans leur monde – pour tes affaires scolaires. J'ai également prévenu Mr Ollivander que je lui donnerai les galions pour ta baguette magique car je ne veux pas que tu ais une baguette de seconde main et ta mère n'a pas assez d'argent de côté pour t'en payer une neuve.

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas, sa grand-mère avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rapport et qui l'appelait « le bâtard » ou le « sang-mêlé » lui avouait s'être un peu souciée de lui.

— En échange, continua t-elle - et Severus commença à se dire que toute cette soudaine gentillesse n'était pas gratuite - je te demande de me faire plaisir, mon garçon, et d'aller à Serpentard. C'est là que tu trouveras tes meilleurs alliés et tes meilleures chances de réussite. Le directeur de la maison est un vieil ami, Horace Slughorn, il enseigne les potions et a beaucoup de relations un peu partout. Si tu as le talent nécessaire, il t'aidera à tracer ta voie dans le monde des sorciers.

Eileen revint avec les tasses de thé et en présenta une à sa mère qui en but une gorgée :

— Merci, les cendres me brûlent la gorge ; c'est un véritable enfer ! Tu la fais ramoner de temps en temps ? J'ai eu un mal fou à la faire raccorder au réseau pour ce soir... Heureusement que j'ai des contacts au ministère avec ce très cher Abraxas Malefoy, il a fait faire ça très bien. Il faut dire que tout le monde l'écoute depuis l'affaire Nobby Leach - quelle idée d'avoir nommé un sang-de-bourbe Ministre de la Magie – heureusement qu'il a réussi à le faire

partir !

Severus regardait sa grand-mère continuer son discours comme si elle essayait de combler en quelques minutes des années d'absence et lui glanait le plus d'informations possible sur un monde qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

— Severus, viens là mon petit. Sois un bon garçon, veux-tu ? J'ai demandé au fils d'Abraxas de veiller sur toi à Poudlard, il est préfet, si tu as un soucis va le voir.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et murmura :

— Tu trouveras dans ta chambre un cadeau de ton grand-père et de moi, mais n'en parle pas à ta mère, ça sera notre petit secret.

Il hocha la tête et recula, la vieille dame s'adressa alors à Eileen :

— Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance Eileen, tu l'as ratée il y a onze ans. Et toi, Severus, n'oublie pas notre arrangement, je veux être très fière de toi.

Et elle disparut dans un « plop », laissant la cheminée vide.

Severus regarda un instant sa mère sans rien dire et c'est elle qui finit par rompre le silence en faisant venir deux assiettes et de quoi manger.

— Elle veut que j'aille à Serpentard, finit par articuler le jeune garçon.

— C'est une très bonne maison, répondit juste sa mère.

— Mais tu m'as dit que Salazar Serpentard accordait beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang, il ne voudra pas de moi.

Sa mère leva les yeux et vit une sorte de détresse dans les yeux de son fils.

— Serpentard accordait de l'importance à la pureté du sang, mais sa maison a toujours accueilli sans distinction des sorciers de sang-pur comme de sang-mêlés, je crois même avoir été avec une née moldue. Par delà la pureté du sang, c'est le talent magique que cherchait Serpentard et il ne faut pas prêter attention à des fables que l'on transmet de génération en génération. Quand bien même elles auraient un fond de vérité, Serpentard a vécu au Moyen-Âge et les choses sont bien différentes aujourd'hui. Tu l'as vu toi même aujourd'hui Severus, ton amie, - Lily, c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? - est une née moldue à qui tu as dit qu'elle avait le don ; et tu as toujours su repérer les gens qui avaient de la magie en eux. Elle suinte la magie, elle irradie la magie, et elle sera une grande sorcière. Elle pourrait sans doute aller à Serpentard si elle a les qualités nécessaires, parce que c'est ses aptitudes à utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques qui détermineront sa maison et non pas son sang ou la couleur de ses cheveux. Évidemment, il faut que tu saches que beaucoup de sorciers, dont tes grands-parents, les appellent, et tu entendras ce mot souvent à l'avenir, des sang-de-bourbe. Ce sont des sorciers qui accordent beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang, et ce mot est aussi insultant pour un né moldu que le "sang-mêlé" que ta grand-mère aime à prononcer quand elle parle de toi.

Elle s'arrêta et but une gorgée de thé. Severus ne voyait pas si elle attendait une réponse quelconque de sa part, mais les mots « sang-de-bourbe » et « sang-mêlé » résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait très bien ce que c'était.

Severus n'avait jamais été cherché plus loin, il n'avait jamais fait une vraie différence entre les sorciers. Pour lui, la seule différence qui existait était celle entre les moldus et eux.

— Severus, si les sorciers n'avaient pas épousé des moldus, des nés moldus, ou encore des sang-mêlé, il y a bien longtemps que nous n'existerions plus, n'en déplaise à Serpentard lui-même. Tu ne dois pas oublier que toi et ta copine, vous êtes des sorciers et pas des sorciers de seconde zone, vous êtes de vrais sorciers.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

— Severus, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir et ne pas te tracasser sur les paroles de ta grand-mère.

Le garçon acquiesça et se leva. Sa mère avait déjà débarrassé la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Il monta les escaliers et tourna la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et vit sur sa table de chevet un livre noir où s'affichaient en lettres d'argent : « Manuel de sorcellerie – Art de la Magie Noire » une petite note était posée dessus, écrite sur un bout de parchemin: "Le professeur Dumbledore a remplacé cette matière par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais ce manuel te sera bien utile. Fais-en bon usage."

* * *

 _Merci à ma Bêta pour la correction :)_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Jalousie

**_Bonjour!_**

 _Voilà le chapitre 6!_

 _Dans ce chapitre vous retrouverez encore des extraits de dialogue d' Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort tirés des souvenirs de Snape._

 _Je remercie mes lecteurs et reviewers et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!_

 _A demain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Jalousie**

Le lendemain, Severus était retourné au parc, mais Lily n'était pas venue. Il l'avait attendue toute la journée, derrière les buissons surplombant le terrain de jeux, sans prendre la peine de vraiment se cacher tant il était content. Il était revenu le lendemain, puis le surlendemain sans résultat. Il avait ainsi continué pendant deux autres jours avant que les sœurs ne reviennent près des balançoires et il avait pu profiter de Lily seulement quand les amies de sa sœur, et un gros garçon d'une quinzaine d'année répondant manifestement au nom de Vernon, étaient venus les rejoindre. Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'avoir étudié la légilimancie pour deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête des deux adolescents et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver tous les deux mal assortis, mais il n'en eut bientôt plus rien à faire : Lily l'avait rejoint et il aurait aidé Vernon à parvenir à ses fins autant de fois qu'il le voulait s'il pouvait avoir Lily près de lui.

Lily était avide de connaissances sur le monde des sorciers, dont elle ignorait tout et le jeune garçon lui expliquait ce qu'il avait appris de sa mère, des livres et des anecdotes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lui avait même amené un exemplaire pour le lui montrer.

— Tu vois, c'est Albus Dumbledore, il a encore refusé le poste de Ministre de la Magie en disant qu'il voulait se concentrer sur l'école, exposa Severus en lui montrant la photo où un homme qui paraissait avoir déjà un certain âge, les regardait au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune en souriant. Il portait une robe de sorciers – car il était fréquent pour les sorciers de porter une robe même au masculin – mauve parsemée d'étoiles et un chapeau assorti. Quiconque l'aurait croisé dans la rue aurait sans doute appelé sans tarder un hôpital psychiatrique, mais il irradiait de lui une sorte d'aura de bienveillance et une malice enfantine.

— C'est le directeur ? demanda la petite fille avec curiosité, comme s'il était difficile de croire qu'un homme aussi excentrique puisse diriger une école.

— Oui ! C'est un ancien professeur de l'école, il enseignait la métamorphose.

Il l'avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et se faisait un plaisir d'étaler son savoir devant Lily qui s'émerveillait d'un rien, ce qui lui procurait une certaine fierté.

Ils continuèrent plusieurs jours à se voir ainsi et déjà la fin du mois de juillet arrivait, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant août. Ils profitaient toujours du petit manège de Pétunia et Vernon pour s'éclipser et partaient dans le parc au gré de leurs envies respectives.

Cet après-midi là, il faisait très chaud, au point que Severus avait abandonné l'idée d'amener sa veste et se contentait de sa chemise grise. Ils étaient partis vers des bosquets d'arbres près de la rivière, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de fraîcheur pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation sur le monde magique. Ils s'étaient assis en tailleur dans l'herbe l'un en face de l'autre et Severus essayait d'expliquer à Lily le fonctionnement de la justice magique, une branche qui semblait particulièrement l'intéresser depuis quelques jours, car elle demandait toujours plus d'informations. Alors le garçon lui disait ce qu'il en savait, c'est à dire les sanctions applicables aux étudiants de l'école, car il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la liste des crimes magiques au dessus de ça :

— ...Et le Ministère peut te punir si tu fais de la magie en dehors de l'école, tu reçois des lettres.

— Mais moi j'ai fait de la magie en dehors de l'école !

Il s'amusait de la voir s'effrayer si vite mais s'empressait de la rassurer :

— Nous, ça va. On n'a pas encore de baguette. Ils te laissent tranquille quand tu es enfant et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais dès qu'on a onze ans, il hocha la tête d'un air important, et qu'ils commencent à nous apprendre des choses, il faut être prudent.

Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux enfants. Lily avait saisi une grande brindille qu'elle faisait tournoyer comme si ça avait été sa propre baguette magique, imaginant sans doute des gerbes de flammes en sortir, ou essayant de se rappeler du sortilège de la mère de son camarade pour réparer la tasse. Elle lâcha la brindille et se pencha vers son compagnon pour lui demander :

— C'est vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Pétunia dit que tu me mens. Pétunia dit que Poudlard n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait une voix qui oscillait entre l'espoir et l'inquiétude, comme si, malgré tout ce qu'il lui racontait, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'était pas capable d'y croire et avait encore un besoin constant d'être rassurée sur le fait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, attribuant ainsi au garçon un rôle de protecteur et de confident qui lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

— C'est vrai pour nous, répondit-il. Pas pour elle. Mais toi et moi, nous recevrons la lettre.

Il sourit en pensant à la lettre, cette lettre qu'il attendait depuis des années, celle qui devait changer sa vie pour toujours.

— Vraiment ? murmura Lily qui avait toujours du mal à y croire.

— Sûr et certain, affirma le garçon en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, regardant le ciel. A cet instant, il était sûr de lui et avait confiance en l'avenir. Son destin était d'être sorcier et il serait un grand sorcier.

— Et c'est vraiment un hibou qui apportera la lettre ? chuchota Lily, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il se redressa pour lui répondre !

— Normalement oui, mais tu es née moldue, il y aura donc quelqu'un de l'école qui viendra expliquer tout ça à tes parents.

Il avait du mal à concevoir le choc pour des parents moldus de découvrir d'un coup le monde de la sorcellerie et le fait que leur enfant allait partir étudier dans une école de magie dès le mois suivant, sans avoir un minimum d'explication pour encadrer le tout... et éviter que la lettre de Poudlard ne se retrouve à la une du plus gros tirages de Grande-Bretagne !

— Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue ? continua Lily, sans avoir la moindre idée des réflexions de son ami.

Severus hésita un instant avant de répondre, car la conversation entre sa mère et lui était encore ancrée dans son esprit, aussi nette que le souvenir de la tête de sa grand-mère dans la cheminée. Puis, il répondit - et à ce moment là, il le pensait sincèrement :

— Non, ça ne fait aucune différence.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle en se détendant. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que, manifestement, elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée à ce sujet.

— Il y a beaucoup de magie en toi, reprit-il, je l'ai vu. Pendant tout le temps où je t'ai observé...

Lily n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait, comme si les réponses à ses questions lui avaient suffi. Elle faisait ça la plupart du temps : demander, avoir la réponse, et repartir sur autre chose sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que disait le

garçon. Elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe et regardait les feuillages, rêveuse. Severus la contemplait avec un sentiment qu'il avait commencé à connaître la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais qui ne faisait que se renforcer au fil du temps. Son petit cœur battait plus vite quand ils étaient silencieux car il ne pouvait se cacher derrière des mots, il était face à lui-même.

— Comment ça va, chez toi ? se renseigna-t-elle finalement, mettant ainsi fin au silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Très bien, assura-t-il, sans vouloir plus s'étaler sur le sujet.

— Ils ne se disputent plus ? interrogea-t-elle, faisant référence à la scène qu'ils avaient entendue de la rue, la fois où elle était venue le voir chez lui.

— Oh si ! Ils continuent.

Severus avait attrapé des feuilles et les déchirait machinalement, sans vraiment y faire attention. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse pas référence à ses parents. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne les rencontre pas, à dire vrai et il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se préoccupe que de lui et non de cette famille qui n'en avait que le nom. Il continua avec une phrase qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être pour lui que pour elle :

— Mais ça ne sera plus très long maintenant. je partirai bientôt.

Il avait hâte. Encore un peu plus d'un mois.

Lily le tira de ses pensées :

— Ton père n'aime pas la magie ?

L'ombre d'un sourire moqueur traversa le visage du garçon, trahissant son avis sur son père et les sentiments de celui-ci à l'égard de la magie, mais il répondit d'un ton neutre :

— Il n'aime pas grand chose.

C'était un assez bon résumé de la situation. Si on lui avait demandé ce que son père aimait dans la vie, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre... A part, peut-être, l'alcool, mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt une des conséquences de sa découverte du monde magique plutôt qu'un réel amour du sang de la terre.

— Severus ?

Chaque fois que Lily prononçait son prénom, un petit sourire tordait les lèvres du garçon et son cœur se remettait à battre plus vite.

— Oui ?

— Parle-moi encore des Détraqueurs, réclama-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne ; ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus qui préférait ne pas s'attarder sur son père.

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ? lui demanda-t-il surpris. Il y avait tellement de créatures magiques et il fallait qu'elle choisisse l'une des plus horribles.

— Si je pratique la magie en dehors de l'école... répondit-elle... Et il sut qu'elle craignait encore d'enfreindre le règlement du monde des sorciers. Cette idée semblait l'obséder. La seule pensée qu'elle puisse croire que les Détraqueurs viendraient la chercher le fit réagir :

— Ils ne t'enverront pas chez les Détraqueurs pour ça ! Les Détraqueurs c'est pour les gens qui font vraiment quelque chose de mal. Ils sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Tu ne finiras pas à Azkaban tu es trop... la fin de sa phrase se perdit.

Il rougissait à nouveau et avait repris son activité de déchiquetage méthodique des feuilles qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Le silence n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'installer car un bruissement suivi d'un bruit de corps qui

tombe leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls : Pétunia venait de chuter près d'eux.

Ils bondirent tous deux sur leurs jambes.

— Tunie ! s'exclama Lily qui, une fois la surprise passée, sembla contente de voir sa sœur près d'eux. Un sentiment que ne partageait manifestement pas Severus Rogue qui lança avec méchanceté. :

— Qui est-ce qui espionne l'autre maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pétunia se redressa et regarda l'enfant avec dégoût, tout en semblant chercher une insulte à lui lancer en réponse :

— Avec quoi tu t'es habillé d'abord ? Le corsage de ta mère ?

En réponse à cette attaque, une branche au dessus de Pétunia tomba sur l'épaule de celle-ci qui éclata en sanglot et partit en courant.

— Tunie ! s'écria Lily, sous le choc, mais sa sœur continua sa course sans se retourner.

Alors la jeune fille fit face à Severus et lui demanda avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix :

— C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

— Non, mentit-il sur un ton de défi, même si ses yeux trahissaient sa peur en voyant la colère de Lily.

— Si, c'est toi ! siffla t-elle avec méchanceté, tout en s'écartant de lui à reculons pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. C'est toi ! Tu lui as fait mal ! L'accusa t-elle.

— Non... Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Bredouilla-t-il en essayant de faire passer son mensonge pour la vérité. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas convaincre et lui lança un regard féroce qui l'arrêta sur place dans sa tentative de la retenir. Elle partit en courant à la suite de sa sœur, laissant le garçon malheureux et désemparé.

Comme si le ciel avait décidé de s'associer à ses émotions, le tonnerre gronda et, en un instant, le soleil laissa place à des nuages noirs qui commencèrent à répandre des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Ce changement de météo le ramena rapidement à la réalité et il se décida à rentrer chez lui en courant, sans qu'une pensée ne lui effleure plus l'esprit. Courir c'était bien, courir ça vidait la tête de tout, et l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage cachait les larmes de rage qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

Il poussa la porte de sa maison, trempé jusqu'aux os et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre quand sa mère vint frapper doucement:

— Severus? J'ai quelque chose pour toi.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La Lettre

**_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!_**

 _Voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, sans doute plus court que les autres, mais c'est pour mieux me rattraper demain._

 _Le modèle de la lettre et une partie des fournitures sont inspirés d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._

 _Je vous remercie d'être de plus en en plus nombreux à me suivre et merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît (et j'avoue être - positivement - surprise voir que le personnage de Mamie Prince vous fait autant réagir!)._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce - court - chapitre et vous donne rendez-vous demain, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – La Lettre**

Le jeune garçon ouvrit sa porte et vit sa mère lui tendre une enveloppe où était écrit son nom à l'entre verte, **Severus Rogue** sur une sorte d'enveloppe parchemin ,suivi de son adresse complète, jusqu'à la localisation de sa chambre dans la maison.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe incrédule -ça ne pouvait pas être ça?! -, et la tourna, faisant face au cachet de l'école de sorcellerie, un grand blason contenant les animaux figurant les maisons. Il l'avait attendue si longtemps que, maintenant, il avait du mal à y croire et son cœur battait la chamade.

— Le hibou est arrivé juste avant l'orage, expliqua sa mère. Il attend en bas ta réponse pour repartir. Je suppose qu'il attend aussi que la tempête passe. C'est un moyen-duc, l'école a réinvestit.

Toutefois, déjà, le garçon n'écoutait plus sa mère, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe. Il avait fallu qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression que le destin jouait au yo-yo avec ses émotions, ces derniers temps. Mais voilà, à ce moment précis, il se rendait compte d'une chose : il y était, c'était le moment qu'il avait tant attendu, l'annonce d'une nouvelle vie.

Alors, délicatement, comme s'il avait voulu graver à jamais cet instant dans sa tête, Severus décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre, également écrite sur un parchemin.

* * *

 ** _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Cher Mr Rogue,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité, ainsi que votre billet de train pour le Poudlard Express._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe_

* * *

Le jeune garçon parcourut plusieurs fois la lettre des yeux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement d'excitation qu'il avait du mal à saisir la deuxième feuille et il ne voulait pas risquer de poser la première, comme si, ce faisant, il eut risqué de la perdre et de perdre, par là même, son inscription à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas être tiré d'un doux rêve qu'il avait attendu tant d'années.

Il parvint cependant à déplier le second parchemin et lut:

* * *

 ** _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

 ** _FOURNITURES SCOLAIRES NÉCESSAIRES EN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE_**

 ** _UNIFORME_**

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 ** _LIVRES ET MANUELS_**

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), revu et corrigé par Miranda Fauconette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Batilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Manuel de défense contre les forces obscures, de Gauvain Legallois_

 ** _FOURNITURES_**

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 ** _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._**

* * *

Il relut les deux lettres plusieurs fois avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa mère qui avait jugé plus opportun de le laisser seul gérer un moment qui ne devait appartenir qu'à lui.

— Maman…, commença-t-il timidement.

— Oui ? répondit-elle.

Il y eut un blanc, comme si Severus avait perdu ses mots en recevant sa lettre.

— Je peux te prendre une plume et de l'encre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle alla dans son atelier et en ressortit avec le matériel nécessaire à son fils. Il s'en empara et gratta une réponse pour l'école ,en essayant de faire le moins de tâches possibles - il n'était pas encore habitué à écrire à la plume sur du parchemin - l'école primaire utilisait des cahiers en papiers - mais il ne voulait pas perdre une minute pour valider son inscription.

Il glissa le message dans l'enveloppe retour et s'approcha du hibou qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux, donnant l'impression de le prendre un peu de haut, mais qui lui tendit la patte d'un air résigné. Severus attacha la précieuse missive et le hibou regarda un instant dehors avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre que sa mère avait laissée ouverte - sans doute à l'usage du courrier - disparaissant ainsi dans l'orage.

— Il ne va pas être foudroyé ? s'inquiéta soudain le garçon.

— Il me semble que c'est déjà arrivé mais ça se produit rarement. Les hiboux sont assez débrouillards, bien plus que les pigeons moldus, répondit sa mère, sans se rendre compte de l'angoisse dans laquelle elle venait de plonger son fils : et si le hibou ne parvenait jamais à Poudlard ?!

— Tu as ta liste de fournitures ? lui demanda-t-elle, le tirant par là même de ses pensées. Il la lui tendit machinalement et elle commença à en faire le tour.

— Il me reste quelques ouvrages de ma première année qui sont encore dedans, ça sera toujours ça de moins à acheter. Je dois également avoir quelques fioles.

Elle s'enfonça dans son atelier pour faire un rapide inventaire de ce qu'elle avait encore.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il le fasse, ses phrases étant des constations et n'acceptant, de ce fait, pas de répliques, mais son esprit était ailleurs, il regardait la Gazette du Sorcier du jour sur la table qui titrait :

* * *

 **DISPARITIONS INQUIÉTANTES DE SORCIERS, MEURTRES DE MOLDUS, TOUJOURS PAS DE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE NOMME !**

 _Le ministère de la magie toujours sans ministre, l'intérim est assuré par un groupe de sorciers avec Abraxas Malfoy à sa tête. Dumbledore refuse toujours le poste et se retire à Poudlard ! Page 2._

 _Plusieurs de nos conmagiciens ont disparu depuis plusieurs semaines dans des circonstances troublantes, lisez le témoignage de Regina Étourneaux qui n'a pas vu son cousin depuis plus d'un mois en page 5._

 _Une vingtaine de moldus trouvent la mort dans un accident de la route. Le bus retrouvé en haut d'un ravin inaccessible en transport moldus ! Le ministère de la magie étouffe l'affaire, une idée de la vérité en page 8 !_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? se demanda t-il. Il tendit la main pour saisir le journal lorsque sa mère, qui était toujours plongée dans son débarras lui dit :

— Nous irons la semaine prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse Severus. Il faut acheter tes affaires, et je vais

en profiter pour faire quelques achats pour moi.

La mention d'une sortie dans le monde des sorciers lui fit instantanément oublier les titres de la Gazette :

— C'est super, merci maman ! J'ai hâte ! s'écria t-il, visiblement enchanté par la pensée de pouvoir enfin découvrir le monde des sorciers qu'il avait tant imaginé. Cette perceptive de pouvoir plonger dans le Chemin de Traverse l'enchantait.

Sa mère réapparut de son atelier, quelques vieux livres sous le bras :

— Ils ont un peu vécu mais le programme n'a pas changé alors les voilà. Tu peux commencer à les lire si le cœur t'en dit. Elle sourit en les lui tendant et le garçon s'en empara comme s'il s'était agi là d'un trésor ô combien précieux. Je vais te nettoyer quelques vieilles fioles, mais nous en rachèterons des nouvelles, ça explose vite.

Le garçon hochait la tête en souriant, il était juste heureux en cet instant. Heureux d'aller à Poudlard, au point qu'il en avait oublié Pétunia, la branche, et la colère de Lily.

Sa mère, qui avait continué de parler pendant que l'esprit de son fils fantasmait son avenir, continuait de préparer leur future escapade

— Monte-les dans ta chambre. Je vais demander à ta grand-mère si Abraxas peut nous laisser la jouissance de la cheminée encore quelques jours et si il lui reste de la poudre de cheminette, ça sera plus simple pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Toute cette préparation... vivement que tu puisses transplaner Severus.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette magique et tapotait nonchalamment celle-ci dans sa main, songeant à toute l'organisation que demanderait leur excursion jusqu'à Londres.

— Et bien ? Tu attends que ton père te trouve ici avec tes grimoires pour qu'il te fasse monter à coups de pieds dans ta chambre ? lui lança-t-elle.

Severus revint à la réalité à la mention des coups de son père et il monta dans sa chambre, son précieux chargement sous le bras tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il y était enfin.

Il posa ses grimoires sur sa table de chevet et attrapa la lettre, qu'il relut avec attention, elle mentionnait le Poudlard Express. Il saisit l'enveloppe et en fit tomber son billet de train qui indiquait :

* * *

 ** _POUDLARD EXPRESS_**

 ** _LONDRES-POUDLARD_**

 ** _Voyageur : Severus Tobias ROGUE_**

 ** _1er Septembre, Gare de King's Cross, Londres, voie 9 ¾ , départ : 9h00_**

* * *

Bientôt, il serait un sorcier. Il avait hâte de découvrir le Chemin de Traverse, hâte de monter dans le Poudlard Express pour arriver au château et de trouver enfin sa place dans le monde des sorciers. Il en était persuadé, il serait un grand sorcier.

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit dans un sommeil où ses rêves étaient peuplés de créatures magiques, de professeurs imaginaires, et de Dumbledore en robe violette.

Il rêva aussi de Lily, en colère contre lui, et il courrait vers elle en lui criant que ça y était, elle allait venir à Poudlard et que leurs querelles étaient sans importance ; bientôt il n'aurait plus à la partager avec Pétunia. Un sourire glissa sur son visage.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Visite Surprise

**_Bonjour chers lecteurs!_**

 _Comme promis, voici la suite d'Un mauvais garçon avec le chapitre 8!_

 _Désolée de décevoir Alexise-me, mais ce n'est pas encore le Chemin de Traverse._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs (et j'ai vu que j'en avais d'un peu partout dans le monde!) et merci aux reviewers pour leurs petits mots._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Visite Surprise**

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber toute la nuit, mais Severus avait bien dormi malgré tout. En se réveillant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller au parc pour voir Lily ce jour-là. Cette certitude - il n'aurait pas dit qu'il possédait un troisième œil ou un don de divination, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne se tromperait pas - laissa tout loisir au jeune garçon de se plonger dans le livre _Magie Théorique_ d'Adalbert Lasornette que sa mère lui avait donné la veille ; et effectivement il ne se trompa pas.

C'est en début de soirée, alors que les ouvriers rentraient de leur journée de travail dans les usines, et qu'un Tobias Rogue, d'humeur particulièrement maussade, venait d'arriver, que la sonnette de la maison retentit. Comme à son habitude, le jeune Severus regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et aperçut deux parapluies d'adulte et un d'enfant devant la porte. Il jeta en toute hâte le livre de Lasornette sur son lit et courut vers sa porte pour l'entrouvrir légèrement et jeter un coup d'œil dans le hall, tandis que sa mère ouvrait aux visiteurs avec un :

— Bonsoir Messieurs Dames, poli mais relativement curieux.

Tobias Rogue n'avait pas daigné bouger du canapé dans lequel il était avachi et écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, pensant certainement à une quelconque quête pour les nécessiteux. Il avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps de racheter son âme au Seigneur, avoir épousé une des femmes du Diable – comme il se plaisait à l'appeler – devait être passible de la damnation éternelle et, de toute façon, il avait donné ses derniers écus au Pub.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? continua la maîtresse de maison.

— Nous venons voir Severus, répondit joyeusement Lily, en souriant de toutes ses dents à la mère du garçon. Elle avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié l'incident de la veille.

— Entrez alors. Ne restez pas sous la pluie, recommanda-t-elle. Severus, il y a des gens pour toi, annonça-t-elle, en regardant dans l'escalier. Il savait qu'elle avait noté son petit manège d'espionnage depuis le début et il sortit de sa chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte avant de descendre.

— Bonjour, émit-il timidement aux parents de Lily, qui entraient dans cet espace entre la cuisine, le salon, et les escaliers, et qui servait de hall à la maison.

Intrigué par l'agitation nouvelle qui régnait chez lui, Tobias se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait, jamais personne n'avait jusque là demandé à parler à son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour que ça arrive ?

Quiconque eut pénétré à cet instant dans le hall de la maison des Rogue, n'aurait pu s'empêcher de constater que le contraste était saisissant entre les deux familles : les parents de Lily étaient propres sur eux et affichaient leur classe moyenne avec élégance,tandis que, de l'autre côté, les parents de Severus étaient l'illustration parfaite de la classe ouvrière qui avait perdu l'espoir de monter socialement et semblait se complaire dans cette grisaille ambiante.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au gamin ? questionna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

La mère de Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, comme si l'apparition soudaine de Tobias Rogue l'avait plongée

dans une sorte de crainte. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pensé tomber sur ce genre de personnage en suivant sa fille jusqu'ici.

Lily répondit au père de son ami avec un aplomb rare pour une fillette de onze ans :

— J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, comme si on l'avait giflé et fit une grimace mauvaise, mais Lily ne lâcha pas son regard et ne se défit pas de son sourire, au contraire, il s'élargit encore à la mention de la lettre..

Tobias Rogue, voyant qu'il n'effrayait pas l'enfant et refusant de jeter dehors l'élégante famille comme des malpropres, sans doute freiné par le peu d'éducation qui lui restait, reporta son regard sur celui qu'il pensait être le seul à pouvoir le comprendre : le père de Lily.

— Vous aussi vous êtes touché par cette calamité ? Pire qu'une gangrène ! Ça s'infiltre partout ! Moi qui pensais que l'Inquisition les avait toutes fait brûler... J'en ai épousé une et engendré un. Damnation... ça sera la punition de mon âme quand j'aurai fini de vivre l'enfer ici.

La réflexion de Tobias Rogue avait jeté un froid et un silence de mort s'installa; personne n'osait plus parler jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen sorte sa baguette magique et marmonne doucement quelque chose que Severus savait être un sortilège d'amnésie.

— Tobias, sois gentil veux-tu, et monte te reposer, ta journée a été longue et tu sembles délirer.

Dans un état second, son mari monta l'escalier en marmonnant un vague « Bonsoir » aux visiteurs encore sous le choc de cette apparition.

Si Severus avait eu un peu d'intérêt pour son père, il se serait sans doute demandé si l'abus de sortilège d'amnésie sur sa personne ne risquait pas d'altérer définitivement ses capacités cognitives, mais il n'avait que faire de lui et doutait qu'il eut eu des capacités intellectuelles.

— Du thé ? proposa Eileen pour rompre le silence.

— Volontiers, répondit la mère de Lily, quittant enfin des yeux l'escalier que venait d'emprunter le chef de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

— Je vous en prie, continua Eileen en indiquant le canapé.

La petite famille alla se serrer sur le canapé miteux, tandis que la mère de Severus faisait venir deux chaises de la cuisine avec sa baguette magique. Elle continua ses petits tours, visiblement ravie de son petit effet, en faisant apparaître cinq tasses, une théière et quelques gâteaux, puis elle fit le service.

— J'ai reçu ma lettre, répéta fièrement Lily à l'attention de Severus. Comme tu l'avais promis !

Severus se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était : « Parce que tu doutais de moi ? Je ne suis pas un menteur,» mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas indiqué alors qu'elle semblait lui avoir pardonné pour la veille.

— Vous devez être fiers d'elle, supposa Eileen, en remuant le sucre dans sa tasse avec sa baguette magique. Elle appréciait de ne pas avoir à se cacher d'être une sorcière à part entière.

— Nous n'y connaissons absolument rien, commença le père de Lily, mais elle est tellement heureuse que nous ne pouvons qu'être fiers d'elle et la soutenir.

Il avait dit ça avec bienveillance. Severus, qui n'avait jamais connu que son père comme figure masculine, en fut surpris et même un peu jaloux : Lily vivait dans une famille qui respirait l'amour entre ses membres. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Pétunia, il savait, il l'avait bien vu, qu'elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout et les deux parents semblaient être du même type, entre eux et envers leur progéniture.

— Nous ne savons même pas comment renvoyer notre réponse pour tout vous dire, continua-t-il, gêné mais

content de pouvoir se confier à des gens qui pourraient les comprendre et les aider.

— Ils n'envoient plus personne pour expliquer ça aux moldus ? interrogea avec surprise Eileen Rogue.

— Pardon ? répondit avec incompréhension le père de Lily.

— Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-elle - elle oubliait régulièrement que les moldus ne s'appelaient pas comme ça entre eux. Avant, ils envoyaient quelqu'un, mais c'est vrai que depuis la fin de la chasse aux sorcières, les parents brûlent moins souvent leurs enfants à l'annonce de la nouvelle, ils ont du juger bon de faire des économies de ce côté là.

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux que les parents de Lily ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, elle reprit sur un tout autre sujet, comme si elle n'avait pas noté leur surprise :

— Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous prêter notre hibou pour votre correspondance avec l'école. Avez-vous ramené de quoi répondre ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et pointa sa baguette sur son atelier, faisant arriver parchemin, plume, et encrier.

— Tenez, indiqua-t-elle en posant le matériel vers eux. Severus va chercher Newt, c'est notre hibou postal, expliqua-t-elle à leur intention.

Severus partit chercher le hibou de sa mère, pendant que les parents de Lily notifiaient leur assentiment pour qu'elle aille étudier à Poudlard par écrit. Le garçon se demanda si ce n'était pas cette habitude de faire signer les moldus, donnant ainsi leur accord pour envoyer leurs enfants chez les sorciers, qui avait valu tant de condamnation au bûcher pour Pacte avec le Diable ; mais il n'en souffla pas un mot, il le saurait sans doute tôt ou tard, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Eileen prit le parchemin des mains du père de Lily et l'attacha à la patte de Newt avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de lui dire :

— Poudlard. Elle ajouta à l'attention des moldus : Normalement il trouve tout seul, mais je préfère toujours préciser.

La mère la fillette, qui avait l'air d'avoir eu son lot de surprises pour l'instant, ne nota même pas la bizarrerie du hibou et se contenta de réflexions bien plus terre à terre en demandant :

— Et pour les affaires ? Nous ne pensons pas que notre supermarché vende des gants en peau de dragon, ni même des manuels de sorcellerie. Savez-vous où nous pouvons nous les procurer ?

Eileen sourit devant toute l'ignorance dont faisaient preuve les moldus envers le monde des sorciers et répondit :

— Severus et moi-même devons aller à Londres la semaine prochaine pour faire nos achats, pourquoi ne pas nous y rejoindre ? Vous avez de quoi aller à Londres ?

Eileen les regarda, espérant que oui, car elle ne savait absolument pas s'ils étaient capables de passer par les cheminées et elle ne voulait pas devoir supplier Abraxas Maelfoy de lui fournir un portoloin pour une sang-de-bourbe et ses parents moldus – est-ce que les moldus pouvaient emprunter des portoloin sans risque ? Il lui semblait avoir lu une histoire sur ce sujet, mais elle ne savait plus et voulait éviter l'expérience - même si l'idée de faire demander ce genre de choses par sa mère à Malefoy la faisait doucement rire.

— Nous prendrons le bus, affirma le père de Lily, ce qui eut pour effet de la soulager immédiatement.

Eileen griffonna une adresse sur un bout de parchemin et le leur tendit.

— Vous entrerez dans ce bar, nous vous y attendrons.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris.

— Dites moi, votre époux parlait de Damnation. Rassurez nous, Lily ne sera pas damnée ? sembla pour la première fois s'inquiéter la mère de celle-ci.

— Je n'ai pas connaissance de damnation des sorcières et sorciers, et l'Inquisition dont vous parlait ma moitié, n'a jamais dû réussir à brûler une sorcière volontairement. Si nous étions des âmes damnées, Dieu - ou qui que ce soit - n'aurait sans doute pas permis que nous en eussions réchappé.

Eileen haussa les sourcils, souriant d'un air entendu. Cette réponse sembla plaire aux parents de Lily qui sourirent à leur tour.

Quand ils eurent convenu du jour du rendez-vous et de l'heure, Eileen les raccompagna à la porte et Lily fit un petit geste de la main à l'attention de Severus, qui rougit violemment devant cette marque d'attention..

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Severus remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout l'échange des adultes, il avait regardé Lily. Elle lui avait souri. Elle lui avait pardonné la branche sur Pétunia. Elle était même venue le voir avec ses parents ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de son âge le présentait à ses parents avec de bonnes intentions.

Elle lui faisait confiance et bientôt ils iraient ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Poudlard. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur de se sentir mal. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait vivre intensément.

Même si Severus se doutait bien que les relations entre leurs parents se limiteraient au strict minimum, de par leur condition sociale et leur mode de vie opposés, il était content que ça se passe plutôt bien entre eux et sa mère.

Cette lettre de Poudlard était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de sa vie, tant elle était la promesse d'un grand changement.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le Chemin de Traverse

**_Bonjour!_**

 _Nous voilà déjà au Chapitre 9 et cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, c'est bien: "Le Chemin de Traverse"!_

 _Le texte inscrit sur Gringotts vient de Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers._

 _Merci à mes lecteurs et un merci spécial mes fidèles reviewers qui me motivent à continuer à publier au réveil._

 _Bonne lecture et à demain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Le Chemin de Traverse**

Les jours précédant leur excursion commune pour Londres furent l'occasion, pour Severus et Lily, de continuer à se voir dans le parc, où ils ne parlaient plus que de Poudlard et du Chemin de Traverse : dans moins d'une semaine, ils iraient acheter leur baguette magique et entreraient dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, des préoccupations plus terre à terre occupaient Lily qui demanda à son ami :

— Pourquoi vous ne venez pas en bus avec nous ?

— Nous utilisons des moyens de sorciers, répondit-il fièrement, insistant sur le mot sorcier. Ma mère ne vous a pas proposé parce qu'elle a peur de perdre tes parents pendant le trajet. Il s'arrêta un instant pour voir l'effet que ce qu'il disait pouvait avoir sur son amie et reprit :

— Tu comprends, elle ne sait pas si la magie peut s'appliquer sur eux comme sur nous dans les transports que nous utilisons et elle ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait un accident.

Il était fier de dire qu'il allait voyager comme un sorcier et non comme un moldu. Pour la plupart des sorciers, dire moldu n'était en rien une insulte, mais un simple terme de vocabulaire, mais pour le jeune Severus, il était clair que ce mot n'avait rien de sympathique : moldu, c'était ce que son père était et ce qui le différenciait de lui.

— Et comment vous allez faire ? demanda curieusement Lily qui ne connaissait aucun autre moyen de transport que ceux qui touchaient au monde des non-sorciers.

— En empruntant la poudre de cheminette, répondit-il. On fait un feu spécial dans la cheminée – il faut qu'elle soit reliée au réseau des sorciers – et on dit le nom de l'endroit où l'on compte se rendre et hop on traverse le réseau jusqu'à notre destination.

Il n'avait jamais emprunté la poudre de cheminette et se contentait de répéter ce qu'il en savait par sa mère à qui il avait fait subir un véritable interrogatoire à ce sujet, mais il avait hâte d'essayer

Lily se contenta d'imaginer ce à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler de se déplacer dans le réseau des cheminées des sorciers et reprit la conversation en lançant un sujet sur Poudlard.

Lorsque vint le jour d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, la mère de Severus enfila une robe de sorcière et un chapeau assortie. Jamais le garçon ne l'avait vue ainsi vêtue et ça contrastait vraiment d'avec les habits de moldus qu'elle portait habituellement. C'était simple, à dire vrai, elle avait une aura incroyablement charismatique en tenue de sorcière. Elle paraissait plus sévère, plus sûre d'elle mais surtout, elle paraissait dans son élément. Lui, il avait enfilé une vieille chemise trop grande pour lui et son pantalon le moins abîmé possible, le tout gris foncé ou noir mais il ressemblait toujours à un fils d'ouvrier.

Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cheminée du salon. Elle lui mit de la poudre dans les mains et lui indiqua brièvement la marche à suivre :

— Dis clairement 'Chaudron Baveur'. Elle insista sur le "clairement", elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre quelque

part dans le réseau.

Il monta dans les flammes sans ressentir le moindre changement de chaleur, respira un bon coup et prononça distinctement :

— Chaudron Baveur.

Les flammes autour de lui devinrent vertes et il se sentit tournoyer de plus en plus vite dans un dédale de cheminées qui devint bientôt seulement un couloir coloré où il tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement. Enfin, il fut expulsé en dehors de la cheminée et bascula en avant, tombant au milieu d'un pub très sombre et poussiéreux qui avait l'air malfamé ; et où des individus vêtus de robes de sorciers buvaient et discutaient tranquillement sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il se releva et entendit sa mère arriver derrière lui. Contrairement à lui, elle ne tomba pas sur le sol et ne fut pas même déséquilibrée. Sans doute avait-elle bien plus l'habitude de ce genre de voyage que lui.

— Severus, frotte-toi un peu veux-tu ? Tu as de la suie partout.

Il s'exécuta pendant que sa mère jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce.

— Ça alors Eileen Prince ! s'écria une voix grinçante près d'elle. On ne pensait plus te revoir !

Elle se retourna et répondit, sans un sourire :

— Bonjour Walburga.

— Tu as amené ton... fils, je suppose, balança-t-elle en voyant le garçon épousseter ses vêtements d'ouvrier. Mon Sirius entre aussi à Poudlard à la rentrée mais c'est Kreattur, notre elfe de maison, qui se charge de faire les achats, sauf sa baguette, nous y passerons bientôt. Ton mari ne vous accompagne pas ?

— Tobias est occupé, répondit-elle. Elle sifflait presque.

— Ils sont là ! cria une petite voix.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître Lily mais il ne put s'empêcher de le faire et d'afficher un immense sourire en la voyant arriver avec ses parents. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles.

— Tu as même amené des moldus, lâcha la dénommée Walburga avec condescendance. Décidément, tu ne peux pas te passer d'eux. Pourtant, tes parents t'ont bien éduquée. Enfin... il y a toujours une pomme pourrie dans l'arbre, même chez les plus grandes familles. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu d'autre enfant.

Elle s'en alla avant que les parents de Lily n'arrivent près d'eux, sans doute par crainte qu'ils ne lui transmettent une quelconque maladie.

— Bonjour ! lança joyeusement Lily. Ses parents les saluèrent à leur tour et Eileen Prince les conduisit dans l'arrière cour du pub.

Ils se regardèrent tous, surpris d'être ainsi coincés dans un petit carré de pavés mais elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines pierres qui se mirent en mouvement pour découvrir un passage.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-elle, tandis qu'apparaissait, pour la première fois, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le monde des sorciers.

Devant eux s'étalaient des boutiques toutes plus colorées et plus étranges les unes que les autres pour un non-sorcier. Certaines vendaient des chaudrons, d'autres des ingrédients, certaines des animaux magiques. Trônant fièrement au bout de l'allée sinueuse et pleine à craquer de sorciers, s'élevait un grand bâtiment blanc, immaculé, qui dominait les boutiques aux alentours et sur lequel on pouvait lire : Gringotts.

— Votre monnaie n'a pas cours ici. Je vous conseille de la faire changer à Gringotts. Ça sera l'occasion d'ouvrir un compte à votre fille. Nous devons nous y rendre nous aussi.

Ils hochèrent la tête, dociles, et suivirent Eileen Rogue vers le portail de bronze devant lequel se trouvait une créature aussi grande que Lily vêtue d'un uniforme écarlate. Severus, remarquant la surprise de Lily lui glissa :

— C'est un gobelin. Il le savait pour en avoir déjà vu dans son ouvrage sur les créatures fantastiques.

Ils montèrent les marches pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et le gobelin s'inclina à leur passage. Une grosse porte en argent apparut et ils purent y lire ce texte :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veux pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Les parents de Lily se regardèrent après avoir lu la petite inscription, comme si le choc de toute ces nouveautés avait du mal à passer.

— C'est la banque la plus sûre du pays, expliqua Eileen, pour les encourager à continuer sans prêter attention à l'avertissement et à leur aversion pour les étranges créatures qui travaillaient en ce lieu.

Ils passèrent la porte et deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall immense, tout en marbre, où s'alignaient, derrière plus d'une centaine de guichets, une multitude de gobelins. Il y avait également des portes aménagées, si nombreuses, que même Eileen n'aurait pu en dire le nombre exact. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'un des guichets.

Eileen Prince s'adressa à un gobelin qui leva les yeux vers leu petite troupe :

— Bonjour. Ces gens, indiqua-t-elle en désignant Lily et ses parents, voudraient ouvrir un compte et changer de l'argent moldu. La créature hocha la tête. Et nous voudrions prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de mon fils Severus Rogue.

Le gobelin regarda le garçon et répondit :

— Madame Messaline Prince m'avait prévenu de votre visite. Vous serez accompagné dans la salle des coffres par un de mes collègues. Ragnok ! Un gobelin apparut et l'autre continua à parler. Je vais m'occuper de vos moldus moi-même. Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur, déclara-t-il avec une politesse exagérée, en regardant les parents de Lily.

Ragnok ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter, il entraîna rapidement Severus et sa mère derrière l'une des nombreuses portes qui menaient vers les entrailles de la banque.

Severus serpentait près de sa mère dans des couloirs étroits et bientôt le gobelin siffla un wagonnet. Ils montèrent à bord et commencèrent à descendre sur les rails. Le wagonnet ne disposait d'aucune commande de direction mais il semblait connaître le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte et descendirent tous les trois du wagon, le teint un peu vert pour les deux sorciers qui n'avaient guère apprécié ces montagnes russes improvisées.

Le gobelin y inséra une clef et Severus découvrit, pour la première fois, son coffre. Il n'y avait pas des montagnes d'or, mais il était content de voir qu'il avait un petit capital. Sa mère lui tendit une bourse en cuir et lui dit de prendre un peu d'argent, même s'ils devraient acheter d'occasion pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien l'année d'après.

Ils remontèrent et retrouvèrent Lily et ses parents qui les attendaient sagement, plantés tous les trois dans un coin

de la banque, complètement étrangers à tout cet univers.

— Les enfants, nous allons vous amener chez Mme Guipure pour vos robes de sorciers. Pendant qu'elle fera des retouches, nous irons acheter vos livres chez Fleury et Bott et vous trouver des chaudrons et des fioles chez Tout pour les Potions depuis huit générations. Entendu ?

Severus entra dans la boutique avec Lily. Madame Guipure, la commerçante, était une femme d'à peu près l'âge d'Eileen. Elle s'avança vers eux en souriant :

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Nous voudrions voir des robes de sorciers, informa Severus, l'air le plus sûr de lui qu'il fut capable de donner.

— Neuves ou d'occasion mon garçon ?

Il grimaça.

— D'occasion pour moi. Neuves pour elle, détailla-t-il en indiquant Lily.

Elle sourit timidement à la vendeuse.

— Vous pouvez regarder les occasions par là, renseigna Madame Guipure en désignant un côté du magasin. Quant à vous mademoiselle, venez avec moi, nous allons prendre les mesures et retoucher celles qui vous plairont.

Lily se laissa entraîner par l'adulte et Severus la regarda un instant, envieux, avant de revenir à la réalité et de s'enfoncer dans les rayons. Après tout, les robes de sorciers, comme la pureté du sang, ne jouaient pas dans les aptitudes magiques.

Il en prit trois noires, ou du moins celles qui étaient les plus sombres dans sa taille et chercha une cape et un chapeau dans le même ton. Puis il revint vers Lily : elle portait une robe de sorcière et un petit chapeau pointu :

— Severus ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant. Tu en penses quoi ?

Il la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Il la trouvait juste magnifique.

— C'est très bien, affirma Madame Guipure avant que le garçon n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à formuler. Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, en voyant les robes dans les bras de Severus. Il hocha la tête.

Lily retira sa robe de sorcière et Madame Guipure s'empressa d'aller leur faire un sac chacun pour leurs achats. Severus paya ses robes et aida Lily à faire de même avec la monnaie qu'elle découvrait.

Il aperçut par la vitrine sa mère et les parents de la jeune fille qui revenait vers eux, et ils sortirent les rejoindre.

— Maintenant... les baguettes, décréta Eileen. Ollivander est le meilleur fabricant de baguettes de Grande-Bretagne et l'un des meilleurs au monde, continua-t-elle en les entraînant à sa suite.

Ils trottinèrent derrière Eileen Rogue qui les entraînait, au milieu de la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Lily regardait défiler les boutiques et demandait de temps en temps des précisions à son camarade :

— A quoi servent les balais ?

— A se déplacer ou à jouer au Quidditch, répondit-il.

— Le Quidditch ? répéta-t-elle.

— C'est le sport des sorciers. Il y a plusieurs balles, des buts, et il faut marquer des points.

Il voulait se lancer des les explications précises des règles, quand il aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique. Ils poussèrent la porte et firent face à un homme, plus vieux que Madame Guipure, sans qu'il soit réellement possible de lui donner un âge.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— Bonjour, répondit la petite troupe en cœur.

— Je suppose que vous venez pour les baguettes de ces jeunes gens ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

— Alors je vous recevrai chacun à votre tour. Mademoiselle, les dames d'abord.

Il fit ressortir Severus et sa mère devant la porte, ne gardant que Lily et ses parents. Eileen Rogue se tourna alors vers son fils et lui dit qu'elle voulait profiter de cet instant sans les moldus pour acheter quelques petites bricoles pour ses potions. Le garçon hocha la tête et elle disparut dans la foule.

Lily, suivant ses parents, ressortit une dizaine de minute plus tard de la boutique de baguettes. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac avec une boite et annonça fièrement :

— Bois de saule, 25,6cm, avec un crin de licorne, très souple, excellente pour les enchantements !

Il lui sourit, ça allait être son tour : dans quelques minutes il serait un vrai sorcier.

— Papa et maman m'amènent acheter un hibou ! l'avertit-elle en s'enfonçant avec ses parents dans la foule vers les ménageries magiques.

— C'est à nous, déclara alors Mr Ollivander au jeune Severus.

Le garçon pénétra dans la boutique où les étagères se succédaient, formant des couloirs étranges et sinueux, remplis de boites à baguettes.

— Severus Rogue…, articula-t-il. Le garçon hocha la tête.

— Voyons... la baguette de votre mère est en bois de chêne, 23 cm, très souple.

Il lui tendit une baguette, sans doute la même que celle de sa mère, mais à peine l'eut-il touchée qu'il la lâcha.

— Manifestement non, réagit le fabricant de baguettes.

Il alla dans les rayons et revint avec trois boites. Il lui tendit la première. La baguette était noire et relativement longue.

— Bois d'aubépine, ventricule de dragon, rigide, 31 cm, lui signala-t-il.

Severus la saisit et, instantanément, il sut. C'était celle-là. Il ne voulait même pas voir les autres.

— Et bien Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes un client compliqué et je ne parle pas du choix de votre baguette. Je parle de votre caractère. Voyez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et les baguettes en bois d'aubépine sont révélatrices du caractère de leurs possesseurs. Le ventricule de dragon, quant à lui, est bien plus puissant que le crin de licorne, mais aussi bien plus tempétueux. Rigide en plus... Un caractère un peu buté ? Beaucoup d'ambition en tout cas.

Severus ne répondit rien. Ollivander rangea la baguette dans sa boite et mit le tout dans un sac.

— Votre grand-mère m'a déjà tout expliqué. Elle aussi avait un ventricule de dragon... Mais bois de pin.

Severus prit son sac et sortit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver Ollivander sympathique, mais il était heureux avec sa baguette. Sa mère l'avait rejoint à nouveau, un sac sans nom dans les bras.

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers la Ménagerie Magique où ils virent Lily tenir fièrement la cage d'un petit hibou. Elle leur sourit.

— Il est temps de rentrer, annonça Eileen avant de les entraîner vers le Chaudron Baveur et le monde des moldus.

Ils se saluèrent et Lily en profita pour dire à Severus :

— Papa et Maman disent que tu peux venir à la maison, si tu veux. Ils préfèrent qu'on se voie chez nous que chez toi.

Il les approuva intérieurement, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle retombe sur son père et ses parents non plus, manifestement. Il les salua en souriant et les regarda prendre la porte pour retourner dans le monde des moldus.

Lui, entra dans la cheminée et disparut dans les flammes vertes, maintenant il était un vrai sorcier.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le Poudlard Express

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Je suis très contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fanfiction et à me laisser des reviews. C'est très encourageant._

 _J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas._

 _Une partie des dialogues de ce chapitre est tirée des souvenirs de Snape dans Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 10, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Le Poudlard Express**

Le mois d'août avait filé à toute vitesse – car, il fallait bien le dire, Severus l'avait passé entre la maison des Evans, il avait lu leurs noms sur la boite aux lettres, et ses livres de cours pour les premières années – si bien que lorsqu'arriva le soir du 31 août, le garçon du se rendre à l'évidence : demain commençait leur nouvelle vie à Lily et à lui.

Il avait préparé sa valise pour l'école et tout était bien plié et rangé pour le grand départ. Le lendemain, ils se rendraient en taxi à Londres avec les parents de Lily, et sans doute Pétunia - avec qui ses relations étaient toujours glaciales depuis l'incident de la branche – et il montrerait à Lily la manière d'accéder à cette mystérieuse voie 9 ¾ qu'indiquait leurs deux billets de train.

Comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent donc le premier septembre et firent le chemin ensemble dans une sorte de silence religieux chacun semblait absorber par ses propres pensées et même le chauffeur du taxi avait pris le parti de ne rien dire avec son étrange chargement.

A King Cross, Eileen les conduisit entre les voies 9 et 10 avant d'expliquer le fonctionnement du passage :

 **« Il suffit de passer par le mur entre les deux voies. »**

Ils la regardèrent en se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas d'eux car, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient été amené à découvrir ces dernières semaines, ils restaient des moldus relativement cartésien, mais elle donna l'exemple en pensant la première.

Severus lança un sourire encourageant à Lily et poussa son chariot contenant ses affaires vers le portail magique. Il disparut pour réapparaître sur une voie parallèle où une locomotive à vapeur rouge, indiquant « Poudlard Express » sur sa carrosserie, laissait échapper de la fumée de sa cheminée.

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir si les Evans les avaient rejoints et il les aperçut. Il voulut les rejoindre mais sa mère posa une main sur son épaule.

 **« C'est un moment qu'ils doivent avoir entre eux. »** lui dit-elle sans pour autant chercher à avoir un moment avec son fils. Elle parcourait la foule du regard, plissant le nez lorsqu'elle reconnaissait de vieux camarades qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier.

Severus l'écouta et n'avança pas plus près de son amie.

Il vit Lily et Pétunia s'éloigner de leurs parents. Jamais il n'avait compris l'attachement que portait la fillette à sa sœur. Cette dernière était tellement sèche, peu amicale, et surtout, totalement dépourvue de pouvoir magique; ce qui, pour lui était un critère très important tant il montrait si une personne était, ou non, digne d'intérêt. Étant fils unique, il ne comprenait pas cet amour fraternel, ce drôle d'attachement, qui pouvait exister entre individus d'une même famille.

Lily s'était, inconsciemment sans doute, rapprochée de lui il l'entendait implorer sa sœur :

 **« … Je suis désolée, Tunie, désolée ! »**

Au son de sa voix, on ne pouvait pas douter qu'elle le fut vraiment. La fillette attrapa la main de sa sœur aînée entre les siennes et la serra étroitement de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager. Elle continuait à parler.

 **« Peut-être quand je serai là-bas... Ecoute-moi, Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas, je pourrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis ! »**

 **« Je ne... veux... pas... y aller ! »** répondit Pétunia.

Elle était en proie à des émotions fortes et complètement opposées et ça, Severus le voyait bien. Comme il voyait qu'elle tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa sœur sans y parvenir.

 **« Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une... une... »**

Il vit que Pétunia regarda le quai. Il fallait dire qu'il offrait un spectacle assez surprenant pour quiconque qui n'eut pas été un peu initié à ce monde. Les chats miaulaient dans les bras de leurs jeunes maîtres, les hiboux s'agitaient dans les cages, des crapauds bondissaient ça et là, des enfants courant après eux. Certains élèves étaient déjà en tenue de sorciers et traînaient leurs valises en saluant des amis, contant de les revoir après la longue séparation de l'été.

Le garçon nota cependant que ce spectacle, aussi étrange puisse t-il paraître à Pétunia, semblait incroyablement plaire aux parents de Lily qui semblaient complètement s'imprégner de cette atmosphère s'en chercher à cacher leur plaisir d'être là.

 **« … Tu veux que je devienne un … un monstre ? »** reprit Pétunia, ramenant le jeune Severus à la conversation entre les deux sœurs.

A l'évocation du mot « monstre », les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et Pétunia, qui jubilait d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour gâcher le bonheur de sa sœur, dégagea sa main de celle de celles de la cadette.

 **« Je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est horrible de dire ça. »** se défendit Lily.

 **« En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Snape... Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous. »** Pétunia se délectait de ses paroles mais cette fois Lily parla à sa sœur à voix basse mais féroce :

 **« Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève. »**

Pétunia devint écarlate à l'évocation de cette lettre dont sa sœur aurait du ignorer l'existence.

 **« Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout ! »** se défendit-elle.

 **« J'ai vu qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part. »**

 **« Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire... »** murmura Pétunia **« cette lettre était personnelle... Comment as-tu pu... »**

Lily jeta un regard dans la direction du jeune garçon et sa sœur comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé.

 **« C'est lui qui l'a trouvée : Toi et ce garçon, vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre ! »**

 **« Non... pas en douce... »** Lily était sur la défensive à présent.

Effectivement, ils n'étaient entrés en douce dans la chambre de Pétunia. Severus se souvenait de ce jour là. Il était allé chez Lily, comme ils faisaient depuis leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'habitude ils se contentaient de traîner dans le jardin, ou dans le salon parfois dans la chambre de Lily. Ce jour-là Severus était passé devant la chambre de Pétunia qui était ouverte, contrairement aux autres jours où elle prenait soin de toujours la fermer, et il avait reconnu l'enveloppe de Poudlard froissée dans la corbeille. Il s'était approché. Et il avait trouvé la lettre. Lily l'avait surpris et, tous les deux, d'un commun accord, avaient lu le contenu. Lily voulait savoir si sa sœur aussi était admise à Poudlard, nouvelle qu'elle aurait accueillie avec joie mais Severus espérait - bien qu'il n'en dise rien à Lily - que ce ne fut pas le cas – comment cela aurait-il pu l'être, elle n'avait aucune magie en elle - et il avait eut raison. La lettre ne contenait qu'un refus poli mais ferme d'enseigner la magie à Pétunia Evans de la part de Dumbledore lui-même.

Les filles continuaient d'échanger.

 **« Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Moldue ait pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard, voilà c'est tout ! Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillent clandestinement à la poste et qui s'occupent d'envoyer... »**

 **« Apparemment , les sorciers mettent leur nez partout. »** interrompit Pétunia toute pâle **«** _ **Monstre**_ **! »** siffla t-elle à l'attention de sa sœur pour conclure avant de retourner vers ses parents laissant Lily triste et désemparée.

Severus savait que tout ça n'était que la jalousie de Pétunia. Jalousie par rapport au monde magique, mais également par rapport à lui. Lui qui lui avait volé sa sœur tout l'été en prenant une part d'amitié. Lily lui avait consacré du temps et avait délaissé sa sœur aînée qu'elle avait sans doute du admirer toutes ces années. Pétunia était tombée de son piédestal et le choc avait été violent.

Il était tant d'embarquer dans le train et Severus hissa sa valise du mieux qu'il put avant d'aider Lily à faire de même avec la sienne et la cage du hibou. Ils les rangèrent dans un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent en silence. Le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare de King Cross pour Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la campagne, Severus sortit du compartiment pour se changer. Il voulait ôter toute trace de sa vie précédente au plus vite comme si ces vêtements moldus avaient été contaminés par une étrange maladie. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon moldu d'avant, à part, peut-être, ses épaules un peu voûtée.

Il regagna le compartiment où il avait laissé Lily et constata que deux garçons y avaient pris place et qu'ils discutaient bruyamment entre eux sans faire attention à Lily qui se tenait là, assise, ses genoux ramenée vers elle, les bras autour d'eux, le front contre la fenêtre, dans ses pensées.

Severus fit coulisser la porte et s'installa en face d'elle.

 **« Je ne veux pas te parler. »** le repoussa t-elle d'une voix étranglée sans lui adresser un regard.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda t-il surpris. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait heureuse d'aller enfin à Poudlard après toutes leurs conversations de l'été et avait sous-estimé le discours de Pétunia sur elle.

 **« Tunie me d... déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore. »** dit-elle à voix basse.

 **« Et alors ? »**

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu envers lui et qui lui fit perdre un peu de sa joie du moment.

 **« Et alors, c'est ma sœur ! »** lui répondit-elle.

 **« Elle n'est qu'une... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rattrapant à temps en étouffant le « moldu » condescendant dans un souffle. Lily trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux sans qu'on la remarque n'avait même pas entendu sa phrase.

 **« En tout cas, on y va ! »** s'exclama Severus incapable de dissimuler l'euphorie de sa voix, il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps. **« ça y'est nous sommes en route pour Poudlard ! »**

Elle se tamponna les yeux et eut un sourire à son attention.

 **« Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard »** poursuivit-il encouragé par l'expression un peu plus engageante de Lily, et content de lui changer les idées.

 **« Serpentard ? »**

L'un des deux garçon qui occupaient le compartiment et qui n'avait jusque là pas eut d'intérêt à leur égard tourna la tête en entendant ce nom. Il devait faire à peu près la taille de Severus et ses cheveux, bien que plus courts, avaient la même couleur. La seule différence entre les deux garçons, en dehors des lunettes de l'autre était qu'on voyait bien que leurs conditions d'éducation avaient été singulièrement différentes.

 **« Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? »** demanda celui qui avait parlé au garçon en face de lui, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui se donne un peu trop d'importance.

Le garçon en face de lui ne sourit pas mais répondit :

 **« Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. »**

 **« Nom de nom ! »** s'exclama celui qui avait des lunettes **« et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien »**

L'autre sourit à son camarade.

 **« Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ? »**

Le garçon souleva une épée invisible avec laquelle il s'amusait à pourfendre un ennemi imaginaire.

 **« ''Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! '' comme mon père. »** dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Severus eut une exclamation méprisante, _Gryffondor!_ , et le garçon à l'épée imaginaire reporta son attention sur lui :

 **« ça te pose un problème ? »**

 **« Non »** répondit-il en ricanant légèrement avant d'ajouter **« si tu préfère les biceps à l'intellect... »**

 **« Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? »** lança l'autre garçon en face de celui qui pourfendait les dragons invisibles.

L'autre éclata de rire et Severus leur lança un regard mauvais. Décidément, même chez les sorciers il y avait des petits morveux prétentieux pour qui la moquerie au détriment des autres semblaient être l'art de se faire mousser, et lui manquait cruellement de répartie cinglante. Il se contentait d'afficher un rougissement qui trahissait son mal-être.

Lily se redressa le teint rougissant de colère et elle regarda les deux autres garçons avec hostilité. Elle avait l'air de trouver leur réflexion vis à vis de son ami complètement déplacé.

 **« Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment. »** Elle se leva et passa entre les deux autres garçons sans leur jeter un regard.

 **«Ooooooooooh... »** firent les deux autres en imitant la voix hautaine de la jeune fille.

Severus se leva et suivit Lily dehors évitant de justesse un croche pied de celui qui portait des lunettes lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour regagner la porte.

 **« A bientôt, Servilus ! »** lui lança t-il avec un ton que Severus connaissait bien tant il l'avait entendu dans la bouche de ses camarades à l'école primaire.

Il tressaillit et suivit Lily dans les couloirs du train, l'année débutait à peine...


	11. Chapitre 11 -La Cérémonie de Répartition

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Voici déjà le chapitre 11._

 _Dans celui-ci vous retrouverez une partie des souvenirs de Rogue dans les Reliques de la Mort._

 _Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui laissent des reviews, c'est très gentil et très encourageant._

 _Merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - La Cérémonie de Répartition**

Une voix s'éleva dans le train annonçant qu'ils allaient arriver à Poudlard dans cinq minutes et que les bagages seraient acheminés dans leurs maisons respectives donc qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de les prendre avec eux.

Severus et Lily regardaient par la fenêtre du compartiment où ils avaient pris place pour tenter d'apercevoir le château mais il n'apparut pas. A partir de maintenant, tout serait nouveau pour eux deux et ils étaient, désormais, sur un pied d'égalité.

Le train ralentit et s'arrêta enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux enfants sortirent du train entraînés par le flot d'autres élèves et se retrouvèrent sur le quai minuscule entouré par la pénombre, car la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Severus pensa qu'ils devaient déjà être plus de vingt heures car le train avait voyagé un moment de nuit, sans doute que la voie de chemin-de-fer était très sinueuse pour éviter aux moldus d'avoir des soupçons.

Une grosse voix le sortit de ses pensées en disant :

 **« Les premières années venez par ici. »**

Severus et Lily, qui se tenaient toujours côte à côte, regardèrent en direction d'un homme à la barbe hirsute et à la taille bien plus imposante que celle d'un humain normal. Lily se serra davantage contre Severus, comme pour se rassurer. Le cœur du jeune garçon se mit à battre plus fort mais il ne lui dit rien, le géant - bien qu'il doutât que ce fut un géant car il était trop petit pour ça - l'impressionnait aussi beaucoup. Ils avancèrent cependant vers lui et le suivirent docilement avec les reste des premières années comme un petit troupeau de robes noires.

 **« Vous apercevrez Poudlard après le prochain tournant. »** dit le demi-géant.

Et un **« Oooooooooh »** commun à tous les élèves s'éleva alors lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'école.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous, le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés s'arrêtait sur la rive d'un grand lac noir que dominait, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un grand château aux tours pointus, éclairé de toutes ses fenêtres, dominant le lac et perçant l'obscurité, comme une métaphore de leur absence de savoir qui serait bientôt éclairé par ses sciences : Poudlard...

Le garçon, même si il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. C'était donc là qu'il passerait ses prochaines années à étudier la magie! ça n'avait rien à voir avec un collège de quartier moldu et il remerciait le ciel d'être élève ici.

 **« Pas plus de quatre par barque »** dit le barbu en éclairant les élèves avec une vieille lampe à bougie qui avait du servir dans les début du chemin-de-fer.

 **« Tout le monde est casé ? Alors EN AVANT. »**

Les barques glissent sur l'eau vers le château dans un silence quasi religieux.

 **« Baissez la tête. »** dit encore le géant.

Ils s'exécutèrent et franchir une barrière naturelle en lierre qui cachait l'ouverture dans le roc d'une cric souterraine. Les barques s'immobilisèrent et les élèves retrouvèrent la terre ferme.

 **« Tout le monde est là ? »** dit l'homme.

Severus se demandait si il les avait compté et combien de fois des élèves étaient regrettablement tombés dans le lac et portés disparus mais il ne posa pas de question.

Le géant frappa trois fois une porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement et ils purent voir une sorcière dans l'encadrement. Elle avait les chevaux noirs noués en chignon, le visage sévère, et elle portait une robe verte émeraude.

 **« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années. »** dit le géant avant de faire entrer les premières années dans le hall.

 **"Merci Hagrid."** dit-elle en le remerciant. **"Suivez-moi"** reprit-elle à leur attention d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune objection.

Et les premières années suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans le hall en s'émerveillant devant la taille de celui-ci. Severus pensait qu'il aurait très bien pu accueillir l'usine où travaillait son père sans soucis tant il était vaste et haut de plafond. Sur les murs des torches enflammées éclairaient leur chemin.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit entrer dans une petite salle où ils s'entassèrent tant bien que mal et dit:

 **"Bienvenue à Poudlard, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. Il s'agit d'une cérémonie très importante car votre maison sera votre seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs, et partagerez la même salle commune. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Toutes vos bonnes actions font gagner des points, les mauvaises en font perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison avec le plus de points gagne la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que vous aurez à cœur de bien servir votre maison quelque soit. La cérémonie aura lieu dans la Grande Salle en présence de tous les élèves et le personnel enseignants dans quelques minutes. Profitez en pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, attendez moi en silence. »**

Et elle disparut un instant laissant les enfants seuls. Lily regarda Severus avec une certaine appréhension, elle se pinçait les lèvres d'inquiétude. Il lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer mais il n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large.

 **« Servilus, essaye d'arranger tes cheveux. »** souffla le garçon à lunettes du train provoquant un ricanement chez son camarade de compartiment et quelques autres élèves.

 **« Je crois que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils quand on voit ta coiffure. »** répondit Lily toujours avec mépris en le regardant de haut en bas avec une expression de dégoût qui plut énormément à Severus qui ne put retenir un sourire goguenard.

 **« Tu n'auras pas toujours ta petite amie pour te défendre Servilus. »** lui souffla l'autre gamin.

Severus rougit quand il mentionna Lily comme sa petite amie, il voulut répondre mais le professeur McGonagall était revenue:

 **« Allons y maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer »**

Ils entrèrent en rang derrière le professeur McGonagall dans la Grande Salle en s'émerveillant devant celle-ci: quatre tables étaient alignées dans la longueur et au bout, une cinquième table dans la largeur où siégeaient les professeurs et le personnels de l'école; des bougies flottaient dans les airs en plus des torches sur les murs pour éclairer la pièce au mieux, et le plafond donnait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. C'était magnifique.

Le professeur McGonagall arrêta les premières années devant l'estrade où reposait un tabouret et un chapeau rapiécé qui devait avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies.

Le silence se fit et une fente apparut dans le chapeau qui commença à parler, faisant reculer Lily de surprise. Elle se remit près de Severus pendant que le chapeau parlait.

 _Je suis peut-être un peu recousu,_

 _Mais ne me jugez pas à mon état,_

 _Car beaucoup auraient voulu,_

 _Un chapeau aussi intelligent que moi_

 _Chapeau de Gryffondor, j'étais,_

 _Lorsqu'un beau matin,_

 _Une idée saugrenue lui vint,_

 _Par les autres, elle fut acceptée._

 _Ainsi Choixpeau je devins,_

 _Rangé dans le bureau du directeur._

 _Je dois décidé, ce qu'il y a dans votre cœur,_

 _Car je suis un chapeau devin._

 _Vous pourriez appartenir à Gryffondor,_

 _Où vont les chevaliers preux,_

 _Chez lui vont les audacieux, et les fort,_

 _Ainsi que quelques ambitieux._

 _A Poufsouffle vous appartiendrez,_

 _Si vous êtes juste et loyal,_

 _Chez eux il n'y a qu'd'bon sorciers_

 _Dans cette maison pas de marginal;_

 _A Serdaigle, vous irez,_

 _Si vous avez un esprit sage,_

 _Car ceux-ci ont de l'esprit,_

 _Et aiment l'apprentissage_

 _Si vous allez à Serpentard,_

 _Vous vous ferez de vrais amis,_

 _Chez eux les rusés et les lascars,_

 _Réussissent bien dans la vie._

 _Alors sur votre tête,_

 _sans crainte, posez-moi_

 _Non d'une chouette !_

 _Mais ce sont les nouveaux étudiants que v'là !_

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa petite chanson, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

 **« Bien, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Lorsqu'il aura donné son jugement, vous irez rejoindre votre maison. »**

Elle commença : **« Black, Sirius. »**

Le garçon qui avait été assis en face de celui avec les lunettes dans le compartiment s'avança sur l'estrade. Le choixpeau cria rapidement : **« Gryffondor »** et le jeune homme rejoignit la table des gryffondors qui applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.

Severus pensa qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à le supporter au quotidien à Serpentard.

La professeur avait continué d'appeler quelques élèves lorsqu'elle prononça : « **Evans, Lily »**

Severus tressaillit et son cœur se serra en regardant la jeune fille s'avancer, les jambes tremblantes, vers le tabouret branlant. Une seconde après être entrer en contact avec la tête le chapeau dit : **« Gryffondor ! »**

Il grogna de déception et contempla Lily rendre le chapeau au professeur Mcgonagall avant de courir vers la table des gryffondors sous les acclamations. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et lui sourit tristement. Le dénommé Sirius Black se poussa pour lui faire de la place mais elle lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras, cette attitude mit un peu de baume au cœur de Severus.

La répartition continuait et il reporta du mieux qu'il put son attention sur le choixpeau.

 **« Lupin, Remus. »** un garçon à l'air chétif et fatigué s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le choixpeau mit un peu de temps avant de crier **« Gryffondor. »**

Ce fut bientôt au tour d'un garçon rond, qui tremblait manifestement de peur. Celui là irait à Poufsouffle, c'était évident pensant Snape mais le choixpeau dit encore : **« Gryffondor ! »** à la surprise de tous. Le petit Peter, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, courut rejoindre ses camarades et s'assit près de Black, à la place qu'il avait laissé vide en espérant y voir venir Lily.

 **« Potter, James. »** le garçon aux lunettes et aux cheveux gras en bataille s'avança à son tour. Il avait l'air d'essayer de se donner un peu de contenance en se pavanant mais Severus n'était pas dupe: il avait peur du choix du vieux choixpeau. **« Gryffondor ! »**

Le cœur du garçon se serra en le voyant rejoindre la table où était Lily. Il se plaça près de Black et ils regardèrent le reste de la répartition, Lily toujours résolument en train de les ignorer.

Quand ce fut son tour Severus s'avança vers le choixpeau avec l'air digne d'un noble montant sur l'échafaud, la sentence allait tomber : **« Serpentard. »**

Il se leva, rendit le chapeau au professeur et rejoignit la table de sa maison sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Un des préfets, dont les cheveux étaient d'un blond très pâle, lui fit une place près de lui et lui tapa l'épaule quand il s'assit.

 **« Je suis Lucius Malefoy, préfet de Sepentard, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas. »**

Severus l'écoutait sans l'écouter mais marmonna un bref "merci". Il regardait Lily. Lily au milieu des Gryffondors. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, elle serait avec lui, ça aurait été tellement bien... Sans doute trop bien pour lui.

Le directeur se leva quand la répartition fut terminée et dit:

 **« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, profitez bien du banquet. »**

Aussitôt des plats apparurent devant eux. Severus avala son repas sans appétit, une pierre dans l'estomac et, quand le dîner fut fini le directeur fit son discours.

 **« Maintenant que nous avons étanché notre soif et rassasié nos estomacs, je me dois de vous faire part de quelques points du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entour le château et certains autres élèves devraient faire des efforts pour s'en souvenir. Je dois par ailleurs vous prévenir que nous avons un nouvel arbre dans le parc et que ce saule n'est pas décoratif aussi je vous dirai qu'il convient d'éviter de flâner dans ses environs à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rendre visite à madame Pomfresh, notre très dévouée infirmière. »**

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux et la dame en tenue d'infirmière magique rougit.

 **« Par ailleurs, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours est également interdit. La sélection pour les joueurs de Quidditch se fera en deuxième semaine en présence de notre professeur de vol. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous l'hymne du collège. »**

Les élèves se levèrent et chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard avec enthousiasme sur des airs différents. C'était une belle cacophonie mais rien n'aurait pu perturber plus Severus à cet instant là. Quand il quitta la grande salle derrière les Serpentards pour rejoindre sa nouvelle salle commune, il vit Lily lui faire un petit signe de la main et lancer un silencieux **« A demain. »** avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du château.

Oui, oui, il la reverrait demain. Il sourit et descendit vers les cachots.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Bienvenue à Serpentard

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Voici le chapitre 12 et les premiers pas de Severus dans sa nouvelle maison._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et je remercie d'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui me lisent et me laissent leur avis)._

 _En attendant vos avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Et à demain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Bienvenue à Serpentard**

La longue descente vers la salle commune de Serpentard s'était terminée dans les profondeurs du château.

Lucius Malefoy avait prononcé le mot de passe – **Felix Felicis –** en faisant clairement comprendre aux premières années à quel point il était important de le retenir si ils ne voulaient pas dormir dehors dans le couloir, puis ils avaient pu rentrer dans la salle commune aux tentures verte et argent, les couleurs de Serpentard. Des tableaux s'animaient dans tous les sens et les personnages, qui les habitaient, parlaient à certains élèves, d'autres semblaient représenter des fonds marins bien sombres traversés ça et là par l'ombre d'une créature.

Un fantôme, couvert de tâches qui semblaient être du sang, traversait la salle commune saluant quelques élèves et regardant les nouveaux avec l'air de les juger de pied en cape.

 ** **«** C'est le baron sanglant. ****»** dit quelqu'un en supposant que les premières années n'arriveraient pas à mettre un nom dessus. ****«**** **Le fantôme des Serpentards.** **»**

 ** **«** Pourquoi est-il appelé comme ça? ****»** demanda une petite fille un peu ronde, deux nattes retombant sur sa robe à une élève plus âgée. L'autre répondit: ****«** Les tâches sur ses vêtements sont du sang, mais il refuse de nous dire le sang de qui. C'est la seule entité qui a de l'autorité sur l'esprit frappeur du château, Peeves; même Dumbledore n'en a pas. ****»**

La petite fille acquiesça et continua de discuter avec l'autre.

Les élèves faisaient un brouhaha incroyable, content de se retrouver, ils se saluaient les uns les autres en essayant de dominer la voix du voisin et Severus se tenait à l'écart, immobile, incapable de trouver sa place dans ce vaste rassemblement de retrouvailles post vacances scolaires, il cherchait juste à ne pas être bousculé, tout comme quelques autres élèves qui semblaient avoir son âge et dont le blason de Serpentard ne figurait pas encore sur les robes..

Quand les embrassades se furent un peu calmée et que les élèves plus âgés eurent commencer à se répartir en petit groupe et à monter dans leurs dortoirs, Severus se permit de bouger un peu pour mieux voir la salle commune et il remarqua que, ce qu'il avait initialement pris pour un tableau dans le mur était en fait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac qu'ils avaient empruntés en barque un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre le hall.

 **« Des fois nous apercevons le calamar géant et quelques sirènes, mais le plus souvent nous n'avons à faire qu'à des strangulots. »** lui dit Lucius Malefoy qui venait de se rapprocher de lui.

 **« Mon père m'a parlé de toi. »** continua t-il. **« Mon père est Abraxas Malefoy. »** s'empressa t-il d'ajouter comme si il devait justifier sa filiation. **« Il est très proche de ta grand-mère. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que tu étais le petit-fils de Mrs Prince, tu ne lui ressembles pas beaucoup. A part peut-être... »** il s'interrompit se demandant si ça aurait pu être malpoli mais Severus devina bien vite qu'il parlait du nez, encore qu'il estima être plus proche de celui de son père que de celui de Messaline Prince, c'était la partie de lui-même qu'il haïssait le plus.

 **« Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande le. Ici nous sommes une grande famille. »** Il sourit et se tourna vers une jeune fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, pâle comme la mort, avec des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. A première vue on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, mais en regardant bien, ils devaient sans doute n'être que des cousins.

La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et sourit à Lucius avant de s'approcher.

 **« Narcissa, je te présente le petit-fils Prince, Severus Snape. Severus, voici ma fiancée, la lumière de ma nuit, Narcissa Black. »**

A la manière dont Lucius dévorait Narcissa des yeux il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme même si il avait toutes les raisons de penser que ce mariage était un arrangement.

La jeune femme rougit et tendit la main à Severus. Il la serra maladroitement.

 **« Enchantée. »** lui dit-elle en souriant poliment.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête sans trop savoir si il était enchanté ou non de la rencontrer. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que, pour une fois, il n'était pas repoussé par les autres ils étaient même polis avec lui et relativement serviables, et ça, ça faisait toute la différence. Une petit voix lui rappelait que, jusque là, seule Lily s'était comporté avec lui comme une vraie amie, ici il trouvait une famille qui semblait tenue, tant par le sang, que par des notions de chevalerie héritée, sans doute, de Serpentard lui-même.

 **« Lucius, Andromeda – c'est ma sœur - »** ajouta t-elle à l'attention de Severus en lui souriant **« et moi allons amener les filles de premières années dans leur dortoir. »** dit-elle à l'attention de Lucius.

Il hocha la tête.

 **« Vous faites bien, demain commence les cours et il faudra être reposé pour affronter McGonagall et ses lionceaux. »**

Il se tourna vers Severus et dit :

 **« Nous avons à cœur de battre Gryffondor chaque année dans la coupe des quatre maisons. Évidemment, nous aimerions finir premier et gagner la coupe, mais battre les gryffondors est un challenge personnel pour chacun d'entre nous. J'espère que tu auras à cœur de jouer le jeu, mais je n'en doute pas. On ne finit pas à Serpentard pour rien. »**

Severus hocha la tête et repensa aux deux garçons du train et au malin plaisir qu'il aurait à être meilleur qu'eux puis l'image de Lily s'imposa et son cœur se serra, comme il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là avec lui.

Voyant Narcissa s'éloigner, Lucius laissa un instant Severus seul et il put le voir courir après elle et la saisir par le poignet avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue en lui saisissant la main. Narcissa rougit, ce qui illumina son visage et sembla lui redonner un peu de vie, et suivit sa sœur avec les filles de premières années.

Lucius la regarda disparaître et revint vers son groupe de premières années un peu distrait. Il sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il convenait de faire puis:

 **« Macnair ! Oh Walden ! »** cria le blond à l'attention d'un autre serpentard avec l'insigne de préfet greffé sur la poitrine qui se tourna vers lui l'air un peu surpris. **« Il faudrait installer nos premières années dans leurs appartements. »**

 **« J'arrive Lucius. »** dit-il avant de dire à l'autre élève avec qui il parlait : **« Tu te rends compte ? Sirius Black est à Gryffondor ! Attends que sa mère apprenne ça. C'est la première à nous parler des branches pourries... »**

Il ricanait méchamment. Lucius vit que Severus avait entendu et dit :

 **« Walden est un peu en froid avec les Black depuis qu'on lui a refusé la main d'Andromeda, que tu as vu avec Narcissa, c'est la cousine de ce Sirius. Sa tante n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les Macnair parce qu'ils ne sont pas sur la liste des familles de sang-purs depuis aussi longtemps que les nôtres notament, et... elle a beaucoup d'influence sur Bellatrix, que tu n'as pas connue, elle est partie l'année dernière - c'est la sœur d'Andromeda et de Narcissa. Du coup Walden jubile de voir que Sirius Black est à Gryffondor. Celui avec qui il parle c'est Evan Rosier, il est en deuxième année. »**

Macnair finit sa conversation et s'approcha du groupe des cinq premières années qu'ils avaient cette année.

 **« Un bon cru cette année Lucius pour Serpentard ! Alors qui sont-ils ?»** dit-il joyeusement en lançant un regard aux cinq garçons devant lui.

Lucius répondit :

 **« Si tu avais écouté pendant la répartition tu le saurais. »** lui rapprocha t-il avant de faire les présentations : **« Alistair Avery, Ichabov Mulciber, Waclaw Wilkes, Baltus Scabior, et Severus Snape, le petit fils de Messaline Prince. »**

Il avait précisé sans doute parce que Macnair donnait l'air de ne pas voir du tout de qui il pouvait s'agir et du pourquoi Lucius donnait l'impression de le materner comme une chouette couveuse.

 **« Ah ! Le petit Prince ! »** dit-il joyeusement. **« On se demandait si on allait te voir ou pas et si tu nous ferais l'honneur d'être à Serpentard. Comme quoi hein Lucius, on peut être un sang-mêlé bien plus fidèle aux traditions que certains sans-purs ! »** Il avait dit ça en souriant. C'était clairement une allusion à la répartition de Black à Gryffondor mais Severus sourit, décidément, il avait l'impression que Serpentard l'accueillait comme une seconde famille et qu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre lui et les autres.

 **« Et chez les filles, à qui aurons-nous l'honneur ? »** demanda t-il en constatant qu'elles étaient déjà partie.

 **« Druzila Crabbe, la sœur de Thomas Crabbe en sixième année; Enid Flint, encore une cousine des Black d'ailleurs et Céleste Yaxley »** récita patiemment Lucius Maldoy à son ami.

 **« Que des sangs-purs ! »** dit-il en souriant **« Et un sang-mêlé. »** dit-il en regardant Severus qui se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise d'un coup. **« Mais un héritier d'une sacrément bonne lignée. »** continua Macnair pour se rattraper devant la mine déconfite du garçon, avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait et de poursuivre :

 **« Allez, vous devez être fatigués et demain les cours commencent et Slughorn va vous donner vos emplois du temps. »** Il passa devant et les élèves le suivirent docilement.

Lucius fermait la marche, une main sur l'épaule de Severus qu'il tenait en retrait du groupe.

 **« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais si tu as un soucis, nous sommes là pour toi. Que ce soit moi, Narcissa, Andromeda, ou même Walden ici on aide les autres. Demain vous rencontrerez Slughorn, il est notre directeur de maison et c'est un sacré numéro mais il a toujours les bonnes cartes en main. Si il t'apprécie ta carrière sera lancée. »**

La garçon hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il était fatigué.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, la pièce était circulaire, sans doute une tourelle et comprenait cinq lits à baldaquins aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les valises avaient déjà étaient disposées près des lits et les préfets les saluèrent pour les laisser dormir et aller, à leur tour, dans leurs dortoirs.

 **« On a vu sur le lac ! »** dit l'un des garçons, épais comme un cure-dent, des cheveux bruns gras en bataille, qui devait être Baltus Scabior.

 **« Je crois qu'on aura vu sous le lac quand les eaux monteront. »** affirma Alistair Avery, plutôt grand pour son âge, les cheveux châtains, en souriant.

Severus regarda par la fenêtre et effectivement, ils avaient une vue sur le lac qui semblait paisible à cet heure. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles tout en se mettant en pyjama et s'enfoncèrent dans leurs draps aux couleurs de leurs maisons avant de s'endormir.

Severus pensa à Lily et regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de deviner où elle pouvait bien dormir. Il se demandait si elle pensait à lui aussi à cet instant et espérait qu'elle ne serait pas malmenée par Black et Potter, ces deux idiots. Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il rêva de Lily, elle était dans la Grande Salle du Château avec ce Potter et ce Black en train de le regarder en ricanant. Ils lui avaient déjà retourné la tête contre lui. Elle ne prenait plus sa défense. Elle n'était plus son amie. Elle l'avait oublié.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le courrier

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture et à demain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Le courrier  
**

Si la nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars pour Severus, le réveil ne fut pas des plus salvateurs. Les images qu'il avait aperçut le hantaient toujours et il espérait qu'elles n'avaient rien de prémonitoire.

Il s'habilla et enfila sa robe de sorcier heureux de constater qu'elle portait désormais un écusson brodé représentant le blason de Serpentard.

 **« Les elfes de maison ont bien bossé cette nuit. »** dit Mulciber en se regardant dans la glace à l'entrée du dortoir. **« Tu as une tête affreuse Severus. »** lui dit-il en le regardant tout d'un coup.

 **« Mauvaise nuit. »** grogna le garçon qui aperçut qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses cheveux laissaient penser qu'il avait beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil. Il tenta de leur redonner un peu d'ordre.

 **« Stressé par la rentrée, c'est ça ? Y'a pas de raisons, on y va ensemble. »** dit, dans une sorte d'élan de sympathie Avery. **« Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, Baltus a une tête pire que la tienne. »** continua t-il plus bas pour ne pas que le garçon concerné ne l'entende.

Severus se tourna vers Scabior et vit que le garçon avait le teint verdâtre et semblait avoir mal au cœur, il se demandait si c'était la rentrée ou la vue sur le lac qui était à l'origine du mal-être de son camarade.

 **« Allez, allons déjeuner Lucius a dit que Slughorn devait nous donner nos emplois du temps, j'ai hâte de voir par quoi nous allons commencer. »** reprit Avery.

Severus hocha la tête et suivit docilement le groupe de garçon en regardant vaguement Scabior espérant qu'il ne rende pas le contenu de son estomac sur sa robe de sorcier.

Ils remontèrent vers la Grande Salle en suivant d'autres groupes de Serpentard et s'assirent à leur table. Les bougies qui avaient éclairée la salle la veille avaient disparues, la lumière de cette deuxième journée de septembre suffisait à éclairer la pièce.

Severus lança un regard discret vers la table des Gryffondors, cherchant Lily des yeux, pour voir si ses pires craintes étaient confirmées. Il balayait les élèves cherchant ses cheveux roux et il l'aperçut enfin. Elle mangeait assise à côté d'une autre fille de son âge sans vraiment parler. Il regarda plus loin et vit Potter et Black, accompagné du garçon à l'air malade et du petit enrobé dont les noms ne revenaient pas à Severus. Potter leva les yeux vers lui et fit un signe à Black dans sa direction. Ils se mirent à rire. Severus détourna le regard rapidement et le reposa sur la table où s'alignait de la nourriture à foison.

 **« Tu ne manges pas ? »** lui demanda Lucius en s'essaya près de lui, le tirant de sa contemplation passive. **« Tu devrais prendre des forces, les premières journées sont les plus rudes. »**

 **« Tout-à-fait Mr Malefoy »** dit une voix au dessus d'eux. **« D'ailleurs voici votre emploi du temps. »**

Malefoy s'en empara en souriant.

Severus regarda vers le professeur Slughorn, car il savait que ça ne pouvait être que lui, et vit un petit homme un peu rondouillard, aux cheveux blonds grisonnant doucement et à la moustache de la même couleur, avec des yeux couleurs groseilles assez surprenants et aux vieux costume dont les boutons semblaient être en or. **« Vous commencez par potions avec moi , alors vous me ferez le plaisir d'attacher vos cheveux, nous ne voudrions pas que tout explose pour un rien. »** continua t-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune Severus et lui dit :

 **« Alors, vous devez être Severus Tobias Snape mon garçon. Arrêtez moi si je me trompe. »**

Le garçon hocha la tête lui signifiant que c'était bien lui.

 **« Et bien pour vous, la journée commencera avec mon collègue, le professeur Flitwick, c'est le directeur de Serdaigle – depuis cette année seulement d'ailleurs - et votre professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Mangez quelque chose, vous êtes pâle comme la Mort. Tenez, essayer un peu de ce pudding, c'est divin. »** lui dit-il en lui attrapant une assiette puis il le quitta pour l'élève suivant, laissant Severus perplexe devant le personnage.

Il avala cependant son pudding tout en regardant son emploi du temps. Sortilèges avec les poufsouffles, puis Botanique avec les serdaigles, et enfin double cours de Potions avec les gryffondors. Il lui faudrait donc attendre l'après-midi pour revoir Lily. Il soupira un instant, déçu, il aurait voulu passer la journée avec elle.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue vers l'arrivée des hiboux postaux. Il fut surpris d'en voir un se diriger vers lui et lui déposer une enveloppe en parchemin indiquant : _**Severus Snape, Serpentard**_.

Il décacheta la lettre et lut :

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _tu es un bon garçon, bravo pour ton admission à Serpentard. Ton grand-père et moi sommes très fiers de toi._

 _Sois un bon élève, mais nous n'en doutons pas._

 _Ta grand-mère_

 _Messaline Prince_

* * *

Il posa la lettre sur la table et se demanda si Malefoy n'avait pas envoyé un hibou express à sa grand-mère pour lui dire qu'il était à Serpentard avant de se rappeler qu'il avait passé la soirée dans la salle commune. Si ce n'était pas lui, qui pouvait bien l'avoir fait?

A la table des gryffondors, un autre élève avait reçu une lettre mais à enveloppe rouge, un très mauvais signe. Leur table s'était pétrifiée. La beuglante s'ouvrit brusquement et toute la grande salle put entendre distinctement la voix de la dame qui avait parlé à la mère de Severus au Chaudron Baveur :

 **« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! TU VEUX MA MORT ? COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER TOUT CECI ARRIVER A NOTRE FAMILLE, ESPÈCE DE SALE GARÇON GÂTÉ ET COMPLÉTEMENT INGRAT ?! C'EST UNE HONTE ! C'EST UN SCANDALE ! DÉSHONORÉE ! MÊME PAS A SERPENTARD ! CHOISIR DE REJOINDRE LES PROTECTEURS DES SANGS MÊLÉS ET D'ÊTRE AVEC LES NES-MOLDUS ! ATTENDS DE RENTRER A LA MAISON ! TON PÈRE EST EN TRAIN DE RÉFLÉCHIR A TE RAYER DU TESTAMENT ! TON FRÈRE ?! TU AS PENSE A TON FRÈRE ? PAUVRE REGULUS QUI T'IDOLÂTRE ET QUE TU DÉÇOIS ENCORE PLUS QUE NOUS ?! C'EST UN CRIME CONTRE TES ANCÊTRES DE LA TRES NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE FAMILLE DES BLACK ! INCROYABLE ! QUEL DÉSHONNEUR ! TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE TE REBELLER ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TOI ! SI TU AVAIS UN PEU DE DIGNITÉ, TU IRAIS VOIR LE DIRECTEUR ET DEMANDERAI A CHANGER DE MAISON SUR L'INSTANT!SI TU N'EN AS PAS LE COURAGE, CE DONT JE DOUTE PUISQUE TU ES MONSIEUR GRYFFONDOR ! JE TE SUGGÈRE DE FAIRE TES VALISES ET DE RENTRER A LA MAISON PAR LE PROCHAIN TRAIN ! GRYFFONDOR VRAIMENT ! »**

Et l'enveloppe se réduisit en miettes laissant la Grande Salle incroyablement silencieuse. Le jeune Sirius Black regarda les débris de l'enveloppe encore sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle lui avait provoquée pendant qu'à la table des Serpentards on ricanait ouvertement de l'humiliation publique dont le fils des Black avait été victime. Macnair jubilait et Slughorn finit par dire :

 **« Hé bien, Walburga a encore de la voix. Quel dommage que ce garçon n'ait pas été parmi nous mais le choix du choixpeau est définitif. »** et il reprit sa distribution en accordant une petite réflexion à chaque élève.

Severus reporta son regard sur Lily, la fille à côté d'elle lui parlait, sans doute de la beuglante, étant donné qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux dans la direction de Black. C'était la première fois que Lily devait en voir et en entendre une. Il éprouva une pointe de jalousie, il aurait voulu être celui à qui elle demande tout ça.

Il la vit se lever pour sortir et fit de même sans avoir terminé son déjeuner. Obnubilé par l'idée de parler à Lily, Il ne remarqua pas que Black, Potter, et les deux autres avaient fait pareil.

 **« Bonjour. »** lança t-il à Lily qui le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés puis finalement ravis de le voir se présenter devant lui.

 **« Severus ! »** s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en lui sautant dans les bras. Elle avait les deux bras autour de son cou et riait tandis que son lui posait timidement ses mains dans le dos de son amie.

 **« Comment c'est à Serpentard ? »** lui demanda t-elle en le lâchant, contente de le retrouver.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut Potter qui, apparaissant soudain devant eux, répondit :

 **« Sans doute qu'il n'y a pas de lumières vu qu'il donne l'impression de s'habiller dans le noir. Il faut dire qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de fenêtre dans tes cachots Servilus. »**

Severus lui lança un regard noir pendant que Potter et ses amis riaient. Le petit gros donnait l'impression de rire plus par intérêt que par réel amusement sans doute savait-il ce que c'était d'être la victime et qu'il préférait largement être avec les bourreaux. Severus voulut répondre mais il fut interrompu.

 **« Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire que de bloquer le passage ?! »** lança un élève de Serdaigle, l'insigne bleu et bronze entourant un 'P' pour Préfet brillait sur sa poitrine. **« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller vous préparer pour vos cours ? »** les sermonna t-il, coupant la discussion.

Potter et sa bande montèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor mais Severus put distinctement entendre : **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'Evans peut bien lui trouver ? On dirait une chauve-souris. »** puis de nouveaux ricanements mauvais. Lily les regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Severus :

 **« Quels crétins... Ne les écoute pas, tu es très bien avec cette robe. Tu as des amis? A Gryffondor, j'ai un peu sympathisé avec une des filles du dortoir, elle s'appelle Mary.** **»**

 **« Les serpentards sont une grande famille.** **»** lui répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurai voulu, vexé par la réflexion de Potter sur lui et son apparence de chauve-souris.

 ** **«** On se voit en potions cet après-midi ? »** interrogea Lily. **« Je dois aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et je suis incapable de me repérer dans le château seule pour l'instant.** **»**

Il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit avant de repartir en courant derrière les autres gryffondors pendant que lui tournait dans l'autre direction, vers ses cachots et la salvatrice salle commune de Serpentard où il savait qu'il ne trouverait ni Potter, ni Black.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le début des cours

_**Bonjour,**_

 _Voici le chapitre 14! Déjà deux semaines que je publie cette fanfiction quotidiennement.  
_

 _Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me motive à continuer._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Le début des cours  
**

Le cours de sortilège avait été relativement intéressant, Severus avait été plus que ravie de pouvoir, pour la toute première fois, se servir de la magie pour faire quelque chose, même si il ne s'agissait que de faire voler une plume, c'était déjà une sensation très agréable. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à réaliser l'exercice là où certains autres élèves n'arrivaient à rien, notamment Scabior qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le garçon aux cheveux gras au point de devenir son binôme.

 **« Wingardium Leviosa ! »** répéta encore Severus au garçon près de lui en lui montrant le mouvement du poignet qu'il fallait faire. La plume s'élevait devant les yeux émerveillés du professeur Flitwick qui lui avait déjà accordé 10 points pour sa réussite à l'exercice.

Scabior pointait sa baguette sur la plume et prononçait l'incantation mais la plume restait désespérément immobile sur le bureau.

 **« Il faut le dire avec conviction. »** dit Severus en regardant son camarade.

 **« Tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas ! »** gémit l'autre.

 **« Tu ne visualises pas ta plume s'élever, tu ne vois que ton échec. »** lui répondit le garçon. **« Si tu doutes de toi, tu n'y arriveras pas. »**

Il était catégorique à dessus, la magie ne devait pas permettre le doute, il n'y avait pas de hasard, soit on savait qu'on pouvait, soit on ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Les coups de chance ne pouvaient pas se répéter.

Ils quittèrent le cours tandis que Scabior marmonnait toujours son sort en agitant sa baguette en tout sens l'air d'espérer en sortir quelque chose mais rien ne se produisait à part quelques étincelles de lumière qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Severus avait abandonné l'idée de lui expliquer et il suivait docilement les autres serpentards vers les serres pour le cours de botanique.

Si le cours de sortilège était quelque chose qu'il pouvait espérer réussir par ses seules capacités magiques, le cours de "jardinage" comme les serpentards l'appelaient entre eux l'angoissait un peu plus. Il avait le souvenir de ce haricot qu'il avait tenté de faire pousser à 7 ans en classe et qui n'avait pas eut une vie longue et prospère. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était à cause du coton, qui remplaçait la terre, où si il avait vraiment un don pour faire mourir ce qu'il y avait de vivant, mais il avait du faire face à l'amère constatation que son haricot avait lamentablement rendu les armes sans se battre pour vivre.

Le professeur, une petite dame un peu sèche physiquement, qui s'appelait Mme Germiflore, devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année et affichait un sourire chaleureux et encourageant à ses élèves.

Le cours avait porté sur les marguerites magiques, ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation des potions de ratatinage; et Severus commença à se dire qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour maintenir ses fleurs en vie si il voulait pouvoir réaliser des potions avec des ingrédients de qualité.

Les marguerites magiques étaient des fleurs qui ressemblaient en tout point à des marguerites classiques sauf les petites dents pointues qui essayaient de mordre les doigts des élèves.

Severus avait mis ses gants en peau de dragon et rempotait les plan de marguerites dans leurs pots d'automne car il était important de les changer de terre à chaque changement de saison pour que les nutriments pénètrent bien dans la plante et qu'ils apportent toute la nourriture nécessaire à la marguerite même si elle ne se refusait pas une musaraigne quand elle pouvait en attraper une.

Scabior versait le terreau dans le pot et regardait son camarade prendre les risques.

 **« Baltus Scabior, c'est bien ça ? Si vous n'essayez pas, vous n'y arriverai jamais. »** lui dit-elle en souriant. Lorsqu'il saisit la plante, il était si pâle que Severus crut qu'il allait devoir le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie (il ne l'aurait porté pour rien au monde) mais le garçon prit sur lui et replanta sa fleur sans plus de soucis que ça.

 **« Vous voyez ! 10 points pour Serpentard. »** dit-elle tout haut puis elle ajouta à l'attention de Scabior **« C'est pour avoir su surmonter votre appréhension jeune homme, il faut prendre confiance en vous. »**

Le professeur Germiflore était encourageante et c'était un très appréciable pour mettre en confiance les élèves, mais Severus doutait du fait qu'elle continue à l'être longtemps.

Quand ils quittèrent son cours, ils partirent manger dans la grande salle le repas de midi. Les liens s'étaient resserrés entre les premières années de Serpentard et ils formaient désormais un groupe soudés, filles comme garçons, dont Severus faisait parti même si il était plus silencieux et taciturne que les autres.

 **« … Et là la plume a volé. Très chouette. Ce matin, nous avons fait gagné presque 100 points à Serpentard ! »** Avery, qui venait de parler jeta un coup d'oeil aux sabliers géants qui affichaient les scores des maisons. **« Pour l'instant aucune maison n'a vraiment pris la tête, mais nous ne prenons pas de retard ! »** et c'était vrai, toutes les maisons se tenaient au coude à coude.

Après le repas, les élèves descendirent dans les cachots et se rangèrent devant la salle du cours de potion.

Severus guettait l'arrivée de Lily, et elle apparut affichant son sourire habituel et sincère en le voyant. Elle s'approcha et se rangea près de lui.

 **« Ce matin j'ai eu un cours d'Histoire de la Magie très long mais très intéressant. »** dit-elle. **« Le professeur Binns est un fantôme ! On dit qu'il s'est endormi un soir et réveillé comme ça ! Tu crois qu'on peut devenir un fantôme sans s'en rendre compte ? »**

Qu'il était doux à l'oreille et au cœur de Severus de constater qu'elle venait encore le voir pour poser ses questions. Il aimait tellement être son confident.

 **« Alors Servilus, c'est là que tu dors ? »** demanda une voix pleine de raillerie derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Potter. Les ricanements de Black ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

 **« ça doit te rappeler chez toi non ? »** dit Black.

 **« C'est toi le garçon à la beuglante ! »** reconnu Mulciber. **« Sirius Orion Black... On dirait que ta mère n'a pas apprécié ta répartition. »**

 **« Et elle n'est pas la seule. »** dit une voix d'adulte derrière eux. **« Quel dommage de ne pas vous avoir avec nous à Serpentard jeune homme, vous y auriez été très bien. Mais vous vous épanouirez sans doute à Gryffondor... Votre père était très bon en potions, dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué dans cette voie... . »**

Le professeur Slughorn se fraya un chemin vers sa classe.

 **« Deux par chaudron. »** dit-il avant que ça ne devienne un véritable capharnaüm.

Lily s'assit près de Severus et sortit son manuel. Il lui sourit. Derrière eux Scabior devait faire équipe avec la Gryffondor que Severus avait vu manger avec Lily.

 **« Très bien, je crois qu'une partie d'entre vous me connaît, pour les autres je vais me présenter, je suis Horace Slughorn, professeur des potions de Poudlard, directeur de la maison de Serpentard. J'espère trouver en vous de petits potionistes en herbe. »** comme personne ne dit mot et il ajouta : **« Et bien commençons ! »**

Il fit apparaître des ingrédients tandis que le tableau affichait le titre de la potion : _Remède contre les furoncles, Manuel page 10._

Chaque petit groupe vit apparaître sur sa table les ingrédients et les binômes se regardaient l'air surpris.

 **« Commencez aller ! Un peu de courage, il faut se jeter à l'eau ! »**

Severus et Lily ouvrirent le livre et commencèrent par attraper les crochets de serpent à réduire en poudre dans le mortier. Le garçon commença à réduire la plus grosse partie en poudre puis laissa Lily essayer.

Le professeur Slughorn passait dans les rangs pour contempler le travail des élèves et se permettre une ou deux réflexions quand il se trouvait en présence d'élèves négligents.

 **« Mr Pettigrew, c'est ça ? Ce sont les crochets de serpent que l'on doit réduire en poudre et non les limaces à corne. Si vous vous trompez, la potion aura un effet inverse à celui escompté et je doute que vous et votre camarade, Mr Lupin, je crois; n'ayez envie de ressembler à deux crapauds à moins de vouloir qu'une de ses charmantes jeunes filles ne vous donne un baiser pour vous transformer en prince. »**

Les filles rougirent mais ce n'était rien comparé à Pettigrew qui avait viré pivoine. Slughorn vit réapparaître des limaces et disparaître la mauvaise préparation.

Severus alluma le feu sous le chaudron pendant que Lily versait avec application les quatre mesures de crochets qu'ils avaient réduits en poudre.

Ils firent chauffer le mélange à 250°C pendant les 10 secondes que cela devait durer puis Lily agita sa baguette. Severus l'avait laissé faire, elle était tellement fière de pouvoir se servir de la magie qu'elle rayonnait. Son aura n'avait pas échappée à Slughorn qui riait en la prenant pour exemple :

 **« Regardez tous comme Miss Evans se débrouille bien ! Bravo ! Vous avez un don pour les potions, êtes vous de la famille de Garrick Evans, l'inventeur du retourneur de temps ?»**

 **« Non, je suis née-moldue. »** répondit-elle fièrement.

Severus sentit les regard de ses camarades de Serpentard converger vers lui mais il fit comme si ce n'était rien, fier de _sa_ Lily.

 **« Et bien je suis curieux de voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire, jeune demoiselle. »**

Et il reprit son cheminement à travers les table pendant que la potion de Severus et de Lily bouillonnait tranquillement 39min.

 **« Tu crois que je suis douée ? »** demanda timidement Lily à Severus.

 **« Je l'ai toujours su. »** lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle fut contente de cette réponse et lui parla de Gryffondor. De la salle commune en haut des tours, de la vue sur le parc du dortoir. De Mary MacDonald, la seule à qui elle adressait la parole. Elle lui racontait à quel point Potter et Black semblait se plaire à faire leurs intéressants. Severus l'écoutait, buvant ses paroles tout en surveillant le minuteur pour la potion avec attention.

Quand se fut bon, il ajouta les limaces à corne puis retira la potion du feu pour finir avec les épines de porc-épic. Lily remua la potion cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis agita sa baguette. Ils remplirent deux fioles et les apportèrent au professeur Slughorn.

 **« Mr Snape, vous remercierai votre grand-mère pour les chocolats, elle était tellement contente que je l'informe que vous étiez à Serpentard qu'elle m'en a envoyé une jarre. »**

Severus hocha la tête en rougissant. Ainsi c'était lui qui tenait sa grand-mère au courant.

 **« Elle sera contente de voir que vous vous débrouillez plus que bien en potions, un talent que vous héritez sans doute d'elle d'ailleurs. »**

Il les laissa ensuite sortir en les félicitant pour ce bon travail.

 **« Tu viens à la bibliothèque avec moi ? »** demanda Lily.

Severus hocha la tête positivement mais ils n'eurent pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'ils entendirent :

 **« Un bon potioniste, Servilus ? On verra quand il aura trouver le moyen de faire un shampoing qui fonctionne sur ses cheveux gras. »**

Lily se retourna vivement et dit :

 **« Je vais finir par croire que ta mère a raison Sirius, tu es vraiment la honte de ta famille. »**

Sirius lança un regard noir à Lily.

 **« Les nés-moldus devraient éviter les serpentards Evans, il paraît que la purge approche. »**

et il leur lança un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier avant de partir avec Potter.

Severus regarda le journal et vit une tête de mort ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer un serpent. Le titre indiquait :

 _ **La marque des ténèbres, la signature du nouveau mage noir présage de mauvais augure.**_

 _Disparitions inquiétantes, morts mystérieuses, le ministère est dans la confusion._


	15. Chapitre 15 Magie Noire

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Comme tous les matins, voici le nouveau chapitre !  
_

 _Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à laisser des reviews, c'est très encourageant._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Magie Noire**

Severus ramassa la gazette du sorcier et la mit dans son sac avant de suivre Lily à la bibliothèque où ils voulut faire leurs devoirs.

Il espérait que les paroles de Black étaient passées au dessus de son amie et manifestement c'était le cas car la jeune fille parlait joyeusement de ses cours du jour sans rien dire sur l'incident. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le cours de potions et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire à Severus qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir le professeur Slughorn comme directeur de maison, il paraissait être un homme charmant. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait eu de la chance si elle avait été avec eux à Serpentard, et il lui avait d'ailleurs dit dans le train; mais il se garda bien de lui faire la réflexion.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque le plus loin possible de la vieille dame, sans doute très proche de l'âge de Dumbledore, à la mine sévère qui gérait l'endroit. Lily sortit ses parchemins et commença son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, tandis que Severus ouvrait la Gazette du Sorcier derrière un livre de potion le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il l'ouvrit à la page de l'article qui faisait les gros titres et la plia soigneusement pour éviter les bruits de froissement du papier qui se produisait souvent avec les journaux.

Il put lire une interview d'un des membres du Ministère de la Magie, Bartemius Croupton, dont la nouvelle mission était justement de surveiller les mages noirs et leurs partisans:

* * *

 _Tout porte à croire que les récentes disparitions de sorciers nés-moldus sont l'œuvre d'un groupe de sorciers intégristes dirigés par un Mage Noir que ses partisans appellent 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Il s'agirait du sorcier le plus malégique de notre histoire depuis l'arrestation et la mise en détention de Gellert Grindelwald par Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard._

 _Alastor Maugrey, l'un des jeunes Auror récemment arrivé au ministère a été le premier à pouvoir tuer un des partisans de ce Mage Noir en la personne de Gontrand Tranott. La "marque des ténèbres", une sorte de tatouage similaire à celle qui est apparue dans le ciel, étaient tatouée sur son bras. Cependant pour l'auror tout porte à croire que Tranott a été soumis à l'Imperium et servi sur un plateau d'argent par le Mage Noir lui-même pour annoncer sa sortie de l'ombre et commencer son grand recrutement pour la mise en place de son ambition._

 _Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais il semblerait que cela vise les nés-moldus et les moldus._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier vous tiendra informer de tout nouvel élément relatif à cette affaire._

* * *

Severus referma le journal en pensant à ce qu'il venait de lire et au mystérieux Mage Noir. Un toussotement venant du bureau de la bibliothécaire le ramena à son livre de potions et il se mit à prendre des notes sur son parchemin pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la dame.

Quand il releva la tête de son livre de potion l'horloge de la bibliothèque lui indiquait clairement qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il rangea son livre et Lily fit de même. Elle avait les yeux rougit par la concentration et des tâches d'encre sur les mains.

 **« Le professeur Binns ne vous a pas épargnés en devoir. »** dit-il quand ils eurent quitté la bibliothèque.

 **« Non mais tu auras les mêmes quand tu le verras, je pense. »** Elle lui sourit. **« Allons manger. »**

Ils retournèrent vers la Grande Salle et avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives Lily lui dit : **« On se voit demain en Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose ? »**

Il hocha la tête positivement et la regarda courir vers son amie, Mary MacDonald, puis il rejoignit sa table et ses camarades et mangea en silence en observant les gryffondors et ce James Potter qui essayait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard l'ambiance était différente. Tandis que Severus lisait un livre de sortilèges, Macnair et Rosier discutaient vivement du Mage Noir, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école.

 **« Il paraît qu'il se fait appeler Voldemort mais qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom. »** dit Macnair en jubilant devant sa hardiesse. **« Il a un petit groupe d'adeptes, les Mangemorts, je crois ? Dont ce Tranott devait faire partie ou du moins prétendait faire parti. Ils ont un tatouage pour qu _'IL_ communique avec eux. »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste ? »** demanda Rosier.

 **« On dit qu'il veut asseoir la domination des sorciers sur les moldus car nous leur sommes supérieur. Il n'a pas tord non ? »**

Macnair regarda ses camarades , la plupart des Serpentard et continua son petit discours :

 **« ça sera aussi la chasse aux sang-de-bourbes et au traître à leur sang. »**

Severus tressaillit et leva les yeux pour constater que Macnair le regardait avec un regard étincelant :

 **« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura reconnaître les sorciers qui valent le coup, ceux qui ne fréquentent pas les sorciers de castes inférieures. C'était le souhait de Serpentard lui-même! »**

Severus en avait assez entendu ferma son livre et abandonna la salle commune pour monter dans son dortoir.

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était suivi par Avery c'est quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche qu'il le remarqua :

 **« Severus »** commença t-il **« Macnair ne voulait pas te blesser. »**

Severus se tourna vers Avery mais ne dit rien.

 **« Tu sais... On a tous vu que tu l'aimais bien. »** continuai Avery **« Tu as le droit de l'avoir comme amie, même Slughorn dit que c'est une grande sorcière et l'aurait voulu avec nous. Ce que dit Macnair sur les nés-moldus c'est de la bêtise sans doute. On sait tous ce que valent les sangs-purs mais... comme chez les Black, il y a des ratés alors chez les nés-moldus il doit bien y avoir des êtres exceptionnels. Ce qui intéresse les grands sorciers c'est le pouvoir. Severus... si c'est important pour toi, tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne s'y opposera. De toutes façons ce sont les moldus et leurs protecteurs qui intéressent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

Severus ne dit rien, après tout Macnair l'avait forcément appris par l'un d'entre eux puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu à la bibliothèque, et Avery finit par abandonner son monologue, laissant son camarade à ses réflexions.

Il saisit un livre à la couverture bien sombre et reconnut le livre se da grand-mère, il le feuilleta un peu avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de créatures monstrueuses et d'un mage noir ricanant maléfiquement.

A son réveil, il put constater que le ciel était chargé en pluie et que le lac noir s'agitait, submergeant la fenêtre qu'il avait dessus. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et se pressa de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour avaler quelque chose avant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Gunther Angst.

La salle de classe était ouverte, quand il arriva dans le couloir, alors il entra et il s'assit sur un des côtés avant droit, posant ses livres sur la place qu'il réservait pour Lily et pour éviter que Scabior ne s'y installe si il arrivait le premier. Le discours des serpentards d'hier ne l'avait pas dissuadé de continuer à fréquenter Lily et l'amitié que lui avait manifesté Avery l'avait un peu touché.

Lily arriva peu après lui et le salua en souriant.

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **« Bien. »** lui dit-il en relevant la tête des livres qui lui servaient d'oreillers.

 **« J'ai hâte de découvrir ce professeur. Ted Tonks, un de nos préfets, dit qu'il vient d'arriver. Jamais un professeur n'a gardé ce poste plus d'un an. Il paraît qu'il est maudit. »**

Les élèves s'installèrent au fur et à mesure lorsqu'un professeur apparut en haut des escaliers près du tableau qui devait sans doute mener à son bureau. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et des gants lui couvraient les bras jusqu'aux coudes.

 **« Bonjour à tous. »** dit-il avec un fort accent allemand. **« Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et c'est à moi que reviens la lourde tâche de vous enseigner des sorts et des contre-sorts pour survivre. Évidemment cela ne suffira pas forcément et je serai navré de voir que certains d'entre vous périront sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances mais... arrêtons là la divination et les idioties qui lui sont liées et concentrons nous sur la défense contre les forces du mal à proprement parler. Qui peut me dire quelle forme peut prendre ce qu'on appelle le Mal ? »**

Un des amis de Potter, celui avec l'air malade, leva la main : **« Des créatures maléfiques. »**

 **« Effectivement, certaines créatures sont maléfiques. Notamment les vampires, les trolls, et autre loups-garous. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

Une gryffondor leva timidement le bras: **« Les malédictions. »**

 **« Très dangereux, vous n'avez pas tord! »**

Mulciber dit : **« Les mages noirs ! »**

 **« Effectivement, les adaptes de la magie noire sont compris dans le Mal. Et plus simplement des objets ensorcelés. »**

Il fit apparaître un panier contentant tout et n'importe quoi et commencer à distribuer les objets aux élèves.

 **« Très bien, nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui à faire face à des objets que j'ai moi-même ensorcelés. »**

Il déposa devant Severus et Lily un médaillon et le garçon put entendre une voix dire :

 **« Très viril ton collier Servilus, tu devrais le porter, comme ça on saura enfin que tu es une vraie fille. »**

Severus se retourna pour répondre à la provocation du garçon mais le professeur Angst le devança.

 **« Puisque Mr Black est si virulent, il commencera à nous montrer comment agir face à la basket ensorcelée. »**

D'un coup de baguette magique le professeur mit l'objet en activité et Black pointa sa baguette dessus.

 **« Petrificus Totalus ! »** La basket se stoppa et tomba dans le vide.

 **« Très bien, c'est une bonne manière de paralyser votre ennemi. 5 points pour Gryffondor. A vous. »** dit-il en agitant sa baguette sur le collier qui se tenait devant Severus et Lily.

Le garçon pointa sa baguette magique et dit : « **Confringo ! »** il y eut une déflagration et le collier vola en éclats.

 **« Impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas trouver, en première année, un élève ayant connaissance de ce sort. 10 points pour... Serpentard ! »** il avait fixé le blason sur la veste du garçon avec un certain étonnement sans doute du au fait que Severus était le seul serpentard de ce côté de la salle.

Le professeur fit le tour de la salle et notant à chaque fois magiquement au tableau les formules pratiquées par les élèves devant leurs objets ensorcelés. Si beaucoup imitèrent Black en tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de paralyser leur objets, aucun ne refit exploser le sien.

A la fin du cours le tableau affichait :

 _Petrificus Totalus,_ _Confringo, Duro_ (car Avery avait changé en pierre une trousse de crayon moldu qui lui crachait ses stylos à la figure, _Evanesco_ (Une des Gryffondor l'avait utilisé pour faire disparaître définitivement la brosse à dents ensorcelée dont elle avait héritée), et un Incendio qui avait failli mal tourner.

Le professeur regardait pensivement le tableau avec une vague de fierté puis il refit face à ses élèves et leur dit:

 ** **« C'est bien, très bien même. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de sort. Vous avez du répondant. Je vous laisse là-dessus. Pour le prochain cours je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à la meilleure manière d'affronter un danger. »****

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et les élèves sortirent en groupe.

 ** **« 10 points pour de la magie noire ! Il est fou ce professeur ? Servilus aurait du être exclu ! »**** James Potter s'énervait **. «** ** **Et pourquoi notre professeur ne montre pas ses avants-bras ? Il ne veut pas que l'on voit quelque chose de mal ? »****

 ** **« Arrête, Dumbledore n'embaucherai jamais un sorcier maléfique. Allons manger. McGonagall n'admettra pas un retard. »** ** lui répondit Sirius Black mais sa voix trahissait l'idée qu'il trouvait tout ça très intéressant et excitant.

Severus remonta dans la Grande Salle avec Lily suivit pas Scabior et MacDonald qui semblaient faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et tentaient de discuter l'un avec l'autre en attendant de retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

 **« C'est idiot ces tables séparées pour chaque maison. »** dit Lily avant de rejoindre sa table suivit de son amie.

Severus l'approuvait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir manger en sa compagnie plutôt que de la rendre à Potter et Black.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Halloween

_****Bonjour à tous!****_

 _C'est désormais notre rendez-vous quotidien, un nouveau chapitre.  
_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 16 – Halloween****

L'automne s'était déjà bien installé dans le pars du château de Poudlard. Les arbres avaient revêtu leur manteau jaune-orangé et les feuilles commençaient à joncher le sol autour d'eux. Seul le Saule Cogneur était déjà nu. Il avait eut un déchaînement de violence relativement incroyable mi-octobre lorsque des élèves de cinquième année s'étaient entraîné à faire apparaître des oiseaux pour leur cours de sortilège et que les volatiles avaient malencontreusement fuis en sa direction provoquant un nuage de feuilles et de plumes sur le sol.

Depuis les élèves ne l'approchaient plus.

Severus voulait profiter de ce dernier week-end d'octobre pour se promener dans le parc du château, Lily à ses côtés. C'était devenu leur rendez-vous les week-ends et tous les élèves de leurs maisons savaient qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de les dissuader de passer du temps avec d'autres.

Le garçon était allé prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et Lily l'avait rejoint après le sien pour qu'ils descendent ensemble dans le parc. Ils avaient trouvé un banc de pierre dos à un bosquet d'arbres en face du lac qui donnait une vue très agréable sur l'ensemble du château.

 ** **« Tu te rends compte Severus ? Déjà deux mois que nous sommes à Poudlard ! »**** dit Lily. Le lendemain serait déjà le premier novembre et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Severus souriait, heureux. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, sa vie avait changé en mieux, tellement mieux.

 ** **« Il y a deux mois je ne savais même pas comment me servir d'un balai, autrement que pour faire les poussières. »**** continua Lily.

Seveurs sourit et il se rappela le premier cours de vol sur balai qu'ils avaient eut la deuxième semaine qui avait suivie la rentrée. Le cours avait été donné par Basil Horton, un célèbre joueur de Quidditch par le passé, qui était devenu chef d'entreprise, et qui arrondissait ses fins de mois à Poudlard. Chaque élève avait été placé près d'un balai presque neuf. Sponsorisée par l'entreprise de Basil Horton, l'école avait pu se doter de Comètes pour remplacer les vieux Brosse Dur. Basil Horton leur avait alors demandé d'ordonner au balai de se placer dans leur main. Un balai, comme une baguette par ailleurs, devant donné son accord pour appartenir au sorcier, mais contrairement aux baguettes, les balais n'étaient pas doté d'énormément de conscience: ils n'avaient pas de coeur et était plus proche d'un ensorcellement comme ils avaient eu à faire en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que d'un objet animé de sa volonté propre.

Severus n'avait eu aucun soucis à faire se lever le balai malgré les remarques désobligeantes de James Potter et Sirius Black sur sa virilité et le rapport qu'ils en tiraient d'avoir vu le balai s'élever si vite. Le professeur Horton avait fini par les menacer d'une retenue pour les ramener au calme et ce fut très relatif.

Lily avait fini par réussir à faire obéir son balai après quelques tentatives peu assurées.

Puis ils les avaient enfourchés et avaient décollé chacun leur tour de quelques mètres, le professeur Horton faisant de même. Ils avaient eut des exercices pour apprendre à tourner, contrôler les freinages, et pratiquer une magie basique. C'est là que tout s'était corsé, le balai de Severus avait prit feu quand, malencontreusement – de ce que disait le principal intéressé – Potter avait lancé des étincelles vers les brindilles de celui de l'autre garçon. Il avait fallu que Severus fasse preuve d'un profond sang froid pour réussir à arroser son balai pendant que l'objet amorçait une descente incontrôlable. Il s'en était tiré sain et sauf, à la grande déception du groupe de Black et Potter.

Ce dernier n'avait, d'ailleurs, écopé d'aucune sanction, un accident regrettable. Mais Lily n'y avait pas plus cru que Severus et les autres serpentards; et la plupart pensaient même que Potter n'avait pas eu de retenu car sa famille avait des actions dans les affaires d'Horton.

 ** **« J'ai beaucoup de mal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »**** gémit Lily, ramenant le garçon à la réalité. ****« Je crois que le professeur Angst ne m'aime pas. »****

Lily avait du mal à garder son sang froid dans les cours pratiques en cette matière, en théorie elle avait déjà assimilé beaucoup mais devoir affronter un monstre mouvant la déstabilisait complètement et, à chaque fois, Severus était venu à son secours. Le professeur n'avait de cesse de l'encensé et le garçon adorait cette matière. Il s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

 ** **« C'est le temps de s'adapter. Tout est nouveau pour toi. »**** dit-il pour la rassurer.

 ** **« Pour toi aussi ! »**** répondit-elle en le regardant un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Severus ne dit rien, il avait appris beaucoup de ce qu'il savait dans le livre que sa grand-mère lui avait donné. C'était un livre fascinant mais il ne voulait pas en partager le secret et même si il l'eut voulu, il douta qu'il le puisse. C'était comme si le livre l'avait lié à lui.

 ** **« Les garçons disent que tu pratiques la magie noire. »**** chuchota Lily **.**

Par les garçons Severus savait qu'elle désignait James Potter et Sirius Black qui ne passaient rarement plus de vingt quatre heures sans lui faire un mauvais tour. Dernièrement ils avaient fait chauffer la rampe de l'escalier du hall et Severus se serai brûler sérieusement si un Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu la malchance de parvenir à l'escalier avant lui, il était actuellement toujours en soin pour les brûlures sur ses mains à l'infirmerie. La culpabilité des deux garçons étaient improuvables mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la plaisanterie lui était destinée. Il trouvait cependant ça incroyable que ce soit lui qui soit accusé de pratiquer la magie noire alors qu'il était victime des tours des autres. N'était-ce pas l'utilisation qu'on faisait de la magie qui déterminait si l'on était un bon ou un mauvais sorcier?

 ** **« Ce sont des idiots. »**** répondit-il. Et il le pensait vraiment. ****« On ne peut bien se protéger que de ce qu'on connaît. »**** récita-il – il s'agissait de la préfacé de son livre. ****« Je sais des choses mais ce n'est pas pour m'en servir contre les autres, contrairement à eux. »****

Lily lui sourit et épingla sa cape. Le vent se levait.

 ** **« Tu as froid ? » I**** l ôta sa cape où l'insigne de Serpentard étaient brodé et la lui tendit. Elle le remercia.

 ** **« Mais toi ? »****

 ** **« Moi ça ira. »**** mentit-il. Il était déjà frigorifié mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape quelque chose de mauvais.

Et ils continuèrent à parler.

 ** **« Tu sais pourquoi le copain de Potter, Lupin je crois, est souvent absent ? »**** demanda avec curiosité Severus à son amie.

 ** **« Sa mère est très malade et Dumbledore lui accorde une sortie du château chaque mois pour la voir. »**** dit Lily. ****« ça doit-être horrible de voir ses parents dépérir. »**** Elle eut un instant le regard dans le vague. ****« Tes parents ne te manquent pas ? »****

 ** **« Non. »**** se contenta t-il de répondre. Pourquoi lui manqueraient-ils ? Ici il avait une vrai famille. Les serpentards s'occupaient de lui et le laisser vivre sa vie, et si on exceptait Black et Potter tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais ceux de Lily lui manquaient et il le savait.

 ** **« Il paraît qu'ils ont décoré la salle pour Halloween ce soir. »****

Elle le regarda sans rien dire alors il continua :

 ** **« C'est censé être la nuit la plus magique de l'année ! Durant la nuit d'Halloween, les sorciers avaient coutume de penser que les morts pouvaient revenir autrement que sous la forme de fantôme profitant d'une ouverture magique dans l'entre deux mondes Évidemment cela était sans doute bien plus du folklore que de la réalité, mais normalement on le fête quand même. »****

Severus souriait, excité à l'idée de vivre sa première fête d'Halloween à l'école.

 ** **« Avec un peu de chance on pourra profiter de cette soirée pour te renvoyer dans le monde d'où tu viens. »**** grinça la voix de Sirius Black derrière lui.

 ** **« Bonne idée Sirius. »**** continua Potter avant de regarder la cape de Lily. ****« Tu es passée à Serpentard ? »**** il la regardait avec surprise et dégoût. ****« Tu me déçois Lily. Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'à Gryffondor nous pouvions te protéger des mages noirs sans que tu ais besoin de pactiser avec le Diable. »****

Severus se leva d'un bond sa baguette à la main pointée vers le groupe de Potter. Il en avait assez de leurs moqueries, de leurs intrusions, d'eux tout simplement.

 ** **« Alors Servilus tu veux nous jeter un sort ? »**** grinça Potter.

 ** **« Laisse les Severus, ils n'en valent pas la peine. »**** dit Lily en leur jetant un regard méprisant.

Tremblant de rage, Severus obéit néanmoins à Lily et baissa sa baguette magique.

Potter profita de l'instant pour lancer un sort et Severus se retrouva couvert de furoncles en quelques instants.

 ** **« POTTER ! »**** cria la voix du professeur McGongall qui arrivait en courant suivie du Professeur Angst. ****« Mais vous n'allez pas bien ? Jeter un sort sur son camarade ! J'ôte 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement et je vous veux en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine dans mon bureau. Vous rentrerez avec moi au château Potter, il ne me semble pas bon de vous laisser dehors et vous passerez le reste de la journée dans la tour de Gryffondor! »****

Elle regarda Severus puis son collègue et dit : ****« Professeur Angst, pourriez-vous conduire cet élève près du professeur Slughorn, il doit avoir la potion pour réparer tout ça. »****

Severus, dont le visage bourgeonnait de furoncles, fut conduit dans les cachots par le professeur, Lily sur leurs talons. Le professeur dit :

 ** **« Il ne faut jamais baisser sa baguette devant l'ennemi. Voilà l'erreur. »****

 ** **« Mais ils ne sont pas des ennemis. »**** répondit Lily.

 ** **« Miss Evans, quand une personne vous attaque c'est un ennemi et il semble que Messieurs Potter et Black trouvent amusant ce genre d'événements. »****

Severus était content de noter qu'un adulte avait vu clair dans le jeu des gryffondors.

Le professeur Angst poussa la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn après avoir frappé trois coups mais personne n'apparut alors ils s'installèrent tous les trois.

 ** **« Horace doit être à Pré-au-Lard avec le professeur Dumbledore. »**** dit-il. ****« Vous ne devez jamais avoir des circonstances atténuantes pour les autres Miss Evans. Les mauvais sorciers ne craignent pas vos bons sentiments. »****

 ** **« Vous croyez Gunther ? »**** Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. ****« Vous croyez vraiment que les bons sentiments ne valent rien ? »****

 ** **« Face à un sorcier qui vous veut du mal, une baguette est la meilleure arme Albus. »**** répondit le professeur.

 ** **« Ne jurez de rien mon ami. »**** dit le sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire.

 ** **« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau chez collègue ? »**** demanda Horace Slughorn avant de poser son regard sur le jeune Snape.

 ** **« Potter a jeté un sort de furoncles à ce pauvre garçon alors qu'il était résolu à ne pas se battre. Une attitude bien lâche. Je vous croyais à Pré-au-Lard. »****

 ** **« Nous avons préféré profiter de l'hydromel que je venais de recevoir dans mon bureau et Horace m'a proposé d'accompagner le tout de sorbet au citron, mon péché mignon. »**** répondit Dumbledore amusé.

Le professeur de potions avaient disparu dans la réserve pour ressortir avec une potion et des coupes de glaces.

 ** **« Allons Severus, buvez et oublions cette mésaventure, ce soir c'est Halloween ! »****

Le garçon avala la potion et Lily et lui mangèrent sans un mot la glace que le professeur de potions leur tendait. Les professeurs échangés devant eux des banalités.

 ** **« Horace, Gunther, il est temps de remonter dans la Grande Salle. Nos amis ont du terminer de la parer pour cette soirée. »** ** Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et Lily. ****« Vous aussi, devriez monter. Les cachots pour Halloween, même pour Halloween, ne sont pas toujours très accueillant. »****

Severus et Lily remontèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion par le professeur Flitwick. Des citrouilles creusées lévitaient, et les fantômes apparaissaient en tentant d'effrayer quelques élèves. Les deux enfants rejoignirent leurs tables respectives et Severus se concentra sur une conversation qu'avait Macnair avec Malefoy:

 ** **« Ils disent que cette nuit, IL va tenter de créer une armée d'inferi... Ramener des morts de leur sommeil! »****

Severus trembla un instant d'effroi à cette idée mais il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était que des rumeurs. Avery et Scabior lui changèrent vite les idées en évoquant les blagues de Potter et Black et en inventant des plans aussi idiots qu'irréalisables pour s'en débarrasser.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Fin d'année

_****Bonjour chers lecteurs,****_

 _je suis impardonnable. Je publie ce chapitre avec un jour de retard (je vais aller me châtier comme un mauvais elfe de maison! Méchant Dobby! Méchant!)  
_

 _Du coup je vous présente le chapitre 17 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

 _Merci aux lecteurs et fidèles reviewers qui me motive à continuer!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 17 – La fin d'année****

La période qui avait suivie Halloween était passée très rapidement et les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées bien plus rapidement que ne l'aurait souhaité Severus.

Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Lily allait rentrer chez elle par le Poudlard Express pour revoir ses parents, il savait bien que la séparation n'était pas si évidente pour elle que pour lui ; et il n'avait rien dit quand elle lui avait annoncé avoir ajouté son nom sur la liste des élèves qui rentreraient chez eux.

Elle avait eut l'air tellement peinée de constater qu'elle allait le laisser seul et qu'il passerait les fêtes sans famille, comme elle avait deviné que la famille de Severus était devenue Poudlard dès le premier jour ; et elle le comprenait, qui aurait voulu passer Noël dans un foyer sans amour ?

Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au Hall de Poudlard et elle l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras. Il avait eut le cœur lourd de la voir partir. Elle lui avait adressé un petit signe sa main gantée aux couleurs de Gryffondor quand elle passa la porte et elle avait disparue emportée par le flot des élèves qui rentraient fêter la nativité avec leurs parents. Elle serait absente pendant deux très longues semaines.

Le château paraissait désert vidé de la plupart de ses élèves mais Severus du se rendre rapidement à l'évidence, parmi ceux qui avaient choisi de rester figuraient Sirius Black et James Potter. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les raisons qui avaient motivées le choix de Black dans le fait de rester au château : affronter sa mère et sa famille étendue avaient du lui paraître pire que de passer l'hiver au château.

Pour Potter, Severus aurait mis sa main au feu en pariant que c'était le seul fait que Black reste qui avait motivé son choix. Il avait le parfait profil de l'ami dévoué qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami derrière lui, un vrai gryffondor.

Severus grimaça en pensant qu'il allait devoir passer ses vacances à tenter d'éviter les deux garçons mais il espérait que l'intervention de la directrice de Gryffondor pour Halloween leur avait assez marqué l'esprit pour qu'ils ne soient pas tenté de renouveler l'expérience de la magie sur lui ; car il devait bien l'avouer, depuis Halloween et l'événement des furoncles, il n'avait eut que quelques piques quotidiennes du petit groupe, mais les sortilèges étaient moins nombreux qu'avant ou du moins le touchaient plus rarement car il avait bien vu un Serdaigle avec la tête gonflée comme un ballon, mais rien ne lui aurait permis d'affirmer que c'était l'œuvre de ses détracteurs plutôt qu'un fâcheux accident ou d'un règlement de compte entre autres élèves.

La neige avait commencé à tomber et Severus avait pris la décision de ne pas sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard autrement que pour se nourrir ou aller à la bibliothèque. Il fallait dire que la salle commune était presque déserte et des premières années il ne restait que Baltus Scabior et Enid Flint chez les filles. Ils formaient un petit groupe de trois qui se déplaçait presque toujours ensemble. Enid était une fille plutôt sympathique dont la compagnie aurait pu plaire à Severus si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à lui parler de sa famille. Elle avait été obligée de rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes car ses parents devaient se rendre d'urgence chez une grande cousine malade dans un petit d'Europe de l'Est où elle travaillait sur les vampires. Le voyage étant dangereux, ils avaient souhaité qu'elle resta à Poudlard, et elle le vivait assez mal pour en faire part quotidiennement aux deux garçons. Baltus était totalement fasciné par le récit de la jeune fille sur les vampires, Severus se demandait si elle n'enjolivait pas les choses à outrance mais il laissa dire.

Le 24 décembre arrive bien vite et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où les décorations de Noël avaient été installées donnant une ambiance féerique à la pièce. Il y eut un petit discours du directeur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler que Poudlard était une grande famille pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux, et qu'il espérait que les élèves tissaient des liens forts et impérissables entre eux. Severus trouvait le discours très optimiste alors que le directeur avait bien du remarquer depuis longtemps que les maisons n'avaient aucune solidarité les une avec les autres et que chacune ne cherchait qu'à faire mieux que ses consœurs.

Ils étaient déjà tard lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune de Serpentard et ils eurent la surprise de constater que le professeur Slughorn avait prévu une fin de soirée à ses petits protégés.

Malgré le copieux dîner dans la Grande Salle, le directeur de Serpentard avait fait apparaître des sucreries et des douceurs sur l'une des tables basses de la salle commune et il riait joyeusement avec deux cinquième année.

 **« Allons mes enfants, venez profiter de Noël avec nous, nous sommes votre famille ! »** dit-il joyeusement aux trois première année.

Malgré la nausée qui taraudait l'estomac de Severus, il s'installa et mangea en regardant autour de lui. C'était sans doute le meilleur réveillon de Noël de sa vie.

Ils montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs à une heure très avancée et Severus plongea presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

C'est au matin qu'il fut réveillé par son camarade de chambre qui criait surexcité :

 **« Réveille toi Severus ! C'est Noël ! »**

Encore endormi Severus eut du mal à se tirer de l'étreinte de Morphée pour revenir à la réalité et aux cadeaux qui étaient disposés près de leurs deux lits.

 **« Joyeux Noël ! »** lui dit joyeusement Scabior.

 **« Toi aussi. »** se contenta de répondre Severus en regardant les boîtes près de son lit.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe posée au dessus des autres et il vit l'écriture de sa mère qui disait :

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël Severus._

 _J'espère que tu te plais à Poudlard._

 _Tu trouveras un petit paquet avec des gants pour cet hiver._

 _Ton père te passe le bonjour._

 _Bisous. Maman._

* * *

Il regarda sous la lettre et prit le petit paquet contenant les gants. Ils étaient gris mais il savait que sa mère avait du dépenser une partie de ses économies pour les acheter alors il n'aurait pas pu les trouver plus agréables, quant aux salutations de son père, il n'y croyait pas vraiment et se doutait que sa mère n'avait ajouté cela que pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions père/fils.

Il attrapa un parchemin et griffonna un mot de remerciement à l'attention de ses parents puis se pencha sur le colis suivant. Il contenait une boite de chocolat moldus et un serpent en peluche. Son regard s'illumina, il avait compris que cela venait de Lily. Il lui avait lui-même envoyé un cadeau la veille par hibou : un paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait obtenu en promettant à Mulciber de l'aider à faire ses devoirs du second trimestre en potions. Il reporta son attention sur le colis, elle avait ajouté à son colis une petite lettre.

* * *

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu ne passes pas des fêtes trop tristes à Poudlard et que tout se passe bien à Poudlard et que James et Sirius ne te prennent pas pour cible (je sais qu'ils sont restés au château, j'étais avec Remus dans le train, c'est un gentil garçon)._

Severus eut un soupçon de jalousie lorsqu'il lut le passage sur Remus. Lui ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

 _J'ai retrouvé mes parents, ils sont très contents de mes progrès en magie même si je ne peux pas vraiment m'en servir devant eux. On nous a donné une note sur la restriction de la pratique de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle dans le Poudlard Express. Je leur montre les photos sur la Gazette du Sorcier, comme elles s'animent, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour elles._

 _Pétunia me boude toujours un peu et j'ai le cœur lourd pour ça mais parfois nous avons des moments comme avant, avant que je ne devienne le monstre qu'elle semble décrire quand elle est fâchée. Elle fréquente toujours ce Vernon, Papa et Maman ne l'aime trop mais ils la laissent faire. Elle est redevenue fille unique et je crois que c'est une compensation à sa déception de ne pas être une sorcière comme moi._

 _Je suis allée faire les courses de Noël à Londres et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être des chocolats pour les fêtes, alors j'ai pris une boite, mais sans liqueur, je trouve que ce n'est pas bon. J'ai aussi vu le petit serpent et je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Tu es mon Serpentard préféré._

 _Encore dix jours loin de Poudlard, c'est long ! On se revoit bientôt. En attendant fait attention à toi._

 _Bisous._

 _Lily_

 _P.S. : Papa et maman espèrent que tu te portes bien et te souhaitent un Joyeux Noël._

* * *

Severus reposa la lettre précieusement sur sa table de chevet et y posa la boite de chocolats et le serpent en peluche, puis il regarda le troisième paquet. C'était du papier craft et, quand il le déchira, il aperçut une boite en bois travaillée pour représenter un serpent et une lettre de sa grand-mère :

* * *

 _C'est une boite magique où tu pourras stocker ce que tu ne veux pas que les autres découvrent. Elle appartenait à ton grand-père mais il ne s'en sert plus depuis longtemps. Joyeux Noël et continue de nous rendre fiers de toi !_

* * *

Cette boite tombait bien, il y glissa les lettres qu'ils avaient reçues, griffonna un mot de remerciement à sa grand-mère et vit que Scabior le regardait.

 **« Tu as fini ? »**

Severus regarda autour de lui, les autres paquets étaient des boites de bonbons de ses amis Serpentard, il se promit de leur rendre service en échange de leurs cadeaux, puis dit à son camarade :

 **« Oui, oui. »**

 **« Allons manger ! »**

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que Scabior ait faim après le repas de la veille mais il l'accompagna néanmoins.

La Grande Salle était presque vide, le réveil avait du être difficile pour tout le monde mais Severus remarqua bien vite Black et Potter. Black donna un coup de coude à son camarade et afficha un sourire qui glaça le jeune Severus, il semblait n'annoncer rien de bon...

Enid, Baltus avaient envisagés de se promener dans le parc enneigé. Severus avait accepté de les accompagner parce qu'il ne trouvait pas sain d'avoir passé autant de temps confiné dans le château et il pensait que, l'hiver aidant, il pourrait voir arriver Potter et Black de loin.

De nombreux élèves étaient déjà passé par là et la poudreuse affichait les traces des pas de chacun. Les trois serpentards avançaient vers le lac gelé quand ils reçurent le premier projectile qui percuta la tête de Severus de plein fouet. Celui-ci se retourna vivement mais ne vit personne. Et une deuxième boule de neige s'écrasa sur lui. Bientôt se fut un nuage de poudreuse qui s'acharnait sur le malheureux serpentard. Il quitta le groupe en courant vers le château, et il entendit les ricanements familiers de Potter et Black sans pour autant les voir.

Il courut vers les cachots avant qu'ils en trouvent une nouvelle idée. Il était gelé et grelottait.

En se rendant en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, Severus passa devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn dont la porte était entrouverte et laissait entendre des brides de conversations :

 **« C'est douloureux ? »** demandait Slughorn.

 **« De plus en plus. Chaque jour la douleur empire. »** répondit une voix que Severus reconnu comme celle du professeur Angst.

 **« Je ne peux qu'atténuer la douleur Gunther, vous le savez. Dans quoi diable vous êtes vous fourré ? »**

Piqué par la curiosité Severus s'approcha de la porte et aperçut son professeur de potion regardant les bras découverts de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il voulut repartir en arrière sans faire de bruit mais il percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne pourtant.

Alerté par le bruit, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit sa porte et regarda Severus :

 **« Alors mon garçon, vous avez glissé ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vous êtes trempés ! »**

Severus vit rapidement le professeur Angst remettre son gant sur une main qui paraissait gravement brûlée.

 **« Entrez vous réchauffer un peu mon garçon. »** dit le professeur Slughorn avec un ton paternel.

 **« Un sortilège pour les boules de neige ? »** constata le professeur Angst.

Severus hocha la tête.

 **« Ils vous mènent la vie dure. »** continua t-il avec une certaine compassion.

 **« Des jeux d'enfants. »** dit Slughorn.

 **« Du harcèlement. »** dit l'autre professeur.

Horace Slughorn le regarda alors qu'il tenait un service à thé et des gâteaux.

 **« Ce sont des enfants Gunther. »** dit il en essayant d'adoucir les choses.

 **« Je suis sûr que Jedusor était un enfant exemplaire. »** répondit avec ironie son collègue.

A la mention de ce Jedusor le professeur de potions blêmit. Il faillit renverser les tasses de thé qu'il venait de remplir.

 **« Ce n'est pas comparable. »** continua Slughorn.

 **« Demandez à ce garçon si il trouve les blagues amusantes. Vous serez surpris. »** Angst avait le regard qui lançait des éclairs.

Slughorn n'ajouta rien. Severus essaye de se faire le plus petit possible.

Angst pointa sa baguette sur lui et il fut sec. Un sortilège informulé.

Ils mangèrent et burent un peu de thé en parlant des élèves puis Sverus et le professeur Angst prirent congé d'Horace Slughorn.

 **« Mr Snape, si Black et Potter continuent leur petit manège venez me voir. »**

Il le regarda et Severus se mordit les lèvres.

 **« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »** demanda le professeur à son élève.

Prenant son courage à deux mains Severus lui dit:

 **« Monsieur, que vous est-il arrivé ? »**

Il désigna les gants de l'enseignant.

 **« Il y a des magies auxquelles il ne faut pas toucher mon jeune garçon. »** se contenta t-il de répondre le regard très sérieux.

Severus n'ajouta rien, son professeur le salua, signifiant par là que la conversation était terminée puis le jeune garçon regagna son dortoir.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Les temps changent

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Le chapitre 18 est en ligne! Mais le 19 sera un peu en retard parce que je suis un peu occupée cette semaine (et d'autres chapitres risques d'être décalés un peu dans les semaines à venir mais dans l'ensemble j'essaierai de continuer à poster au moins un chapitre tous les deux jours dans les périodes pleines)._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et contente de voir que cette fiction est de plus en plus lue!_

 _Bonne lecture, à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Les temps changent  
**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le train qui ramenait les élèves partis pour les vacances de Noël arriva à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus avait passée la journée à se préparer pour ses retrouvailles avec Lily. Il avait été de si bonne humeur que même les insultes de Sirius Black sur ses nouveaux gants n'avaient pas réussies à le rembrunir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: revoir la jeune fille.

Cependant, quand les élèves pénétrèrent dans le hall, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Lily semblait avoir profité du trajet dans le Poudlard Express pour sympathiser avec Remus et ,sans doute puisqu'il les suivait en trottinant comme si il avait eut peur de les perdre pour toujours, Peter Pettigrew et la mine réjouie que Severus avait affichée toute la journée s'assombrit soudain.

 **« Severus ! »** cria t-elle en courant vers lui pour le saluer, emmitouflée dans sa cape de sorcière noire et son écharpe rouge et jaune aux couleurs de la maison qu'elle avait intégrée en début d'année.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux ? »** ne put s'empêcher de grogner le garçon comme seule réponse en lançant un regard noir à Lupin qui se faisait étreindre par sa bande d'amis.

 **« On a partagé le compartiment ensemble. Remus est très gentil tu sais. »** se défendit-elle toujours en souriant comme si elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas prendre conscience de la jalousie de son ami.

Severus grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il gardait ses ressentiments pour lui et il accompagna Lily dans la Grande Salle pour le repas avant la reprises des cours. Elle profitait du trajet pour lui raconter ses vacances chez elle, son bonheur de revoir sa famille, ses parents et ses grands-parents si fiers d'elle; et même Pétunia qui avait fini par être presque sympathique avec elle, même si elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps avec Vernon.

Mais le garçon n'écoutait pas vraiment, il fulminait intérieurement d'avoir vu ce Remus Lupin avec _sa_ Lily. Il avait l'impression, à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait un nouvel ami, de la perdre. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile à vivre pour lui que, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un garçon et non d'une fille comme Mary MacDonald.

Quand elle lui demanda si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées, lui qui aurait voulu lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn pour mettre son ami dans la confidence ne trouva à lui répondre que :

 **« Les amis de _ton_ Remus se sont amusés comme des fous. » ** avec un ton grinçant et accusateur.

Elle afficha une mine peinée et il ne sut dire si c'était parce qu'elle voyait le vrai visage de ses camarades pour qui elle semblait éprouver une toute nouvelle sympathie ou si elle vivait mal le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas ses nouveaux amis.

Les tables les séparèrent avant qu'une dispute ne puisse éclater et ils reprirent chacun le chemin de leurs maisons respectives, à l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre.

Les camarades de Severus étaient, eux aussi, revenus et parlaient avec animation de leurs vacances pour certains, mais Severus pu entendre Macnair parler avec Rosier d'un tout autre sujet :

 **« Le ministère panique totalement depuis que des cars de moldus ont fait des plongeons dans le vide après la rupture d'un tout nouveau pont en acier. Ils ont réussi à faire passer ça pour une secousse sismique tu te rends compte ? »**

Evan Rosier surexcité par les nouvelles de ce genre et il répondit:

 **« Mon père dit que c'est bien de pouvoir sortir de l'ombre, il serait tout de même plus logique que les moldus se plient à nos règles plutôt que de devoir continuer à vivre dans la clandestinité !** **Nous leur sommes bien supérieurs. »**

L'autre hochait la tête ravie d'avoir un interlocuteur qui pouvait comprendre aussi bien que l'autre garçon.

Severus n'essaya pas plus longtemps de les espionner, son attention avait été attirée par Lucius Malefoy qui tenait Narcissa Black par la taille. Elle rougissait, gênée par tant de proximité entre eux deux aux yeux de tous, mais elle continuait de raconter le réveillon de Noël avec sa tante, Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius Black.

 **« Tu aurais du la voir Lucius, je n'ai jamais vu tante Walburga vu aussi furieuse. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire exploser la vaisselle avec les armoiries des Black dessus ! Il n'a pas daigné rentrer pour Noël ! La grande réunion de famille de l'hiver ! Personne n'a osé mentionné son nom à part notre oncle Alphard, il a toujours beaucoup aimé Sirius et il a essayé de faire comprendre à sa soeur que ce n'était pas _si_ grave qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Si Kreattur n'avait pas fait apparaître la dinde à ce moment là sur la table, je crois que mon oncle aurait eu le plat fracassé sur la nuque, à la manière moldue; si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Père était furieux. »**

Sa sœur, Andromeda écoutait la conversation en hochant la tête mais elle fixait la table des gryffondors avec attention. Severus regarda dans la même direction pour essayer de trouver ce qu'elle pouvait bien observer et aperçut un jeune sorcier avec l'insigne de Préfet sur son uniforme qui bavardait joyeusement avec d'autres élèves de sa maison.

Narcissa continuait son discours:

 **« Oncle Alphard a voulu aborder le sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix est en pleine admiration devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas oncle Alphard; au point qu'elle en oublie presque son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Elle prétend l'avoir déjà rencontré même ! D'ailleurs ça serait lui qui l'aurait convaincu de l'utilité de ses noces avec Rodolphus, tu sais combien elle le déteste mais il faut parfois se sacrifier pour la pureté du sang ! C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Tante Walburga était aux anges, j'ai cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas cessé de dire à mère qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir une fille aussi digne de son rang que Bella. »**

Lucius souriait en écoutant Narcissa mais Severus se demandait si il était vraiment attentif à tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

 **« Ils ont continué à débattre de l'utilité d'avoir enfin un sorcier comme lui pour remettre le monde de la magie dans le droit chemin au point que Regulus, tu sais le frère de Sirius, buvait les paroles de sa mère et de Bella, j'ai cru qu'elles l'avaient hypnotisé. »**

Andromeda sortit de sa contemplation pour dire à sa soeur et à son auditoire :

 **« C'est un bon garçon Regulus, il n'a juste aucun jugement! Il n'a que dix ans, je ne trouve pas correct que tante Walburga et Bella essaye de l'endoctriner à ce point. »**

 **« Tu dis ça parce qu'il a approuvé les pensées de Tante Walburga et de Bella ? »** dit Narcissa en regardant sa sœur avec surprise.

 **« Évidemment! On peut dire ce qu'on veut de Sirius et de sa manie de s'opposer à sa mère, mais au moins, lui, il donne l'impression de réfléchir. Regulus a tellement peur de Walburga qu'il cherche tous les moyens pour ne pas subir ses foudres."  
**

Narcissa la regardait surprise du discours que tenait sa sœur.

 ** **« Tante Walburga et Bella ne sont capables d'aucun recul sur les propos et les idées de ce Mage. Elles ne sont pas capables de voir** qu'une société sans métissage entre sorciers et nés-moldus n'est pas viable Cissy. »**

Elle la regardait avec une froideur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut vis à vis d'elle par la passé, du moins pas devant les autres serpentards.

 **« Je vais retourner dans la salle commune »** dit elle finalement avant de se lever et de sortir avec une dignité incroyable devant sa sœur encore surprise.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la table à l'opposé, Lily discutait avec son amie Mary, mais il cherchait l'autre élève, celui qu'Andromeda avait observé en douce et il du constater que le gryffondor avait lui aussi disparu. Fort de cette constatation, il estima que le départ de la jeune fille ne devait pas être un hasard.

 **« Elle est étrange en ce moment. »** dit Narcissa sur le ton de l'excuse à l'adresse de Lucius. **« Elle est déjà restée silencieuse au repas de Noël mais je pensais que l'ambiance y était pour beaucoup, moi-même je n'ai pas eu envie de participer aux conversations. Tu connais Bella... Elle est... très bornée et les choses doivent aller dans son sens. Enfin, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être sacrément important pour elle pour qu'elle consente à épouser ce Rodolphus Lestrange, c'est un parfait idiot. »**

Lucius la dévorait des yeux comme si elle était un plat de nourriture devant un voyageur affamé.

Severus quitta la Grande Salle avec son groupe de camarades de première année peu après Andromeda. Avery racontait avec passion ses vacances au ski version sorcier, autrement dire de ski sans efforts. Il avait pu découvrir de superbes paysages sans avoir à se fatiguer le moins du monde. C'était... _magique_.

Il avait également vu une rencontre de Quidditch entre deux clubs locaux qui avait duré près de douze heures dans le froid et sous des trombes de neige. L'attrapeur d'une des équipes avait fini par faire un malaise à cause du froid et les médicomages avaient parlé de l'amputer d'une partie des doigts avant de réussir à faire repartir le sang dans ses extrémités.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Severus eut l'impression de revoir le jour de son arrivée, cette effervescence propre aux retrouvailles des élèves entre eux était à peu près la même.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne et il monta dans les dortoirs, Lily dans la tête, et se mit au lit. Il voulait oublier cette journée rapidement.

Il rêva d'elle cette nuit là, il la voyait tenue par la taille par ce Lupin, il la voyait le repousser de plus en plus comme si il n'était plus digne de la moindre amitié, et Potter riait, Black a ses côtés, et lui se penchait pour regarder ses bras, ils étaient dévorés par quelque chose comme ceux du professeur Angst et il entendait le professeur lui dire que certaines formes de magie devaient être évitées. Dans son rêve, les médicomages essayaient de l'amputer.

Il se réveillât en sursaut et en sueur et ne put que constater qu'il faisait encore nuit, les lumières n'étaient pas allumées et le réveil pour les cours semblait encore loin. Il se leva discrètement, ses camarades dormaient encore à poings fermés, et il se rendit dans la salle de bain du dortoir pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant chasser les mauvais rêves.

Il revoyait Lily, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas – encore – en couple avec Remus, même si il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune des gryffondors, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas cédé au garçon, sans se demander si le garçon avait eu, à un moment, des sentiments ou juste des vues sur la jeune fille.

L'image de ses bras brûlés par contre le hantait. Quelle forme de magie pouvait bien causer ça ? Noire sans aucun doute, mais pouvait-on vraiment provoquer tout ça consciemment ? Ne pouvait-on rien inverser ? Ne pouvait-on pas empêcher de voir pourrir son corps ? Il tressaillit, il commençait juste à mettre le mot dessus : « la pourriture ». Évidemment, c'est ce qui se passait dans le corps du professeur Angst, comme une sorte de pomme rongée par un ver, il commençait à mourir. Il venait de se rendre compte de ça et il repensa à ce que Lily lui avait dit sur la malédiction qui accompagnait son poste. Était-ce la malédiction? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer ça ? Est-ce que pratiquer la magie noire pouvait affecter le corps à ce pont ? Son professeur pratiquait-il la magie noire d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se demanda un instant si le livre de sa grand-mère pouvait l'éclairer la dessus et retourna dans son dortoir, tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et chuchota : _« Lumos »_.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Jalousie

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Je suis impardonnable! Le chapitre était prêt hier et j'ai oublié de le publier (et mon elfe de maison est en grève...).  
_

 _Je voulais remercier mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours cette histoire avec attention et intérêt._

 _Les publications devraient s'espacer entre deux et trois jours les prochaines semaines._

 _En attendant de reprendre un rythme normal, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Jalousie**

Les journées de cours avaient repris, et Severus avait eu la joie de voir que Lily était encore très présente dans les cours communs, et la désagréable surprise de voir qu'elle se débrouillait aussi bien que lui à présent, parfois même mieux. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux : celui qui serait le plus vite capable d'assimiler les sortilèges. Ainsi au dernier cours de métamorphose, Lily avait transformé un rat en théière avant lui et avait obtenu 20 points pour Gryffondor, mais Severus avait obtenu 40 points à peine dix minutes plus tard en réussissant à transformer son rongeur en théière avec le blason de serpentard.

 **« Très beau travail Mr Snape ! Je ne manquerai pas de faire parvenir votre travail au professeur Slughorn. »** n'avait pu que complimenter le professeur McGonagall en souriant.

Severus avait toujours eu une sympathie assez incroyable pour la professeur de métamorphose, elle était, certes, la directrice des gryffondors, mais une femme au sens moral très droit et qui privilégiait le savoir et le talent à des querelles puériles comme la Coupe des quatre maisons.

Sirius Black et son ami James Potter n'avaient réussi que des théières basiques, et encore, celle de Black avait une queue à la place de la anse.

 **« Mr Pettigrew, c'est une catastrophe... »** ne put que constater la professeur en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en tournant la tête négativement de gauche à droite. **« Même Mr Scabior a réussi à faire une tasse ! »**

Les serpentards ricanèrent pendant que le garçon rougissait devant son rat. Ce garçon aurait eu sa place à Poufsouffle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Severus et encore, la seule chose qui différenciait Pettigrew d'un cracmol c'est qu'il arrivait quelque fois à se servir de la magie et souvent cela semblait être du pur hasard. Que pouvaient bien lui trouver Black et Potter ? Autant l'autre, celui pour qui Lily avait une sorte d'amitié, Lupin, était un élève brillant, sans doute manquant de confiance en lui, mais qui devait les aider à faire leurs devoirs, autant Pettigrew n'était qu'un boulet mais il avait cette vénération pour la personne de Potter qui avait du plaire à ce dernier une sorte de président du fanclub qui avait eu la chance de rejoindre le groupe.

 **« Et bien, pour le prochain cour, entraînez-vous. »** dit leur professeur de métamorphose en lançant un regard désespéré à Pettigrew.

A la fin du cours Lily avait dit à Severus de l'attendre avant de courir demander l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall d'utiliser la salle de métamorphose pour s'entraîner à changer son rat en théière avec l'aide de Severus car il ne pouvait pas venir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et la bibliothécaire n'accepterai pas qu'ils essaient dans ses locaux. La dame à la mine sévère avait accepté avec un sourire indulgent parce qu'elle avait toute confiance en la jeune fille et que le Serpentard était un garçon qui, malgré ses airs étranges, paraissait sérieux, cependant elle avait imposé la présence d'un préfet de Gryffondor car, même si ils étaient seulement dans leur douzième année - Severus avait d'ailleurs eut 12 ans le 9 janvier - il n'était pas convenable de laisser seuls et sans surveillance deux jeunes personnes sans un chaperon.

C'est ainsi que, le soir venu, un jeune gryffondor dont l'insigne de préfet brillait sur la poitrine était entré dans la salle de métamorphose avec son sac plein à craquer de livres de cours, Severus reconnut immédiatement le garçon qu'avait fixé Andromeda Black lors de son retour des vacances de Noël.

Le préfet de Gryffondor regarda le serpentard et se présenta :

 **« Je suis Edward Tonks. »** il sourit à Severus ce qui lui valu un regard méfiant du garçon il fallait dire que chaque fois qu'un gryffondor autre que Lily lui souriait, c'était le signe d'ennuis imminent. **« Tu peux m'appeler Ted. »** continua t-il en notant le trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez le garçon.

 **« Le professeur McGonagall croit que vous avez besoin d'un chaperon, je suis donc là. J'ai des parchemins longs comme la ligne du Poudlard Express à rendre au professeur Binns donc j'apprécierai de ne pas être trop dérangé; mais si vous avez des soucis, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. »**

Le garçon leur sourit et s'assit au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il sortit ses parchemins et ses livres et lança un dernier regard aux deux jeunes adolescents avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encre et de commencer à gratter un devoir qui, à ce que Severus paraissait deviner à l'intitulé du livre que le garçon consultait, concernait la région de Harz, en Allemagne, célèbre pour ses sorciers et ses pactes avec les démons.

 **« Teapo verto ! »** dit Lily en pointant sa baguette sur le pauvre animal stupéfixé devant elle.

Le rat se transforma en théière de porcelaine basique. **« Oh ! »** fit-elle déçue.

 **« Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Elle est très bien ! »** dit Severus avec un petit sourire.

Elle le regarda avec un air de reproche : **« Mais la tienne était bien plus jolie tout à l'heure ! »**

Il rougit gêné par le compliment. Il était fier de sa théière.

 **« Sans doute n'est-il pas capable de la refaire... »** dit une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Les deux enfants regardèrent vers la porte et virent Potter et son groupe dans l'embrasure. Ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver, absorbés par leur métamorphose.

 **« Que faites-vous là ? »** demanda Ted Tonks qui avait levé la tête de ses parchemins pour dévisager les intrus.

 **« Nous voudrions nous entraîner également. »** répondit James Potter à son préfet en souriant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, après tout quel mal pouvait-il bien y avoir ?

 **« Le professeur McGonagall ne m'avait parlé que d'eux deux... Mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Très bien mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. »** finit-il par dire avant de se replonger dans ses notes.

Triomphants, James Potter et sa troupe avancèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres de Black n'annonçait rien de bon à Severus.

 **« Montre nous Servilus »** dit Sirius à l'attention du serpentard. **« Nous voudrions revoir ta théière. »**

Le garçon déglutit et pointa sa baguette sur le rat devant lui : **« Teapo verto ! »** dit-il clairement et le rat redevint la théière, mais en porcelaine cette fois, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le garçon sourit satisfait, elle était plus réussi encore qu'en cours, et planta son regard dans celui de Black.

 **« Satisfait ? La chance n'a rien à voir avec la magie. »** se vanta Severus devant Black.

 **« Et Merlin sait que tu n'as jamais eu de chance... »** murmura Black en souriant toujours. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

 **« Pourquoi ne montres-tu pas la tienne Sirius ? »** interrompit Lily en le regardant dans une tentative pour apaiser la tension entre les deux garçons qu'elle avait senti monter d'un cran.

Sirius prit un rat et pointa sa baguette dessus : « **Teapo verto ! »** il fit apparaître une théière aux armoiries des Black.

 **« Ta mère serait fière de toi Black, pour une fois. »** ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

Le gryffondor ne dit rien mais ses yeux indiquaient clairement que ses intentions vis à vis du serpentard n'avait rien de pacifique, ni même d'amical.

 **« Et toi Remus ? »** dit Lily à l'attention du garçon à l'air chétif.

Severus grimaça quand il lui adressa un sourire timide, décidément il trouvait qu'ils étaient trop proches tous les deux.

 **« Je ne suis pas encore très au point. »** s'excusa t-il avant même d'avoir essayé.

Severus avait toujours trouvé cette tendance à la dévalorisation constante très énervante chez le garçon.

 **« On s'entraîne Remus ! »** l'encouragea Lily en souriant.

Le serpentard fulminait devant les encouragements de Lily à l'attention de Lupin, cette séance d'entraînement aurai du être pour eux seuls !

Remus pointa sa baguette sur le rat et prononça l'incantation. Le rat se transformant en une théière basique mais tout à fait convenable.

 **« Tu vois ! Tu y arrives très bien ! »** ajouta la jeune fille en souriant.

Severus avait les doigts qui se serraient plus fort sur sa propre baguette trahissant sa mauvaise humeur.

 **« A toi Peter ! »** dit Lily qui n'avait rien remarqué chez son ami en regardant le petit garçon en souriant.

La théière de Severus explosa avant même que le garçon rond n'eut pu sortir sa baguette machique.

Tout le monde sursauta et Lily lança un regard accusateur à Severus.

 **« Qu'est-ce que... ? »** Ted Tonks levait les yeux de son parchemin vers la porcelaine cassée, soulagé que ce ne soit rien de plus grave, il était tellement absorbé par son devoir qu'il avait presque oublié la présence des premières années. **« Ce n'est rien. »**

Il pointa sa baguette vers la vitrine et dit : **« Reparo. »**

La théière redevint ce qu'elle était censé être.

 **« Vous avez terminé ? »** demanda t-il aux petit groupe.

 **« Oui. »** répondit Severus sans adresser un regard au groupe. **« Moi ,j'ai terminé. »**

Il avait un regard noir qui trahissait ses émotions intérieures. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla toujours sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres et entendit Potter dire à Black.

 **« Il doit courir prendre une douche. »**

Il les détestait tous. Non c'était faux, il ne les détestait pas tous, seulement Potter et sa bande, mais il se détestait, il s'était laissé dominer par sa colère une fois de plus. Qu'il était faible!

Repensant à la scène il percuta un autre élève dans le couloir.

 **« Fais attention ! »** lui dit la voix d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

Il leva les yeux et vit Andromeda Black.

 **« Que fais-tu là ? »** reprit-elle en reconnaissant le garçon.

 **« Je m'entraînais à la métamorphose. »** répondit-il en la dévisageant. Que faisait-elle là ?

 **« Tu étais dans le groupe avec Ted Tonks ? »** demanda t-elle encore.

Il hocha la tête. Elle rougit. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il était au courant.

 **« Viens avec moi. »** elle l'entraîna derrière elle dans une classe vide et ferma la porte derrière eux :

 **« Ton affection pour la gryffondor née moldue n'est un secret pour personne et, au final, personne n'y prête attention à Serpentard, beaucoup pense que ça te passera. »**

Severus la regardait sans voir où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Mais pour moi c'est différent, personne n'acceptera et je n'ai pas encore les moyens de partir tu comprends. Personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant alors tu gardes ça pour toi. »**

Il hocha la tête et elle le regarda se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et estimant que oui, elle se détendit. Severus avait cet étrange sentiment de solitude écartée: il n'était plus le seul serpentard à chercher l'affection de certains gryffondors.

Un bruit, comme un hurlement, retentit soudain dans le couloir et ils sortirent précipitamment de leur cachette.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Le professeur Angst

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Voilà le chapitre 20 et des révélations sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (oui, comme le titre ne vous l'aurait sans doute jamais indiqué)._

 _Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs sans qui je serai bien seule._

 _J'essaierai de vous poster la suite plus rapidement._

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Le professeur Angst**

Severus et Andromeda se regardèrent un instant, surpris par le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre, puis ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la pièce afin de trouver l'origine du hurlement

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres dans le couloir qu'ils tombèrent sur le groupe des gryffondors qui avaient quitté la salle de métamorphose sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le visage d'Andromeda Bmlackavait pris une teinte violacée entre le rougissement et l'agacement, et c'est Ted Tonks qui rompit le silence en prenant la parole :

 **« Il me semble que ça vient de là ! »**

Il pointait du doigt un autre couloir. Andromeda hocha la tête et les deux élèves plus vieux prirent la tête de leur petit groupe dans les couloirs pour aller vers l'endroit que le préfet avait désigné.

Lily était inquiète, elle regardait Ted avec anxiété mais elle s'était placée instinctivement près de Severus comme si sa présence à lui la rassurait plus que celle du groupe des gryffondors, et ce geste ne manqua pas de donner au serpentard une raison de jubiler.

A l'angle du couloir de métamorphose, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Angst qui portait dans ses bras une femme d'un certain âge qui ressemblait vaguement à l'image que les moldus devaient se faire d'une voyante mystique : un look à la bohémienne, des cheveux de sorcières, et de grosses bagues à presque tous les doigts, sans oublier de grandes boucles d'oreilles qui déformaient ses lobes de leur lourdeur.

 **« Le professeur Vanga a fait un malaise. »** dit-il aux étudiants. **« Je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! »** Il avait le regard dur et une expression que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

Le professeur avança dans le couloir sans se retourner pour vérifier que les élèves suivaient ou non son ordre.

Quand il se fut assez éloigné James Potter dit à Sirius Black :

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il lui a jeté un sort ! »**

Severus, Lily toujours figée près de lui, tourna la tête vers eux. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient et ils l'accusaient. Mais c'était vrai que tout était troublant. Personne d'autre dans le couloir et aucun bruit de pas non plus.

 **« Il a du vouloir quelque chose d'elle mais quoi ? »** continuait de spéculer le garçon aux lunettes comme si il avait été dans un épisode de Sherlock Holmes. **« Elle est professeur de quoi ? »**

 **« Divination. »** répondit Andromeda **« Le professeur Liza Vanga est professeur de divination et je ne vous permets pas de dénigrer le professeur Angst, les rumeurs sont de vrais poisons. »**

Sirius regarda sa cousine un instant sans rien dire, Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir si il appréciait la jeune femme ou si elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point comme tout ce qui semblait avoir trait à la famille Black.

Ted Tonks rompit le silence qui s'était peu à peu installer en disant :

 **« Vous avez entendu le professeur Angst, retournez dans les dortoirs. Andromeda... »** il avait hésité à prononcer son prénom **« ...tu raccompagnes ton camarade, s'il te plaît ? »**

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une telle douceur que touts les premières années le regardèrent. Andromeda hocha la tête et fit signe à Severus de venir avec elle vers les cachots. Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily, elle avait toujours le regard anxieux fixé sur lui. Il se força à lui faire un sourire et lui lança un petit : **« A demain. »** qu'il voulait rassurant.

Ils marchèrent en silence, un peu sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à leur salle commune, ils furent surpris d'y trouver le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie du professeur Slughorn.

 **« Le professeur Angst a... »** commença Andromeda qui fut interrompue par le professeur Dumbledore :

 **« ...très aimablement accompagnée sa collègue à l'infirmerie. »** Il avait dit ça sur un ton aimable.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, il avait tout dit et nul n'avait besoin d'y ajouter quoi que ce soit.

 **« Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir Miss Black, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions ou des choses à nous dire. »**

Il la regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un œil perçant. Elle fit signe que non et s'avança vers le portrait avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de disparaître dans le mur.

Severus, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas il n'avait pas été concerné par les paroels du professeur Dumbledore qui s'était adressé à Andromeda Black et non à lui directement.

Il n'osait pas regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux alors il regardait son directeur de maison, le rondouillard professeur Slughorn, mais il sentait le regard du directeur sur lui comme si il essayait de le sonder.

 **« Vous pensez vraiment que le professeur Ansgt l'a agressé ? »** demanda Dumbledore au garçon voyant que toute cette histoire semblait avoir une proportion différente pour lui.

Severus avait toujours eut beaucoup d'estime pour son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le voir ainsi coupable désigné le mettait mal à l'aise et remettait en question tout ce qu'il pensait.

 **« Je ne peux pas croire que c'est lui. »** dit-il dans un souffle.

Le professeur Dumbledore dit :

 **« Horace, pourrions-nous aller dans votre bureau, mon ami ? »**

Le directeur de Serpentard répondit :

 **« Mais certainement. »**

Et ils avancèrent jusque dans la petite salle confortable du professeur de potions.

 **« De l'hydromel Albus ? »** lui proposa t-il.

 **« Non, auriez-vous des bonbons au citron ? »**

Le petit homme répondit par la négative.

 **« Alors pourriez-vous monter dans mon bureau en chercher une boite ? »**

Horace Slughorn s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce, laissant Dumbledore et Severus en face à face.

 **« Alors comme ça vous pensez que le professeur Angst est innocent alors que tout porte vos camarades à croire que c'est lui le coupable de l'agression de notre très chère professeur de divination. »**

 **« Il n'a pas pu ! »** il avait parlé plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu et rougit en constatant en face de qui il était. **« Les autres pensent que c'est un mangemort. »** marmonna t-il en repensant à Black et Potter : **« Ils ne l'aiment pas. »**

 **« Mais pas vous. »** constata Dumbledore.

Severus hocha négativement la tête. Non, lui ne pensait pas qu'il était un mangemort, et il le savait : quand on n'était pas apprécié par les autres, on était le coupable désigné pour tous les maux, toutes les raisons.

 **« J'ai vu ses bras. »** finit-il par murmurer. **« Il n'a pas la marque et personne ne pourrait lui en tatouer une. »**

Il avait eut une expression entre la pitié et le dégoût en repensant aux bras de son professeur.

 **« Vous ne savez rien de votre professeur Mr Snape mais vous avez raison sur ce point, il n'est pas au service de celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort puisqu'il est à mon service. Nous nous connaissons depuis bien longtemps Gunther et moi. »**

Il fit une pause comme si il se demandait si il n'allait pas en dire un peu trop puis il reprit.

 **« Comme vous le savez votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est allemand. Il n'a donc pas étudié à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang, c'est une des écoles de magie en Europe , et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître car il ne fait pas si vieux, nous avons sensiblement le même âge. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'époque où j'ai du intervenir pour faire arrêter le mage noir** **Gellert Grindelwald. »**

Severus savait que Dumbledore avait combattu et vaincu le Mage Noir, nul ne l'ignorait, il avait devant lui le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et cette fausse modestie l'énervait.

 **« Gunther était un de ceux qui avaient travaillé avec Gellert. Grindelwald avait beaucoup de charisme et il savait ramener les meilleurs près de lui. Ce qui l'intéressait chez Gunther c'était sa capacité à aller plus loin que les autres. Votre professeur connaissait des choses terrifiantes. Il avait fréquenté des mages terribles sur les bancs de Durmstrang. Gellert avait pris le pouvoir en Bulgarie mais avant lui d'autres avaient essayé plus au Nord. Gunther avait fréquenté ces jeunes sorciers à Durmstrang dont le russe que vous connaissez sûrement, Grigori Raspoutine qui avait déjà approché une sorte d'invincibilité voir d'immortalité. Le rêve de tout jeune sorcier, et de tout jeune homme de manière général, n'est-il pas d'aspirer à la jeunesse éternelle ? Gellert appréciait les talents de Gunther pour déjouer les pièges des ennemis alors il le laissait faire ce qu'il souhaitait tant qu'il continuait d'assurer la défense – car oui, pour cela, il est très bon - alors Gunther a continué ses recherches et en est venu à faire des expériences... Un jour Grindelwald l'a amené dans sa prison magique, son Azkaban a lui, d'ailleurs c'est là qu'il est enfermé et votre professeur a vu ce pourquoi il avait travaillé depuis le début. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu il a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'avait fait Gellert et... il l'a trahit. Non il ne s'est pas sauvé, il est venu me trouver et nous avons planifié la chute de son maître. Il a cherché sa rédemption dans le sacrifice de son être car, voyez-vous, la Magie Noire ne permet pas d'obtenir quelque chose sans sacrifice : on y perd son être, parfois son âme. Il a accepté de procéder à de gros rituel de Magie Noire pour que je puisse vaincre un homme presque invincible et il l'a payé : son corps tombe en miettes, comme une lèpre magique. »**

Severus revoyait les bras de son professeur en état de décomposition.

 **« Vous voulez dire qu'il est en train de mourir ? »**

Il l'avait deviné mais n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer.

 **« En quelque sorte. Je dirai même qu'il est déjà mort. Il est mort le jour où il a vu ce à quoi il avait contribué. »**

Severus resta interdit devant la révélation du directeur de l'école.

 **« Quant à notre professeur de divination, je pense qu'elle a du vouloir lui lire les lignes de la main, cela fait des semaines qu'il me confie qu'elle le harcèle pour lui faire un horoscope mais sans mains il n'a rien à lui confier. Elle a du vouloir lui retirer ses gants. »**

Il souriait l'air de trouver tout cela follement amusant mais voyant que le garçon ne comprenait pas ses référence à la divination il reprit :

 **« Mon jeune ami, je sais l'affection que vous avez pour votre professeur et j'avoue apprécier cette loyauté que vous avez envers lui alors que tous l'accusent. »**

Le garçon lui répondit :

 **« Si c'est un partisan de Grindelwald pourquoi est-il ici ? »**

Le vieux directeur répondit le plus simplement du monde :

 **« Parce que ce sont nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes et l'on peut choisir ce que l'on est jusqu'à la dernière minute de notre existence. Gunther a toujours été brillant mais particulièrement incompris et quand Gellert a reconnu ses talents il l'a rejoint, qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Ce qu'il a fait ensuite, c'est ça le courage. »**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Le club de Slug

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 21!  
_

 _Je suis désolée du temps que je prends à écrire mes des soucis de moldus m'accaparent parfois et, sans baguettes magiques, ça prend énormément de temps..._

 _Bref, voilà le chapitre suivant et j'espère pouvoir poster deux chapitres par semaine à partir de maintenant._

 _Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers! Vous me faites vraiment plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Le club de Slug**

 **« Il ne reste plus que quelques semaines avant les examens ! »** Lily affichait une mine inquiète que Severus ne lui avait jamais connu avant.

Ils étaient assis dehors, le printemps était revenu, aussi soudainement que l'hiver était tombé, et il avait chassé les nuages pour y installer un beau soleil qui réchauffait les corps et les âmes.

C'était le week-end et la plupart des étudiants profitaient de leur temps libre pour se prélasser mais Lily et Severus avaient décidé de réviser les examens qui se profilaient pour le mois de mai, soit dans un mois et demi.

 **« Jamais je n'y arriverai ! Je n'arrive déjà pas à retenir qui a déclenché la première révolte des vampires ! »**

Il attrapa le livre dont la jeune fille tournait les pages frénétiquement et le ferma avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'ils étaient beaux avec ce vert...

 **« C'est le vampire Caïus Scipion. Il voulait renversé le pouvoir des sénateurs dont la plupart étaient des sorciers. »**

Elle le regarda avec un l'air de lui dire qu'elle n'y comprenait rien alors il reprit :

 ** **«** Lily, tu es une des meilleures élèves de notre promotion, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu rates tes examens. »**

Elle lui lança un pâle sourire l'air de lui signifier qu'elle prenait ses paroles pour des gentillesses mais elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader que c'était la vérité.

 **« Tu es le plus brillant de nous deux. »** finit-elle par lui lancer en souriant franchement.

Severus rougit.

 **« Servilus ? Brillant ? »** une voix raillait derrière eux et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

 **« La seule chose qui soit brillant chez lui, c'est la graisse dans ses cheveux. »** ajouta James Potter.

Les joues de Severus avaient prises une teinte rouge vive.

 **« Si il était si _brillant_ » **Black insistait bien sur ce mot **« Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à les laver correctement ? »**

 **« On a coutume de dire chez moi que si la magie n'y peut rien c'est sans doute un problème d'hygiène. »** James Potter jubilait de sa propre plaisanterie tandis que derrière lui Peter Pettigrew ricanait avec un regard mauvais pour le serpentard, et Remus Lupin... le très cher ami de Lily, il se tenait là, osant un sourire, Severus le maudissait lui, peut-être plus que les trois autres.

 **« Et ta bêtise Potter ? Elle est héréditaire ?! »** Lily lançait au gryffondor un regard mauvais et les quatre garçons se figèrent sur place, un instant Severus se demanda si c'était le regard de la jeune fille qui les glaçait comme ça puis il constata qu'ils fixaient un point derrière les deux autres.

Lily et Severus se retournèrent à leur tour et virent le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Angst marcher vers eux.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas renvoyé... »** marmonna James.

Lily répondit du tac au tac : **« Moi c'est qu'il ne t'ai pas encore renvoyé toi et Sirius, qui me surprend. »**

James voulut répliquer mais les deux adultes étaient maintenant trop proches pour que cela reste entre eux.

 **« Vous profitez du soleil ? »** dit le professeur Horace Slughorn en souriant. Il paraissait rayonner de joie comme si il préparait quelque chose qui lui donnerait la plus profonde satisfaction.

 **« Nous révisions. »** dit Severus avec un ton grinçant. Il n'allait pas avouer au directeur de sa maison qu'il se faisait malmener par les gryffondors et que c'est son amie née-moldue qui répondait à leurs provocations à sa place.

 **« Je voulais vous faire parvenir un mot mais puisque je vous croise autant le faire de vive-voix : Mademoiselle Evans et vous messieurs Black et Snape me ferez vous le plaisir de vous joindre à moi ce soir pour une petite collation dans mon bureau ? »**

Les étudiants ne répondaient pas, ils le regardaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'eux.

 **« Vous viendrez au moment du repas, il y aura de quoi dîner. »**

Severus et Lily se regardèrent en silence sans savoir si ils devaient ou non accepter avant de finalement hocher la tête positivement.

Horace Slughorn sautillait sur place ravie de voir que les deux jeunes acceptaient puis il dirigea son regard sur Sirius Black qui tournait la tête vers son ami James qui n'était pas convié.

 **« Moi ? Pourquoi pas James ? »** demanda t-il.

 **« C'est votre présence qui m'importe mon jeune ami. »** continua le professeur.

Le regard de Severus glissa de Sluhorn à Black, puis il vit Potter qui lui faisait signe d'accepter, et Peter et Remus complètement inexistants, comme deux bibelots qu'on trimbalait un peu partout par habitude plus que par importance, Black ne demandait même pas pourquoi les deux autres n'étaient pas invités. Si il avait eu de l'affection pour Lupin et Pettigrew, Severus aurait pu trouver sa triste, mais il estimait que c'était un juste retour de bâton pour laisser leurs petits chefs le harceler à leur place, trop contents d'être du côté des bourreaux et non de la victime. Son regard glissa vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui le fixa/ Il ne savait pas si Dumbledore lui avait fait part de leur conversation et il éprouvait un sentiment entre la pitié et l'admiration pour lui : sacrifier son existence pour les autres, c'était quelque chose que peu de monde était capable de faire dans un monde où l'intérêt personnel primait sur le collectif.

 **« Très bien, je viendrai. »** dit Black à Slughorn, ramenant Severus à la réalité.

Le professeur de potion sauta presque de joie quand le garçon eut cédé.

 **« Profitez de ce beau temps alors et à ce soir. »**

Il reprit sa marche avec son collègue, laissant les élèves perplexes.

 **« Il ne nous a même pas salué ! »** couina Peter.

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il n'aimait pas Peter, c'était physique, viscérale même. Le garçon passait son temps à geindre et n'était pas fichu de réussir un sortilège même simple correctement.

 **« Pourquoi t'aurai t-il salué ? Tout le monde sait que ce qui intéresse Horace Slughorn ce sont les élèves talentueux, tu n'en a jamais fait parti. »** lança t-il cinglant.

Le garçon grassouillet rougit autant de honte que de colère mais c'est Potter qui répondit :

 **« Parce que tu es talentueux Servilus ? »**

Severus le regarda avec un sourire mauvais :

 **« Apparemment plus que toi Potter puisqu'il tient à ma présence et non à la tienne. »**

Le garçon aux lunettes eut une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

 **« On verra qui est le meilleur de nous tous Servilus. En attendant j'ai mieux à faire que de traîner avec vous. »**

Il avait dit ça avec mépris avant de tourner les talons et de partir, sa bande derrière lui.

Lily et Seveurs restèrent encore quelques heures à réviser dehors avant de décider de descendre ensemble dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

Ils avançaient dans les cachots sombres, Lily marchant rapidement près de Severus qui était dans les quartiers des serpentards.

 **« Votre salle commune est par ici ? C'est... effrayant. »** dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. L'atmosphère des cachots ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça et il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était effrayant. Un peu sombre, mais globalement tranquille et c'était ce qu'il aimait.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur et frappèrent avant d'entrer.

 **« Ah ! Vous voilà, je vous en prie, installez vous. »**

Lily et Severus s'installèrent autour d'une grande table où des plats semblaient s'entasser à n'en plus finir. D'autres élèves étaient déjà là et Severus reconnut Alistair Avery, Andromeda Black et Lucius Malefoy pour les serpentards. D'autres élèves de tous âges étaient assis près d'eux avec les écussons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, de chez Gryffondor Black était assis près du préfet qu'il avait vu : Ted Tonks.

 **« C'est un grand plaisir de vous avoir tous ici. Vous vous connaissez tous ? »** il souriait en regardant les élèves se dévisager les uns les autres.

En dehors des maisons communes, il semblait difficile de pouvoir connaître tout le monde.

 **« Chers membres du club, je vous présente mes nouvelles recrues chez les premières années : Mesdemoiselles Lily Evans, et Sybille Trelawney et ces messieurs Alistair Avery, Sirius Black, et Severus Snape. »**

Il fit un instant silence comme si il voulait que les élèves présents impriment bien ce qu'il disait puis il reprit :

 **« Profitons de cette réunion pour apprendre à mieux les connaître et à mieux _vous_ connaître mes chers anciens et faisons honneur à ce repas que nous ont spécialement préparé les elfes du château. »**

Les élèves commencèrent à manger pendant que le professeur prenait des nouvelles d'un père, d'un oncle, commentait l'actualité du monde des sorciers avec un autre dans une sorte de drôle de manège.

La conversation tournait autour de la défection de l'ancien ministre de la magie et Slughorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à Lucius des nouvelles de son père et de la nomination d'un nouveau ministre en faisant une remarque pour chacun d'entre eux, donnant l'impression de les avoir tous connu personnellement.

Il passa ensuite au Black et se risqua à regretter une fois de plus l'absence de Sirius à Serpentard tandis que le gryffondor semblait cruellement s'ennuyer et semblait même angoissé d'être ainsi livré en pâture au directeur de Serpentard dans une sorte de dîner qui représentait tout ce qu'il semblait avoir toujours détesté.

Vint le tour de Severus, Slughorn lui demanda comment allait sa grand-mère avant de lui dire qu'il était ravie d'avoir un élève aussi brillant dans sa maison, un futur grand sorcier, à n'en point douter. Il rougit, peu habitué à ce genre de commentaires encourageants sur ses capacités et son avenir.

Pour Lily, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer combien cette jeune fille semblait avoir le talent pour la magie dans le sang. Elle rougit également.

Slughorn paraissait dans son univers dans le petit monde qu'il s'était créé entouré des sorciers qui avaient, selon lui, du mérite.

Ils sortirent tard et Severus vit Lily repartir avec Ted Tonks et Sirius Black vers la tour des Gryffondor tandis que lui regagnait son dortoir avec les serpentards.

Lucius lui dit :

 **« Le professeur Slughorn a les contacts qu'il faut et peut nous aider à faire notre nid dans le monde des sorciers. Reste dans ses petits papiers et il pourra même te faire entrer au ministère de la magie. »**

Severus hocha la tête, il commençait à comprendre que pour monter, il devrait fréquenter les bonnes personnes.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Période d'examens

**_Bonjour à tous!_ **

_Comme promis, je poste le premier chapitre de cette semaine qui en comptera deux.  
_

 _Je voulais l'écrire avant mais l'inspiration a été coupée par les événements de vendredi soir et je voulais partager avec vous les paroles de Dumbledore:_ " _Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open._ " [HP4]

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Période Examens**

Severus pointa sa baguette vers la plume devant lui et prononça distinctement : **« Wingardium Leviosa »** et la plume s'envola guidée par la baguette de l'élève de première année sous les yeux du professeur Flitwick qui griffonnait dans son carnet de note en affichant un sourire satisfait de bon augure avant de laisser le jeune étudiant partir.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte, une chevelure rousse bondit devant lui et demanda avec curiosité et excitation : **« Alors ? Tu as pioché quel enchantement ? »**

 **« Lévitation. »** répondit-il en souriant, fier de lui.

 **« J'ai eu le sortilège de l'eau. »** dit-elle avant même qu'il lui ait demandé sur quoi elle était tombée. **« C'est le dernier qu'on ait appris cette année. J'espère l'avoir réussi. Je devais remplir une bouteille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mis assez d'eau. Oh... tu crois qu'il va me retirer des points si ce n'est pas rempli jusqu'en haut, Severus ? »**

Effectivement le sort qu'elle avait pioché avait été le dernier vu en classe cette année, mais nul besoin d'avoir eut les cours de divination pour savoir qu'elle aurait une excellente note, le jeune garçon n'en doutait pas Lily avait toujours été une des meilleures élèves en sortilèges, si ce n'était la meilleure. Elle réussissait tout très bien, même mieux que bien.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Lily, je suis sûr que tu as très bien réussi. »**

Elle se pinça les lèvres mais continuait de tressauter d'excitation devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit : elle incarnait la joie de vivre, voir même la vie avec ces beaux cheveux roux qui ne passaient pas inaperçues, ces joues rouges, ses tâches de rousseurs, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, son sens de la répartie... Lui était sombre, taciturne, ses cheveux étaient sombres comme le plumage des corbeaux, sa peau était pâle comme la mort, il ne souriait qu'avec elle, ne parlait pratiquement qu'avec elle et, malgré son jeune âge, il était d'un cynisme absolu sur tout. Elle le tirait vers la lumière, il le savait. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard il se rendait compte qu'il existait dans le cœur de quelqu'un et ça le rendait incroyablement vivant.

 **« Severus ? Tu m'écoutes ? »** elle le regarda avec ses yeux verts qui pétillaient et où il pouvait lire un petite reproche mais beaucoup de joie. **« On a presque fini les examens. Il ne reste que 'Défense contre les forces du mal' demain et tout sera fini! Tu veux qu'on révise un peu ? J'ai du mal avec cette matière. »**

Les examens avaient commencé à la fin du mois de mai et ils passaient les matières une par une. Souvent un écrit précédait l'épreuve pratique mais pour leur dernier examen, les premières années n'auraient pas à combattre. Le professeur Angst leur avait annoncé qu'il s'agirait de relater ce qu'ils devraient faire si ils rencontraient certaines créatures et ils devraient lancer un sortilège de base.

 **« Tu crois qu'il va nous demander de lancer le sort pour désarmer son adversaire ? »** demanda Lily à son ami tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les préaux du château, leurs livres dans les bras.

 **« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la base de la défense contre les forces du mal non ? »** lui répondit-il.

 **« Et c'est tellement peu efficace en cas d'attaques de mages noirs... »** railla une voix derrière eux avant de les bousculer en passant entre les deux amis et de leur faire face avec son inséparable binôme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** lui demanda Lily en lui lança un regard noir.

Sirius Black reprit la parole tandis que James fixait les deux amis avec intensité.

 **« Juste dire qu'un sortilège de désarmement ne servira à rien contre Tu-sais-qui. »** Il avait prononcé les trois derniers mots comme si c'était un acte de bravoure.

 **« Tu es incapable d'appeler un chat un chat et tu oses nous dire comment nous défendre ? Laisse moi rire. »** lui répondit-elle.

Severus ne quittait pas Potter des yeux. Si il avait été un plus au point il aurait tenté un sortilège informulé pour prouver à ces deux idiots - d'ailleurs il se demandait où étaient le petit gros et le malade - que désarmer son adversaire n'était pas inutile mais, malgré des progrès depuis qu'il essayait – car il avait commencé à tenter ce genre de sortilèges peu après le discours de Dumbledore sur le professeur Angst et le courage– il n'avait eut que de piètres résultats.

 **« Prononce son nom alors si tu es si maligne ! »** lui lança Black.

 **« Voldemort ! »** dit-elle fortement. Les élèves autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder en passant, certains s'arrêtaient même pour voir ce qui se passait entre les quatre élèves.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres espèce de sang-de-bourbe. »** dit la voix d'un élève que Severus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de Macnair.

Black et Potter se tournèrent vers le serpentard tandis que Lily le regardait sans comprendre. Severus, quant à lui, se retrouvait pris entre deux feux: d'un côté Lily, sa meilleure amie; et de l'autre l'un des serpentards les plus influents.

 **« Tu n'en es pas digne. Tu n'es qu'une née-moldue... »** reprit Macnair avec un mépris grandissant en s'avançant vers elle.

 **« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. »** lui lança t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Le serpentard saisit sa baguette dans sa poche l'agita nonchalamment dans sa main comme une menace à peine déguisée.

 **« Tu devrais apprendre le respect jeune fille. »** continuait Macnair avec un sourire cruel. **« Sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir t'inculquer les vrais valeurs des sorciers. »**

Severus parcourut rapidement la scène du regard. Les autres élèves s'étaient massés en cercle autour d'eux mais aucun ne réagissaient, comme si ils attendaient tous que ça dégénère avec avidité. Ce genre de passivité le dégoutait... Il en était malade. Macnair amorça à peine un geste de baguette vers Lily qu'il lâcha ses livres et s'empara de la sienne en prononçant : **« Expelliarmus ! »** dans la direction du serpentard et Macnair fut propulsé en arrière, percutant l'un des poteaux de pierre du préau de Poudlard. Severus regarda autour de lui et vit que James Potter avait lui aussi sa baguette à la main et qu'il avait eut la même idée.

 **« Tu vois Black, au final, il n'est pas si inutile que ça ce sort... »** murmura le jeune serpentard à l'adresse du gryffondor.

Black lui lança un regard glacial.

Des pas précipités leur parvenaient du couloir et les professeurs McGonagall et Angst apparurent dans la foule des élèves, découvrant le spectacle des quatre premières années devant eux dont deux les baguettes à la main devant l'élève plus vieux et sonné contre les pierres.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »** demanda t-elle en regardant James et Severus.

 **« Il l'a traité de sang-de-bourbe ! »** dit Potter pour se défendre.

 **« Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez assommé ? »** continua t-elle durement. **« Venez dans mon bureau, tous les quatre pendant que Gunther va conduire Mr Macnair à l'infirmerie. »**

Le professeur Angst hocha la tête. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et sa peau donnait l'impression de commencer à sécher sur son visage comme si elle allait bientôt tomber en miettes.

Severus ramassa ses livres sur le sol et suivi les trois autres premières années vers le bureau de la directrice des gryffondors dans un silence presque religieux.

La professeur les fit entrer sans un mot puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

 **« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ?! Attaquer un autre élève ! Jamais je n'ai vu ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous mériteriez tous une retenue ! Et vous deux... »** elle se tourna vers James Potter et Severus **« Vous mériteriez d'être renvoyés ! »**

Potter ouvrait la bouche pour protester mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, le professeur Dumbledore entra accompagné par le professeur Ansgt et le professeur Slughorn.

 **« Et c'est à moi d'en décider n'est-ce pas ma chère Minerva ? »** dit-il d'une voix calme à la professeur de métamorphose.

 **« Bien entendu Albus. »** répondit elle en redressant son chapeau de sorcière.

 **« Macnair a insulté Evans ! »** lança alors Potter dans ce que Severus pensait être une sorte de tentative désespérée pour éviter le renvoi. Son propre esprit commençait à focaliser sur cette idée : et si il était renvoyé ?... Il avait passé toute sa vie à attendre d'entrer à Poudlard et il allait en être renvoyé avant même la fin de la première année.. Comment allait réagir sa grand-mère ? Encore pire, comment allait réagir son père en le voyant revenir à la maison. Devrait-il retourner étudier dans un collège pour moldus ? Allait-il devoir travailler dans l'usine lui aussi du matin au soir avec pour seule perspective réconfortante une bouteille de whisky ? Il préférait presque retourner sa baguette contre lui mais il savait qu'une baguette ne pouvait tuer son propriétaire sur ordre de celui-ci.

 **« Votre camarade a effectivement admis avoir insulté Miss Evans. »** dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore **« Cependant, ne trouvez vous pas que votre réaction était disproportionnée pour une insulte ? »**

 **« Il a voulu me lancer un sort. »** dit la jeune fille.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle baissa un instant la tête.

 **« Je... je tenais mes livres pour réviser l'examen de demain et... je n'avais pas ma baguette dans les mains. Il a commencé à agiter la sienne quand ils ont tenté de le désarmer. »** continua t-elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

 **« Ils n'ont pas seulement tenté mais ils ont réussi à le désarmer. Vos camarades ont fait preuve de réactivité Miss Evans. Cependant je ne tiens pas à encourager ce genre de comportement, il serai malvenu de vous féliciter pour votre action, aussi héroïque et impulsive soit-elle messieurs. »**

Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il commençait à penser que la perspective d'un renvoi s'éloignait.

 **« Gunther »** poursuivit Dumbledore **« Il semble que votre enseignement ait porté des fruits chez ces deux garçons... Le jeune Macnair n'aura pas de séquelles. »**

Le directeur souriait sous sa barbe.

 **« Son orgueil est le plus blessé. »** dit le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

 **« Bien. Dans ce cas je propose que l'on laisse les directeurs de leurs maisons respectives, car il me semble que ce jeune garçon est de chez vous Horace, de leur punition. Pour ma part, je me contenterai d'ajouter 50 points à Gryffondor et 50 points à Serpentard pour une bonne utilisation du sortilège de désarmement à un moment opportun. »**

Minerva McGonagall regardait le directeur avec ce qui semblait être de la consternation.

 **« J'ai une excellente tarte au citron meringuée qui m'attend dans mon bureau. Je l'ais faite venir spécialement de la meilleure pâtisserie moldue de Londres. Voulez vous vous joindre à moi Minerva ? »**

La directrice des gryffondors lui fit signe que non tandis qu'il demandait aux deux autres professeurs si ils voulaient une part. Seul Slughorn accepta et sortit de la pièce sur les talons du directeur, Seveurs voyait sa retenue partir aussi vite que son renvoi.

 **« Retournez dans vos dortoirs. »** dit sèchement la professeure de Métamorphose. **« Ne réapparaissez pas devant moi avant que je ne change d'avis sur votre non-punition pour cette fois Potter. »**

Les élèves sortirent du bureau sans un bruit puis, une fois dans le couloir Sirius dit : **« Par Merlin James ! Tu as une chance incroyable ! J'ai bien cru que McGonagall allait te renvoyer ! Je me demande si tu ne dois pas ta place ici à ce vieux fou fan de citron et à sa tarte salvatrice... »**

Ils montèrent dans les couloirs vers la tour de Gryffondor en continuant de parler tandis que Severus restait là avec Lily, gêné.

 **« Je suis désolée Severus, tu as failli être renvoyé à cause de moi... »** gémit-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il pensait à ce qui se passerait quand il rejoindrai la salle commune des Serpentards où l'histoire avait déjà du remonter. Il avait attaqué Macnair et il l'avait désarmé.

 **« Ne vous ais-je pas dit de retourner dans vos dortoirs ?! »** dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Lily rougit devant la professeur et salua son ami avant de filer dans le couloir. Severus se tourna dans la direction opposée et descendit les marches.

 **« Joli sortilège. »** dit le professeur Angst qui marchait derrière lui.

Severus ne répondit pas.

 **« Pour un élève de première année, vous êtes incroyablement doué. »** continua le professeur. **« Vous avez très bien réagi. »**

Severus continuait de marcher en silence obstinément.

 **« Lorsque vous avez décidé de désarmer votre camarade, vous l'avez fait sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait pour vous. Vous l'avez fait pour Miss Evans parce que vous avez estimé qu'elle était en danger et que la situation nécessitait une intervention. Mr Potter se battait contre un ennemi, vous vous battiez contre un frère, c'est la différence. Vous avez choisi ce qui vous semblait juste malgré les représailles. Peut-être devais-je ajouter 10 points à Serpentard pour ce que vous avez fait. »**

Severus s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le professeur. Le visage de ce dernier s'émiettait déjà. Le garçon eut un pincement au cœur.

 **« Le professeur Slughorn a demandé à Mr Malefoy de calmer le jeu avec les serpentards et d'expliquer que Macnair est le fautif, vous vous sentiez menacer, vous avez bien réagit. Point. »**

Severus hocha la tête, il avait d'autres préoccupations dans la tête.

 **« Vous ne reviendrez pas l'année prochaine ? »**

Surpris par la demande du garçon, le professeur Angst marqua un instant de silence avant de finir par dire :

 **« Non, je ne reviendrai pas. »**

 **« Vous me manquerez. »** dit Severus. Les mots lui sortaient du cœur.

Le professeur hocha la tête, touché par ce que venait de lui dire son élève. Il posa sa main ganté sur l'épaule de son élève en affichant ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire sur son visage meurtri.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir des Serpentards.

 **« Retournez dans votre salle commune. Nous nous reverrons demain et je quitterai Poudlard à la fin du mois de juin. »**

Severus hocha la tête et prononça le mot de passe devant le tableau de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il entra à l'intérieur et se retourna, regardant le professeur repartir dans le couloir vers son bureau. Il le savait, le professeur Angst ne resterai pas jusqu'en juin.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Explications

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _Voici le chapitre 23 de cette fanfiction.  
_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui le font._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 – Explications**

Tous les bavardages cessèrent et le silence se fit dans la salle commune de Serpentard lorsque Severus y entra. Les étudiants le regardaient sans oser dire un mot et le garçon parcourait l'assistance avec un regard froid. A cet instant il les méprisait tous mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se soustraire aux regards de ses camarades de maison. Il était même prêt à défendre ce qu'il avait fait car il n'avait pas honte de son geste, la seule chose qui lui faisait horreur c'était que Potter ait eu la même idée que lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il joue les héros? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que lui aussi avait joué les héros mais il la fit taire en répondant que lui c'était différent, il avait protégé Lily, il n'avait pas voulu se mettre en avant; c'était là toute la différence avec cet idiot de Potter.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et, tandis que les autres élèves s'écartaient, Severus put apercevoir Macnair assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune qui le regardait avec un bras en écharpe. Il lui lançait un regard mauvais que le jeune garçon de première année lui rendit par tout le mépris que son visage pouvait exprimer. La tension était palpable.

Ce fut Andromeda Black qui, entrant à son tour dans la salle commune, perça le silence qui y régnait:

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »** demanda t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui lui fit vite comprendre que certains membres de sa maison semblait avoir des comptes à régler avec le jeune adolescent aux cheveux gras qui traînait avec la gryffondor.

 **« Ce qui se passe ?! »** cracha presque Macnair à l'attention de la jeune fille ****«** Ce sale gosse m'a lancé un sort sous le préau parce que j'ai remis la sang-de-bourbe à sa place. »**

Severus grinça des dents et ses doigts se serrèrent sur la baguette qu'il tenait sous ses livres, il ne maitrisait pas les sortilèges informulés, mais ses émotions semblaient largement capables de palier à cette carence. Cependant Andromeda reprit la parole en s'adressant à Macnair avec mépris :

 **« Un première année te lance un sort, parce que tu l'as mérité en plus, ne me contredis pas Walden je sais très bien que tu l'as mérité, et tu tentes de monter la salle commune contre lui ? On croit rêver non ? Sérieusement tu ne te sens pas pitoyable ? »**

Macnair, dont la rage rendait son visage rouge, lui répondit :

 **« Comment ça pitoyable ? »**

Severus ne lâchait pas l'autre Serpentard des yeux, si il avait pu lui faire du mal, à cet instant, il l'aurait fait tellement il ne lui inspirait rien de charitable; mais il sentait que la joute était devenue verbale et qu'il n'en était pas l'un des acteurs.

Les autres élèves de la salle commune l'avaient, eux aussi, remarqués et ils écoutaient avec attention la jeune Black donner une leçon à Macnair avec un certain plaisir.

Andromeda continuait:

 **« Non mais tu es aussi idiot que tu en a l'air ?! Tu as été envoyé à l'infirmerie par un élève de premier année ! Tu t'en vantes en plus. Tu devrais avoir honte. Sérieusement ! Incapable d'avoir de la jugeote et de te protéger. Par Merlin ! Moi qui pensais qu'on envoyait les idiots à Poufsouffle ! »**

Des ricanements commençaient à monter dans la salle commune des serpentards et Macnair se leva de son fauteuil, se dressant debout face à l'insolente Black, espérant sans doute lui faire peur, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas et il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux avec un regard mauvais qu'elle soutenait, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Il parti dans son dortoir suivi par quelques uns de ses fidèles amis dont Evan Rosier.

Quand il fut parti le reste de la salle commune repris ses révisions, car les dernières épreuves des examens de fin d'année se profilaient pour tous; même si, pour certains, il en restait d'avantage que pour d'autres.

Severus tourna la tête vers Andromeda qui continuait de jubiler du petit effet qu'elle avait eut.

 **« Tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place. Franchement quel pauvre type. Se faire mettre au tapis par des premières années et aller se faire plaindre... Aucune fierté. »** lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers lui.

 **« Où étais-tu ?! »** dit Narcissa Black à sa sœur qu'elle venait de rejoindre, Lucius sur les talons.

 **« J'étais... à la bibliothèque. »** répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Severus savait qu'elle mentait mais il ne dit rien. Cette fille était une alliée qu'il valait mieux avoir dans son camp.

 **« Tu révisais tes ASPIC ? »** continua sa sœur.

 **« Oui, je ne veux pas me retrouver le bec dans l'eau pour une mauvaise note. »**

Il lui restait sans doute une matière importantes à passer et avoir des résultats plus que convenables aux ASPIC pouvait déterminer tout l'avenir professionnel d'un sorcier. Andromeda avait toujours été une élève ambitieuse et ne se contentait pas d'une note moyenne, elle voulait un "O".

 **« Quel idiot ce Macanir. »** reprit Andromeda dans ce que le garçon prit pour une tentative de changement de sujet. **« S'en prendre à un élève de première année... »**

Lucius regardait Severus avec curiosité.

 **« Comment as-tu réussi à battre Macnair ? »** finit-il par demander.

 **« Je l'ai désarmé. »** répondit froidement le garçon qui parlait pour la première fois de ce début de soirée dans la salle commune.

 **« Il faut croire que le professeur Slughorn a bien su voir en toi un sorcier de qualité. Tous les élèves de première année ne sont pas capable de désarmer leur aîné dans une situation de conflit. »**

Le Préfet de Serpentard lui souriait avec une sorte de gentillesse compréhensive. **« Walden s'en remettra. Il est blessé dans son amour propre mais méfie toi de lui quelques temps, c'est le genre à se venger. »**

 **« Se venger sur un élève plus jeune que lui qui lui apprend le civisme... Quel sorcier ! »** dit avec mépris Andromeda.

 **« Tu es bien énervée ce soir. »** ne put que constater sa sœur. **« C'est Macnair ou l'annonce du mariage de Bella pour notre retour de Poudlard qui t'énerve à ce point ? »**

Andromeda regarda Narcissa surprise alors cette dernière reprit:

 **« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Le hibou est arrivé ce matin, j'avais laissé le courrier sur ton lit mais tu n'es pas retourné ici apparemment. Bella se marie début juillet avec Rodolphus Lestrange. »**

Andromeda devint plus blanche que d'habitude ce qui aurait pu paraître presque impossible tant elle l'était habituellement.

 **« Je pensais que ça lui serai passé, ils en vont tellement pas ensemble. »** dit Andromeda à voix basse.

 **« Il y aura toute les familles de sangs-purs. Tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un toi aussi. »** continua Narcissa, qui n'avait manifestement pas entendue la réflexion de sa soeur, avec une sorte de ton de compassion dont seules les filles semblaient être capables aux yeux de Severus.

Andromeda ne répondit rien à sa sœur mais elle lança un regard qui aurait glacé un sortilège d'incendio avant de partir vers son dortoir.

 **« Elle est bizarre en ce moment. »** s'étonna doucement Narcissa.

 **« Sans doute les ASPIC. »** répondit Lucius à sa fiancée.

Severus se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose et pensait même savoir de quoi il en retournait, sans doute un certain Ted...; mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à la dénoncer. Andromeda Black était quelqu'un qu'on préférait avoir avec soi.

 **« Enfin... il reste encore plusieurs épreuves pour _mes_ ASPIC, tu m'aiderais à réviser Cissy ? » ** dit-il à la jeune femme.

Elle rougit et Severus se sentit de trop. Il savait très bien ces deux camarades allaient faire et n'avait aucune envie d'en être le témoin, ni même de tenir la chandelle. Alors il tenta de rejoindre son dortoir pendant que Lucius s'asseyait sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune et attirait Narcissa par la taille pour la placer sur ses genoux. Il fut cependant arrêté lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qui devait le mener à son dortoir.

 **« Severus, je me répète mais, évite Macnair jusqu'à la fin de l'année, par prudence. Il aura oublié d'ici septembre mais en attendant... Il a la rancune tenace. »**

Le garçon hocha la tête et monta, laissant ses camarades dans la salle et espérant trouver le dortoir des premières années vide.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne à part Baltus qui ouvrit la bouche pour amorcer une phrase à l'attention de son camarade mais qui fut arrêté d'un regard qui l'immobilisa quelques instants dans cette position idiote qui le faisait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Severus s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et tira les rideaux pour s'isoler du reste du monde.

Lucius venait de lui rappeler un détail important : l'année se terminerait bientôt et il devrait retourner chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce géniteur qui le détestait, ce quartier gris et sombre mais il aurait Lily pour lui, sans la partager avec les gryffondors.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Retour à King Cross

_**Bonjour,**_

 _Et voilà déjà le chapitre 24 de cette fanfiction!_

 _Merci à vous de ma lire et merci à ceux qui laissent des petites reviews comme trace de leur passage, c'est très encourageant._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Et rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour le chapitre 25._

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – Retour à King Cross  
**

La porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express qu'ils avaient trouvé Lily et lui glissa et la jeune fille réapparue devant lui.

Elle avait ôté ses vêtements de sorcière pour ceux des moldus : une petite jupe rouge très élégante avec une veste et des souliers assorties, et des collants blancs, le tout faisait ressortir sa crinière rousse. Elle souriait, ravie de retrouver ses parents, sa sœur, sa détestable sœur même comme le pensait le garçon qui était d'une humeur plus maussade qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle tenait à la main un petit sac noir où elle avait fourré en boule son uniforme scolaire.

 **« Tu ne te changes pas ? »** lui demanda Lily en faisant à nouveau glisser la porte du compartiment, cette fois pour la refermer.

Pour toute réponse à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser il grogna. Non il ne se changeait pas. Se changer c'était accepter de retourner dans le monde des moldus, accepter de ne pas pratiquer la magie pendant les deux mois que durerait l'été, accepter de revoir son père... Il avait été si bien à Poudlard, tellement mieux qu'à la maison.

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »** continuait son amie qui semblait décidée à rompre le silence ambiant. **« C'est au professeur Angst ? »**

Il ne répondit encore pas mais il la regarda avec intensité lorsqu'elle parla du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier avait tout simplement disparu après les examens, comme Severus l'avait pressenti, il n'avait pas terminé l'année et le garçon se demandait même si il ne s'était pas envolé, emporté par un coup de vent, tellement il avait eut l'air d'être friable.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, la jeune fille continua à faire la conversation:

 **« En attendant, moi je pense à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire des vacances ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ma famille ! »**

Elle était joyeuse quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il l'imaginait pensant à ses sorties dans le parc, voir même à Londres; avec Pétunia, à sa famille qui l'aimait. Parfois il se demandait comment il aurait vécu tout ça si il avait eu une vrai famille à l'attendre... Mais sa vraie famille c'était Poudlard, Serpentard même, c'était le seul endroit où il avait eut l'impression d'exister. Deux mois! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être long avant de revoir le château.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque ma porte du compartiment glissa à nouveau et se fut au tour de Narcissa Black d'entrer suivie par Lucius Malefoy qui lui tenait nonchalamment la main.

 **« Severus, je ne sais pas si tu pourras ou non venir, mais tu es cordialement invité au mariage de ma sœur, Bellatrix Black avec Rodolphus Lestrange qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. Tes grands-parents sont, eux aussi, prié de venir. »**

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe contenant l'invitation et portant le sceau des armoiries de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black que Severus regarda quelques instants mais qu'il finit par prendre avant de remercier Narcissa.

Lucius Malefoy, dont il avait oublié la présence, et dont le jeune garçon remarqua soudain qu'il portait un jean moldu lui donnant un faux air de chanteur de rock, le regarda et dit :

 **« Tu devrais te changer, King Cross n'est plus si loin. Merlin! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon dernier retour de Poudlard ! Déjà sept années ! »**

Narcissa le regarda la mine défaite, il lui restait encore un an à étudier à l'école des sorciers avant de le rejoindre à nouveau et de commencer à vivre leur vie.

 **« Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? »** demanda soudain Lily à Lucius.

Il dévisagea un instant la Gryffondor, qui venait de manifester sa présence pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans le compartiment, avant de répondre :

 **« Ma route est déjà tracée. Le ministère de la magie et la gestion d'une fortune de famille. »**

Elle n'osa pas en demander plus mais pour une née moldue il pouvait paraître étrange de penser à l'après Poudlard. Quelles perspectives d'avenir quand on était sorcier ?

 **« Retournons dans notre compartiment Cissy. »** reprit le grand blond et les deux élèves sortirent en saluant brièvement leur camarade de Serpentard.

Quand ils eurent refermer la porte Severus se décida enfin à quitter ses habits de sorciers qu'il avait enfilé sur ses vêtements moldus le matin même. Il tentait de retirer sa robe de sorcier en la faisant passer par dessus sa tête quand la porte du compartiment coulissa à nouveau.

 **« Tiens donc Servilus, tu nous offres un show privé ? »**

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour reconnaître la voix grinçante de Potter.

Quand il s'extirpa de sa robe, il put voir que le gryffondor n'était pas seul mais accompagné de sa fine équipe : Black, Lupin, et l'autre dont il ne retenait jamais le nom.

Potter n'attendit pas d'y être invité pour s'asseoir et ses amis firent de même. Potter et Black avaient revêtu leurs jeans, celui de Black était déchiré par endroit, sans doute pour se donner un petit côté bad boy très tendance cette année là et qui ne manquait pas de faire craquer certaines filles. Le petit grassouillet avait un pantalon rouge brique et un haut jaune, le tout surmonté d'une casquette rouge également qui lui donnait un air de Tweedle Dee ou Tweedle Dum quant à Lupin, il avait un pantalon en tweed qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà beaucoup vécu mais qui lui donnait un air de petit gentleman anglais.

Tous contrastaient forts avec le pantalon et la blouse d'ouvrier qu'avait Severus et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en constatant, une fois de plus, sa condition dans le monde des moldus qui lui collait, littéralement, à la peau.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »** dit le serpentard avec un ton méprisant.

 **« Rien qui te concerne Servilus. Nous venons juste profiter de la fin de ce voyage en train pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à notre camarade. »**

Il sourit à Lily qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs de mépris mais qui rougit quand même, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus dont le teint prit une couleur violacée de colère cotnenue.

 **« C'est fait. Vous pouvez sortir. »** lâcha t-il sur un ton agressif, espérant désespérément qu'ils obéissent. Si il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Lily depuis le début du voyage, il l'avait au moins eu pour lui seul et il refusait de partager si peu de temps avant l'entrée en gare.

 **« Doucement Servilus, on dirait que tu veux te débarrasser de nous. »** reprit Potter en souriant.

 **« On dirait seulement ? »** lâcha t-il en serrant les poings.

 **« Alors Lily, que vas-tu faire cet été ? »** demanda Potter ignorant royalement le serpentard.

La jeune fille lui répondit avec une politesse qui exaspérait Severus au plus haut point lorsqu'il s'agissait des gryffondors:

 **« Rester avec mes parents. Et vous ? »**

 **« Mes parents nous amènent tous les ans en Irlande chez des oncles. On s'amuse à attraper des farfadets. »**

Severus tournait les yeux vers le ciel. Ce que Potter pouvait essayer de se rendre intéressant avec n'importe quoi... Des farfadets... Y'avait-il des créatures encore plus idiotes que celle-ci dans le monde des sorciers? Il en doutait.

 **« Sirius espère pouvoir nous rejoindre. Peter doit avoir l'autorisation de ses parents, mais ça devrait aller... Remus tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? »**

L'adolescent à la mine malade fit signe que non et eut un petit sourire désolé. Black quant à lui affichait une mine maussade et renfrognée qui laissait penser qu'il était bien trop occupé par ses propres problèmes pour se soucier de Severus actuellement. Il avait à peine levé les yeux quand James Potter avait mentionné son nom mais ça avait suffit à ce qu'il remarqua l'enveloppe que Narcissa avait donné au serpentard quelques minutes auparavant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »** demanda Black qui parlait pour la première fois.

 **« Il semble que ta cousine se marie et que je sois invité. »** railla Severus.

Black pâlit ce qui lui donna l'air franchement malade mais n'ajouta rien, manifestement il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle du mariage de Bellatrix.

Une annonce raisonna dans le train : la fin du voyage était proche, bientôt ils retrouveraient tous leurs parents et familles pour deux mois.

Les garçons de Gryffondor retournèrent dans leur compartiment silencieusement, comme si cette arrivée signifiait pour eux quelque chose d'horrible mais Severus ne leur souhaitant rien de bon pour les vacances n'y fit pas spécialement attention.

Le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir pour s'immobiliser en gare de King Cross. Devant les fenêtres les visages défilaient et Lily s'appuyait contre la vitre pour repérer ses parents. Par mimétisme, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser, le jeune serpentard fit pareil pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de sa mère qu'il ne tarda pas à voir, pâle comme la mort, vêtue d'une robe noire qui la faisait ressembler à Morticia Addams dans une des séries de ce que les moldus appelaient 'télévision'. Elle ne respirait ni l'enthousiasme, ni la joie de vivre, contrairement aux autres parents et familles autour d'elle qui faisaient un brouhahah d'enfer attendant le retour de leur progéniture.

Le train s'immobilisa dans un dernier crissement de frein. Lily bondit et attrapa sa lourde valise estampillée du sceau de Poudlard mais elle ne parvint pas à la déloger des filets à bagages et c'est le jeune Serpentard qui lui attrapa avant de descendre la sienne. Il l'aida à la porter jusqu'à la sortie du train et lui posa sur le sol, le temps de descendre la sienne.

Lorsqu'il la chercha à nouveau des yeux, elle était déjà en train de courir, traiannt sa valise derrière elle, vers ses parents. Il se sentit à nouveau misérable et se rendit près de sa mère sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'en aller vers le passage un hurlement retentit et fit taire la foule autour d'eux.

 **« SIRIUS ORION BLACK COMMENT OSES-TU M'AMENER TON GRYFFONDOR D'AMI POUR ME DEMANDER D'ALLER PASSER LES VACANCES CHEZ LUI ?! TA COUSINE SE MARIE ET QUE TA PRÉSENCE N'EST PAS UNE OPTION ! SI JE N'AVAIS PAS DEVINE QUE TU ME FERAI UN COUP PAREIL, SACHE QUE J'AURAI ENVOYE KREATTUR TE CHERCHER! TU ME FAIS HONTE! »**

En entendant Black se faire humilier par sa mère sur le quai du Poudlard Express Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais et remarqua que sa mère avait le même en regarda Walburga Black s'égosillait sur son fils aîné. Manifestement sa mère et lui avait des plus de points communs qu'il n'aurait voulu le penser, notamment dans l'animosité envers certains membres de la très ancienne et très noble famille des Blacks... Il n'était pas le seul qui passerait de mauvaises vacances en famille.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Le mariage de Bellatrix

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Je suis impardonnable... Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, le chapitre devait être posté samedi et le voilà seulement maintenant..._

 _Pour ma défense je dirai seulement que je me suis faite attaquer par une des créatures d'Hagrid et que j'ai failli me faire arracher la jambe par cette sale bête (ahah, j'ai une entorse en gros parce que j'ai voulu rendre service)._

 _Du coup je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Normalement le rythme de publication devrait rester le même: deux chapitres par semaine, si je ne dois pas nourrir un scrout à pétard ou une autre de ces charmantes créatures d'ici là._

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 25 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Par ailleurs je tiens également à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs pour leurs petits mots et petits messages._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – Le mariage de Bellatrix**

Déjà deux semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencé, Severus avait retrouvé la grisaille de l'impasse du Tisseur et les colères de son père mais cet été là il savait qu'il avait plusieurs raisons de se réjouir.

La première d'entre elle était son amie depuis presque un an déjà : Lily. Depuis que l'été avait repris, il avait recommencé à aller l'attendre au parc où elle se rendait régulièrement et où ils parlaient de Poudlard comme si cette simple évocation pouvaient provoquer autant de magie que celle dont ils avaient été privés par décret du ministère jusqu'à leur majorité durant les vacances.

Lily avait quitté ses robes de sorcières pour les vêtements moldus aux couleurs lumineuses qui lui allaient si bien.

Dans le parc qui était devenu leur refuge, elle cueillait des fleurs pour s'en faire des couronnes qu'elle posait dans ses cheveux. Severus, qui aurait trouvé l'idée complètement ridicule pour tout autre personne, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, rayonnante. Et il savourait le plaisir de ne l'avoir que pour lui.

Le soir, quand elle rentrait en jetant ses couronnes de fleurs au sol, il ramassait les petites marguerites et les mettait dans sa poche avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Puis il les faisait voler dans sa main... Pas bien haut, pas bien longtemps, pour ne pas risquer un avertissement du ministère de la magie, et il les mettait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avec les boutons d'or séchés et les autres fleurs victimes de la coquetterie de Lily ; comme de divines reliques.

Depuis deux semaines il n'avait plus à craindre Potter et sa bande, depuis deux semaines elle était à lui seul et cette pensée lui permettait d'affronter les colères de son père le soir quand il rentrait, cette pensée lui permettait de tenir chaque jour.

Il le savait, Lily était son oxygène au milieu des gaz toxiques des usines non loin de chez lui, et il la chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Quand la date du mariage de Bellatrix arriva, Severus en informa Lily qui lui répondit en souriant :

 **« Tu vas voir Sirius ! »**

Elle ne remarqua sans doute même pas que les dents du jeune homme avait grincé à l'évocation du nom de son camarade. Oui, effectivement, il allait voir Sirius mais cette pensée ne le réjouissait pas bien qu'il se douta que Black ne devait pas se réjouir non plus, ni du mariage de sa cousine, ni même de croiser Severus à celui-ci.

 **« Tu me raconteras hein ? Tu promets ? Je ne sais pas quoi ça ressemble un mariage de sorciers ! »**

Il promit. Quand bien même Lily aurait voulu un serment inviolable il l'aurait fait. Pour elle, il aurait pu jurer de décrocher la Lune et les constellations qu'ils étudiaient en astronomie.

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de revenir deux jours plus tard, pour tout se dire.

Niveau logistique, car c'est ainsi qu'il fallait appeler les préparatifs que le mariage de Bellatrix Black avait provoqué chez les Prince, il avait été décidé avec la mère de Severus que c'était sa grand-mère et son grand-père qui l'accompagneraient car, non seulement, ils étaient eux-aussi invités, mais surtout parce que la mère du jeune homme n'avait nullement l'envie de revoir Walburga Black, ni même d'autres personnes de cette famille et encore moins dans de pareilles circonstances.

Il avait fallu trouver une robe de cérémonie au garçon et c'était finalement une robe de sorcier d'un vert tirant sur le noir, très sobre, qui aurait facilement pu lui servir d'uniforme à Poudlard, que le choix de sa mère s'était porté.

Le père de Lucius Malefoy avait ensorceler un objet qui devait servir de portoloin à la famille Prince pour se rendre sur les lieux de la cérémonie car Severus ne savait pas transplaner et son grand-père ne semblait plus avoir la faculté de le faire sans danger.

Le vieil homme, que Severus voyait pour la première fois, avait l'air de vivre complètement dans un autre univers, même si il avait, de temps en temps, un éclair de lucidité mais la grand-mère du jeune homme lui répondait toujours le plus gentillement du monde, peut importait la demande du vieil homme.

A 11h, le matin convenu, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon de Tobias Snape autour d'une théière en porcelaine portant les armoiries des Black et ils avaient posé leur doigt sur l'objet. Severus avait eut l'impression d'être tiré par le nombril et il était tombé sur le sol, tandis que ses grands-parents s'étaient posé avec plus de douceur, sans doute bien plus familier de ce mode de transport que leur petit-fils.

Ils avaient été accueillis par un homme qui devait déjà avoir un certain âge compte tenu de son visage ridé et qui était vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie verte et argent à laquelle il ne manquait que le serpent pour être l'image du blason de Serpentard.

En voyant l'homme, la grand-mère de Severus s'exclama :

 **« Pollux ! »**

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui dire :

 **« Messaline et Septime Prince ! Et Severus Snape je suppose... »** il tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon qui époussetait sa robe pour cacher les traces de son entrée. **« Un plaisir de vous recevoir aujourd'hui dans notre demeure familiale. »**

Severus ne voyait là aucune demeure, tout juste un petit sentier pavé comme une voie romaine.

 **« Le plaisir est partagé Pollux ! Quelle joie cela doit-être pour vous de marier votre petite-fille à ce Rodolphus Lestrange ! Une bien belle alliance, si il en fallait encore, pour la noble famille des Blacks. »**

Severus écoutait sa grand-mère flatter l'homme qu'il identifiait comme étant également le grand-père de Narcissa et Andromeda Black. Il cherchait malgré lui des ressemblances entre ses deux camarades de Serpentard et l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il était d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur extrême et pas un trait de son visage ne semblait exprimer joie ou plaisir, ni à la vue de des Prince, ni même à la mention du mariage de sa petite-fille avec une autre famille de sang-pur ; tout paressait lui semblait totalement indifférent.

 **« Nous n'attendions plus que vous. »** dit Pollux Black en empruntant le chemin pavé de pierres anciennes qui devait les conduire vers le lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. **« Allons-y. »**

Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant que le paysage ne leur dévoile un manoir sombre, de taille imposant auquel était greffé une chapelle et un cimetière où devaient sans doute reposer la très noble et très ancienne famille des Blacks depuis des générations.

 **« Ainsi c'est chez vous que se déroule la cérémonie Pollux. »** constata Messaline.

 **« Oui, les Lestrange n'ont pas nos moyens en terme de patrimoine mobilier et nous voulions ce qu'il se fait de mieux pour notre Bellatrix. »** répondit l'homme qui continuait à avancer vers la chapelle gothique.

Ils y entrèrent et Severus eut un instant l'impression d'être dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard tant le plafond de la chapelle avait laissé place à une sorte d'image du ciel où scintillaient des étoiles et des constellations. Leur hôte les plaça au milieu, sur des chaises qui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que l'ensemble de la construction ; c'est à dire dater de l'époque médiévale comme pouvaient en témoigner les vitraux animés représentant des grandes scènes de l'Histoire de la sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne à l'époque médiévale à en juger par l'habillement des protagonistes, mais aujourd'hui même les vitraux regardaient vers l'autel où se tenait deux hommes, l'un devait être le maître de cérémonie, l'autre.. le marié ?

Parcourant la salle du regard, Severus reconnu quelques têtes de Serpentard : Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, sans oublier Macnair, il vit même le professeur Slughorn tout devant souriant, visiblement ravie d'être au milieu du gratin de la magie anglosaxonne... Puis il vit, assis au second rang, Sirius Black à côté d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement en plus petit et qui devait être son frère.

Il interrompit sa recherche quand les premières notes de l'orgue commencèrent à jouer ce qui ressemblait à une marche nuptiale extrêmement sombre.

Une jeune femme s'avança, seule, dans l'allée, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et noire et portait une sorte de voile en dentelle censé cacher son visage. Derrière elle avançaient un homme, sans doute son père, suivi par les demoiselles d'honneur et leurs cavaliers.

Severus reconnut immédiatement Narcissa Black au bras de Lucius Malefoy ; mais il ne parvint pas à savoir qui était l'homme au bras d'Andromeda. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce n'était pas Ted Tonks et manifestement la jeune femme n'avait aucune sympathie pour cet homme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel. Les cavaliers laissèrent les demoiselles d'honneur suivre la mariée et se placèrent près du marié.

L'officier du ministère commença son discours, déclinant son identité, Abraxas Malefoy, puis rappelant les droits et les devoirs des époux sorciers en l'adaptant sans doute aux sangs-purs : la perpétuation de la lignée, le devoir envers la famille, envers la filiation magique.

Puis il déclina l'identité des témoins et Severus put alors savoir que le cavalier d'Andromeda n'était autre que le frère de Rodolphus Lestrange : Rabastan.

Puis vint le moment où les époux s'acceptèrent mutuellement. Bellatrix ôta son voile et Severus put voir qu'elle était... le portrait d'Andromeda. Il en était presque choqué tant les deux sœurs auraient pu passer pour des jumelles mais Bellatrix avait quelque chose de glacé dans le regard. Elle ne respirait pas l'Amour et le garçon comprit très vite toute la mascarade de cette cérémonie. Le but recherché étant d'enfanter des sorciers de « race » comme un éleveur sélectionne ses chiens pour ne pas avoir de chiot bâtard.

La foule se leva et applaudit scellant le contrat magique entre les deux individus dont la mission serait d'enfanter une future génération.

Des étincelles vertes et argentées apparurent dans le faut ciel de la chapelle et l'ont demanda aux invités de bien vouloir passer dans le manoir pour se restaurer et fêter dignement cette nouvelle alliance.

Severus se leva et regarda un instant la mariée qui le fixa à son tour avec un regard à glacer un sortilège d'incendio, le genre de regard qui n'aurai rien du avoir à faire dans cette cérémonie.


	26. Chapitre 26 - La réception du mariage

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Et voilà je suis encore en retard, mais les jours passent, le temps file, et, sans retourneur de temps, c'est relativement délicat de garder le rythme des publications qui vont sans doute devenir seulement hebdomadaires.  
_

 _J'espère cependant que vous me pardonnerez._

 _En attendant voici le chapitre 26._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews! C'est motivant. :)_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 – La réception du mariage  
**

Tous les invités s'étaient rendus dans la salle où devait se dérouler la réception du mariage de Bellatrix Black, désormais Lestrange.

Les tables avaient été dressées de telles sortes que l'on avait l'impression d'avoir les constellations représentées avec, en leur centre, la table du couple nouvellement marié.

Severus ne pouvait qu'être impressionné devant une telle organisation qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pour un mariage, que ce soit un mariage sorcier ou moldu car il n'avait jamais assisté ni à l'un, ni à l'autre avant celui-ci.

Lui et ses grands-parents furent conduits vers une table où débordaient nourritures et boissons sans discontinuité.

 **« Par Merlin ! »** s'exclama Messaline Prince, **« On peut dire que les elfes de maison des Black ne chôment pas. »**

 **« En auriez-vous douté ma chère Messaline ? »**

La grand-mère du jeune Severus se tourna et fit face à une sorcière dont le visage exprimait une profonde condescendance.

 **« Nullement Walburga, le contraire m'aurait surpris. »**

Severus regardait les deux femmes se toiser. Chacune avait une sorte d'expression de défi mêlée à une fierté dont aucune ne se défaisait.

 **« Eileen ne nous fait pas l'honneur de sa présence ? »**

Walburga Black regarda le jeune adolescent un instant.

 **« Une honte pour votre famille que votre fille unique, en plus, épouse ce moldu, non ? »** lança t-elle avec un sourire mauvais comme si elle tentait de rabaisser les Prince à une sorte de rang de sous-sorciers.

 **« Lucretia n'a pas été conviée ? »** répondit la grand-mère de Severus sans se démonter en faisant mine de balayer la salle du regard.

Walburga perdit son sourire et répondit :

 **« La sœur de mon mari a préféré une noce avec les Prewett à celle que nous lui promettions avec les Crabbe. Elle ne fait plus partie de notre famille. »**

En entendant Walburga échanger avec sa grand-mère Severus ne put qu'être pris d'un sentiment de pitié et de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la compassion, sans en être vraiment - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter - en pensant à Sirius Black : son camarade s'était dressé contre la ligne de conduite familiale en étant envoyé à Gryffondor et il continuait de tenir tête à une mère aussi aimante et chaleureuse qu'une pierre tombale. Si il avait lui-même des soucis avec sa famille, il savait qu'il avait un refuge dans le monde des sorciers, Black n'avait pas cette chance puisqu'il y appartenait corps et âme et, à en juger par l'attitude et les propos de sa mère, son avenir était déjà écrit si ce n'était pas dans les astres, ça l'était dans l'Histoire de la famille Black.

 **« Prewett ? »** Le professeur Horace Slughorn arrivait, des petits fours à la main, une flûte de champagne dans l'autre. **« Oh ! Bonjour Messaline ! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir encore saluée ! Ni vous, ni mon cher Severus ! »** Il affichait un sourire heureux et satisfait d'être ainsi exposé dans le gratin des sangs-purs. **« Je vous ai entendu parler des Prewett ! Il me semble qu'Arthur Weasley et sa femme Molly, née Prewett !; ont eut un fils en Novembre de l'année dernière ! William il me semble. Ils ont toujours fait un drôle de couple ces deux là. »** continua t-il en expliquant comment il les avait connu élève, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre.

Walburga levait les yeux au ciel mais écoutait poliment avec Messaline tandis que Severus décidait de quitter la compagnie de sa grand-mère pour partir saluer les camarades de Serpentard qui profitaient eux aussi du banquet.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Lucius Malefoy qui bavardait avec son père et d'autres sorciers, Narcissa Black a son bras.

 **« Vous voulez rire ?! Weasley au ministère de la magie ?! Au service des détournements d'objets moldus ? On aurait voulu en faire une blague qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être aussi proche de la vérité ! Quelle honte que la famille Weasley pour les sangs-purs... Déjà qu'ils ont une tendance à se reproduire à grande vitesse et à affectionner les nés moldus... »**

Les sorciers autour ricanaient et Severus continua d'avancer, au milieu des conversations, s'arrêtant parfois pour saisir quelques phrases et se familiariser avec ce monde élitiste.

 **« Je vous dit qu'** _ **Il**_ **a raison ! Pourquoi est-ce à nous de nous cacher des moldus ?! Nous leur sommes bien supérieurs! Il faut arrêter de diaboliser les sorciers qui prônent la pureté du sang et la domination sur les moldus... Nous ne devrions pas être inquiétés à chaque fois que nous exprimons une réalité ! Le Monde des sorciers est en pleine mutation ! Il faut savoir nous rallier à celui qui est capable de nous permettre de vivre sereinement hors de la clandestinité dans laquelle nous sommes réduits depuis des siècles par des non-sorciers ! Rendez-vous compte ! Des nons-sorciers ! »**

L'autre sorcier hochait la tête et l'autre continuait :

 **« Et nommer un sang-de-bourbe au Ministère ! Non mais ! Par Merlin ! Si Salazar Serpentard avait vu ça il serait devenu fou ! Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas à Poudlard qui devient dirigeant du monde magique ! »**

Un troisième vint se greffer à la conversation :

 **« Et la chambre des secrets ? N'avait-elle pas été rouverte ? »**

 **« Baliverne, la chambre est une fable... C'est ce mi-géant de Hagrid qui avait amené une créature de celles qu'il affectionne tant! Dumbledore l'a fait nommé garde chasse... Tiens en voilà un sacré protecteur des moldus que ce Dumbledore... »**

 **« Il ne l'a pas toujours été. »** marmonna la voix Pollux Black.

Tous se turent et le regardèrent, surpris et avide de savoir les révélations que l'homme avait à faire sur le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

 **« Le père d'Albus Dumbledore, Perceval, a été envoyé à Azkaban, où il est mort d'ailleurs, pour avoir attaqué des moldus. Lorsque Grindelwald était encore un jeune sorcier, il avait été envoyé chez sa tante, Bathilda Tourdesac à Goddric's Hollow où habitait de qui restait de la famille de Dumbledore après l'arrestation de Perceval. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus très proches, certains vous diront intimes même et certaines rumeurs laissent entendre que Grindelwald et Dumbledore avaient élaboré à deux des plans pour un nouvel Ordre de la Sorcellerie où les sorciers auraient le pouvoir sur les moldus pour** _ **le plus grand bien**_ **... »**

Les personnes qui écoutaient le vieil homme tressaillirent en entendant les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé, et lui, il leur laissait faire de l'effet.

 **« Les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore n'a pas suivi Grindelwald dans son projet sont obscures et nous savons tous qu'il a participé à l'arrestation et la neutralisation de son vieil _amant_... »** encore une fois il laissa les mots faire effet sur l'assemblée. **« Mais son grand statut de défendeur de la cause moldue, il ne l'a pas toujours porté. Cet homme est un imposteur dans tout ce qu'il fait et sa nomination à la tête de l'école et sans doute la pire chose qui a pu arriver à Poudlard depuis... l'affaire avec cet hybride de garde chasse. »**

Les auditeurs marquèrent un blanc avant de se mettre à murmurer sur les propos tenus par le vieux Black. Severus se décida alors à continuer son exploration sans pouvoir se retirer de la tête ce qu'il avait entendu : ainsi Dumbledore avait approuvé un temps les plans de Grindelwald... Il s'était sans doute bien gardé d'en faire part au professeur Angst qu'il avait envoyé à la mort. Le directeur de l'école ne lui avait jamais inspiré une sympathie outre mesure mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était du à ses attitudes très enfantines et l'air de toujours tout prendre à la légère. Dumbledore avait battit autour de lui une sorte de légende dorée de laquelle il avait pris soin de rayer les passages les moins glorieux mais c'était lui qu'on érigeait en héros dans les manuels d'Histoire de la Magie, lui qui avait sa carte sur les chocogrenouilles, lui qu'on voyait dans les journaux, lui à qui les ministres de la magie demandaient l'avis avant de prendre une décision importante...

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit :

 **« Sirius... S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! »**

Piqué par la curiosité qu'avait éveillée en lui le nom de son camarade, le serpentard s'approcha.

 **« Regulus, arrête ! »**

L'autre commençait à gémir.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mère ? Et tu as pensé à Kreattur ? Tu sais qu'elle le punira ! Ne fais pas ça ! »**

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la scène qui se jouait dans le couloir et il vit Sirius Black, debout, les bras posé sur les épaules d'une créature aux oreilles disproportionnées habillée de ce qui semblait être des torchons ou de vieilles taies d'oreillers. En face se tenait un autre gamin, les mêmes traits de visage que Sirius Black, mais en moins durs les cheveux longs, l'air moins buté que son aîné, un peu plus petit également.

 **« Tu trouveras une excuse Regulus. Débrouille toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est à rappeler Kreattur ici dix minutes après mon départ. »**

Severus voyait le jeune Black serrer les poings, il ne voulait pas obéir à son aîné mais ne trouvait pas de solution, pris d'une sorte d'élan de pitié pour le gamin, Severus s'avança et dit :

 **« Alors Black, tu ne veux pas savourer le banquet du mariage de ta cousine ? »**

Sirius regarda le serpentard surpris.

 **« Servilus... ça ne te regarde pas. Kreattur amène moi chez James Potter ! »**

Il y eut un plop et la créature disparut, emportant son maître vers d'autres horizons.

 **« KREATTUR ! »** hurla le gamin en pleurant avant de tomber à genoux par terre.

Severus le regarda avec une sorte de dégoût mêlé de pitié. Ce pauvre gosse allait payer les fautes de son frère et il semblait plus préoccupé par le sort de la Chose à grandes oreilles dont il avait déduit que c'était un elfe de maison, que par son propre châtiment pour avoir participé à l'évasion du jeune Black.

Alerté par le hurlement de Regulus Black, un adulte arriva et les regarda.

 **« Que se passe t-il ici ? »** demanda t-il le regard alternant entre Severus debout devant un Regulus à terre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **« Père... »** commença le garçon entre deux sanglots.

 **« Arrête de pleurer ! Un Black ne pleure pas ! »**

 _Quelle famille..._ pensa Severus qui, à cet instant précis, en vain presque à trouver de l'humanité à son père.

Voyant que Regulus avait du mal à se ressaisir Severus finit par parler, après tout il en avait assez entendu pour pouvoir faire un récit.

 **« Monsieur, Regulus essayait d'empêcher Sirius de s'enfuir en empruntant votre... elfe de maison... »** Parler de la créature comme d'un moyen de transport paraissait étrange à l'adolescent mais il continua. **« Mais, me voyant arriver, Sirius a préféré ignorer les conseils, pourtant avisés, de son jeune frère, et à ordonner à votre serviteur de l'amener rejoindre les Potter. »**

Pour Severus, c'était un assez bon récit de ce qui s'était passé mais quand il eut fini, il constata avec effroi que la terreur se lisait dans les traits de Regulus qui craignait une punition à la hauteur du comportement de son frère.

 **« Retournez avec les invités. Je me chargerai de Sirius plus tard, le mariage de Bella est plus important que cet avorton. »**

Orion Black restait d'un calme imperturbable qui tranchait avec les beuglantes envoyées par sa femme l'année précédente mais Severus sentait qu'il fallait obéir et il aida Regulus à se relever avant de retourner dans la salle.

 **« Merci. »** murmura la garçon dont la voix, en plus de l'apparence, lui rappelait Sirius Black.

 **« Rappelle ton elfe. »** répondit le serpentard.

L'autre hocha la tête et s'isola avant de revenir vers Severus.

 **« Je suis Regulus** ** **Arcturus Black**. »**

 **« Et moi Severus... Prince. »** dit-il après un instant d'hésitation. C'était le nom que tout le monde employait à Serpentard pour s'adresser à lui.

Regulus lui sourit et Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de se faire un fidèle allié contre Sirius Black.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Activité Familiale

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _Et oui, un deuxième chapitre cette semaine, c'est presque miraculeux non? (La Magie de Noël sans doute ^^)  
_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant la suite (en fin de semaine cette fois)._

 _Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un gros merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 – Activité familiale  
**

 **« C'est incroyable ! »** dit Lily en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Le garçon hochait la tête en souriant. Comme ils se l'étaient promis avec que Severus ne parte à la noce des Black, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc, près de l'étang, pour qu'il puisse raconter à son amie ce qui se passait lors des mariages des sorciers ou du moins lors des mariages dans la famille Black. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, Lily avait amené de quoi manger et boire dans une sorte de grand sac qui avait du, un temps, lui servir à aller à la piscine; et il avait tenté de lui faire le récit, le plus détaillé possible, du mariage de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

Il lui avait raconté son arrivée en portoloin, essayant de décrire au mieux l'étrange sensation qu'il avait eu en voyageant par ce moyen. Il avait brossé le portrait des lieux: la chapelle d'abord, puis le manoir; avant de lui dépeindre la cérémonie en elle-même. Elle avait bu ses paroles comme si il avait été le professeur et elle l'élève avide d'en apprendre plus sur un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu; et ce rôle lui avait plu.

 **« Tu peux me décrire un elfe de maison Sev s'il te plaît ? »** lui demanda t-elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais, comme les fées l'année précédente, Lily bloquait sur une créature dont elle avait une idée biaisée par les contes moldus. Un elfe de maison n'avait rien de ce que les humains pouvaient trouver d'habituellement beau dans les représentations qu'ils avaient des elfes en général.

 **« Ce sont des créatures d'un peu plus de soixante centimètres Lily. »** Il indiqua à peu près une hauteur avec sa main sans avoir si elle correspondait à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais c'était à peu près la taille dont il lui semblait qu'avait mesuré le dénommé Kreattur, l'elfe de Regulus Black. **« Maigres, enfin celui que j'ai vu l'était avec une grosse tête, des yeux globuleux, et de grandes oreilles, un peu comme celles des chauves-souris, celui là avait un nez étrange et on m'a dit qu'il y en avait de toutes sortes – des nez – ils ont l'air de porter des résidus de torchons en guise de vêtements. »** Il mimait les différentes tailles des parties du corps pour tenter de donner à son amie une idée plus précise de la créature magique. **« Ce n'est pas très beau et ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que tu me dis de ce Legolas dans ton livre écrit par un moldu. »**

Lily riait sans doute autant de voir son ami imiter la créature que de l'image que lui inspirait Legolas superposée à celle de l'elfe de maison.

 **« Et ça a des pouvoirs magiques ? »** l'interrogea t-elle curieuse quand son fou rire ce fut calmé.

Severus lui avait raconté la fuite de Sirius Black, en n'hésitant pas à raconter comment il avait failli faire battre son propre frère par son insubordination et comment il était intervenu pour éviter que le garçon ne soit trop durement puni. Dans son récit, il avait le droit d'être le héros.

 **« Des très grands pouvoirs ! Celui des Black a pu transplaner avec son inconscient de maître pour rejoindre les Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit donné à n'importe quel sorcier de transplaner sur une aussi grande distance. Et puis le repas était confectionné par leurs soins et servi sans qu'on ne les voit, comme à Poudlard! »**

 **« Incroyable... »** murmura Lily, visiblement ravie d'en avoir appris d'avantage sur le monde magique.

Il continua à lui raconter la suite. Comment le repas s'était passé, le bal des sorciers. Il se repassait l'image dans sa tête, comme un film : Rodolphus Lestrange s'était levé et incliné devant sa femme. Il lui avait tendu la main, elle l'avait saisi et s'était levée à son tour. Ils étaient entré sur la piste de danse et l'orchestre avait joué alors ils avaient dansé. Severus n'avait pas raconté à Lily le regard froid de Bellatrix, ce regard qu'elle ne plongeait pas dans les yeux de son époux. Il n'avait pas eu le souvenir de l'avoir vu le regarder. Elle avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose d'autre comme si elle avait accepté une mascarade de cérémonie parce qu'on lui avait promis mieux, comme si elle avait enchaîné son destin à un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait rien pour quelque chose de plus grand... Un sacrifice nécessaire pour la cause en quelque sorte.

Lucis et Narcissa avait rejoint le couple sur la piste de danse, tout comme Andromeda et son nouveau beau-frère. Elle grimaçait presque quand il la saisit par la taille et Severus avait même pensé qu'elle allait le gifler tant il était évident que sa compagnie la dégoûtait. D'autres couples avaient rejoint la piste et ils avaient dansé jusque tôt le lendemain matin pendant que le couple nouvellement marié devait... consommer l'union, sceller l'alliance et cela dans une des chambres de la propriété. Mais cela non plus, il ne lui raconta pas. Il voulait lui laisser une image belle de mariage de sorciers avec des sentiments, et pas seulement des alliances.

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi, se promettant de se revoir, comme tous les jours. Lily souriait encore, sa chevelure rousse flamboyait sous le soleil de juillet, et Severus commença à remarquer que son amie n'était plus la petite fille de l'année dernière et qu'elle commençait à devenir plus féminine, moins enfantine. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite à cette constatation et, sur le chemin du retour, tandis qu'il longeait la rivière grise de crasse, et passait sous les réverbères cassés il ne pensa plus qu'à la nouvelle Lily, tentant d'imaginer celle qu'elle serait demain.

Il venait de refermer la porte de l'entrée lorsqu'il entendit sa mère l'appeler :

 **« Severus ? »**

 **« Oui ? »** lui répondit-il avant de s'engager dans la cuisine où il la vit, un chaudron, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait du sien posé au milieu de la table qui servait à manger avec un fouillis fou tout autour.

 **« Veux-tu bien m'aider ? »**

Le garçon sentit l'excitation le gagner. Une potion ! Il allait faire une potion ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard il n'avait plus touché à une fiole ou un chaudron et ça lui manquait.

 **« Bien sûr ! »** Il avait dit ça avec un tel entrain que sa mère s'arrêta pour le fixer avant d'afficher un petit sourire avec une certaine fierté.

Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, ils étaient devenus plus proches. Ils partageaient quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre et que son père n'aurait jamais : la magie.

Il se ressaisit un instant et demanda à sa mère, soudain inquiet:

 **« Ce n'est pas interdit? »**

Elle lui répondit:

 **« Nous utiliserons ma baguette. Ce qui est interdit, c'est de pratiquer la magie au milieu des moldus. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas le droit avant un âge où il semble que vous soyez raisonnable. Du moment que nous ne réalisons pas cette potion au milieu de la rue, ça ne posera pas de soucis. Mais du tu préfères tu peux aller dans ta chambre. »**

Pour toute réponse, Severus jeta un œil dans le chaudron et sur la table pour tenter de voir ce que sa mère préparait mais il était vide au milieu d'ingrédients éparpillés ça et là.

 **« Tu as deviné ? »** lui demanda t-elle.

 **« Goutte du mort-vivant ? »** répondit-il.

 **« Exact, je suppose que tu sais donc son effet. »** continua t-elle.

Severus avait l'impression d'être à nouveau dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il n'hésita pas et répondit :

 **« C'est un très puissant somnifère. »** Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. En potion, il était imbattable, même Lily n'arrivait pas à son niveau.

 **« Je suis impressionnée. »** lui dit sa mère avec une certaine fierté. **« Ta grand-mère m'a demandé d'en préparer un chaudron pour ton grand-père. Il ne dort plus. Mes chaudrons sont tous utilisés, j'ai dons pris le tien. »**

Certaines potions prenant plus de temps à préparer que d'autres, Severus ne dit rien quant au fait qu'elle ait du utilisé le sien au milieu de la cuisine, au dessus d'un bec Bunsen moldu branché directement sur la gazinière de la cuisine, il était bien trop content de pouvoir faire une potion.

 **« Te souviens-tu des ingrédients ? »**

 **« Asphodèle et une infusion d'armoise »** récita le garçon comme si sa mère avait insulté ses capacité mentale.

 **« C'est bien ça. »** Dit-elle avec fierté. **« Le professeur Slughorn ne s'est pas trompé en notant que tu avais un don pour les potions dans ton bulletin. »**

Severus regarda sa mère un instant, surpris de constater qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec le professeur à son sujet.

 **« Alors commençons veux-tu ? »**

Severus lança un regard inquiet à la porte de la cuisine et sa mère devinant ses pensées répondit :

 **« Il ne rentrera pas avant la nuit. »**

Son regard s'était assombrit un instant à la pensée du mari absent et sans doute du bar qu'il irait fréquenté après le travail mais elle reprit un peu de contenance et désigna le chaudron à son fils.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à l'ouvrage. Chacun à son atelier, coupant, dosant, réduisant en poudres, les ingrédients.

Severus prit la boite d'allumettes et commença à ouvrir le gaz du bec Bunsen pour portait le chaudron à la bonne température. Faire des potions étaient un art qui demandait minutie et application, deux choses dont étaient dépourvus de nombreux sorciers.

Le jeune garçon savourait l'instant... C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il se sentait si proche de sa mère, et sans doute la première fois qu'ils faisaient une activité ensemble qui leur plaisait à tous deux.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Bavboules et souvenirs

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Cette semaine, je tiens mes engagements puisque vous avez eut vos deux chapitres hebdomadaires (un grand hourra pour moi) et j'espère que mes efforts se poursuivront au prochain trimestre (ah ambiance conseil de classe).  
_

 _Merci encore à mes fidèles revieweurs qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot encourageant à chaque chapitre et à mes lecteurs même anonyme qui font l'effort de suivre cette fiction depuis déjà 28 chapitres! A vous tous Merci!_

 _Par ailleurs, dans les jours qui viennent, une nouvelle fanfiction devrait voir le jour mais sa publication ne devrait pas mettre en retard celle-ci puisqu'elle reste ma priorité. Cependant je vous invite à la suivre, elle sera radicalement différente de celle-ci, ne serait-ce que par l'univers. Mais chut, je ne vous en dis pas plus._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Bavboules et souvenirs**

L'été avait continué sa course et août était déjà bien entamé. La seconde lettre de Poudlard pour lui annoncer la liste des fournitures scolaires de l'année suivante avait annoncée un voyage prochain sur le Chemin de Traverse et, l'idée seulement de replonger dans le monde des sorciers, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le mariage de Bellatrix Black ; le rendait heureux. Il avait autant de raison de se réjouir qu'il irait avec Lily même si elle serait à nouveau accompagnée par ses parents moldus et qu'ils devraient se rendre à Londres en taxi.

Se retrouver à nouveau dans les rues commerçantes des sorciers des Londres l'enchantait au plus haut point même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité d'acheter plus que ce qu'il y avait sur la liste des fournitures parce que ses finances ne leur permettaient pas.

Rendez-vous avait été pris la semaine suivante et, pour l'occasion la mère du jeune adolescent avait mis une robe verte foncée surmontée d'une cape noire et, si elle n'avait pas eu peur que les voisins en parlent à Tobias, elle aurait sans doute rajouté un chapeau pointu.

Severus n'avait pas revêtu de robe de sorciers, il n'en avait plus à sa taille, en dehors de celle qu'il avait porté au mariage de Bellatrix Lestrange ; tant il avait grandi depuis le début des vacances. Il s'était contenté de prendre un pantalon qui avait du appartenir à son père et une vieille chemise noire un peu délavée mais qu'il affectionnait pour sa couleur.

Ils avaient rejoint les Evans de l'autre côté du parc, Lily avait mis une robe rouge sur une chemise blanche et elle avait un bandeau jaune dans les cheveux, comme si elle avait voulu lui rappeler qu'elle était à Gryffondor ; et il eut la désagréable surprise de remarquer que Pétunia ferai parti du voyage.

Le taxi les avait conduit à Londres, dans la rue moldue où était situé le Chaudron Baveur. Pétunia Evans avait poussé une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'il y avait un Pub à cet endroit là., rappelant ainsi à Severus qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue et que cette petite excursion dans le monde magique allait être pour elle extrêmement frustrant tant elle était jalouse de la chance qu'avait Lily, et lui – même si elle refuserait toujours de l'admettre – d'être des sorciers et d'appartenir à cet univers qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais que par leur bon vouloir. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ces lèvres à cette pensée et il retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur.

La surprise de Pétunia se poursuivit lorsqu'elle vit Eileen tapoter les pierres au fond de la petite cours avec sa baguette magique et que le mur de brique laissa place au Chemin de Traverse et à son brouhaha magique.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foule, Lily désignait les boutiques magiques à Pétunia qui essayait de ne pas laisser paraître sa curiosité et son excitation dans ce lieu qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir fréquenter. Elle cherchait les remarques blessantes mais peu parvenaient à ses lèvres.

La petite troupe avançait vers la grande bâtisse de Gringotts, passage obligé pour changer son argent moldu en sorciers. Cela faisait une année que Severus avait découvert la banque des sorciers et l'endroit l'impressionnait toujours mais il n'avait pas oublié le désagréable voyage en chariot dans les entrailles de l'établissement et son coffre fort, pour un peu il aurait presque proposé à Pétunia de descendre avec lui juste par méchanceté mais il s'était ravisé, personne n'aurait compris ce soudain élan d'intérêt pour elle et il aurait été démasqué dès qu'ils seraient revenus dans le hall d'entrée.

Après avoir pris leurs économies et, dans le cas de Severus, s'être à nouveau juré que plus jamais il n'irait à son coffre, ils profitèrent de la place devant eux pour faire une pause et mettre au point leur itinéraire lorsque Pétunia s'exclama :

 **« Oh ! Lily qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Elle désignait un groupe d'enfants entre six et dix ans dans un coin de la place qui semblaient jouer à un jeu de billes de moldus se plaçant autour d'un grand cercle.

 **« C'est ce qu'on appelle des bavboules. »** répondit la mère de Severus.

Pétunia se tourna vers elle avec un air pincé. Elle aurait sans doute voulu répliquer que la question s'adressait à Lily mais la présence de ses parents la garda bien d'être impolie.

Piqué par la curiosité Lily, qui manifestement n'en savait pas plus que Pétunia sur le jeu devant eux, voulu s'approcher, mais Eileen Snape lui dit :

 **« Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas si près. »**

Lily et Pétunia la regardèrent sans comprendre mais déjà Eileen souriait en leur faisant signe de regarder le jeu devant eux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à Severus,

Pétunia n'osa pas braver l'interdit fixer par la sorcière et obéit en observant la partie qui se déroulait devant eux.

Comme aux billes, les enfants lançaient les boules de pierres dans le cercle en cherchant à en expulser celles de l'adversaire. De ce que Severus pouvait compter, il devait y avoir quatorze balles pour chaque joueur et, dans cette partie, elles étaient identifiables à leurs motifs différents selon le joueur.

L'un des enfants vit une de ses bavboules expulsée du cercle et un jet en sortie, lui arrosant copieusement le visage. D'une même voix Lily et Pétunia s'exclamèrent et comprirent immédiatement pourquoi Eileen Snape leur avait déconseillées de s'approcher du cercle. Même à cette distance l'odeur était infecte mais les deux enfants continuèrent la partie en riant.

Pétunia semblait choquée et donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que les sorciers étaient des fous, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle marmonnait... des fous avec des jeux aussi idiots que la magie. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour faire partie de ces fous et qu'elle aurait acceptée de se faire asperger par des bavboules répugnantes si ça avait permis de lui apporter les pouvoirs magiques dont elle était irrémédiablement dépourvue.

 **« Peut-être devrions-nous faire nos achats ? »** tenta timidement la mère de Lily et Pétunia en voyant qu'aucun membre du petit groupe ne semblaient vouloir bouger devant la partie de billes qui se jouait devant eux.

Le petit groupe cessa d'observer la partie et Eileen acquiesça, il était effectivement temps de reprendre le chemin des boutiques pour y faire le plein de fournitures scolaires et échanger les vieilles robes de sorciers de première année de son fils contre des plus grandes.

Secrètement Severus espérait que Pétunia ne ferait aucune remarque désobligeante sur son manque de moyen et, la présence des parents des deux filles près d'eux aidant sans doute, elle ne dit rien, plissant simplement le nez quand il passa devant elle avec ses achats d'occasion comme si ses robes avaient senties la même odeur que le jet sortie de la boule un peu plus tôt à Gringotts.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux tard dans l'après-midi et Severus s'empressa de monter ses achats dans sa chambre pour les cacher au regard de son père dont les colères étaient toujours aussi imprévisibles.

Il descendit rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine, désormais la plupart du temps qu'il ne passait pas avec Lily, il le passait avec elle même si ça ne consistait pas toujours à préparer des potions, il aimait à pouvoir parler du monde magique.

Il trouva sa mère dans le succursale magique qu'elle s'était aménagée. Elle avait sortie devant elle une boite pleine de poussière qu'elle regardait avec une tendresse et une nostalgie que l'adolescent ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il s'approcha et elle lui fit une place près d'elle.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda t-il curieux devant la boite en bois dont il commençait à distinguer, sous la couche de poussière, le blason de Serpentard.

Sa mère fit pivoter les fermoirs et Severus y vit douze boules de bavboules vertes et argentées, ayant chacune un serpent gravé dans ce qui était de l'argent pur (!) aux couleurs de Serpentard.

 **« Tu sais Severus... »** commença sa mère **« à Poudlard, j'étais capitaine de Bavboules. C'était, et c'est toujours, un jeu apprécié par certains sorciers mais bien moins populaire que le Quidditch. J'ai participé à des rencontres inter-écoles. En sixième année, je suis même allée à Salem avec l'équipe de Poudlard. J'étais capitaine. Nous n'avons pas gagné mais nous nous avons été bons. »**

Le garçon écoutait sa mère parler de sa jeunesse avec attention, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait vraiment d'elle à Poudlard et il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait pu y vivre en dehors de son appartenance à Serpentard.

 **« A Poudlard, j'ai toujours fait partie de l'équipe et ça n'a pas plu à de nombreux sorciers** **biens comme il faut si tu vois de qui je veux parler. »**

Il pouvait aisément imaginer que sa mère pensait à Walburga Black en mentionnant des sorciers biens comme il faut.

 **« C'est souvent considéré comme un jeu pour les enfants alors certains s'amusaient à nous désigner comme des arriérés mais nous avions notre Coupe inter-maison. Serpentard l'a gagné plusieurs années de suite lorsque j'ai été nommé capitaine. »** Elle avait insisté sur ce point avec fierté. **« C'est Dumbledore qui servait d'arbitre et nous permettait de continuer à pratiquer. Autant te dire qu'à Serpentard, nous étions des parias de pratiquer ce genre de jeu approuvé par le directeur de Gryffondor. Et puis il y avait Tom... Jedusor je crois. Il avait quatre ans de plus que moi mais, contrairement à Walburga, Tom ne se moquait pas de nous. Il nous regardait nous entraîner. Tom était Préfet. C'était un beau garçon et je crois que j'en étais un peu amoureuse. Tom avait compris l'intérêt de ce jeu. C'est une stratégie. Il était bon. Très bon. Et lui, personne ne s'en moquait jamais... Walburga était même très admirative de Tom... Et il est parti. On ne l'a plus vraiment vu. »**

L'adolescent écoutait le récit de sa mère avec attention. Ainsi Walburga Black avait harcelé sa mère... Quelle ironie quand on pensait à ce que lui faisait subir son fils aîné depuis un an...

Il fut ramener à la réalité par le violent claquement de la porte d'entrée qui fit trembler les murs et les hurlement furieux de son père qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.


	29. Chapitre 29 - Tobias Snape

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis voici le chapitre de ce milieu de semaine d'un Mauvais Garçon.  
_

 _J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop, en attendant le retour de notre héros à Poudlard._

 _Merci à vous qui suivez et reviewez (oui d'abord, j'en fais un verbe)_

 _Bonne lecture et à Bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – Tobias Snape**

Lorsque Tobias Snape fit claquer la porte d'entrée en rentrant chez lui et en poussant des beuglements indistincts et vides de sens pour le commun des mortels, ni sa femme, ni son fils, n'auraient pu deviner ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état en dehors de la forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de lui et dont on eut pu raisonnablement pensé que la quantité aurait suffit à désinfecter le récipient le plus sale.

C'est d'ailleurs cette odeur, plus que son père qui effrayait l'adolescent. Cette odeur il ne la connaissait que trop bien, et, depuis toujours, elle avait été synonyme de roustes, de cris, de vaisselle cassée, et de drames en perspective.

Coincé avec sa mère dans le fond de la cuisine, devant le placard dont elle avait précipitamment fermé la porte, ses yeux passaient de la fenêtre à la porte, rencontrant la porte de la salle de bain, cherchant une issue, une fuite même à la colère de son géniteur; mais c'était trop tard.

Tobias Snape pénétra dans la pièce, bloquant la porte par sa simple présence, n'ont pas qu'il est été gros, loin de là, l'homme était même plutôt sec, mais il se tenait de telle façon que ses bras bloquaient la porte, empêchant toute possibilité de sortir de la pièce.

Severus leva les yeux vers son père et eut un frisson d'angoisse en voyant ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le trop plein d'alcool. Il continuait de beugler des choses incompréhensibles et aucun des deux sorciers n'osait tenter quelque chose, presque pétrifiés par une peur mêlée à une sorte d'instinct de survie. Ils ne le savaient tous deux que trop bien: parler à Tobias dans cet état revenait à attiser sa colère.

 **« Quel drôle de duo... »** commença l'ivrogne qui sentait tellement fort le whisky que Severus eut un haut le cœur. **« La mère et le fils... »**

Il commença à esquisser un mouvement vers eux. Severus plongea sa main dans la poche où était sa baguette magique.

 **« Les deux raisons pour lesquelles je me tue au travail... »** continua l'homme en affichant un rictus qui découvrait ses dents jaunies par le tabac.

Tobias Snape avait du mal à marcher droit et à marcher tout court d'ailleurs et ses vêtements laissaient penser qu'il n'avait sans doute pas su maintenir son équilibre en rentrant du Pub où il s'était saoulé mais il continuait d'avancer vers eux, menaçant.

 **« Et ça me remercie en complotant dans mon dos ? »**

Il divaguait complètement.

 **« Je devrais vous apprendre à respecter l'homme qui vous nourrit... »**

Son sourire mauvais s'élargissait et il n'était pas dur de deviner les intentions que lui inspiraient les deux sorciers devant lui.

Quand il se lança enfin, il y eut une détonation et il fut projeté en arrière percutant la table de la cuisine qui céda sous son poids. Severus se tourna vers sa mère qui tenait sa baguette magique à la main.

Aucun d'eux n'osait parler pendant que Tobias Snape gisait sur le sol complètement inconscient tant à cause du choc que de l'alcool.

Eileen, la baguette toujours brandie, s'approchant prudemment de son époux mais il s'était vraisemblablement assommé. Elle pointa cependant la baguette magique sur lui et dit :

 **« Mobilicorpus. »** et le corps se mit à léviter au dessus du sol sans aucune résistance, comme sil il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle le fit avancer vers les escaliers pour le poser dans son lit où elle le déposa avec soin avant de le couvrir.

Severus ne comprenait pas sa mère et ce soin qu'elle portait à cet homme qui les tyrannisait tous les deux, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait ligoté en préventif. Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer, mais il s'était souvent demandé comment les choses se passaient entre eux lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Si lui était à l'abri entre les murs du château, qui la protégeai, elle, des colères de Tobias ?

Eileen n'avait jamais raconté à son fils que c'est le côté « bestial » de Tobias qui l'avait charmé quand elle l'avait rencontré mais très vite elle avait compris son erreur et, malgré sa magie, le rapport de force penchait souvent en faveur du moldu, au point qu'elle en avait peur mais que jamais elle n'aurait osé l'avouer à quiconque et certainement pas à son fils. Elle avait appris, avec le temps à ne plus monter la voix, ne plus crier, ne plus montrer sa peur, mais elle avait surtout appris à ne plus donner l'impression d'exister, s'effacer toujours, pour protéger son fils, parce que, même à Poudlard, il devait revenir tous les étés et Tobias serait là.

Ils étaient redescendus dans le salon sans un mot et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, toujours en silence. Eileen tenait toujours sa baguette magique dans les mains avec douceur, presque si ses doigts la caressait. Puis elle soupira, sortant de ses pensées et pointa le bout de bois vers la cuisine. De quoi faire des sandwichs arriva devant eux et elle sourit à son fils.

 **« Il n'est pas toujours comme ça. »** finit-elle par dire comme si elle avait senti ses angoisses mais cela ne fit que les renforcer. Si il n'était pas toujours comme ça, cela signifiait qu'il l'était parfois, peut-être souvent même. L'estomac du garçon se noua. Il mangea pour faire plaisir à sa mère et, lorsqu'elle finit de finir par s'endormir sur le canapé, il alla cherchait sa couette pour dormir dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas que son père les trouve chacun seul lors qu'il reprendrai ses esprits.

Severus avait, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, toujours eu une attitude protectrice envers elle et ceux, alors même qu'il prenait une partie des coups de son père. Elle se souvenait qu'une fois, alors qu'il devait avoir quatre ans, après une dispute violente, elle avait finie en larmes, sur le sol de la cuisine, et le garçon était venu, il lui avait tendu un dessin dont elle ignorait comment il avait réussi à faire bouger les personnages. Le dessin représentait la maison basique de l'enfant, avec sa mère et lui-même et d'ailleurs il était très mal fait, le dessin n'avait jamais été la matière forte de Severus, Eileen l'avait conservé précieusement à l'abri de Tobias.

Tobias retrouva ses esprits et une lucidité toute relative au milieu de la nuit lorsque son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se débarrasser du trop plein d'alcool, ce qui, au regard de l'état du sol près de lui avait du se produire plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il fit tout de même l'effort avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée.

En passant il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon éclairé par la faible lumière d'un des réverbères encore fonctionnel la rue et y vit sa femme et son fils, dormant. Sa femme sur le canapé, et l'adolescent sur le tapis miteux, un cousin du canapé en guise d'oreiller. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormi dans sa chambre ? Avait-il était tellement effrayant que sa mère avait accepté de dormir avec lui pour le protéger de ses cauchemars ? Ce garçon était une véritable déception, bientôt ils apprendraient qu'il aimait les hommes... à tous les coups... et il serait la risée du quartier. Que Dieu l'emporte avant, lui ou le gamin...

Il les regarda quelques instants sans bouger, oubliant son estomac. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il prenait la peine de les regarder tous les deux. Ils se ressemblaient, son fils était aussi pâle et maigre que sa mère mais il la dépassait déjà en taille et devenait lentement un homme, d'ailleurs il remarqua que c'était une de ses chemises qu'il portait. Il était toujours trop maigre pour qu'elle lui aille correctement et ça lui donnait un air étrange, mais les manches n'avaient plus besoin d'être retroussées à outrance pour laisser sortir ses mains.

Si Severus avait été autre chose, peut-être aurait-ils pu avoir de bons moments ensembles, il aurait même été heureux d'avoir un fils. Si il n'avait pas commencé à faire léviter des objets dès le berceau, peut-être aurait-il pu l'apprécier. Oui peut-être, sans doute même mais ce sale gamin n'avait eu de cesse de lui montrer sa différence, ruinant de par le même tous les espoirs qu'il avait placé en lui, son idée du fils parfait.

Était-ce à ce moment qu'il avait plongé dans l'alcool ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Mais cette image de la relation que la mère et le fils semblaient avoir tissé lui faisait mal. Était-il un salaud ?

Son estomac lui intima le besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes pour y poursuivre sa réflexion tandis que l'alcool quittait son corps, lui brûlant la trachée. Quand les spasmes se furent calmés, il se tourna vers le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son visage par la transpiration et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel état ?

Il se souvenait que sa journée de travail avait commencée comme toutes les autres et qu'un des ouvriers étaient venus lui chercher querelles. Un de ceux en col blanc étaient descendus de leur perchoir et l'avait pris à part. Il lui avait dit que ses accès de colère commençaient à ne plus pouvoir être tolérés par l'entreprise et qu'il devait se tenir ou prendre la porte. Qu'ils avaient toléré beaucoup d'écart parce qu'il avait une femme et un gosse, mais maintenant c'était trop, des remplaçants ils en trouveraient sans soucis. Il avait claqué la porte et était parti. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié pour sa sorcière de femme et le môme qu'il lui avait fait. Il était allé droit vers le premier pub miteux qu'il avait croisé, un de ses pubs où l'alcool désinfecte les verres avant de brûler les boyaux et il s'était mis minable.

Il avait toujours été colérique, enfin caractériel..., et il savait que c'était son défaut, qu'un jour cette colère et ses accès de rage allaient lui attirer de graves ennuis si il n'apprenait pas à les maîtriser. Et puis il avait rajouté l'alcool par dessus et ça n'avait qu'empiré les choses. Les deux infirmités se confondaient quelque part dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Pourquoi Eileen était-elle restée avec lui ? Il avait si souvent levé la main sur elle ou sur le gosse qu'elle aurait pu partir, s'enfuir, avoir la garde et le ruiner un peu plus. Elle aurait pu retourner dans son monde... Non elle se dévouait corps et âme à son bourreau. Voilà qu'il se qualifiait de bourreau. C'est elle qui l'avait trompée sur ce qu'elle était. Elle avait mérité tout ça !

Il se jeta de l'eau sur le visage et se décida à monter se préparer. Il devait récupérer son emploi aujourd'hui avant d'être mis à la porte définitivement.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, sa mère n'était plus dans le canapé mais il l'entendait dans la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

Il récupéra ses draps et remit l'oreiller sur le canapé avant de monter dans sa chambre se changer.

Sa valise de Poudlard était sur le sol, prête à partir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, reprendre le chemin du château et des études se promettant qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme son père : un alcoolique notoire passant ses nerfs sur sa famille.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Retour à Poudlard

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _C'est désormais réglé comme un métronome ou presque, la publication de cette fiction le mercredi et le week-end (samedi aujourd'hui!)._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre, je savais que certain(e)s avaient hâte de revoir notre héros au château de Poudlard._

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à tous mes lecteurs et aux fidèles revieweurs avec qui je suis ravie d'échanger._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - Retour à Poudlard**

Le premier du mois de septembre arriva enfin comme une libération; et Severus et son amie Lily se rendirent à la gare de King Cross. L'adolescent avec sa mère et Lily avec ses deux parents, Pétunia ayant refusé de les accompagner à cette réunion "d'hurluberlus" avec "son copain pauvre et dégénéré". Si le copain "pauvre et dégénéré" s'était bien gardé de la faire gonfler comme une baudruche pour lui apprendre le respect - qu moins de sa personne -, plus parce que Lily lui en aurait voulu que par peur des sanctions du ministère , pour lui faire ravaler ses propos vexants – et il avait au somme toute, était plus vexé par le « pauvre » que par le « dégénéré » - il ne pouvait que constater que, malgré les sourires de façade de sa camarade, elle avait le cœur lourd et ça le rendait triste de la voir comme ça à cause de quelqu'un d'aussi dénué d'intérêt.

Les parents de Lily la serrait contre eux, la consolant et lui donnant des recommandations comme la plupart des familles, sorcières ou moldues, le faisaient mais Severus et sa mère ne montraient aucune marque d'affection manifeste, mais, contrairement à d'autres, ils n'étaient pas le centre de l'attention.

 **« Ne me déçois pas comme ton frère, Regulus ! »** menaça une voix qui devenait bien trop familière à l'oreille de Severus ces derniers temps. Il jeta néanmoins un regard vers Walburga Black et vit le garçon qui avait pleuré pour son elfe de maison plus que pour son frère au mariage de Bellatrix. Le garçon tremblait presque devant sa mère – mais qui n'aurait pas tremblé d'avoir une mère comme celle-ci ? - mais il hochait docilement la tête, s'accrochant fermement à la poignée de sa valise estampillée des armoiries des Blacks.

Severus eut beau chercher autour d'eux, il ne vit aucune trace de Sirius Black et se laissa aller à espérer que peut-être sa mère l'avait enfermé dans une cave et oublié là. Une bien heureuse pensée.

Quand le train siffla, donnant le signal d'un départ imminent, et interrompant sa douce rêverie, il se tourna vers sa mère, lui adressant simplement un regard auquel elle répondit par un bref sourire, et il embarqua dans le premier wagon devant lui, à la recherche d'un compartiment qu'il pourrait partager avec Lily, si possible loin et de James Potter et de Sirius Black si tant est qu'il ait survécut à la colère de sa mère, mais il ne se faisait que peu d'illusions.

Le train s'ébranla alors que Severus ouvrait la porte d'un compartiment vide et y installa sa valise. Lily le suivait, en traînant la sienne; qu'il posa à son tour dans les filets. Il regarda sa camarade s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et poser sa tête contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague.

Chaque rentrée allait-elle toujours avoir le même refrain ? Severus se demandait si Lily finirait par comprendre qu'elle n'appartenait plus au monde des moldus, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Désormais elle n'avait plus de point commun avec sa sœur, à part un nom de famille et quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Plus le temps passerait et plus elles devraient comprendre qu'elles ne reviendraient jamais à l'avant Poudlard. Mais il ne lui dit rien et se contenta de regarder, lui aussi, le paysage en pensant à cette année qui s'annonçait et en comptant le temps qui le séparerai encore de son diplôme, de sa vie d'après, loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, loin de son père – qui avait cependant eut le mérite de se tenir à peu près correctement depuis qu'il s'était assommé en percutant la table.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un léger toquement à la porte. Il se retourna et vit le jeune Regulus Black, qui lui demandait si il pouvait se joindre à eux.

Jetant un bref regard sur Lily qui n'avait même pas tourné la tête pour voir qui frappait au carreau, il se dit qu'au final, il aurait au moins un peu de compagnie et lui ouvrit la porte.

 **« Merci. »** murmura le garçon.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de constater que la ressemblance entre Regulus et son frère était plus que frappante avec peut-être de l'arrogance en moins.

Il aida le garçon a porter sa valise et il alla s'asseoir près de Lily, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser la place au garçon., qui, du coup, prit place en face de lui.

 **« Je ne trouvais pas de compartiment. »** s'excusa t-il presque. « **Et... je ne voulais pas aller avec Sirius et ses amis. »** marmonna t-il comme si il eut craint que son frère ne l'entende.

Severus eut un élan de sympathie pour le garçon à la mention de son aversion pour son propre frère et son groupe d'amis et se rappela soudain qu'il s'était dit qu'il ferai mieux de l'avoir avec lui lors du mariage de Bellatrix.

 **« Comment va ton elfe ? »** demanda t-il avec ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux comme sympathie envers un autre être humain.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira à la mention de l'elfe de maison mais il répondit :

 **« Il n'est pas à moi. C'est à ma famille. Il était triste hier de me voir partir à Poudlard mais il me consolait. C'est la première fois que je quitte la maison. »**

Regulus parlait de son elfe de maison avec un tel amour que Severus finit par penser qu'il avait du faire un complexe d'Oedipe – ou un autre truc de psychanalyse – sur la créature magique plus que sur la figure maternelle, ce qui, en soit pouvait se comprendre quand on voyait la harpie qui lui servait de génitrice.

Ils ne parlaient que depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque la porte coulissa à nouveau et laissa entrer Sirius Black et James Potter suivis de Pettigrew et Lupin, toujours plus pâle et maladif.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir qui faisait tant de fracas... Ils avaient le don pour les entrées.

 **« Décidément Regulus, tu as le don de choisir tes amis... »** lança l'aîné des Black à son cadet. **« Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que Servilus ? Mère ne t'a donc pas appris à ne pas traîner avec les sangs mêlés ? Ils pourraient te transmettre des maladies... Surtout celui là qui ne connaît même pas le shampoing, je suppose que ça doit être pareil avec le savon? »**

Et allez donc, c'était reparti. Si il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas manqué à Severus c'était Sirius Black et sa bande d'amis tous aussi idiots et prétentieux que lui, clairement pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et voilà qu'ils riaient en plus.

 **« Je croyais que tu te rendrais à Poudlard en transplanant avec un elfe Black, ça semblait tellement te plaire la dernière fois que je t'ai vu fuir ta mère. »** répliqua le Serpentard.

Les ricanements se turent et les amis de Sirius regardaient désormais leur camarade attendant une réponse à la provocation de Severus.

 **« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut être de grandir chez les Black... »** lança l'autre froidement.

 **« Pourtant il semble que Regulus soit moins affecté que toi par votre éducation. »** continua Severus, sentant qu'il poussait Black un peu plus loin dans une colère silencieuse.

Les doigts de Sirius Black pressaient sa baguette magique et il finit par la brandir sous le nez de Severus.

 **« Wingardium Leviosa »** prononça Lily en pointa sa baguette sur celle de Black qui, lui échappant des mains, sans doute à cause d'une mauvaise prise, s'envola doucement dans les airs.

Les regards des garçons se tournèrent vers elle, la remarquant presque.

 **« Peut-être serait-il temps de faire preuve d'intelligence ... »** leur dit-elle froidement, visiblement toujours affectée par le comportement de sa sœur. **« Vous devriez vous changer et enfiler vos robes de sorciers... Et toi Sirius, comporte toi comme un vrai Gyffondor, ça changera. »**

Elle avait rompu le charme et la baguette de Black tomba. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol et les gryffondors quittèrent le compartiment vers le leur sans rien dire à leur attention. Tout juste Severus put apercevoir James Potter en train de jeter un coup d'oeil à Lily et Lupin rougir de la remarque de la jeune fille.

 **« ça vaut aussi pour vous deux. »** lança Lily à Severus et Regulus sans préciser si elle parlait de l'intelligence ou du fait d'enfiler leur robe.

Ils prirent le parti de penser qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option et allèrent se changer. Quand ils revinrent, Lily avait également passé sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

 **« Tu es à Gryffondor ?! »** lança, surpris, le cadet des Black.

 **« Oui. »** dit-elle en le regardant de pied en cape. **« Et toi, tu as mal mis ton col. »**

Il remit le col correctement et regarda tour à tour Severus et Lily puis haussa les épaules comme si la situation, une fois analysée, lui convenait tout autant.

Ils continuèrent le trajet en discutant et en avalant quelques friandises qu'avaient acheté Regulus même Lily se laissa gagner par l'ambiance festive du retour à Poudlard.

Quand le train fut en gare de Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils furent sur le quai, Regulus dut suivre le garde chasse de l'école pour la traversée en barque, une traversée rituelle pour toutes les premières années. Lily et Severus suivirent le groupe vers des voitures sans chevaux qui les conduiraient à l'école et à la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Le corps de l'adolescent se serra alors qu'il s'asseyait près de son amie. Bientôt ils redeviendraient deux élèves de maisons différentes assis à des tables opposées dans la Grande Salle et ils ne se verraient qu'entre les cours ou aux cours communs.

Il sourit néanmoins à Lily quand elle lui montra le château auquel ils accédaient par la route pour sa plus grande satisfaction car il n'avait jamais eut le pied marin et le lac ne lui inspirait pas confiance, d'autant plus qu'il avait tout loisir d'en admirer les profondeurs de sa salle commune.

Quand ils eurent rejoint le château, les Préfets les aiguillèrent vers la Grande Salle où chacun prenait place en attendant de voir arriver les premières années prêts pour être répartis par un vieux choixpeau raccommodé dont c'était vraisemblablement la seule activité de l'année scolaire depuis son enchantement.

Les élèves défilèrent en suivant le professeur McGonagall, plus vraiment enfants, mais loin d'être adultes, effrayés par la cérémonie de répartition. Tandis que les discours se faisaient Severus regardait Lily assise au milieu des rouges et ors. Elle applaudissait avec les gryffondors la chanson du choixpeau miteux.

Il soupira et applaudit mécaniquement quand il entendit le choixpeau dire : **« SERPENTARD! »** pour Regulus Black.


	31. Chapitre 31 - Le chien et le lion

_**Bienvenue à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai pas mais le voilà! Le chapitre 31 d' Un mauvais garçon est en ligne et juste avant Noël!  
_

 _Je suis très agréablement surprise de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à me laisser des reviews alors à vous tous merci._

 _Compte tenu des circonstances du calendrier j'espère être en mesure de poster la suite samedi ou dimanche mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Les fêtes de fin d'années sont des longs moments de repas de famille et mon pc n'est pas convié._

 _Voilà, vous savez tout; alors, sur ces mots: Bonne Lecture et JOYEUX NOËL (si vous n'êtes pas fan de Noël, comme moi, imaginez un Severus en Père Noël peut vous faire passer un bon moment ^^)._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31- Le chien et le lion  
**

A l'heure du courrier le lendemain, les hiboux livraient les premiers courriers de l'année et une chouette se posa devant le cadet des Black. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe blanche frappée du blason familial.

Tremblant, Regulus Black prit la missive dont il savait qu'elle ne pouvait émaner que de sa mère. Il déplia le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux avant de respirer.

 **« Mère est contente de ma répartition à Serpentard. »** dit-il à Severus qu'il avait l'air d'avoir désigné comme ami et confident, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'adolescent tant ce genre d'amitié déplaisait à Sirius Black. **« Je fais _honneur à la famille des Black_ »** cita t-il en reprenant sa lettre.

Il paressait satisfait de lui-même et Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait franchement à Sirius dans ce genre d'attitude.

Il jeta un œil à la table de Lily, elle mangeait en discutant avec son amie. Lupin était assis près d'elle, Black à ses côtés et de dos il devinait Potter et Pettigrew. Black n'avait pas cessé d'observer la table des Serpentards depuis la répartition et Severus avait pu lire tout le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti en voyant que son jeune frère était venu directement s'asseoir à côté de lui sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de sa cousine Narcissa Black et du reste de la table.

A un moment Severus croisa le regard de Sirius et, à la manière dont ils lui lançaient des éclairs, il comprit que ses relations avec le Gryffondor n'allaient pas en s'améliorant et il lui sourit en le fixant dans les yeux. Black serra les dents à la manière d'un chien menaçant mais Lupin, qui avait observé notre petit manège, posa sa main sur le poing fermé de Black, et lui fit signe de se calmer. Potter et Pettigrew se tournèrent à leur tour vers la table des Serpentards et Severus se concentra sur ses camarades Avery venait de recevoir un kit d'entretien des balais et ne parlait plus que des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu bientôt et de son nouveau balai dernier cri.

 **« Vous pourrez l'essayer si vous voulez ! »** dit-il à ses amis. **« On peut aller sur le terrain de vol ce soir. Je voudrais m'entraîner un peu. »**

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Slughorn qui arrivait avec les emplois du temps de chacun.

 **« Je ne sais pas si vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour vos loisirs Mr Avery. Voici votre emploi du temps. Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch devraient avoir lieu la semaine prochaine votre professeur de Métamorphose et moi devons encore nous mettre d'accord sur l'utilisation du terrain. »**

Il tendit le parchemin à Avery qui grimaça. Severus reçu le sien dans la foulée et comprit très vite pourquoi son camarade n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Ils commençaient par une grosse journée de cours avec une nuit en Astronomie en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Le professeur de potions s'adressa ensuite à Regulus: **« Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous Mr Black! Vous perpétuez une longue tradition familiale. »**

En sortant de la Grande Salle pour retourner chercher leurs affaires dans leur dortoir, Severus et son groupe de Serpentard comprenant le cadet des Black du s'arrêter quand le jeune garçon fut alpagué par son aîné.

 **« Mère a du te féliciter bien fort n'est-ce pas Regulus... »** lança t-il d'une voix mauvaise. **« Enfin un fils qui ne la déçois pas ! C'est ça qu'elle t'a dit dans la lettre non ?! »**

Sirius Black fulminait d'une rage que même Severus ne lui avait encore pas vu, mais il constata cependant qu'en cela il ressemblait énormément à Walburga Black.

Regulus ne répondait pas, il avait la bouche ouverte sans doute de surprise mais aucun son ne sortait de celle-ci.

James Potter et les deux autres membres de ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « Les Maraudeurs » et que Severus aurait plutôt appelé : « Les habitués de la détention » étaient, eux aussi, surpris par la colère de leur camarade.

 **« Tu as toujours été le chouchou Regulus ! Bon sang admet le ! Mère n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi ! »**

Regulus tremblait à présent et Severus ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de colère mais il pensait plus à une crainte de son aîné.

 **« Fiche lui la paix Sirius. »** lança Narcissa qui venait d'arriver devant l'attroupement. Elle avait le « P » de Préfet sur sa robe de sorcière. **« Tu n'as aucun droit de t'en prendre à lui et je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir le Professeur McGonagall si ça devait se reproduire ainsi que tante Walburga qui sera sans doute ravie de voir que tu passes ta jalousie sur Regulus. »**

Sirius lança un regard noir à sa cousine mais il partit avec son groupe en direction de la tour des Gryffondor pendant que Regulus était entouré par les Serpentards qui lui tapaient dans le dos en signe de soutien face à son frère.

 **« Ne te laisse pas impressionner Regulus. »** dit Narcissa avec une certaine tendresse pour le garçon. **« Tu connais Sirius, il est comme les roquets qui défendent les jardins des moldus... Il aboie fort mais ne mord pas. Tante Walburga est très fière de toi. »**

Ils retournèrent au dortoir des Serpentard, l'incident étant clos, et Severus suivit ses camarades à son double cours d'Histoire de la Magie en commun avec Poufsouffle.

 **« Je vais finir par croire que Binns est mort d'ennui en s'écoutant parler et qu'il essaye de voir si sa voix est aussi efficace sur nous que sur lui. »** affirma Mulciber en entrant dans la salle du professeur fantôme.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce et commencèrent à gratter leurs parchemins sur la première guerre des Géants qui avait eu lieu en Grèce et donné naissance au mythe des Titans chez les moldus.

Severus en était persuadé, si la matière n'avait pas été enseignée par un professeur aussi ennuyeux, elle aurait pu être très enrichissante mais même lui sentait ses paupières se fermer et se prenait à bailler et à penser à Lily qu'il ne croiserai pas avant la nuit.

La journée avait continué par le cours de sortilèges avec les Serdaigles sans soucis particulier. Severus appréciait les Serdaigles. Si Lily avait pu être à Serdaigle, il aurait sans doute eut moins de mal à accepter qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui.

Au repas du soir, Regulus revint se placer près de lui malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait de nouveaux amis dans son année.

 **« Le professeur McGonagall s'est transformée ! Elle est une animagus ! »** dit-il tout excité à l'idée de faire partager la métamorphose du professeur avec son camarade.

Évidemment Severus ne l'ignorait pas, il l'avait vu l'année précédente et il se doutait que c'était le genre de 'tour' que la directrice des Gryffondors devait faire à chaque nouvelle rentrée mais il laissa cependant le garçon continuer de raconter tout ça avec les yeux pétillant de joie.

 **« Tu penses qu'un jour je pourrai en faire autant ? Ça doit être formidable ! »**

Severus le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

 **« Essaye déjà de maîtriser une métamorphose basique. Si tu as un peu plus de talent et de discipline que ton frère, peut-être que tu pourras un jour y arriver. »**

Regulus ne parla plus que de ça durant tout le repas au point que quelques deuxièmes années s'écartèrent pour pouvoir bavarder tranquillement mais Severus restait patient et répondait aux questions du garçons du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en observant la table des Gryffondors pour trouver Lily avec qui il allait passer une partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles.

Les deuxièmes années de Serpentard se rendirent dans la tour d'astronomie tard dans la nuit. C'était la plus haute tour du château et ils arrivaient tous généralement essoufflés à son sommet.

Le cours avait lieu quand les étoiles étaient bien visibles et nécessitait une météo claire pour pouvoir contempler les astres et septembre offrait encore cette possibilité.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivés et Severus choisi un télescope pour Lily et lui dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle viendrai s'asseoir près de lui, laissant son amie à un autre Serpentard.

Lily se plaça près de lui, comme il était dans leurs habitudes depuis l'année précédente, un peu endormie, et sortie sa carte du ciel.

Le professeur commença son cours en leur demandant de repérer sur leur carte les constellations présentes en ce soir de septembre au dessus de leur tête.

Severus et Lily fonctionnait sur un principe simple : quand l'un repérait une constellation, l'autre prenait sa place et observait de telle sorte que chacun d'eux puissent se repérer face au ciel si il advenait que l'autre ne soit pas là.

Severus remarqua tout de suite Vénus. Elle scintillait dans le ciel de septembre plus que tous les autres corps célestes. Près d'elle on apercevait Mars et la constellation du Lion dont l'étoile la plus brillante s'appelait Regulus. Il vérifia par deux fois pour ne pas confondre Regulus et Mars dont les luminosités, comme les positions étaient très proches en septembre.

Ils continuèrent de remplir la carte et Severus constata que l'étoile de Sirius, dans sa constellation du chien était bien pâle. Il n'avait pas fait divination mais il se demandait si il fallait y voir là un signe...

Le spectacle du ciel avait quelque chose de magique et ce, malgré le fait que ce soit un cours.

 **« C'est magnifique... »** lui murmura Lily.

Il eut un sourire, un de ceux qu'il n'avait qu'avec elle lorsqu'ils partageaient ce genre de moment.


	32. Chapitre 32 - La sélection de Quidditch

_**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs! et Joyeux Noël!**_

 _J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de votre famille et de vos amis et que le vieux barbu rouge vous a gâté._

 _Finalement j'ai trouvé le temps entre deux repas de famille pour écrire les quelques lignes de ce chapitre (mais je suis très en retard sur mon programme de manière générale...)._

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je crois que c'est celui qui en a eut le plus depuis le début de cette fanfiction! Alors merci! D'autant qu'elles sont vraiment gentilles et motivantes._

 _Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 32._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - La sélection de Quidditch**

La seconde semaine de septembre avait apporté, comme promis par le professeur Slughorn, les sélections pour remplacer les joueurs qui avaient obtenus leurs ASPIC l'année précédente; ce qui avait notamment été le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Parfois Severus se demandait ce qu'il devenait mais il n'osait pas poser la question à Narcissa qui recevait un hibou quotidien de sa part pour combler son absence à Poudlard.

Bien qu'il n'eut aucune intention de participer aux sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard - non parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le talent nécessaire pour intégrer l'équipe, mais parce qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens de financer l'achat d'un balai digne de ce nom si il avait était sélectionné - Severus s'était joint à ses camarades de dortoir pour encourager Avery dans sa tentative d'intégrer l'équipe dont le capitaine était désormais devenu Macnair.

Les Serpentards qui souhaitaient assister aux sélections avaient quitté l'étude un peu plus tôt, le professeur Slughorn avait accepté, car c'était le début de l'année et que le travail était moins conséquent de manière général, de laisser un groupe un peu plus conséquent partir avec les candidats pour regarder. Il fallait dire que le professeur Slughorn aimait à penser à la cohésion entre les élèves de sa maison et le Quidditch, comme le sport en général, était un bon moyen de souder les rangs.

Regulus Black, fort de cette autorisation exceptionnelle qui concernait également les premières années, avait suivi le groupe, impatient de voir l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en pleine action et il avait rejoint Severus et d'autres élèves dans les gradins où se trouvait également présente une troupe de groupie en vert et argent qui gloussaient comme des dindons devant les joueurs et aspirants joueurs réunis en contrebas.

Les exercices de vol commencèrent par un petit échauffement. Chacun candidat prenait son envol, réalisant quelques tours du stade, échauffant bras et jambes, travaillant leur assiette sur les manches à balai. Severus constatait que son camarade, Alistair Avery, se débrouillait sur un balai même cela serait peut-être différent quand les balles seraient lancées.

Macnair commença par le souafle qu'il lança dans les airs pour que les joueurs se passent la balle, d'abord à l'arrêt puis en mouvement. Certains des anciens membres lâchaient la balle pour voir les candidats plonger pour la rattraper manquant à plusieurs reprises de finir le nez dans la pelouse.

Personne ne semblait vraiment se soucier de la sécurité mais au fond, qui faisait attention à sa sécurité sur un terrain de quidditch où des cognards risquaient à tout moment de vous défigurer ?

Les filles dans les tribunes étouffaient parfois quelques petits cris lorsque les candidats manquaient de s'écraser sur le sol et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement devant ce genre de démonstration qui ne faisait que renforcer une migraine qu'il traînait depuis le matin.

Lorsqu'Evan Rosier manqua d'exploser le nez d'un autre aspirant batteur en luis envoyant un cognard et que les filles eurent à nouveau poussé des hurlements sur-aigus, le jeune adolescent décida de descendre.

Le mal de crâne du garçon, qu'il traînait depuis le cours de Binns du matin, avaient fini par le décider à s'isoler un peu et il quitta les gradins qu'occupaient les Serpentards, tous les autres étant vide. Il se retrouva dans l'une des artères qui reliaient les tours du stade entre elles quand il entendit :

 **« Tu ne participes pas à la sélection Servilus ? Tu as trop honte de ta manière de voler ? »**

La voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui n'était autre que celle de James Potter et le Serpentard grinça des dents. Il constata cependant que des ricanements s'élevaient après les paroles du Gryffondor mais il ne répondit pas. Sans doute frustré par cette vague d'ignorance délibérée de la part du Serpentard, Potter continua à l'asticoter :

 **« Je suis le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor, _moi_. »**

Severus se retourna et vit James Potter et une troupe de jeunes filles, sans doute des supportrices de Gryffondor derrière lui qui riaient des remarques que lui lançaient l'adolescent, pas de trace de Black, Lupin, et Pettigrew avec lui. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que James Potter n'avait fait les sélections que pour attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qui devait sous entendre une personnalité narcissique en mal de reconnaissance d'après les magasines féminins de la mère de Lily qu'il avait feuilleté une des fois où il s'était rendu chez elle durant l'été. Il constata avec satisfaction et soulagement que Lily ne se trouvait pas dans le groupe.

 **« Toujours besoin d'être le centre du monde Potter... même quand tes acolytes ne sont pas avec toi. »** murmura Severus de manière à ce que Potter l'entende tout en gardant une certaine froideur. **« Peut-être qu'il serait intéressant que tu le sois pour de bonnes raisons... Réussir une métamorphose pourrait être un début. »**

Le Serpentard eut un sourire mauvais en repensant au dernier cours de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor qui avait eut lieu l'avant-veille. Potter avait été tout bonnement incapable de transformer sa grenouille en sac à main et il avait prétexté que c'était un objet pour femme. Severus avait réussi à présenter un sac tout à fait acceptable même si peu élégant.

Les yeux de James Potter lancèrent des éclairs à l'attention du Serpentard mais le sourire satisfait que Severus affichait en voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible et devant ses fans, ne s'estompa pas.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir gagné une manche contre Potter, le Serpentard baissa la garde et ne vit pas arriver le sort de chatouillis de Potter qui avait prononcé **_« Rictusempra »_** une fois qu'il avait eut le dos tourné pour tenter de revenir sur ses pas et sortir de ce traquenard.

L'adolescent tomba au sol et se roula prit se rires compulsifs impossibles à maîtriser.

 **« Tu aimes rire Servilus... Voilà qui devrait te plaire. »** Potter eut un sourire mauvais en observant le Serpentard se tortiller à ses pieds. **« En attendant, je ne suis peut-être pas un pro de la métamorphose, comme tu l'as dit juste avant, mais je maîtrise encore assez bien les sortilèges. »**

Le Gryffondor lui tourna le dos, repartant avec sa cours vers Poudlard et le laissant là en proie à cette crise de rire à laquelle il ne pouvait mettre fin lui-même.

 _ **« Finite Incantatem. »**_ prononça Lily.

Severus dont les soubresauts commençaient à le quitter la regarda et marmonna un bref :

 **« Comment ? »** qui voulait signifier qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu savoir où il était.

 **« Mary. »** dit-elle. **« Mary a entendue Constance le dire et est venu me le répéter. »**

A ce moment Severus fut pris d'une vague de reconnaissance pour la Gryffondor amie de Lily.

 **« James est un sacré crétin. »** continua la jeune fille pendant que le Serpentard se relevait. **« Depuis qu'il sait qu'il est le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, il fait sa vedette. Quel idiot ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être suffisant. »**

Les mots que prononçaient Lily sur son camarade de Gryffondor faisaient chaud au cœur du garçon.

 **« Je vais le dénoncer au professeur McGonagall. »** finit-elle par dire. **« Il va trop loin. Que se serait-il passé si Mary n'avait pas entendu Constance ? Tu serais rester là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te trouve ? »**

Lily lui lançait un regard désolée qui fit fondre son cœur dans sa poitrine.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée Severus. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dans la même maison que moi. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »** finit par répondre Severus dont les crampes à l'estomac n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le sortilège de Potter.

 **« J'aurai du me douter que quelque chose clochait quand j'ai constaté qu'il n'était pas à l'étude avec nous. »**

Severus laissa Lily passer sa colère et critiquer l'attitude de Potter tout en lui promettant qu'elle le ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer impunément.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à observer la sélection des Serpentards ? »** lança Lily à son ami.

 **« J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Sans doute voulait-il voir qui serai face à lui dans un prochain match. »** répondit Severus qui ne s'était pas posé la question, habitué à trouver Potter partout sur son chemin depuis l'année précédente. **« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si infaillible après tout. »** suggéra t-il enfin et cette pensée suffit à lui rendre le sourire.

Potter avait voulu savoir qui était le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard parce qu'il avait peur ! C'était évident. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année et il allait être le centre de l'attention sur le terrain de Quidditch. Beaucoup de pression sur les épaules du Gryffondor. Et perdre face à Serpentard serait sans doute perdre la face devant sa maison et devant l'école tant les tensions entre les deux maisons étaient fortes.

 **« Allons manger Severus. »** proposa Lily à son ami. **« Passons directement par les cuisines, James - oui je sais que c'est un sale gosse gâté - m'a dit comment y accéder on mangera dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser James, je crois que je pourrais le tuer sur place tellement ce qu'il a fait me met hors de moi. »**

Le Serpentard jubilait de la réaction de Lily, sans doute bien différente de ce que Potter avait escompté en faisant sa petite blague, mais au final, il était prêt à mourir de rire si Lily était la récompense promise à sa peine.


	33. Chapitre 33 - Un nouveau professeur

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _J'espère que vous passez un bon "entre deux" fêtes de fin d'année plein de chocolats (sinon quel intérêt entre Halloween et Pâques)._

 _Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre d' Un Mauvais Garçon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je remercie toujours autant les personnes qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews, j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde dans la mesure du possible mais excusez-moi si des fois vous passez au travers._

 _En attendant de vous retrouver samedi, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Un Nouveau Professeur**

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Severus était content de ce qui s'était passé au stade de Quidditch, cette soirée avait été la meilleure de sa vie ou, du moins, il ne trouvait rien de comparable dans ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient allés chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines où les elfes de maison du château s'étaient plié en quatre pour leur donner de quoi se substanter sans poser une seule question. Lily avait été ravie d'en voir « en vrai ». Puis ils étaient parti dans le parc du château et avaient profité des derniers rayons du soleil de septembre seuls tous les deux. Severus aurait donné tout son argent placé à Gringotts pour voir la tête de James Potter en voyant que ni Lily, ni lui ne se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là mais la seule pensée lui suffisait.

Ils avaient discuté longtemps. Lily lui racontait que le début de sa deuxième année était fatiguant mais qu'elle avait été heureuse de retrouver Poudlard et cette routine magique. Severus avait bien senti que ce qui la chagrinait c'était l'attitude de Pétunia mais il n'avait rien dit. Il savait que sa sœur avait une place prépondérante dans le cœur de Lily et qu'une critique eut pu passer pour un crime de lèse majesté. Il comptait sur Poudlard et la routine des cours pour lui faire oublier cette sœur qui lui faisait du mal par pure jalousie.

 **« Tu as vu que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est enfin arrivé ? »** lui demanda Lily.

Il la regarda en avalant un bout du sandwich que les elfes leur avaient préparé.

 **« Vraiment ? »** Depuis la rentrée le siège laissé vacant par son prédécesseur n'avait pas semblé accueillir un nouveau candidat à un poste réputé maudit.

 **« Oui, un certain Robert LePanier. »** précisa Lily.

Severus haussa les épaules, ce nom ne lui disait rien et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait attendre de ce nouveau professeur après celui de l'année précédente.

 **« Vous avez eut un cours avec lui ? »** demanda t-il à son amie. Les Gryffondors de deuxième année avaient les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Poufsouffles cette année là.

 **« Non, je l'ai croisé c'est tout. Il a seulement eut cours avec les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. »**

 **« Ah. »** répondit l'adolescent.

Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un nouveau professeur reprendrait le flambeau mais il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter.

Lily n'ajouta rien mais posa une main dans son dos. Elle compatissait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Quand ils estimèrent que le couvre feu approchait et qu'il était temps de rejoindre les dortoirs, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le château. Dans le hall, Severus regarda Lily monter les marches qui devait la conduire dans la tour de Gryffondor tandis que lui allait se diriger vers les sous-sols du château pour rejoindre les autres élèves de sa maison.

Le lendemain il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre à connaître Robert LePanier pendant leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que les Serpentard avaient en première heure avant la Botanique.

A neuf heures ce matin là, il était en rang près d'Avery dans le couloir. Avery avait décroché un poste de poursuiveur _remplaçant_ lors de la sélection de Quidditch de la veille et il était retourné noyé sa déception dans les douches des Serpentards sans se soucier d'où avait bien pu passer son camarade qui les avait rejoint plus tard dans la soirée après son pic-nique improvisé avec Lily Evans. Même si il aurait refusé de l'avouer, il leur en voulait un peu à lui et à Regulus Black.

Le professeur sortit de la salle et Severus découvrit un petit homme, plus petit qu'Horace Slughorn, mais qui semblait, comme le professeur de potions, être un bon vivant. Il portait une robe de sorcier violette qui donnait l'impression qu'il se fournissait dans la même boutique que le directeur de l'école et un chapeau pointu.

Il fit entrer les deux groupes d'élèves de deuxième année de Serpentard et Serdaigle dans la pièce qu'il avait redécoré pour l'occasion en affichant des images de créatures magiques dangereuses ou non, qui regardaient les élèves d'un air curieux ou lugubre.

Avery s'assit près de Severus, au premier rang sur la droite de la pièce et ils posèrent leurs livres sur le pupitre.

Quand le silence régna enfin le professeur que l'imagination de Severus semblait comparer de plus en plus à un tonneau commença à parler.

 **« Bonjour à vous chers élèves, je suis le professeur LePanier, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dumbledore m'a demandé de remplacer votre précédent professeur pour cette année au moins et j'ai accepté. »**

Un des élèves de Serpentard que Severus identifia à la voix comme étant Mulciber dit à voix basse :

 **« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y connaît pas grand chose. »**

Le professeur tourna la tête vers eux et dit :

 **« Monsieur ? »**

Le Serpentard rougit en répondant : **« Ichabov Mulciber. »**

 **« Monsieur Mulciber, vous apprendrez que j'ai été, en mon jeune temps, un excellent neutraliseur de créatures magiques en tout genre. J'ai même participé à la mise en réserve des Géants du Nord de l'Écosse. J'ai été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour cet acte et le Ministère de la Magie fait encore ponctuellement appel à moi pour des conseils, et, ponctuellement, quelques formations pour les nouveaux neutraliseurs. »**

Mulciber n'ajouta rien.

 **« Bien, maintenant que cela est clarifié, je tenais également à préciser que ce cours se passera principalement par de la théorie dans vos livres scolaires et, à chaque fin de chapitre, nous tenterons de mettre en pratique nos connaissances face à certaines créatures. Il va de soit que je ne ramènerai pas de _nouveau_ loup-garou dans l'enceinte de l'école mais cela n'étant pas dans votre programme _vous n'êtes pas vraiment_ concernés. Cependant évitez de vous promener dans le parc de Poudlard ou la Forêt Interdite les soir de Pleine Lune, je ne tiens pas à devoir troubler mon sommeil pour venir vous sauver. »**

Enid Flint, une des autres élèves de Serpentard de deuxième année, répondit au professeur :

 **« Il n'y a pas de loups-garou à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne sera jamais assez fou pour nous mettre à ce point en danger. »**

Le petit homme regarda la Serpentard avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Décidément les Serpentards ont la langue bien pendue... Connaissez vous vraiment votre Directeur au point de savoir la manière dont il gère son école Mademoiselle ? »**

Elle n'ajouta rien.

 **« Bien, ouvrez votre livre au Premier Chapitre : _Les Botrucs, comment les repérer ? comment s'en protéger ?_ »**

Le reste du cours ne fut que lecture et gratte parchemin. Les Botrucs étaient de ces créatures qui ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt pour le commun des sorciers : petite, mesurant à peine une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur au maximum, elle avait des yeux marrons et deux longs doigts pointus à chaque main. L'ensemble de ce corps étrange donnait une apparence semblable à un mélange d'écorces et de brindilles facilitant son camouflage dans son environnement naturel. Se nourrissant principalement d'insectes, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle n'attaque un sorcier ou un moldu, à part si l'un des deux menaçait son arbre. Le principal soucis rencontré avec ces créatures étaient le fait que l'arbre dans lequel elles élisaient leur domicile possédait un bois de qualité pour la fabrication des baguettes magiques.

Severus ne s'endormit pas pendant le cours du nouveau professeur mais il ne le trouva pas intéressant pour autant et il fut heureux de quitter sa chaise pour se rendre en Botanique où il retrouva les Gryffondors et Lily.

Le cours portait sur les mandragores, des plantes au cri si perçant que le fait de les entendre pouvait vous tuer sur le coup. Heureusement pour eux, chaque élève avaient ses protèges oreilles et des pieds de mandragores pas encore adulte dont le cri pouvait toutefois assommer les élèves.

Les caches-oreilles n'aidant pas à la discussion, c'est donc silencieusement que les deux amis passèrent le cours à rempoter les plantes mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il passait son cours avec elle suffisait à le rendre heureux et il en oublia même quelques instants son premier cours de la journée, qui, si il n'avait pas été une totale déception, l'avait laissé perplexe.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de Botanique, l'heure de déjeuner avait déjà sonné et, alors que Lily était parti rendre ses caches oreilles au professeur, Severus entendit Potter lui dire :

 **« Alors Servilus, tu ne vas pas pic-niquer avec ta copine ? »**

Le Gryffondor se plaça devant eux et Severus put voir qu'il lui lançait un regard qui ne cachait en rien ses mauvaises intentions face à lui.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas remercié pour hier soir... Ce n'est pas très poli, moi qui t'arrange des rendez-vous. »**

Cette fois-ci le Gryffondor avait ses amis de tous les jours dans son dos. Sirius Black semblait ravi de le voir se faire prendre à parti par Potter et Pettigrew également. Seul Lupin se tenait un peu en retrait, n'essayant ni de le provoquer, ni d'arrêter ses amis.

 **« Tu as perdu ta langue Servilus ? »** continua Potter. **« Tu étais beaucoup plus loquace hier. »**

Potter et Black avaient leurs baguettes à la main menaçants.

 **« Laisse moi tranquille Potter. »** se contenta de répondre le Serpentard dont les yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre des deux leaders du groupe.

 **« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas remercié pour ton rendez-vous d'hier Servilus. Il faut t'apprendre la politesse. »**

 **« C'est toi qui a besoin d'apprendre la politesse James ! »** dit Lily qui venait de les rejoindre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **« Le professeur McGonagall est au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier James. Je lui ai dit personnellement et elle te convoquera bientôt pour ton comportement. Par ailleurs il semble qu'elle puisse remettre en question ta sélection dans l'équipe des Gryffondors si tu n'arrêtes pas. »**

Severus vit le garçon pâlir au fur et à mesure que Lily le menaçait.

 **« Elle n'oserai pas. »** murmura t-il.

 **« Tu veux prendre le risque ? »** lui dit-elle en souriant. Elle avait gagné, elle le savait. **« Bon, maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, Severus et moi avons faim. Bon appétit. »**

Elle attrapa le bras du Serpentard et l'entraîna vers le château, laissant Potter et sa bande en plan.

 **« Il va perdre sa sélection ? »** questionna le Serpentard.

 **« ça te dérangerai ? »** répondit Lily en souriant.

Ne préférant rien répondre, il se contenta de lui sourire. Cette fille était formidable.


	34. Chapitre 34 - Le premier match

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Avant toute chose je voulais vous souhaiter une **Bonne Année 2016** en vous souhaitant le meilleur et qu'elle soit plus belle que 2015._

 _J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre_ _(il a eut trois versions différentes)_ _, sans doute parce que le Nouvel An est passé par là et que mes idées me paraissaient toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres (après les avoir écrites parce que sinon c'est pas drôle)._

 _Donc voilà, c'est la version qui me satisfaisait le plus que vous avez là et j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas._

 _Je voulais par ailleurs remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et laissent des reviews. Je sais que certaines n'apparaissent pas ces derniers temps mais elles arrivent dans ma boite mail quand même et me font très plaisir._

 _Merci à vous tous._

 _Encore une fois Bonne Année et Bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Quidditch et Automne**

Le parc du château de Poudlard commençait doucement à revêtir son manteau automnal et les feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes formaient un tapis jaune orangé sur l'herbe.

La plupart des élèves avaient commencé à sortir leur cape d'hiver et Severus Snape avait, lui aussi sortit la longue cape noire qu'il avait achetée d'occasion l'été dernier, estampillée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Dans quelques heures aurait lieu la première rencontre de Quidditch de la saison et elle opposerai les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Le jeune sorcier était impatient de pouvoir assister à cette rencontre, car, même si Serpentard ne jouait pas sur ce match, il voulait pouvoir encourager Serdaigle contre Gryffondor et savourer la mine déconfite de Potter quand il se serait ridiculisé devant toute l'école. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait au point d'en avoir rêvé la nuit précédente car, malgré la plaisante idée qu'il eut pu ne plus faire partie de l'équipe après ses accrochages avec lui, il n'avait pas été renvoyé. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques jours Potter était irritable, à fleur de peau comme si toute sa vantardise par rapport à sa sélection commençait à se confronter à quelque chose de réel, quelque chose d'aussi réel qu'un premier match. Pour distraite son meilleur ami de l'idée du match et de sa proximité, Sirius Black avait redoublé d'inventivité vis-à-vis du jeune Serpentard : Severus avait fini à l'infirmerie deux fois dans la dernière semaine, dont une pour un sortilège qui lui avait coloré tous les poils – des jambes aux cheveux en passant par les sourcils - en violet vif. Le jeune adolescent avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, le temps de retrouver une coloration plus sombre, pour ne pas avoir à subir les moqueries de ses camarades. Black et sa bande avaient tellement rit ce jour-là que le professeur McGonagall avait du les isoler pour les calmer, après avoir écarté l'hypothèse d'un sortilège de chatouillis et encore... Pendant plusieurs jours, chaque fois qu'ils avaient été amenés à croiser le Serpentard, ils avaient été pris d'une quinte de fou rire incontrôlable et jamais Severus n'avait autant souhaité que quelqu'un puisse _mourir_ de rire. Même Lily n'avait pas réussi à le dérider et elle l'avait laissé à sa mauvaise humeur et sa rancœur pour aller préparer une banderole pour encourager Gryffondor, ce qui avait achevé d'entraîner le garçon dans une envie de revanche vis à vis de Potter et des « maraudeurs » comme ils s'appelaient entre eux. Il espérait que le destin se chargera de le venger pour qu'il n'est pas à le faire par lui-même mais, il était arrivé à un tel point dans son désir de voir Potter et sa bande puni, qu'il commençait à réfléchir à d'autres possibilités... Dans son rêve, James Potter tombait de son balai en plein match, devant Lily et sa bannière, cet arrogant Gryffondor faisait une chute impressionnante dont il savourait chaque seconde.

Cette pensée qui avait ranimé le souvenir de son rêve lui arracha un sourire, et il regarda le temps : un vent du nord glacial, de la pluie et un peu de brume. Quel temps horrible pour chevaucher un balai. Tout était parfait. Tellement parfait qu'il cru avoir bu du _Felis Felixis_.

Il attrapa sa cape et la noua rapidement en se regardant un dans la glace. Il avait toujours l'impression que ses cheveux avaient gardé une nuance de violet mais il semblait qu'il était le seul à la voir puisque personne ne lui en parlait jamais.

 **« Severus ? »** lança timidement une voix à l'entrée du dortoir.

 **« Oui ? »** lança t-il distraitement avant de se tourner vers le jeune Regulus Black.

 **« Ichabov m'a dit que je te trouverai là. »** continua le cadet de la famille des Black.

Severus ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention et il vit le jeune garçon rougir.

 **« Que veux-tu ? »** finit-il par lui dire.

 **« Tu viens ? »** murmura t-il doucement, comme si il avait eut peur de la réaction de son camarade à son égard à cause de la plaisanterie de son aîné. **« C'est l'heure du match. »**

 **« Je ne le manquerai pas pour un Empire... »** répondit Severus en affichant un sourire mauvais. **« Allons nous trouver des places alors. »** continua t-il et il vit le visage du jeune Black s'illuminer.

Les deux Serpentards rejoignirent le groupe des deuxièmes années de leur maison et ils allèrent se placer dans l'une des tours autour du stade. Severus avait, un instant, pensé à rejoindre Lily, puis il s'était souvenu qu'elle avait fabriqué une bannière pour Gryffondor et il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver près d'un bout de tissu qui aurait pu faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il encourageait les lions.

Le professeur de vol sur balai, qui servait d'arbitre, arriva avec les deux équipes et le brouhaha qui régnait dans le stade se tut lorsque le coup de sifflet fut donné.

Le brouillard ne se dissipait pas sur le stade et il était difficile de distinguer les buts adverses. Severus ne voyait donc que les buts de Gryffondor et devait se référer aux commentaires de l'élève de Poufsouffle, chapeauté dans sa tâche par Minerva McGonagall, pour savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté lorsque Serdaigle ne marquait pas.

Apparemment Serdaigle menait de trois buts à un, marqué par un autre élève de Gryffondor que Potter dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom.

 **« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il pleut ! »** s'exclama Regulus Black qui commençait à trembler de froid et à claquer des dents tandis qu'il faisait remarquer à tous les autres autour de lui qu'il avait effectivement commencé à pleuvoir fort par rapport à la bruine du début du match. Le brouillard se levait et il pouvait distinguer Potter qui fonçait vers les buts de Serdaigle en se penchant sur son balai. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment eu le loisir de voler par temps de brouillard ou de pluie, Severus pouvait aisément deviner que ce n'était ni facile, ni agréable, et il voyait bien que Potter avait du mal à maîtriser son balai et sa trajectoire pour rester dans le coup mais il se débrouillait.

 **« J'ai froid. »** gémit Regulus Black en tremblant de plus en plus.

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la cape du jeune Serpentard pour la rendre imperméable, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves sur le stade faisaient.

 **« Merci. »** répondit le garçon avant de reprendre sa contemplation du match.

Severus recherchait Potter des yeux. Il aperçut le Gryffondor en train de voler derrière un Serdaigle et... les coups de sifflets retentirent. Tout le stade chercha des yeux l'attrapeur victorieux et ce fut celui de Serdaigle qui se posa sur le sol, le bras brandit en l'air les doigts refermés sur la petite balle dorée.

La tribune où se trouvait Snape explosa de joie et applaudit à tout rompre tandis que les équipes quittaient le stade.

A cet instant, il était content, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Potter tomber mais content que Gryffondor ait perdu. C'était étrange de se réjouir, d'une défaite plus que d'une victoire, mais c'était du à ce sentiment rancunier dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire à l'égard du groupe de Gryffondor.

Il suivit la foule qui redescendait dans le parc pour regagner le château et il chercha Lily des yeux. Elle était maquillée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et discutait avec ses amies, la mine un peu déçue et il hésita à la rejoindre.

Ce fut elle qui prit la décision : croisant son regard, elle lui fit un signe.

 **« C'était un beau match. »** dit-elle à Severus.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à prendre les défaites aussi bien.

 **« Serdaigle a une meilleure équipe, plus solide avec des joueurs d'expérience. On dit même que Aphrodite Brown, la capitaine veut absolument ramener la coupe à sa maison pour sa dernière année ! Ils en ont les moyens ! »**

Severus l'écoutait parler en hochant la tête. Elle avait une attitude très sport malgré la défaite de son équipe.

 **« On aurait peut-être gagné si tu n'avais pas essayé de faire tomber James de son balai Servilus ! »** lança Sirius Black qui jouait des coudes dans la foule avec sur ses talons Pettigrew.

 **« Comment Severus aurait pu faire tomber James ? »** lança Lily à l'attention du Gryffondor.

 **« Il avait sa baguette à la main pendant le match. »** lança la voix couinante de Peter.

Severus leur répondit :

 **« Pour ta gouverne Black, j'avais ma baguette à la main parce que ton frère était trempé jusqu'aux os et que je voulais lui éviter d'attraper la mort. James n'a pas besoin de moi pour rater un match. »**

Sirius Black grogna et disparut vers les vestiaires avec son toutou sur les talons.

 **« C'est vrai ce que tu as fait pour Regulus ? »** demanda Lily.

 **« Oui. Je n'allais pas le laisser avoir froid. C'est un Serpentard. »**

Elle parut satisfaite de la réponse.

 **« C'est très gentil à toi. »**

Elle lui sourit mais il ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Les pensées du garçon revenait sur Black et son acolyte il manquait une donnée,car Potter était dans les vestiaires en train de débriefer l'échec de l'équipe; non, il manquait Lupin et ses absences intriguaient le Serpentard au plus haut point...


	35. Chapitre 35 - relations avec les moldus

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _J'espère que 2016 commence bien pour vous._

 _J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous "livrer" ce chapitre aujourd'hui et finalement c'est bon, j'ai réussi!_

 _J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas._

 _Comme toujours, je voulais remercier plus particulièrement tous mes revieweurs pour leurs gentils messages (en plus il s'affichent!) et leur dire que ça me motive vraiment à continuer à écrire._

 _Alors à vous tous MERCI!_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 35 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 - Des relations avec les Moldus**

Halloween avait été fêté en grandes pompes cette année là. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés pour rendre la fête la plus exceptionnelle possible.

Severus et Lily, avaient vu Hagrid, l'immense garde chasse qui vivait dans la cabane près de la forêt interdite, faire rouler des citrouilles lui arrivant sous le menton vers le château, et, le cours de sortilèges était devenu l'occasion d'apprendre et d'essayer un sortilège de découpe dans celles-ci. Chaque groupe d'élèves avait eu le droit de décorer sa propre citrouille et toutes avaient étés réunies dans la Grande Salle. Il y en avait eut de toutes les inspirations : des sympathiques, des effrayantes, certaines donnaient l'impression d'avoir manqué d'esprit d'équipe ou d'entraînement dans le sortilège, mais toutes étaient là et chacun avait pu être fier de voir sa création. Le seul point qui aurait pu paraître négatif à tout ça, fut la forte odeur de potiron qui resta comme ancrée dans les murs de la classe pendant plusieurs semaines malgré les sortilèges pour la faire disparaître et les potions de récurage ; mais c'était ça aussi l'esprit d'Halloween.

Alors que novembre était entamé et qu'il était assis près de Lily lors de l'étude du soir, Severus vit arriver vers lui le cadet de la famille Black trempé des pieds à la tête mais qui avait sans doute utilisé la magie pour essayer de se sécher du mieux qu'il avait pu avec un succès tout relatif mais il ne mettait d'eau nul part en marchant ce qui lui évitait les remontrances du concierge. Severus retira son sac de la chaise à sa droite et Regulus s'assit là.

 **« Je suis tombé dans le lac. »** dit il comme pour se jsutifier.

 **« Tu es tombé tout seul ou on t'a aidé ? »** demanda à voix basse Lily qui s'était prise de sympathie pour le garçon.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et son silence était plus parlant que le plus long des discours.

Depuis quelques temps, et sans doute dans l'idée de rester le plus près possible de l'esprit d'Halloween ou alors pour laver l'affront de la défait de Gryffondor au Quidditch, Potter et sa bande avaient décidé de s'acharner deux fois plus sur leurs habituelles victimes, dont faisaient, bien évidemment, partis Regulus et Severus.

A chaque coin de couloir Severus craignait qu'un _cracbadaboum_ ne lui déchire sa cape, ou pire, sa robe de sorcier. Il connaissait l'emploi du temps des deuxième année de Gryffondor par cœur, en partie parce que c'était le même que Lily, mais également pour avoir une idée d'où se trouvait les quatre amis le plus souvent possible. Il en était arrivé à un stage où, si il devait aller aux toilettes, il essayait d'utiliser celles qui se trouvaient le plus loin du chemin que les Gryffondors seraient susceptibles d'emprunter pour se rendre en cours, histoire d'éviter un shampoing non souhaité ; ce qui était une des nouvelles missions que c'était donné James Potter à son sujet. Lily lui avait suggéré d'aller en parler aux professeurs mais jamais il n'aurait été dire à un adulte l'enfer que c'était de devoir longer les murs pour pouvoir prévenir des mauvais coups. Et puis il n'était pas le seul à subir les blagues des quatre garçons, Regulus n'était pas en reste. Le cadet de la famille des Black était, depuis quelques semaines, une des cibles favorites des blagues des « Maraudeurs », ce surnom ridicule dont ils s'affublaient tous les quatre. Son frère aîné, comme pour le punir de passer pour le chouchou de leur mère, ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit et Narcissa Black avait déjà du intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais sans pouvoir prouver qui était le coupable.

Lily n'ajouta rien au silence du jeune Serpentard et soupira en replongeant dans le cahier de potions de Severus, ils avaient un contrôle bientôt et Lily voulait être au point. Le jeune adolescent lui laissait assez régulièrement jeté un œil à ses notes et il savait que Lily était contente de pouvoir profiter de son savoir faire en la matière. C'était comme ça, chez lui les potions s'étaient inné comme la cuisine chez certains moldus pour donner une image de comparaison.

 **« Tu es sûr qu'il vaut mieux couper les racines plutôt que les écraser Sev' ? »** demanda la jeune fille.

 **« Certain. La potion n'en sera que décupler niveau effets et ça permet de corriger si tu doses mal un autre ingrédient. »** dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily griffonna sur son propre livre les indications du garçon comme si elles avaient été données par le professeur Slughorn lui-même.

 **« Vous devriez aller vous sécher Mr Black. »** dit le professeur en charge de l'étude qui n'était autre que le professeur LePanier. **« Vous allez attraper la mort. »**

Regulus renifla un instant et quitta sa chaise en trottinant vers les cachots de Serpentard. Instinctivement Severus leva les yeux et parcourut les tables à la recherche de le bande de Potter. Il espérait que les quatre garçons n'allait pas retomber sur le cadet des Black seul dans les couloirs mais Lily lui dit :

 **« James a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. »**

Elle n'ajouta rien car le professeur était toujours là et elle ne voulait pas trop en dire alors que les deux garçons se montraient si réticents à l'idée de parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil aux devoirs des élèves et continua son chemin pour aller sermonner deux Poufsouffles qui pouffaient de rire avec le fantôme de leur maison.

Severus replongea dans son livre. Le chapitre deux portait sur l'étude des Badimons – une sorte d'amas de moisissures avec des yeux qui peut détruire une maison avec ses sécrétions mais qui fait un puissant détergeant magique – et l'ennuyait à mourir mais il griffonna les informations sur son parchemin. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semblait mettre un point d'honneur à faire étudier aux élèves les créatures magiques nuisibles en suivant à la lettre le programme, si bien qu'en deuxième année, il avait l'impression d'avoir un cours sur l'entretien de sa maison magique plus qu'un cours sur comment se protéger en cas d'attaque, cependant il n'avait fait aucune réflexion là dessus au professeur. Ceux qui l'avaient fait avaient eu droit à des remontrances dont il avait envie de se passer.

 **« Je peux m'asseoir ? »** demanda timidement un garçon que Severus reconnu tout de suite comme étant Lupin. Il était revenu quelques jours après le match de Quidditch, plus malade et plus pâle que jamais.

 **« Bien sûr. »** répondit Lily en s'écartant pour lui faire une place.

Severus lança au garçon un regard noir et attrapa son livre de potions que Lily avait toujours avant de le mettre dans son sac tout aussi vite que ses devoirs.

 **« Hé ! »** lança t-elle surprise.

Mais le Serpentard s'était déjà levé et il dit juste :

 **« Je dois retourner dans ma salle commune. »** comme si il avait tenté de justifier son attitude.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs et descendit dans les cachots avant de donner le mot de passe et de rentrer dans les quartiers des Serpentards où il trouva des élèves en pleine conversation :

 **« Lucius m'a dit qu'au ministère ils passent encore des lois pour protéger les moldus. Ils ont fait des perquisitions dans certaines sphères pour le détournement des objets des moldus... »**

Les autres autour d'elle hochaient la tête sans se soucier de l'entrée du garçon.

 **« Bientôt on nous interdira de pratiquer la magie... »** dit Rosier qui était assis dans un fauteuil vert pas loin. **« Vous verrez... Bientôt on devra se soumettre aux moldus ! C'est ça d'avoir un Ministère trop laxiste qui se plie aux sang-de-bourbes ! »**

Il avait dit tout ça avec beaucoup de mépris.

 **« Ce n'est certainement pas ce que Salazar Serpentard voulait... »** continua t-il. **« Personne ne pense jamais aux sorciers qui se font agresser par les moldus au Ministère ?! Dès qu'on se défend, on nous tombe dessus et c'est Azkaban ! »**

Il y eut un instant de silence comme si personne n'osait dire un mot.

 **« Lucius m'a dit que Bella lui avait parlé d'un homme qui voulait remettre les choses dans l'ordre _naturel_. »** murmura Narcissa. **« Pour l'instant il ne mène que des actions coups de poings mais elle dit qu'il a de grands projets pour les sorciers qui sont prêts à le suivre... Lucius doit le rencontrer bientôt. »**

A l'entendre on ne pouvait pas deviner si la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir ou non mais après tout c'était son fiancé et sa sœur, que pouvait-il y avoir de mal dans les deux personnes à qui elle faisait le plus confiance ?

 **« Ce n'est pas lui qui apparaît parfois dans la Gazette avec sa 'marque' ? »** demanda un autre élève.

 **« Je suppose. »** dit-elle.

 **« Mon père l'a rencontré. »** dit Rosier **« Il prône la pureté du sang, la suprématie des vraies lignées sur les autres, mais aussi le mérite. Les sorciers talentueux auront leur place avec lui. Pas comme ce ministère qui donne de l'importance à des types comme ce Weasley. Je me suis toujours demandé si ils n'avaient pas créé un poste pour lui, comme pour lui faire un peu la charité d'une certaine manière. Paraît qu'il a encore engrossé sa femme. »**

Il y eut des petits rires parmi les Serpentards.

 **« Tu nous diras ce que Lucius en pense Narcissa mais je reste convaincu que le Monde des Sorciers en Grande-Bretagne va devoir comprendre qu'il doit y avoir de vrais changements et des actions concrètes si il veut survivre à cette acculturation dont nous sommes victimes avec les sang-de-bourbes qui défendent les intérêts de leurs parents... Plus personne n'ose prendre la parole pour les sangs purs ! Alors oui, peut-être qu' _IL_ a raison. »**

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, Severus se repassa la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête et ne su pas trop qu'en penser. Il avait toujours vécu sous le joug d'un père moldu despote et les interdictions relatives à l'emploi de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers l'avaient souvent empêché de se protéger de lui – ou de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, souffla une voix dans sa tête qu'il fit taire – oui, il n'avait pas pu se protéger de lui et il entendait que le ministère protégeait les gens comme lui au détriment des enfants comme celui qu'il était ? Lucius aurait-il raison d'aller voir un autre sorcier qui proposait une nouvelle voie ? Lucius avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil avec lui, comme Narcissa, comme les Black de manière général même si on mettait Sirius et sa mère de côté.


	36. Chapitre 36 - Ascenseur émotionnel

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs (et chères lectrices)!**_

 _Je suis assez fière de moi parce que j'arrive à me tenir au calendrier que je me suis fixée sur mes publications et j'ai l'impression de commencer à mener ma petite barque correctement._

 _Quelques chapitres subissent un remaniement puisque... ma meilleure amie a été mise au courant de cette aventure et a gentiment proposé de relire tout ça._

 _Par ailleurs, je tiens également à vous remercier toutes (car il me semble que vous êtes à majorité des filles, mais arrêtez moi si je me trompe) celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment motivant et gentil._

 _Merci également aux anonymes qui lisent._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 36 et notre jeune héros._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 - Ascenseur émotionnel**

 **« Sev' ! »**

Une crinière rousse galopa vers lui à travers la Grande Salle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Severus se sentit rougir tant parce qu'il était peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration mais parce qu'il appréciait énormément ce rapprochement aussi bref qu'intense avec Lily.

Il avait était privé d'elle pendant les fêtes de Noël, d'elle et de beaucoup de ses amis chez les Serpentard car Regulus avait souhaité rentrer avec Narcissa pour passer les fêtes avec la famille Black au grand complet, comme chaque année. Le seul Black a être resté au château avait été Sirius même si il avait été un temps question qu'il ne parte fêter Noël chez les Potter mais le projet avait été abandonné par la crainte d'être enlevé par sa propre mère à la sortie du train. Potter et Black étaient donc resté au château avec Lupin réapparut mystérieusement deux jours après le départ du Poudlard Express.

 **« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »** dit-elle en sortant un petit paquet de son sac.

Le garçon jeta un regard vers l'emballage vert et le lacet argenté, il eut un petit sourire. Lily avait poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à faire un paquet aux couleurs de Serpentard. L'attention le touchait beaucoup.

 **« Ouvre le ! »** dit-elle en s'asseyant à un bout de table des Serpentards.

Il tira sur la petite corde et retira avec précaution le papier. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui souhaitait son anniversaire de cette manière et il en était ému.

Il sortit un petit emballage de bois et il regarda Lily.

 **« Tu n'aurais pas du. C'est hors de prix. En plus tu m'as déjà offert un chaudron pour Noël. »**

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

 **« Tu es mon meilleur ami Sev', je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un prix pour ça. Et je te rappelle que j'ai fait fondre ton chaudron au dernier cours de potions. »**

Il lui sourit en se remémorant l'épisode du pauvre chaudron qui avait littéralement fondu au milieu du potion toute simple parce qu'elle avait fait une 'petite' erreur de dosage. Il avait pris son chaudron à elle pour tout refaire du mieux possible et au plus rapide pour éviter un T dans sa moyenne – il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir raté une potion – et ils avaient obtenu une potion plus que correcte de justesse. Mais ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur c'était qu'elle venait de dire qu'il était son meilleur ami et ça, ça aurait suffit à lui faire le plus précieux des cadeaux en ce 9 janvier.

 **« Tu l'ouvres la boîte qu'on voit ce qu'il y a dedans ?! »** demanda Mulciber tandis que les autres camarades de dortoir de deuxième année du garçon s'étaient approché pour voir la boîte.

 **« Ce sont des fioles. »** répondit un peu sèchement Severus à ses camarades.

 **« Et pas n'importe lesquelles... Ce sont des fioles en cristal. Miss Evans vous offre un remarquable cadeau Mr Snape. De ce que je devine elles viennent de chez Alambics & Chaudrons ? »** dit le professeur Slughorn qui s'était approché.

Les élèves le regardèrent tous, surpris par sa présence et Lily hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du Professeur de Potions.

 **« Une bien bonne adresse pour ceux qui cherchent du matériel de professionnel. Mr Geber, le gérant, est un très bon potioniste et de très bons conseils. Avec des fioles comme celles-ci, vous ne trouverez pas d'impuretés dans vos préparations. »**

 **« Si elles sont d'une telle qualités, pourquoi n'en avons nous pas pour les cours Professeur ? »** demanda Avery.

 **« Mr Avery, les potions que nous préparons en deuxième année sont loin de nécessiter du matériel de cette qualité et ce genre de fioles a un coup autrement supérieur à ce que nous pouvons nous permettre pour nos élèves dont la plupart ne démontre pas forcément, et je le déplore, un grand talent, ni une grande passion, pour cette matière. »**

Avery rougit, ses notes de potions n'avaient rien de catastrophiques mais n'étaient pas autrement glorieuses et il se doutait qu'il ne toucherait sans doute jamais accès à ce genre de matériel mais quelque part il enviait son camarade d'avoir eut un si précieux cadeau.

Le professeur Slughorn se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui et continua :

 **« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer pour votre anniversaire Mr Snape. Votre Grand-Père vient d'être admis à Sainte-Mangouste, il semble que ce soit la dragoncelle. »**

Les élèves autour d'eux qui pouvaient entendre la conversation poussèrent une exclamation qui n'indiquait rien de bon quand à cette maladie dont Severus ignorait tout. **« Compte tenu de l'épidémie qui a lieu en ce moment, cela n'a rien d'étonnant mais il faut savoir qu'à son âge les traitements que nous avons ne sont plus... aussi efficaces que si il avait s'agit d'un jeune homme plein de vitalité et il semble, d'après les dires de votre Grand-Mère, que ce soit la fin. »**

Le professeur marqua une pause dans son récit, ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles qu'il aimait annoncer, surtout après Noël et pendant une 'fête' d'anniversaire improvisée. Enfin il reprit : **« Votre Grand-Mère me demande d'accepter de vous dispenser de quelques cours pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et lui dire adieu mon jeune garçon. »**

Les visages autour de Severus se décomposèrent et les autres élèves choisirent de s'écarter pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leur camarade. Seule Lily resta près de lui et posa sa main sur celle du garçon comme il était coutume de faire chez elle à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Severus ne répondit rien au professeur. Il avait l'impression que c'était la journée de l'ascenseur émotionnel : on venait de lui dire qu'il avait sans doute les plus belles fioles qu'un amateur de potion puisse rêver et d'un coup il perdait une personne dont il avait ignoré l'existence pendant presque onze ans et qui n'était sans doute même pas capable de le reconnaître ; mais c'était son premier contact avec la Faucheuse en dehors des fantômes de Poudlard à qui il ne parlait que bien peu.

 **« Le Professeur Dumbledore accepte que vous utilisiez sa propre cheminée pour vous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste mon garçon mais demande à ce que vous soyez de retour ce soir pour ne pas vous pénaliser dans vos études par rapport à vos camarades. »**

Tout était dit. Il aurait sa journée de libre pour retourner un instant dans le monde hors de Poudlard, mais dans le monde magique. Il aurait pu trouver ça excitant si il n'avait pas eut à se souvenir les circonstances qui l'amenait à visiter l'hôpital magique dont il connaissait vaguement l'histoire pour l'avoir entendue dans une parenthèse du cours de Binns sur la révolte des Gobelins de 1626 qui avait conduit bon nombre de sorciers chez les guérisseurs de l'établissement médical magique.

Il quitta la table de Serpentard et sorti de la Grande Salle pour se préparer : il n'allait pas amener avec lui ses livres de cours et le cadeau, si précieux, de Lily ; alors il se dirigea vers les cachots.

 **« Severus... »** lança son amie derrière lui. Elle courrait après lui. **« Je suis désolée. »**

Elle avait vraiment l'air peiné de la nouvelle et Severus crut bon de lui avouer qu'il n'avait découvert l'existence de ce parent qu'à l'époque où elle même apprenait qu'elle était une sorcière.

 **« Je ne le connais pas vraiment. »** dit-il du ton le plus détaché qu'il put en essayant de cacher le fait que la nouvelle l'affectait peut-être plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **« Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, et... je ne crois pas qu'il me reconnaisse vraiment. »**

 **« Pourtant il t'a réclamé. »** lui fit-elle remarquer.

 **« Oui. »** marmonna t-il tout en continuant d'avancer dans les profondeurs du château. Il aurait sans doute préférer recevoir un avis de décès par hibou le lendemain plutôt que de devoir se rendre au chevet d'un mourant mais pouvait-elle le comprendre ?

 **« Tu vas être en retard à ton cours de botanique. »** dit-il.

 **« ça n'a pas d'importance. »** répondit-elle avant d'ajouter curieuse. « **Comment il s'appelle ? »**

 **« Septime. »** Lui dit-il sans savoir pourquoi elle s'y intéressait tant.

 **« N'as-tu jamais pensé que tu es pu être nommé d'après lui ? »** continua t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** dit-il sans comprendre.

 **« Que ta mère a choisi de t'appeler Severus par hommage à l'empereur Septime Sévère ? »**

Le garçon s'arrêta dans le couloir et regarda son amie avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut un instant l'air effrayé. Il venait de comprendre qu'à défaut de lui avoir légué son nom, sa mère avait voulu lui léguer quelque chose de plus profond et il l'avait appris grâce à Lily... Plus qu'un nom, à Rome les citoyens en possédaient trois : le _praenomen_ ou prénom, le _nomen_ ou nom, et le _cognomen_ souvent en rapport avec la personnalité ou le physique de l'individu;et il avait hérité le sien de _Lucius Septimius Severus_.

 **« C'était un bon Empereur ? »** lui demanda t-il soudain.

 **« C'était le premier Empereur à ne pas être un pur romain. »** dit-elle.

Il sourit.

 **« Lily... »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Ne laisse pas la bande à Potter s'asseoir près de toi en mon absence. »**

Elle lui sourit amusée et elle promit avant de lui souhaiter bon courage et de rebrousser chemin vers les serres de botanique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après être passé dans son dortoir déposer le présent de Lily ainsi que son sac de classe, Severus se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux pieds dans les flammes de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre dans la main. Il regarda une dernière fois le Directeur de l'école et son professeur de potions avant de dire :

 **« Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. »** et il tournoya dans le réseau des cheminées magiques jusqu'à être éjecté à l'accueil du bâtiment médical pour sorciers.


	37. Chapitre 37 - Sainte Mangouste

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Voilà le chapitre 37 comme promis._

 _Je voulais vous dire que cette fiction est actuellement en relecture (les trois premiers chapitres sont d'ailleurs corrigés et remis en ligne), de ce fait, il se peut que des modifications soient apportées aux chapitres précédents mais elles ne modifient pas l'intrigue._

 _Par ailleurs, j'ai décidé que cette fanfiction serait coupée en trois parties: la première s'arrêtera après les BUSE._

 _Mon autre fanfiction sera publiée avec un léger retard cette semaine puisque j'ai quelques soucis IRL à régler et que j'ai donné la priorité à "Un Mauvais Garçon"._

 _Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers qui sont ma motivation. Passerons-nous les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre 37?_

 _Voilà, voilà, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 - Sainte-Mangouste**

Dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital pour sorcières et sorciers Saint-Magouste régnait une agitation sans nom.

Des sorciers en longues robes vertes passaient près de lui en lui demandant de se pousser. Certains faisaient voler des patients devant eux, d'autres, ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de patients.

 **« Pardon jeune homme. »** lui dit une des guérisseuses – car c'est ainsi qu'on appelait les personnes travaillant ici et non des médecins comme chez les moldus – en l'écartant du chemin pour faire avancer un sorcier avec deux têtes qui se chahutaient et un corps sans tête marchant sagement derrière eux.

 **« Accident de transplanage. »** lui dit l'une des têtes devant son regard surpris tandis que l'autre continuait de jurer ses grands dieux que personne ne l'y reprendrai plus.

Severus les laissa passer et avança vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil de l'hôpital.

 **« Bonjour, je cherche mon grand-père... Septime Prince. »** dit-il timidement à la sorcière assise au bureau.

 **« Deuxième étage, service des virus et microbes magiques. »** dit la femme sans le regarder. Il ne la remercia pas et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta doucement en regardant autour de lui. Tout cela était si nouveau qu'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

 **« Severus te voilà ! »** dit sa grand-mère en l'entraînant sur un côté. Elle étouffa un sanglot **« Ils pensent que c'est la dragoncelle et... à son âge... il ne s'en sortira pas. »**

Elle n'était pas la sorcière dont Severus avait le souvenir. Elle paraissait plus vieille, plus fatiguée, quelque part, elle paraissait plus humaine.

 **« Maman n'est pas là ? »** demanda le garçon en cherchant une trace d'Eileen dans le couloir. Il avait naïvement pensé que sa mère serai elle aussi conviée à ce genre de choses puisqu'on avait pensé à lui.

 **« Non. Ton Grand-Père a toujours refusé de lui adresser la parole après qu'elle ait épousé ton bon à rien de moldu de père, et de toute façon il est quasiment impossible de réavoir une dérogation pour connecter une cheminée de moldu depuis que nous avons un nouveau ministre de la magie qui s'intéresse aux moldus et aux cracmols plus qu'aux vrais sorciers... mais toi ta présence lui fera plaisir, il t'aime beaucoup. Mais d'abord enfile ça. »**

Elle lui tendit une blouse magique et il s'en couvrit le corps et le visage. Il pensa un instant qu'il devait avoie l'air ridicule dans cette tenue, mais il ne rencontrerait personne de l'école ou qui pourrait se moquer de lui dans ses circonstances.

 **« C'est très contagieux la dragoncelle mon garçon et personne ne voudrait que tu ramènes ça à Poudlard. »**

Severus la suivit docilement vers le lit du malade où des guérisseuses s'activaient avec des fioles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

 **« Septime... »** murmura doucement la vieille femme. **« Severus est venu te voir. »**

Le vieux sorcier étaient allongé là, sur un lit d'hôpital relativement semblable à ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Si Severus n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père, du même homme qu'il avait vu au mariage de Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître. La dragoncelle avait déjà fortement altéré le physique du vieil homme et il avait le visage verdâtre et grêlé d'une manière assez horrible. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul.

 **« Severus. »** répéta le vieil homme en levant le bras vers le garçon qui aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

 **« C'est ton petit fils. »** lui précisa la vieille femme.

 **« Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse réellement reconnaître qui que ce soit. »** dit l'une des infirmières près d'eux.

 **« Bien sûr qu'il le peut ! »** ragea Messaline Prince. **« Veux-tu nous laisser un instant seuls Severus ? »** demanda t-elle

Severus sentait que sa grand-mère perdait pied mais il ne savait ni comment la consoler, ni vraiment quoi faire pour apaiser sa douleur alors il se faufila dans le couloir où régnait toujours un chaos sans nom.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici pourrait s'occuper de moi ?! »** tonitrua une voix qui était familière à l'adolescent.

Il s'approcha de l'accueil de l'étage et vit des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban noir et accompagné d'une créature qui ressemblait fortement à l'elfe de maison des Black, bien qu'il put vite voir – au nez – que ce n'était pas le même.

 **« Lucius ?! »** s'exclama t-il surpris.

 **« Lui-même. »** répondit l'autre avant d'attraper une guérisseuse au passage. **« Je suis venu régler les papiers pour enterrer mon père. Y'a t-il quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de moi ? »**

 **« Tu n'es pas à Poudlard Severus ? »** demanda alors Lucius Malefoy au garçon.

Severus, qui s'était souvent demandé pourquoi les gens avaient besoin d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes : si il était là devant lui c'est qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard ; répondit :

 **« Mon grand-père a la dragoncelle. »**

Lucius soupira avant de reprendre : **« C'est une sacré maladie. »** Il attrapa à nouveau un guérisseur : **« J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester là toute la journée ! »** Reportant son attention sur le garçon il continua : **« Mon père l'a contracté la semaine dernière, et me voilà à réclamer son corps pour pouvoir lui offrir une sépulture descente. Il n'aura pas même eut le temps de voir mon mariage avec Cissy. Mais au moins il n'aura pas eut à souffrir de voir comme cet établissement a du mal à tourner correctement... »**

Lucius regarda l'adolescent un instant avant de dire :

 **« Allez, viens, je t'offre un jus de citrouille. »** et il le tapota un instant avec sa baguette pour faire disparaître l'accoutrement verdâtre qu'il avait eu sur lui **« Évite de devenir guérisseur Severus, le vert n'est pas ta couleur mais je doute que ce soit ton ambition. Dobby tu restes ici, dès fois que quelqu'un ne daigne s'occuper de moi. »** dit-il à son elfe qui se recroquevilla au milieu de la foule. Il entraîna Severus au cinquième étage de l'hôpital où se trouvait le Salon de thé.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table, deux verres de jus de citrouille devant ; et commencèrent à discuter.

 **« Comment va Cissy ? »** demanda le blond. **« Elle m'a dit à Noël qu'elle avait fort à faire avec Sirius et Regulus Black. »**

Severus hocha la tête. Les deux cousins de Narcissa passaient leur temps à jouer au chat et à la souris et c'était devenu l'activité principale de certains préfets que d'éviter que ça ne tourne au drame.

 **« Elle s'en sort très bien. »** répondit Severus. **« Lucius... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait de savoir ce qu'était la vie après Poudlard.

 **« Disons que je fais de la politique en faisant fructifier la fortune familiale. C'est ce que mon père faisait déjà et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait que je fasse aussi. »**

La fortune des Malefoy n'était un secret pour personne.

 **« Si il avait vu le cirque que c'est pour récupérer un corps à Sainte-Mangouste, il aurait demandé à être soigné à domicile ! »** continua t-il en montant le son dans l'espoir qu'un membre du personnel médical réagisse à sa demande. **« Il va y avoir de grands changements Severus. Les années qui viennent seront décisives et ça sera à nous de construire un monde meilleur pour les sorciers. »**

L'adolescent écoutait les paroles de Lucius sans rien dire de plus. Il repensait à ce que Narcissa avait dit de la rencontre avec ce sorcier mystérieux qui plaisait tant aux sangs purs.

 **« Les meilleurs sorciers auront leur place à nos côtés dans la construction de ce nouveau monde. »**

Severus vida son gobelet de jus de citrouilles et dit :

 **« Je crois que ma grand-mère m'attend. »**

 **« Sans doute mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Personne n'ignore tes talents. Tu es promis à un avenir brillant, mais il faudra pousser les bonnes portes. »**

Lucius Malefoy lança un regard vers l'entrée du salon de thé et ajouta :

 **« Ta grand-mère te cherche. »**

Effectivement, la vieille sorcière passait en revu les personnes attablées accompagnée de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy.

 **« Il est ici Messaline. »** dit-il en se levant. **« Dobby... ne devais-tu pas rester à attendre que l'on s'occupe de moi ? »** gronda t-il. L'elfe trembla avant de répondre. **« Le maître a demandé à Dobby de rester et une guérisseuse a promis à Dobby que tout serait bientôt prêt. »**

Messaline Prince s'approcha d'eux et dit :

 **« J'ai appris pour votre père Lucius, vous m'en voyez navrée. »**

 **« Je vous retourne les condoléances pour votre mari, Messaline. Il est difficilement concevable de ne pas avoir encore trouvé de remède à la dragoncelle. »**

 **« A qui le dites-vous Lucius. »** dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. **« Je voulais juste que Severus puisse voir une dernière fois son grand-père. »**

 **« C'est une attention très louable. J'ai profité de sa présence pour discuter de ce qu'il pourrait faire après Poudlard, c'est un bon garçon, très doué. »**

Messaline ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de fierté que Severus trouvait plutôt effrayant.

 **« Rassurez votre époux, je prendrai soin de le guider pour qu'il fasse les meilleurs choix. Il pourra partir en paix. »** lui signifia le blond en adressant un regard plein de sous entendu à Severus.

 **« Monsieur Malefoy? »** dit un guérisseur à l'entrée du salon de thé.

 **« Il semble qu'ils aient retrouvé mon père. »** dit simplement celui-ci en se levant. Il s'inclina devant Messaline Prince et son petit fils et disparu dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à Poudlard, il ne dit pas un mot à personne et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il repensait à son grand-père... Sa grand-mère l'avait reconduit près de lui, et il avait revu le teint verdâtre, le visage grêlé, et par dessus tout les yeux vitreux; qui ne cessaient de le regarder. C'était son premier contact avec la mort, celle qui fait souffrir en arrivant. Combien de temps restait-il à souffrir à ce vieillard avant qu'il ne passe de l'autre côté ?

Et Lucius? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par son intention de le guider dans ses choix ? Il savait qu'il était doué, et il s'était donné les moyens d'être l'un des meilleurs élèves - si ce n'était le meilleur - de sa génération; mais il ne pensait pas que, déjà, on l'avait repéré ailleurs.

Le garçon avait mis sur ses genoux le coffret de fioles que lui avait offert Lily et il l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour admirer le cristal pur. Il manipulait les fioles avec une tendresse toute particulière et il se mit à penser à Lily.

Demain il reprendrait le cours de sa vie au château.


	38. Chapitre 38 - Les Maraudeurs

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices!**_

 _Je ne savais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai fait (en partie cette nuit donc je suis désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées mais elles seront corrigées par ma Bêta qui relis tout depuis le début - Merci à elle)._

 _Une grosse pensée pour Alan Rickman que nous n'oublierons jamais, parce qu'il sera **toujours** notre Severus Snape... **Always**._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 38 en espérant qu'il vous plaise et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, votre fidélité, et votre soutien, même si il est derrière un écran de pc._

 _A bientôt et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 - Les Maraudeurs**

Les jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la mort de son grand-père de la dragoncelle en phase terminale. Cette maladie était la grosse épidémie de ce début d'année et de nombreux vieux sorciers ne s'en relevaient pas.

Un matin, il avait reçu un hibou avec un mot griffonné par sa grand-mère lui indiquant que le vieil homme était passé de l'autre côté, et que c'était mieux ainsi, mais qu'il avait été fier de le connaître. Le garçon avait douté de la fierté de son grand-père, pour dire vrai, il doutait même du fait que le vieux sorcier ait été un jour capable de savoir qui il était, mais il avait gardé le petit bout de parchemin précieusement dans un livre de sa table de chevet.

Lily, qui avait deviné en voyant le hibou arriver, de la teneur de la lettre ; avait tenu à ce qu'ils rendent un hommage au sorcier, après tout c'était le grand-père de son ami, et ils étaient allés dans le parc après les cours, pour laisser brûler une bougie, c'était ce que faisaient les moldus. La tradition voulait que ça aide les défunts à trouver le chemin. L'air de rien, aussi ridicule que l'idée ait pu lui paraître, elle l'avait un peu soulagé et il avait eut l'impression que les choses étaient correctement faites : la boucle était bouclée.

La vie avait continué pour lui à Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris et il se préparait, comme à son habitude, aux examens de fin d'année très en avance. Il ne serait pas pris au dépourvu par le temps.

C'est en se rendant à la bibliothèque où il devait retrouver Lily – et où ils étaient désormais convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient parce que c'était l'endroit où ils avaient le moins de chance de rencontrer Sirius Black ou James Potter - qu'il tomba sur une conversation dont il reconnu les protagonistes à leur voix. Il grimaça. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les croiser tant il savait que ce genre de rencontre était synonyme d'ennuis ; mais la curiosité le poussa à écouter.

 **« Je n'y arriverai jamais. »** couinait la voix sifflante de Peter, le petit garçon un peu rondouillard qui suivait Potter et Black comme leurs ombres.

 **« Mais si Peter, on va t'aider ; tu vas voir. »** répondait James avec une voix douce que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

 **« Pense à Remus, Peter ! »** continua Black d'une voix un peu plus forte que celle de James. **« C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça. »**

A l'évocation du prénom de Lupin, Severus ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille un peu plus attentivement vers le petit groupe qui continuait son chemin dans le couloir vers lui. Lupin était de nouveau absent depuis deux jours déjà, comme tous les mois depuis l'année précédente.

 **« Je sais Sirius. »** murmurait l'autre de sa voix sifflante et suppliante.

Merlin que cette voix pouvait énerver le Serpentard, il détestait ces êtres faibles qui quémandaient de la compassion et de l'attention à tout va et Peter incarnait tout ça. D'ailleurs Peter n'était pas celui qui l'effrayait dans le groupe. Au final ni Lupin, ni Pettigrew, ne levaient vraiment leurs baguettes contre lui ; Black et Potter faisaient ça très bien tous seuls.

 **« Ne lui a t-on pas promis de tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux ? »** continua l'aîné des Black.

 **« Si mais... »** siffla Pettigrew qui fut coupé par Sirius.

 **« Et nous tiendrons cette promesse n'est-ce pas Peter ? N'est-ce pas James ? »**

James acquiesça sérieusement et Peter murmura un **« Oui. »**.

 **« Très bien. »** dit triomphalement Black. **« Et maintenant, allons demander aux elfes des cuisines de quoi manger et boire mes amis, nous leverons nos jus de citrouilles à la santé de Lupin et aux Maraudeurs, plus unis que jamais et à Remus, qui nous reviendra bientôt et à nos grands projets. »**

Severus, entendant les pas s'approcher, se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur, mais les maraudeurs tournèrent vers le couloir qui menait vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles et les cuisines.

Il attendait qu'il soit hors de vue pour sortir de sa cachette et aller vers la bibliothèque où devait déjà l'attendre Lily.

 **« Où étais-tu ? »** lui demanda la jeune adolescente en murmurant pour que sa question ne puisse être entendue que par lui et ainsi éviter une réprimande pour le bruit.

 **« J'étais coincé dans un couloir. »** répondit-il sur la même tonalité.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que, si par malheur, il croisait Potter et Black, l'attente pouvait s'éterniser, d'habitude ils se retrouvaient à mi-chemin et continuaient ensemble, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient tous deux eut leur dernier cours aux opposés de la bibliothèque.

Severus sortit son parchemin et une plume et attrapa le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main et qui parlait d'une révolte des cracmols pour l'accès à l'enseignement de la magie malgré tout à la fin du XII siècle en Écosse. N'était-ce pas pitoyable ? Naître sans pouvoir magique dans une famille de sorciers et se retrouver à devoir cultiver les terres et éviter de se faire attacher à un bûcher si jamais quelques voisins finissaient par trouver le secret que cachait la famille. Le pire dans l'histoire était sans doute que les cracmols étaient les seuls à ne pas pouvoir, magiquement parlant, échapper aux flammes.

 **« Lupin n'est pas là ? »** murmura Severus à son amie après un temps.

 **« Non, il est malade. »** répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Severus n'ajouta rien et continua de prendre des notes consciencieusement. Il avait l'impression que Lily savait un peu plus qu'elle ne lui laissait entendre sur les absences de Lupin.

 **« Il est souvent malade. »** reprit Severus bien décidé à tenter d'en savoir un peu plus.

 **« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Remus ? »** dit-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle le fixait avec une telle intensité dans le regard qu'il se sentit rougir.

 **« Je trouve juste bizarre qu'il ne soit pas à Sainte-Mangouste pour un traitement de fond si c'est si récurrent. »** lâcha t-il un peu fort, ce qui lui valu un **_« chut ! »_** de leurs proches voisins.

 **« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de traitement. »** répondit-elle. **« Tu peux me passer tes notes de potion Sev' s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris comment faire la dernière qu'on a vu. »**

Le garçon, bien que conscient qu'elle détournait le sujet de Lupin, sortit ses parchemins de potions et son manuel ; et les posa sur la table.

 **« Merci. »** lui dit-elle en souriant avant de recopier méticuleusement les pattes de mouches de son ami.

Lily avait une écriture ronde et agréable à lire qui contrastait avec l'écriture serrée et fine du garçon. Leurs deux personnalités étaient déjà en opposition sur les parchemins et pourtant, il était content de voir qu'ils se complétaient tous les deux.

 **« Sev'... Pour la potion herbicide, les quatre échines de poisson-diable, tu les écrases jusqu'à quel niveau de poudre ? »**

Sans regarder un seul instant ses notes, il répondit :

 **« Il faut obtenir une poudre grossière pour l'herbicide, c'est tout. Et mettre les trois mesures écrasés avec le mélange d'herbe que te donne le professeur Slughorn dans le chaudron. »**

Elle nota les indications de son ami avant de reprendre :

 **« Pour le temps sur le feu du chaudron c'est ? »**

Toujours sans regarder ses notes il récitait :

 **« Soixante minutes avec nos chaudrons, quarante-cinq seulement avec un bon chaudron. »**

 **« Merci Sev'. »** lui dit-elle en souriant et en posant sa main sur celle de son camarade. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

 **« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours là pour t'aider. »** répondit-il.

 **« Merci. »** répéta t-elle.

Et ils continuèrent à travailler dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Lily rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et ses amies tandis que Severus s'asseyait à l'opposé, à celle des Serpentards, à côté de Regulus Black qui semblait ravi de le revoir.

Le jeune adolescent lança un regard à la table des rouges et ors, ni Potter, ni sa bande n'était là, et aucune trace de Lupin mais il sentait que cette histoire n'était pas claire et qu'il finirait par découvrir le secret que les Gryffondors lui cachaient.


	39. Chapitre 39 - Orientation

_**Bonjour à vous tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Voilà le chapitre 39 de cette fanfiction._

 _Je crois que ce chapitre amène un peu plus de légèreté qui manquait sur les précédents._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, c'est vraiment gentil._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 39 en vous souhaitant une Bonne Lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - Orientation**

Severus n'eut pas le loisir de chercher plus loin à propos des disparitions de Remus Lupin, les professeurs référents des maisons avaient décidé de convoquer les élèves de deuxième année pour leur faire voir les professeurs des options. C'était l'occasion de voir une brève présentation de chaque matière pour éviter de se retrouver dans un univers qui ne conviendrait pas.

Pour éviter de répéter inutilement les mêmes discours, Dumbledore avait mis à disposition la Grande Salle dont l'estrade se remplissait de professeurs que Severus n'avait, jusqu'alors, vu que lors des repas.

L'orientation avait toujours été une des préoccupations principales des jeunes sorciers sérieux, et de ceux qui n'avait pas hérité d'une fortune familiale capable de subvenir à ses fantaisies sans travailler ; et ceux qui étaient nés moldus ou qui avaient grandi dans un contexte non-magique n'avaient que pas ou peu de connaissances sur l'avenir que leur réservait le monde magique. Quelles perspectives pouvait on avoir dans un monde dont on ne connaissait rien il y a deux ans ?

Pour tenter d'aiguiller au mieux les élèves dans leur choix, l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard avait mis en place un dispositif d'orientation et cela commençait par proposer un panel d'options à partir de la troisième année en n'oubliant pas de mentionner le caractère obligatoire de certaines d'entre elles.

Les quatre deuxièmes années de l'école se réunirent donc, comme convenu, dans la Grande Salle après les cours de l'après-midi de ce milieu de semaine. Severus et Lily se placèrent côte à côte, mélangeant les couleurs des maison pourtant presque toutes si bien rangées. Les amitiés se bornaient souvent à son propre dortoir, éventuellement à sa salle commune ; mais peu allaient chercher plus loin.

Le professeur Slughorn prit le premier la parole devant les chaises occupées par les élèves de deuxième année de toutes les maisons :

 **« Bonjour à vous tous mes chers élèves de Serpentard et des autres maisons. »**

Il sourit et il y eut quelques murmures dans les rangs mais ils cessèrent bien vite lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

 **« Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes réunis dans la Grande Salle par un si bel après-midi ? »**

Il était vrai que le printemps étaient merveilleux pour la saison et la localisation de l'école, et qu'ils auraient sans doute, presque tous, préférer pouvoir réviser leurs examens dehors plutôt que d'être obligé de subir la présentation de l'orientation : un bon dépliant, comme les moldus, n'aurait-il pas suffit ?

 **« Parce que vous voulez me faire manquer mon entraînement de Quidditch professeur ? Vous voulez que Serpentard gagne contre Gryffondor ce week-end, c'est une tactique pour remporter la Coupe cette année ! »**

Severus n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que James Potter était l'auteur de cette – brillante pour ne pas dire consternante – intervention. Il leva les yeux en ciel en soupirant. Lily fit de même, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

 **« Monsieur Potter ! »** rappela à l'ordre le Professeur McGonagall qui avait pris un air outré. **« Revoyez votre attitude ou j'ôte 10 points à Gryffondor. »**

 **« Désolé professeur. »** s'excusa t-il rapidement.

 **« N'en faites rien Minerva, il est de bon ton que ce garçon s'intéresse à ses intérêts, après tout c'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis ici ; mais non Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une tactique de Quidditch, c'est tout simplement pour vous présenter les nombreuses options qui s'offriront à vous l'année prochaine. Peut-être serez-vous plus tenté par la Divination, avec ma collègue Miss Moreau, pour pouvoir envisager vos résultats au Quidditch ? »**

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre chez les Serpentards et Severus ne peut s'empêcher d'y prendre part : voir Potter se faire remettre à sa place par Slughorn était très agréable.

Le bal des présentations commença. Les professeurs passèrent tour à tour, présentant leur matière. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : de l'étude des moldus (option non obligatoire), aux soins aux créatures magiques (obligatoire en revanche) chaque professeur présentait sa matière comme si sa vie en dépendait – et Severus soupçonna que les postes n'étaient maintenus qu'à condition d'un nombre minimum d'élèves par cours et certaines matières paraissaient être bien moins sérieuses que d'autres.

Lorsque les discours furent terminés, on leur distribua des parchemins à rendre à leur professeur de maison respectif le lundi suivant pour pouvoir préparer les groupes de l'année suivante puis ils purent prendre congés.

Alors que Severus et Lily suivait le flot des autres étudiants vers la porte de la Grande Salle, ils surprirent une conversation.

 **« On va avoir 'O' en soins aux créatures magiques Remus, tu ne crois pas ? »** blagua Sirius

L'autre Gryffondor rougit gêné mais ne répondit pas. C'est James Potter qui reprit la conversation avec son ami, l'aîné des Blacks.

 **« On s'entraîne dur pour être au niveau. »** continua James Potter.

Peter Pettigrew, qui gloussait derrière eux, ajouta :

 **« Pour sûr James ! »**

Lily se raidit en entendant la conversation puis elle soupira à leur attention : **« Vous êtes ridicules. »** en passant près d'eux, ses livres serrés contre elle. Severus, jubilant de voir son amie s'en prendre ainsi au groupe de Black, trottinait docilement derrière elle.

Le Serpentard entendit Potter soupirer : **« Les filles... »** alors qu'il le dépassait et il du résister pour ne pas lui dire que là dessus, pour l'instant il n'avait qu'un « T » pour Troll mais il redoutait un retour façon boomerang de sa moquerie.

 **« Tu penses choisir quoi Severus ? »** finit-elle par demander lorsqu'ils furent arrivé dans le parc.

 **« Arithmancie, c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus ; ou études des runes. Et toi ? »**

Il craignait qu'elle ne choisisse pas les mêmes options que lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire les choix en fonction d'elle, cela aurait été ridicule.

 **« Divination ? Je ne sais pas... Arithmancie me plairait mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à suivre. Tout me paraît tentant en fait. Peut-être pas l'étude des moldus. »**

Severus s'autorisa à rire de ce qu'il pensait être une blague. C'était tellement inutile d'étudier les moldus quand on avait vécu dans leur monde tant de temps et qu'on devait y retourner pendant les vacances scolaires... De la description qui en était faite par le professeur, cela ressemblait d'avantage à un manuel de survie pour sorciers en terrain hostile qu'à une étude sérieuse. Le professeur paraissait, par ailleurs, loufoque au possible ; et il faisait passer la professeur de divination pour une personne sérieuse tandis qu'elle leur annonçait que bien peu d'entre eux la rejoindraient l'année prochaine car elle voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas le don, les capacités, ou l'esprit, pour pouvoir suivre son cours.

 **« Divination ? Tu sais, même chez les sorciers, c'est beaucoup de poudre aux yeux. »** dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. **« Il y a peu de vrais voyants. »**

 **« Tu crois ? On ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir ? Alors à quoi servent les prophéties ? »** répondit-elle.

 **« J'ai lu quelque chose sur les prophéties... »** commença t-il. **« Le ministère les enregistre quand elles sont formulés et les conserve. La plupart du temps, elles se réalisent ; mais il faut avoir un vrai don pour en faire et peu de sorciers l'ont. Le cours de divination, c'est un peu le cours où vont les élèves qui veulent rester près du radiateur. Un cours parfait pour Potter et Black si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »** dit-il sans cacher ses sentiments pour les deux Gryffondors.

Lily ne releva même pas la remarque sur ses camarades, trop absorbés par son parchemin.

 **« L'arithmancie alors ? »** lui demanda t-elle. **« Les runes ça me fait penser au cours de latin de Pétunia. Tu crois que ça peut être utile ? »**

 **« Je suis persuadé que c'est utile. »** dit le garçon qui avait pris sa décision : il allait suivre les deux cours. Après tout, personne ne limitait le nombre d'options.

 **« Très bien Severus, je vais prendre Étude des Runes alors. »** dit-elle en notant son choix sur le parchemin avant de le rouler précautionneusement dans son sac.

Ils regardèrent le parc devant eux. Bientôt l'année se terminerait, déjà et il devrait retourner chez les moldus pour encore quelques étés ; mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi confiant en l'avenir. Il leur paraissait radieux, et ça, pas besoin d'avoir de boules de cristal pour en être persuadé.


	40. Chapitre 40 - L'Epouvantard

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici déjà(!) le chapitre 40 d'"Un Mauvais Garçon", que le temps passe vite :)_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis le début et ceux qui se rajoutent au fil des chapitres et qui n'hésitent pas à laisser une petit trace de leur passage par review._

 _Merci vraiment à vous tous._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 - L'Epouvantard**

Le soleil brillait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sans discontinuer, et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer en ce début d'été, alors que les élèves, dont la plupart avaient revêtu leurs tenues civiles - ce qui permettait surtout de repérer ceux qui vivaient et avaient grandi chez les moldus des autres – quittaient le Grand Hall pour traverser le parc du château dans les diligences jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus traînait sa valise depuis le cachot de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de rejoindre ses parents même si les dernières semaines au château n'avaient pas été les plus agréables de sa scolarité.

Il fallait dire que Serpentard avait perdu son match de Quidditch face à Gryffondor – ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire grossir l'égo, déjà sur-dimensionné, de James Potter – grâce à un énorme coup de chance de l'attrapeur des rouges et ors. Le garçon avait été percuté par un cognard assez fortement pour que son balai amorce une descente en spirale de lui-même – le pauvre Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à le faire remonter – et, alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur le gazon, le vif d'or s'était retrouvé à porté de main et avait apporté la victoire à son équipe alors que Serpentard avait mené au score de bout en bout.

Gryffondor avait réussi à accrocher la deuxième place du classement de la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, Serdaigle avait fini en tête et Serpentard avait hérité de la troisième place devant Poufsouffle, dont l'équipe n'avait pas gagné une rencontre cette année là.

Puis les examens de fin d'année avaient failli virer au drame quand l'un des épouvantards devant servir aux BUSE des cinquième année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'était sauvé dans le château pour se retrouver dans une salle d'étude.

Severus était parti s'entraîner aux sortilèges avec Lily dans une classe vide lorsque la créature avait surgit d'un placard devant Lily sous la forme de Pétunia Evans qui criait « sorcière » à sa sœur.

Severus était alors intervenu et la créature avait pris l'apparence de Tobias Snape. « Son père » devant lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'une déception – et ça devant Lily – était effectivement la pire chose qu'il eut pu concevoir à ce moment. Et Tobias avait avancé vers lui, menaçant en lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'un « sang-mêlé ». Severus ne releva même pas que son père ne connaissait sans doute pas ce mot, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un cauchemar se manifester devant lui sous les traits d'un homme qu'il reverrai bientôt. Le garçon avait failli avoir une attaque mais il se reprit et retrouva assez ses esprits pour pointer sa baguette vers ce qui ressemblait à son père en prononçant un « _riddikulus_ » qui ligota l'ouvrier comme un saucisson.

Ravie de ce retournement de situation, le garçon lança un regard mauvais à celui qui représentait, pour lui, son père. Ce genre de regard, presque méprisant, qui indique clairement tous les ressentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de son géniteur et qui vous glaçait le sang quand vous en êtiez la cible ou le témoin. Severus ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais rien de tout cela n'avait pas échappé à sa camarade de classe.

Le jeune adolescent se décida enfin à profiter de l'instant pour envoyer un « _flipendo_ » sur la créature qui fut projetée dans le placard avec une certaine violence. Puis, il attrapa une chaise et la coinça devant la porte. Quand il se retourna, Lily avait disparut de la pièce et il ne la trouva pas plus dans le couloir. Elle ne réapparut pas à la table des Gryffondors le soir et il ne la vit que le lendemain, tandis qu'ils passaient leurs examens d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle lui adressa un petit regard gêné lorsqu'elle croisa le sien mais ce fut tout. Ils n'échangèrent rien de plus. Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion. Les épreuves s'enchaînaient rapidement et il la trouva avec Lupin en étude ce soir là. Il refusa de s'asseoir près d'elle et rejoignit Regulus Black et Alistair Avery à une autre table.

 **« Vous vous êtes fâchés ? »** avait demandé le jeune frère de Sirius tandis que l'autre Serpentard assis là donnait au coup de coude au cadet des Black - il ne fallait jamais mentionner Lily où les relations du garçon avec Lily, surtout si on sentait qu'il y avait de la poudre de fée dans la potion anti-furoncles*.

Severus n'avait pas répondu. Il ne croyait pas avoir fait quelque chose qui ait pu la fâcher mais il pensait que le fait de se retrouver devant sa sœur en train de lui crier « sorcière » avait du raviver des sentiments douloureux et elle n'avait sans doute aucune envie d'en parler. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui suggéra qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler _avec lui_ , mais peut-être que Lupin était un meilleur confident. Il fit une rature sur son parchemin et maugréa quelque chose avant de remettre ses livres dans son sac. Il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer là. Il jeta un regard noir à Remus Lupin et disparut dans les escaliers, vers les cachots de Serpentard. Il n'en ressortit pas même pour dîner.

Lily revint vers lui après les examens et aucun d'eux deux ne mentionna les événements de l'épouvantard, pas plus que les quelques jours de distance qu'elle lui avait imposé. Sans doute lui en était-elle reconnaissante car elle sourit comme avant. Et - Merlin! - qu'il aimait la voir sourire ainsi. Il sentait son cœur se réchauffer et il souriait lui aussi.

Elle lui racontait les derniers potins dont l'un avait pour principal protagoniste le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le vieil homme – car il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était plus tout jeune – après l'épisode des BUSE un peu compliqué, avait fini par affirmer que courir après des créatures magiques n'étaient plus de son âge et qu'il aspirait désormais à une retraite paisible dans sa maison au Pays de Galles, un petit havre de paix d'après lui.

Pour les élèves de deuxième année, l'hypothèse de la malédiction du poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se confirmait.

Severus ne fut pas même triste à cette nouvelle – qui, pour l'instant d'ailleurs, n'était qu'une rumeur – il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'affection pour le vieux professeur et qu'il n'avait certainement pas appris à repousser un épouvantard grâce à lui. Il remercia intérieurement sa grand-mère pour le livre qu'elle lui avait offert l'année précédente et qui avait été bien plus efficace qu'une année de cours avec un professeur qui semblait baser ses cours sur des manuels pour sorciers débutants, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être. Il savait qu'il était un élève brillant, sans doute même plus que pas mal d'autres à l'école, toutes années confondues, et même Lucius l'avait remarqué alors qu'il ne l'avait côtoyé qu'une année. Il aurait voulu que les professeurs puissent le faire vraiment progresser plutôt que de stagner avec les autres élèves de son âge qui tiraient la classe en arrière. Sans surprise il se trouva dans les leaders du classement des élèves de deuxième année lorsque les résultats des examens parurent. Certains noms revenaient dans les têtes de listes, quelques Serdaigles, évidemment, mais ceux qu'ils connaissaient vraiment étaient : Lily, Potter, et Black, et il trouvait que la place de Potter et Black auraient du aller à des élèves plus méritants... Des élèves qui travaillaient durs car eux deux avaient des facilités déconcertantes et aucun besoin de travailler pour réussir dans la plupart des matières.

C'était à toutes ces choses que le garçon pensait tandis que les diligences les conduisaient vers le Poudlard Express qui le ramenait inévitablement vers un Tobias Snape qui n'avait jamais été aussi réel. L'épouvantard n'avait été qu'un leurre, de la poudre aux yeux, presque quelque chose de mignon, quand on connaissait le vrai, l'original, et non l'imitation...

Dans le Poudlard Express, Lily s'assit en face de lui dans un compartiment où était déjà assis des élèves de Poufsouffle.

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il t'effrayait autant. »** lui dit Lily en le regardant avec des yeux qui se voulait compatissant et que le garçon prit pour de la pitié. Il ne répondit pas.

 **« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour l'épouvantard. »** reprit elle dans une tentative de lancer la conversation.

 **« Ce n'était rien. »** lui dit-il finalement en esquissant un sourire.

 **« Je n'aurai sans doute pas réussie, ni su comment m'en débarrasser seule et j'aurai finie par sangloter dans un coin. Heureusement, tu étais là. »**

Ce fut à son tour de lui lancer un regard compatissant.

 **« Lily... »** commença t-il. Il aurait voulu lui dire que jamais il n'aurait laisser une créature, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle lui faire du mal sans se mettre au travers de son chemin mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui paraissait presque ridicule. **« C'est ce que font les amis ? »** lui demanda t-il.

 **« Je pense oui. »** répondit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit aussi.

 **« Alors sache que je serai toujours ton ami. »** reprit-il.

Elle lui sourit, satisfaite de la réponse du Serpentard et regarda par la fenêtre.

 **« Que vas-tu faire cet été ? »** lui demanda Lily.

 **« Aller au parc. »** répondit-il. **« et toi ? »**

 **« Rejoindre mon meilleur ami au parc. »**

Ils partagèrent un sourire et la perceptive des vacances d'été devint tout à coup bien plus agréable.

* * *

* expression de sorciers équivalent chez les moldus à "de l'eau dans le gaz"


	41. Chapitre 41 - Les fiançailles de Lucius

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme tous les mercredis voilà votre chapitre d'Un Mauvais Garçon!_

 _Aujourd'hui nous passons à un événement que beaucoup attendaient et qui est indispensable à l'intrigue globale._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il y a, au final peu de Lily dedans._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs;_

 _et mes reviewers._

 _Vous êtes ma motivation._

 _Bonne Lecture et à samedi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 - Les fiançailles de Lucius**

Les vacances avaient commencé comme l'année précédente : Severus évitait de croiser son père et son géniteur lui facilitait la tâche en rentrant tard, à une heure où le garçon pouvait prétendre dormir. Le seul avantage à être en vacances était qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser Potter, Black, Lupin, et Pettigrew.

Comme ils se l'étaient promis dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez eux, Lily et Severus s'étaient retrouvés au parc quelques jours après.

 **« Pourquoi continues-tu de traîner avec ces garçons ? »** lui reprocha la jeune fille.

 **« Ce sont mes amis. »** se défendit-il calmement.

 **« Ils sont vraiment idiots ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à cette Poufsouffle de première année après les examens ? »**

Oui il avait vu. D'ailleurs une bonne partie du Château avait du le voir. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard, parmi lesquels figuraient Rosier, Avery, et Mulciber ; s'en étaient pris à plusieurs autres élèves et s'étaient amusés à leur lancer quelques maléfices et les traitant de sang-de-bourbes, ce qui était la réalité par ailleurs, les élèves pris à parti par les Serpentards étaient des nés moldus.

 **« Tes amis ne sont pas mieux. »** finit par dire Severus à son amie. Après tout, la bande de Potter n'était pas plus tendre avec les autres que ces Serpentards. Et encore ! Les Serpentards n'avaient fait du grabuge qu'après les examens !

 **« Ils ne sont pas mes amis ! »** se défendit-elle. **« Alors que tu passes ton temps avec Avery et Mulciber, Severus ! »**

 **« Tu passes ton temps avec Lupin... »** lui dit-il. Il avait du mal à dissimuler sa jalousie.

 **« Que peux-tu reprocher à Remus ? »** répondit-elle. **« Il est très gentil avec tout le monde. »**

Severus se retint de lui dire que sa gentillesse ne l'empêchait pas de laisser ses amis harceler les autres. Lupin était dans les petits papiers de son amie et il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas y toucher si il ne souhaitait pas finir l'été seul dans le parc. Il changea de sujet :

 **« Comment est le copain de ta sœur ? »**

 **« Il est d'un ennui... Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un de plus moldu que lui. »**

Ils rirent et l'incident fut clos.

Le soir, alors qu'il poussait la porte de sa maison, sa mère l'interpella :

 **« Severus, tu as du courrier. »**

 **« De Poudlard ? »** demanda t-il. C'était un peu tôt mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

 **« Non, d'après les armoiries, je suppose que c'est les Malefoy. »**

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe de parchemin.

 _À l'attention de Monsieur Severus T. Snape_

Le garçon l'emporta précieusement avec lui dans sa chambre. Il la décacheta et commença à lire.

* * *

 _Cher Severus,_

 _C'est avec un très grand plaisir que la Maison des Blacks et celle des Malefoy vous annoncent les fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius._

 _Nous souhaitons partager la joie que la nouvelle perspective de l'union de nos deux familles a fait naître en nous en vous conviant au Manoir Malefoy le 3 août prochain._

 _Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir confirmer votre présence et éventuellement celle d'un accompagnateur par retour de hibou._

 _Lucius et Narcissa_

* * *

Ainsi Lucius Malefoy le conviait à ses fiançailles. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait être convié à ce genre d'événements où il retrouverait le monde magique qui lui manquait tant l'été. Il avait l'impression que, quelque part, on devait l'apprécier pour l'inviter autant. La preuve en était qu'il avait retrouvé peu de ses amis l'année précédente aux noces de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il replia soigneusement le parchemin et retourna voir sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

 **« Maman... »** commença t-il timidement. **« Je suis invité aux fiançailles de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Je peux y aller ? »**

Elle frotta un verre avec un torchon crasseux.

 **« Si tu veux. »**

 **« Viendras-tu avec moi ? »** lui demanda t-il sans trop y croire.

 **« Non. »** répondit-elle simplement. **« Tu peux demander à ta grand-mère si elle veut. »**

Il hocha la tête et demanda à utiliser le hibou pour contacter sa grand-mère.

La réponse lui parvint le lendemain. Elle acceptait de venir. Severus s'empressa de renvoyer le hibou à Lucius Malefoy. Il irait bientôt au Manoir Malefoy et retrouverait le monde magique avec un certain plaisir que même Sirius Black – car il était sûr qu'il y serait – ne pourrait pas gâcher.

Messaline Prince vint le chercher le jour convenu, Severus remarqua qu'elle portait le deuil de son époux et une voilette en dentelle noire lui tombait devant les yeux. Les échanges de courtoisie avec sa mère furent bref. A peine un **« Lui au moins sait se faire remarquer en bien par les familles qui comptent. »** puis ils transplanèrent tout deux devant le Manoir de la famille Malefoy dont avait hérité Lucius.

L'entrée imposante permettant d'accéder au domaine, était située au bout d'un étroit chemin. Severus et Messaline Prince s'avancèrent derrière d'autres groupes de sorciers sur l'allée que longeaient deux grandes haies d'ifs impeccablement taillées. Le chemin les emporta sous un grand portail en fer forgé puis à la porte d'entrée.

Severus et sa grand-mère continuèrent d'avancer au milieu de la demeure décorée de façon somptueuse et luxueuse. Le jeune adolescent se demanda si c'était spécialement pour l'occasion mais une voix dans sa tête lui suggéra que non et qu'il suffisait de regarder les autres invités pour se convaincre que c'était leur manière d'être.

 **« Severus ! »** cria un garçon qui fendit la foule pour venir le saluer. **« Bonjour Madame. »** s'empressa t-il de saluer la grand-mère de son camarade. **« Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black. »** se présenta t-il rapidement.

La vieille sorcière hocha la tête et décida qu'il était sans doute temps de quitter son petit fils pour aller saluer ses connaissances dans la pièce.

 **« Lucius m'avait dit que tu viendrais. »** lui avoua son camarade de Serpentard. **« Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres élèves conviés, en dehors des cousins. Je crois avoir croisé Rosier et Macnair ceci dit. »**

 **« Ton frère est là ? »** demanda Severus à son camarade. Il se refusait à prononcer le nom de l'autre Black.

 **« Oui. »** répondit Regulus. **« Il est près de Mère. Elle l'a enchaînée magiquement à elle pour éviter ce qui s'est passé au mariage de Bella. »**

Severus sourit. Savoir que Sirius était là contre son gré et qu'en plus il était coincé près de sa mère le rendait très heureux.

 **« Viens. »** dit Regulus en attrapant son camarade par le bras. **« ça va être l'heure du discours. »**

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Lucius Malefoy prit la parole. Il se tenait sur une estrade au milieu de la foule. Narcissa assise derrière lui.

 **« Merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux pour vous joindre à nous en ces circonstances si spéciales pour nos deux familles. »**

Il parcourut la salle du regard en souriant, comme si il prenait note de toutes les personnes présentes ce jour.

 **« Le projet d'unir, à nouveau, nos deux maisons de sang toujours pur, était quelque chose qui comptait énormément pour mon père et je suis sûre qu'il apprécie de savoir que ces vœux ont pu être respectés par delà sa mort. »**

A nouveau un silence. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour où il avait croisé son camarade à Sainte-Mangouste.

 **« Jamais je ne pourrais montrer à quel point je suis honoré de voir que Narcissa Black a accepté de me prendre, moi, pour époux alors qu'elle aurait eu le choix d'épouser n'importe quel autre sorcier. »**

La sorcière derrière lui, rougit. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme et ça, Severus avait eu le loisir de le voir tout au long des deux années qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, elle et lui, à Serpentard.

 **« Nous souhaitions officialiser nos fiançailles avant de franchir le pas du mariage et, nous l'espérons, celui de devenir à notre tour parents pour perpétrer la lignée Black et Malefoy, selon les principes que nous respectons depuis des siècles, et qui sont, chaque jour, plus importants à maintenir face aux nouveaux sorciers qui arrivent dans un monde que _NOS_ familles ont construit ! »**

Dans la salle les murmures approbateurs montèrent. Quelques sorciers commençaient même à applaudir en répétant : « _nos familles l'ont construit ! »._

Lucius avait le don de savoir parler au foule.

 **« Ce soir, devant vous, je m'engage à prendre Narcissa Black pour épouse, et, par là, à défendre coûte que coûte nos valeurs et mon argent sera mis au service de notre belle cause mes amis. »**

Severus parcourut la foule du regard tandis que tous applaudissaient. Bellatrix Lestrange était là, avec son époux, et applaudissaient en souriant son futur beau-frère. Elle semblait ravie de ce discours et de cette nouvelle alliance. Un peu plus loin Sirius Black donnait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Lucius le ramena à la réalité : **« Profitez du banquet mes amis. »**

Les plats apparurent sur les tables comme à Poudlard et Severus se demanda combien d'elfes de maison pouvaient bien travailler là.


	42. Chapitre 42 - La fin de l'été

**_Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!_**

 _Comme tous les samedis voici votre chapitre d' Un Mauvais Garçon!_

 _Je tenais à vous dire qu'il se peut que je ne puisse pas vous proposer des chapitres aussi réguliers les prochaines semaines (mais si j'essaierai de tenir au maximum le rythme) pour raisons professionnelles._

 _Je voudrai également savoir si, parmi vous, certains seraient intéressés pour m'aider à traduire cette fiction en anglais étant donné que cela m'a été demandé récemment (le temps me manque et la traduction est un exercice délicat)._

 _Je voulais encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, laissent des reviews, corrigent, et s'impliquent dans cette fanfiction, vous êtes ma motivation._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 42, c'est_ _déjà la fin de l'été pour nos héros et bientôt le retour à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 - La fin de l'été**

 **« Comment était habillée Narcissa ? »** demanda Lily curieuse alors que les deux adolescents étaient couchés dans l'herbe l'un près de l'autre et regardaient les nuages en ce bel après-midi du mois d'août.

 **« Une robe verte claire, je crois. »** lui répondit Severus. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait attention à ce genre de détail.

 **« Essaye de t'en souvenir, s'il te plaît. »** le supplia son amie.

 **« Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »** interrogea le garçon en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. Elle fixait le ciel d'un air rêveur. **« Narcissa n'a jamais été ton amie. »**

 **« Non, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé belle. Et je voulais pouvoir me l'imaginer en tenue de soirée dans son château ; comme une princesse. »** lui avoua la jeune fille.

Le garçon sourit. Elle s'imaginait encore les histoires de Princesses et de fées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, deux étés avant celui là, au même endroit. I

 **« Elle avait une robe verte pâle, peut-être qu'elle tirait un peu sur le bleu. C'était très simple tu sais. Bien moins de choses que sa sœur à son mariage l'été d'avant. »**

Elle s'assit vivement dans l'herbe et regarda le garçon : **« Dis Sev', tu crois que j'aurai un jour une belle robe comme elle ? »**

Il se redressa et la regarda de bas en haut. Elle était magnifique. Ses chevaux roux luisaient sous les rayons du soleil et lui donnaient l'air d'une lionne, une vraie Gryffondor.

 **« Tu en auras une encore plus belle j'en suis persuadé. »**

Secrètement, à ce moment là, il se promit de garder des galions de côté chaque fois qu'il le pourrait pour lui offrir, un jour, la robe de ses rêves ; et celle qu'elle méritait d'avoir.

 **« Sev... tu es gentil. »** elle le serra contre elle et il sentit qu'il rougissait.

 **« Ils sont beaux tous les deux. »** reprit-elle rêveuse.

 **« Qui ? »** demanda Severus dont l'esprit n'était plus vraiment connecté à la conversation.

 **« Narcissa et Lucius. »** répondit-elle.

 **« Sûr qu'ils font un couple plus équilibré que Vernon et ta sœur. »** dit le garçon sans réfléchir. Il le regretta aussitôt mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire du mal dès qu'elle mentionnait Pétunia.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** s'excusa t-il rapidement en baissant les yeux. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne encore sa mauvaise remarque comme elle lui avait pardonnées les précédentes.

 **« Tu es parfois mauvais Sev', tu sais ça ? »**

Il eut un instant sans réponse. C'était la première fois que Lily lui disait qu'il était 'mauvais' et il était plus affecté qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

 **« Du moment qu'elle est bien avec lui. »** finit-il par marmonner, décidant de ne pas revenir sur les mots qui l'avaient blessés lui. Ils étaient quittes.

Lily hocha la tête et ils se turent un instant.

 **« Quand irons-nous faire nos courses pour l'école ? »** reprit l'adolescent en espérant que ce sujet les rapproche à nouveau.

 **« Maman et Papa ont dit qu'on irait au Chemin de Traverse la veille du départ pour Poudlard, pour ne pas avoir à repayer le taxi. »** dit-elle. **« Tu viens avec nous où tu iras avec ta mère ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais demander pour venir avec vous. »** répondit-il en espérant que sa mère accepte. **« On peut louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. »**

Elle recommençait à sourire à la perspective de retrouver le Monde magique dont ils étaient tous les deux privés une grande partie de l'été, elle encore plus que lui.

 **« Oh Sev' ! Tu as vu que nous allions pouvoir nous promener à Pré-au-Lard ! J'ai hâte de découvrir à quoi peut ressembler un village de sorciers ! »** s'exclama t'elle. **« Pas toi ? »**

 **« Moi aussi. »** dit-il en essayant de ne pas penser à Potter et sa bande qui risquait d'avoir également le droit de les suivre à Pré-au-Lard pour leur jouer de mauvais tours loin des adultes du château.

 **« On ira ensemble ! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir quitter le parc du château de temps en temps ! »**

Severus ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le parc en question soit plus grand que le village lui-même, il l'écoutait parler de la magie et ils continuèrent d'échanger à ce sujet jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

 **« C'est d'accord pour le Chemin de Traverse Severus mais tu dormiras seul au Chaudron Baveur. Ton père n'acceptera pas que je reste plus longtemps. Je rentrerai en transplanant. »**

Eileen Snape était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque l'adolescent avait tenté sa chance. Elle n'avait pas vraiment protesté. Il serait avec les Evans, des moldus, certes, mais respectables, et il pourrait passer son dernier jour de vacances loin de son père et c'était presque la meilleure chose là-dedans ; même si l'été n'avait pas été si catastrophique entre eux deux. L'adolescent remercia sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Couché sur son lit, les bras derrière sa tête, il pensait déjà au Chemin de Traver se et à la soirée au Chaudron Baveur avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Il souriait. Peut-être que l'année s'annonçait bien.

 **« Des moldus... »** soupirèrent les sorciers en voyant les parents de Lily passer dans la foule des habitués du Chaudron Baveur.

Effectivement, les parents de Lily dénotait franchement dans le paysage magique qui se réunissait en soirée dans l'établissement londonien. Ils étaient habillés en moldus et s'extasiaient devant chaque chose qui pouvait paraître incongrus à un non magicien. Mais Severus et Lily s'en moquaient. Ils avaient monté leurs achats dans leur chambre. Severus avait salué sa mère et elle avait transplané juste après lui avoir souhaité une excellente année scolaire.

Severus avait savouré chaque instant de cette soirée , la première – exception faite des fiançailles de Lucius Malefoy – qu'il passait sans disputes et cris depuis le début de l'été.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Lily lui souhaita bonne nuit en déposant un baiser discret sur sa joue avant de suivre ses parents dans leur chambre et le garçon ferma la porte, se retrouvant seul dans la grande chambre bien silencieuse.

Le bruit des pas et des conversations des autres résidents temporaires de l'établissement résonnaient de temps en temps dans le couloir et le garçon n'écoutait pas vraiment jusqu'au moment où l'une s'éternisa un peu plus que les autres devant sa porte ou une porte voisine :

 **« Tu as vu ça ? Il y a eut de nouvelles émeutes durant les manifestations pour les droits des Cracmols. Lucius Malefoy a même donné son avis sur tout ça dans la Gazette du Sorcier. »**

Un instant de silence.

 **« C'est d'un homme comme lui dont le ministère a besoin et pas d'une Eugenia Jenkins... Encore qu'elle n'est pas pire que celui d'avant. Nous n'avons que des incapables à la tête du Ministère ces dernières années. Le monde des sorciers va bien mal. »**

A nouveau un silence. Le garçon entendait les deux hommes respirer.

 **« Être cracmol c'est pire que d'être moldu... »** dit le second après un temps de réflexion.

 **« Les cracmols n'ont aucun intérêts à avoir des droits dans le monde magique, ils n'y appartiennent pas. »** reprit son interlocuteur.

 **« Il y en a pourtant dans presque toutes les familles de sang-purs... Peut-être est-ce à force de se marier entre cousins ? »**

 **« Va savoir... Mais en attendant les familles qui font le plus pour notre monde sont celles des sangs-purs... »**

Nouveau silence et celui qui venait de parler reprit :

 **« Malefoy dit qu'il serait tant que le ministère installe une adaptation pour les envoyer correctement chez les moldus sans avoir à s'en préoccuper à nouveau. »**

 **« Je crois que le Ministère a d'autres soucis à gérer... Il paraît qu'il y a encore eu des disparitions inquiétantes ces derniers temps... »**

 **« Encore ?! Est-ce que tu penses que c'est _Lui ?_ »**

 **« Qui d'autres ? Il élimine tous ceux qui se dressent devant lui et il semble qu'il s'entoure de sorciers puissants. »**

 **« Nous allons vers des heures bien sombres mon ami. Ah ! Voilà ces foutus clefs ! »**

Le bruit d'un loquet qui s'ouvre puis se referme mit fin à ce que Severus put entendre de la conversation. Il réalisait que ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à la Gazette du Sorcier et il se promit de demander plus d'informations sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre à ses camarades lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, il devait dormir pour être en forme pour le voyage du lendemain.


	43. Chapitre 43 - Retour au château

_**Bonjour à vous chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!**_

 _Nous sommes mercredi et voici votre nouveau chapitre._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fanfiction et c'est une vrai récompense pour moi que de lire que vous appréciez._

 _Compte tenu de mon emploi du temps, et pour continuer de vous proposer vos deux chapitres hebdomadaires, mon autre fanfiction, Monsieur, sera désormais publiée un mercredi sur deux._

 _Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est tout._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 43 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 - Retour au château**

Lorsque Lily vont frapper à la porte de sa chambre, Severus ne dormait plus depuis déjà une bonne heure. Il avait vérifié sa valise, mit son ticket pour le Poudlard Express dans sa poche, et il avait revêtu ses habits moldus pour être discret jusqu'au train qui devait l'emporter loin de ce monde là. Par Merlin, qu'il avait hâte de retrouver, pour la troisième année, les vieilles pierres du château, le parc, et découvrir Pré-au-Lard avec Lily.

 **« Sev' ! »** fit la voix de son amie de l'autre côté de la porte. **« Tu es prêt ? »**

 **« Oui, j'arrive Lily ! »** répondit-il en attrapant la grosse malle qui contenait toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin cette année.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amie trépignait d'impatience.

 **« Papa et maman nous attendent dehors. Ils ont appelé un taxi. »** dit-elle. **« Viens, ne traînons pas. Il peut y avoir des ralentissements jusqu'à King Cross. »**

Severus ferma la porte de sa chambre et traîna sa valise provoquant un certains écho dans le couloir.

 **« Nom d'une chouette mon garçon ! Ne peux-tu pas la faire léviter ? »** finit par dire la voix d'une vieille sorcière qui venait d'entrouvrir sa porte.

 **« Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »** s'excusa Severus.

 **« Interdiction grotesque... Nous sommes tous des sorciers ici. »** marmonna la vieille femme avant de tirer une baguette magique de sa manche et de la secouer deux fois puis de la pointer vers la malle qui se mit à léviter derrière les deux adolescents. **« Le sortilège s'arrêtera lorsque vous serez devant la porte en bas. »** conclut elle avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre pour finir sa nuit.

Les deux amis se regardèrent surpris puis reprirent leur chemin vers les parents de Lily, suivi par la malle volante tamponnée du blason de Serpentard.

Le trajet en taxi ne fut pas trop long. Les ralentissements que craignaient les parents de Lily n'arrivèrent qu'aux abords de la gare et ils en profitèrent pour quitter le taxi qui irait attendre un peu plus loin les deux moldus.

 **« Lily ! »**

A peine eurent-ils passés le portail magique pour accéder à la voix 9 ¾ qu'une autre jeune fille leur avait sauté dessus.

 **« Mary ! »** s'exclama Lily en souriant.

 **« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Bonjour. »** dit-elle enfin semblant remarquer la présence des parents de Lily seulement maintenant. Elle regarda Severus et lui lança un bref sourire gêné. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne le fréquentait qu'au nom de la profonde amitié qu'elle avait pour la rouquine.

L'adolescent lui répondit par un regard froid, presque glacial. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu près de Lily dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors, il l'avait prise en grippe. Jamais il n'avait voulu s'avouer pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas – après tout Mary était une jeune personne charmante – mais le fait qu'elle puisse être constamment avec son amie le rendait jaloux. Et là, alors qu'il aurait souhaité avoir Lily encore le temps du trajet jusqu'au château, elle arrivait et venait tout gâcher.

 **« Trouve nous un compartiment Lily, je vais chercher ma valise et dire au revoir à mes parents. Mr Evans, Mme Evans, bon retour. »**

Elle se perdit à nouveau dans la foule tandis que la fumée du train se faisait plus insistante, signe d'un départ imminent.

Severus remercia silencieusement les parents de Lily. Il ne parlait, de manière générale, que peu avec eux puis il s'écarta pour les laisser faire leurs adieux à leur fille cadette. Il l'entendit leur demander d'embrasser Pétunia pour elle, puis elle s'écarta et vint le rejoindre.

 **« Prêt ? On retourne à Poudlard ! »** dit-elle en souriant. Ses yeux verts étincelaient et ce regard suffit à faire sourire le garçon qui en oublia même qu'il allait partager le compartiment avec la meilleure amie de Lily.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle les rejoignit qu'il se renfrogna. Mary accaparait la conversation et aimait à discuter seulement avec Lily, prenant soin de ne pas inclure son Serpentard d'ami dans la conversation au point qu'il avait fini par se laisser aller à ses pensées en regardant le paysage défiler.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Lily s'adressa à lui qu'il revint à la réalité :

 **« Tu veux des chocogrenouilles, Sev' ? »**

Elle lui tendait l'emballage en carton violet qui contenait une grenouille en chocolat ensorcelée. Severus remarqua que le compartiment était vide à l'exception d'eux deux. Elle lui précisa :

 **« Mary est partie se changer. »**

Il sourit, prit la friandise et la remercia.

 **« Elle est gentille tu sais. »** continua Lily qui savait pourtant que c'était peine perdue que d'essayer de créer une sympathie entre deux personnes si différentes.

Il ignora sa remarque ouvrit l'emballage et la grenouille fit son seul et unique bond avant de s'immobiliser pour permettre à son acquéreur de la manger.

 **« Tu as eu qui ? »** demanda Lily curieuse.

 **« Perpetua Fancourt. Elle a inventé le lunascope. »** lui répondit-il en tournant la carte pour en apprendre plus.

Cette carte lui rappelait les cours d'astronomie qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente. Cette matière était l'une qu'il préférait. Observer le ciel étoilé était un vrai plaisir quand il pouvait le faire avec Lily.

Il sortit à nouveau de ses pensées lorsque la porte du compartiment se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Mary et quatre garçons que Severus aurait préféré ne pas avoir à revoir de sitôt.

 **« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà donc... Bonjour Servilus ! »** lança Sirius Black.

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas céder à la provocation mais il serrait les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

 **« Tu ne nous salues pas ? »** continua l'aîné des Black.

 **« Laisse le tranquille Sirius. »** dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Oui Sirius, laisse le tranquille. »** reprit James Potter. **« Il doit digérer le fait que sa mère l'a abandonné. C'est ça Servilus ? Ta mère n'a même plus envie de s'afficher avec toi à la gare maintenant que tu ressembles à une véritable chauve-souris des cachots sous alimentée ? »**

Black se mit à rire avec Pettigrew. Lupin eut un petit ricanement qui eut le don d'irriter encore plus le Serpentard.

 **« Ferme là Potter. »** répondit-il. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

 **« Sinon quoi Servilus ? »** reprit Sirius en sortant sa baguette, bientôt imité par ses amis.

 **« Sinon maman sera au courant que tu cherches à te faire renvoyer dès le début de l'année. »** lança Regulus Black qui venait d'apparaître derrière le petit groupe des Gryffondors.

 **« Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. »** répondit Sirius à son cadet **« Elle m'applaudirai sans doute de nettoyer le monde des sorciers. »** mais il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche comme si l'idée de faire quelque chose qui puisse plaire à sa mère le révoltait.

 **« Tu devrais venir te changer avec nous. »** continua le Serpentard à l'adresse de son camarade de maison. **« On arrive bientôt. »**

Severus se leva. Il ne regarda même pas Lily avant de quitter le compartiment, non sans trébucher à cause du croche-pied de Potter qui ricana de plus belle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Severus remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas que Regulus, et que le "nous" englobait Avery, Mulciber, et Rosier.

 **« Tu arrivais à respirer au milieu de tous ces Gryffondors ? »** lui lança ce dernier.

 **« Difficilement. »** répondit-il presque honnêtement.

Rosier parut satisfait de la réponse de son camarade et ils avancèrent dans le couloir vers d'autres compartiments. Quand ils en trouvèrent un de libre, ils en prirent possession et Regulus remarqua que son ami affichait désormais un air contrarié.

 **« Ça va pas Severus ? Tu es malade ? »**

Avery lança un coup de coude au jeune Black qui le regarda surpris.

 **« Regulus tu as un don... Tu as encore mis les deux pieds dans le chaudron... »** lui murmura t-il et le garçon baissa les yeux.

Severus eut un regard pour Avery qui hocha la tête l'air de lui signifier : « ne t'inquiète pas, on a bien compris que c'est pas de gaieté de cœur que tu as laissé ton amie avec eux. » mais Rosier n'avait pas la 'délicatesse' d'Avery ou la capacité de préférer le silence au long discours de Mulciber.

 **« Laisse là si elle préfère traîner avec d'autres sangs-de-bourbe ou des dégénérés de traîtres à leur sang - désolé Regulus ça arrive même au meilleures familles - plutôt que toi, c'est son choix. Elle le regrettera bien assez tôt. »**

Severus le regarda sans comprendre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

 **« Qu'elle ferai bien de mieux choisir ses amis. Les choses bougent et les alliances que nous construisons ici seront précieuses plus tard. »**

Rosier regarda Regulus avec des yeux brillants d'un éclat effrayant et lui demanda, avide:

 **« Alors? Ta cousine l'a _vraiment_ rencontré? »**


	44. Chapitre 44 - La fin du trajet

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici notre rendez-vous de fin de semaine :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre 44 (déjà!) vous plaira tout autant que les autres même si il est un peu plus court._

 _Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes et les coquilles et tiens à vous préciser qu'elles sont corrigées au fur et à mesure par ma Bêta (qui pour l'instant est en train de faire un travail de titan pour que les premiers chapitres soient propres)._

 _Je tenais également à remercier tous mes reviewers pour leurs petits mots qui me motivent à continuer de vous publier cette histoire régulièrement. Merci à vous!_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A mercredi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 - La fin du trajet**

 **« De quelle cousine veux-tu parler Evan ? »** demanda Regulus. **« La moitié de Poudlard est liée à ma famille par mariage je te rappelle. »**

Severus regardait le frère de Sirius Black avec un intérêt soudain. Il trouvait que le garçon avait l'air d'avoir pris un peu plus confiance en lui au cours de l'été.

 **« Tu as beaucoup de cousines qui fréquentent Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »** répondit l'autre en le provocant à moitié.

 **« Plusieurs effectivement... »** continua Regulus qui donnait l'air de bien s'amuser en faisant tourner Rosier en bourrique.

Avery et Mulciber regardaient le cadet des Black, avides d'en savoir plus. Severus , de son côté avait recommencé à fixer la fenêtre du train. Il pensait à Lily – n'avait-il pas été idiot de la laisser avec les Gryffondors ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? - il n'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille la conversation de ses camarades.

 **« Sérieusement ? Narcissa l'a rencontré aussi ?! »** s'exclama Rosier un peu trop fort au goût de Regulus qui lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

 **« Tu sais que Lucius est très impliqué dans _la cause_. » ** murmura Regulus.

 **« Oui, mais Narcissa... Je la pensais plus sur la réserve. »** continua l'autre avant de se reprendre **« Enfin c'est une très bonne chose ! »**

 **« Bellatrix l'a convaincue. Elle a _la Marque_. » ** Il avait murmuré les derniers mots mais ils fascinaient son auditoire comme si ils avaient été criés. **« Elle me l'a montré cet été ! Ma mère était très fière, elle a dit à tout le monde que cousine Bellatrix était un exemple pour nous tous dans la famille. Une telle dévotion à notre Maison familiale, à nos valeurs, un vrai sens du sacrifice. Quel dommage que son ventre reste vide et qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants avec son mari. »**

Severus, qui écoutait toujours d'une oreille, ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que ça n'avait rien de dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas enfanter et que c'était même beaucoup plus sain pour l'enfant qui ne viendrait pas au monde dans une famille comme celle-là. Naître chez les Black était une chose, avoir Bellatrix comme mère était une chose encore pire. Combiner les deux risquait d'être catastrophique et même la nature la plus élémentaire semblait si opposer, Merlin soit loué.

 **« Narcissa l'a rencontré aussi ? Elle a pris _la Marque_? »**

 **« Cousine Cissy aime beaucoup sa soeur Bella. Elles sont très proches. Elle lui a dit qu' _Il_ était charmant et qu'elle _devait_ le rencontrer. Alors elle y est allé, mais je crois pas qu'elle ait pris _la Marque_. Lucius par contre, je pense que oui, ou qu'il le ferra bientôt. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a pensé ? »** reprit Rosier avide. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que Regulus disait de Lucius Malefoy, cela ne l'intéressait pas autant que Narcissa. Severus soupçonnait que le garçon eut un intérêt un peu plus poussé pour leur camarade qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre ; mais Narcissa ne voudrait jamais de lui.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas revu mes cousines depuis. Ma mère me dira sans doute tout ça au courrier. »**

L'autre se rassit dans son fauteuil sans rien dire, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus en savoir plus. Ce fut Mucilber qui reprit la parole.

 **« Reg... »**

Le cadet des Black tourna la tête vers lui.

 **« Et ton autre cousine, Andromeda, elle ne l'a pas rencontré ? »**

Severus se détourna de la fenêtre, il remarquait soudain qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu Andromeda aux fiançailles de sa sœur...

Regulus se mordit la lèvre supérieure – un tic qui trahissait généralement sa gène – puis il répondit :

 **« Andromeda n'est... enfin ne fait plus parti de la famille. Elle a été rayée de l'arbre généalogique cet été. »**

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sans émotion mais son visage trahissait une profonde affection.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** demanda Rosier dont les yeux avaient repris leur lueur d'avidité si effrayante.

 **« Elle... elle est partie avec un né-moldu. »** dit Regulus à voix basse. **« Et... dans la famille, on coupe les branches pourries avant qu'elle ne fasse moisir l'arbre. »** Il récitait sans doute, car Severus avait du mal à croire que ce garçon puisse être l'auteur de tels propos.

 **« Ta famille est pleine de sagesse Reg. Je te parie dix gallions que le prochains à se faire rayer de l'arbre sera ton frère. »**

Le cadet des Black ne sourit même pas à la blague de Rosier. Severus se doutait que, malgré toutes les différences qui opposaient les deux garçons, ils avaient de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ; et Regulus ne pouvait pas souhaiter que Sirius disparaisse ainsi de sa vie... Rayé d'un coup de baguette magique de la généalogie familiale par sa propre mère.

Non, vraiment, quand il voyait Walburga Black et son instinct maternel, il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir Eileen comme génitrice. Elle n'était pas une mère parfaite, mais elle avait fait de son mieux, et il était persuadé qu'elle ne le renierai jamais quoi qu'il puisse faire.

Le train avait commencé à ralentir et ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

 **« Sev', tu prends la diligence avec nous ou tu préfères la compagnie de ta sang-de-bourbe préférée ? »** lui lança Rosier d'un air moqueur.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas en affection l'appelle comme ça, et, dans d'autres circonstances, il le lui aurait signifié, mais il était resté bloqué sur les derniers mots de la phrase du Serpentard : _« ta sang-de-bourbe préférée »_. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur son camarade.

 **« Tu retires ça tout de suite. »**

L'autre, un rictus aux lèvres, continuait de le regarder en le provoquant :

 **« Pourquoi retirer ce qui est la vérité Severus ? N'est-elle pas une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu mérites mieux que ça. »**

Severus agita sa baguette sans formuler une seule syllabe – il avait réussi depuis la fin d'année précédente à réaliser quelques sortilèges informulés basiques – et Rosier se retrouva couvert de furoncles.

Severus ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, tandis que le train, freinait. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de la foule pour échapper à la colère de l'autre mais il savait qu'il aurait un peu de temps avant de le voir réapparaître à table ce soir car il lui faudrait faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Et, même si Rosier allait se plaindre au professeur Slughorn et qu'il se retrouvait mis en retenu, il ne lui ferait pas regretter son geste. Personne ne traitait Lily de sang-de-bourbe !

Il se retrouva bien vite mêlé à des groupes d'élèves de tous âges appartenant à différentes maisons et il se laissa entraîner sur le quai de la gare où il faisait déjà nuit.

Il chercha un instant Lily des yeux, mais il se dit que c'était peine perdue – et, même si il la trouvait, voudrait elle qu'il monte avec elle ? - il avança donc avec les autres élèves vers les attelages.

 **« On a perdu ses amis Servilus ? »** dit Sirius Black qui jaillit de la foule avec James Potter et leurs deux amis. **« Ou tu t'es fait jeter dehors après le petit tour de passe passe que tu as fait à Rosier ? Très réussi d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si il n'est pas plus élégant maintenant. »**

Par Merlin ! Sirius Black venait-il de lui faire un compliment ?!

 **« Ne traînons pas, Sirius, sinon nous risquons de ne pas avoir un attelage pour nous seuls. »** fit remarquer Potter.

Les quatre garçons repartirent dans la foule de capes noires vers les attelages magiques.

 **« Sev' ! »** Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler – personne d'autre à Poudlard n'avait un prénom qui pouvait se diminuer de cette manière – et il vit jaillir une crinière rousse qui lui sauta dans les bras. **« J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver ! Ou que tu sois déjà parti avec tes _amis_. » **

Elle avait insisté sur ces derniers mots avec une sorte de ton qui trahissait un dégoût profond qu'elle souhaitait dissimuler. **« On y va ensemble ? »**

Il regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était seule. Mary n'était pas avec elle et il en fut ravi. Il ne savait pas si Lily lui en avait expressément fait la demande où si elle avait choisie de faire le trajet avec d'autres mais cela lui était bien égal. Ça serait al troisième année qu'ils iraient ensembles au Château et il espérait que cela dure :

 **« Toujours. »** répondit-il en souriant.


	45. Chapitre 45 - Les Nouveaux Cours

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Aujourd'hui vous avez la double publication "Un Mauvais Garçon", "Monsieur" et donc un peu de lecture pour celles et ceux qui lisent les deux._

 _Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit trois fois et c'est la version qui passe le mieux mais je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite donc il fait partie des chapitres susceptibles de subir une grosse refonte par la suite mais je vous préviendrai quand ça sera le cas._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 45 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 - Nouvelles matières, nouveaux professeurs**

La vie à Poudlard commençait à reprendre son cours normal : les nouvelles premières années avaient été accueillies par leurs camarades de maisons respectives, les emplois du temps avaient été distribués, et les cours avaient pu reprendre comme d'habitude. La seule nouveauté pour Severus et ses camarades de troisième année était les options qu'ils avaient du souscrire l'année précédente et qui ne leur laissaient pas autant de temps libre que l'année précédente. Dès leur premier jour, les élèves de troisième année des quatre maisons avaient été regroupés en fonction du nombre d'inscrits dans certaines classes ; un bon nombre d'élèves ayant choisi « Divination » et « Étude des moldus » considérés, bien souvent, comme des matières faciles, à temps de travail réduit.

Severus avait commencé la découverte de ses options avec Lily, et quelques élèves, à majorité de Serdaigle – une grosse partie des Serpentards ayant, ironiquement, choisi l'étude des moldus – par l'étude des runes, un cours dispensé par le professeur Babbling. La première séance avait surtout servi à présenter les objectifs du cours, sur le cours et moyen terme – la fin d'année et les BUSE – puis sur le long terme pour ceux qui voudraient continuer dans cette voie.

L'adolescent avait griffonné les symboles runiques sur sa feuille pendant les deux heures de temps qu'avait duré ce cours avec enthousiasme : ils allaient s'atteler à un très vieux texte islandais, le _Galdrabok,_ cette année là et il avait hâte de découvrir de nouvelles sortes de magie.

Lily et lui n'auraient pas cours d'Arithmancie avant la fin de la semaine, c'était les dernières heures de leur vendredi et beaucoup de leurs camarades seraient déjà libre de profiter de leur week-end pendant qu'ils étudieraient des grilles de chiffres ; mais le Serpentard haussait les épaules. Il avait un cours qui l'effrayait bien plus que les séries de chiffres de l'Arithmancie et ce cours était celui de Soins au créatures magiques, qui était enseigné par le professeur Brûlopot, ou du moins, par les parties du corps qu'il en restait... Outre l'apparence du professeur qui n'inspirait pas la plus grande confiance vis à vis des condition de sécurité du cours – et ce, malgré le fait que le professeur Brûlopot soit un homme ayant atteint âge déjà relativement avancé, peut-être autant voir même plus que les Professeur Dumbledore lui-même – dont la vie avait du être remplie de créatures aussi intéressantes que dangereuses à en juger par l'état de ce qui lui restait, ou non, de parties du corps - certains élèves, dans les années supérieures, avaient raconté que, lors de la dernière représentation théâtrale jamais organisée à Poudlard, le professeur Brûlopot avait ensorcelé un Serpencendre, contre toutes les directives sécuritaires du Ministère sur ce genre d'agissement, pour lui faire jouer le rôle du Ver dans la mise en scène du conte « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune » ; ce qui avait provoqué un incendie dans la Grande Salle.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Severus, n'était pas le professeur – même si il devait bien se dire que cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment – mais le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de don particulier avec les animaux, et ce, même chez les moldus. Il se souvenait, il devait sans doute avoir trois ans, peut-être quatre, sa mère l'avait laissé jouer dans la rue devant la maison et un chat, le genre de chat tout à fait banal, était passé. Il avait voulu tendre la main pour le caresser quand l'animal avait gonflé ses poils et c'était mis à cracher vers lui, le menaçant de ses dents et de ses griffes. Il avait reculé, effrayé, vers la porte et s'était cogné contre le coin d'un mur. Il avait gardé une méfiance envers les félins depuis ce jour même si, la plupart du temps, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement. Mais sa pire expérience avec une créature moldue avait du être le chien du gamin qui le terrorisait à l'école. La bête devait être un mélange entre un labrador et un berger allemand : un monstre énorme pour un gosse de huit ans. Un jour ils l'avaient lancé après lui dans le parc et il avait du grimper à un arbre pour échapper au chien sous les rires de son propriétaire et des autres enfants. Il s'était persuadé que le chien allait le dévorer.

Si des créatures sans pouvoir magique pouvaient être dangereuses pour un sorcier, qu'est-ce que cela allait donner si il avait à faire à des bêtes dont les systèmes de défense et d'attaque pouvaient comporter du feu, de la glace, ou des pics autrement plus impressionnants que les hérissons ?

 **« N'angoisse pas Sev'. »** lui dit gentiment Lily. **« Tout ira bien. »**

Il lui avait adressé un pâle sourire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette matière était sans doute la plus dangereuse et la moins « magique » enseignée à l'école. Face à une créature qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques, certains sorts de base de défense ne fonctionnaient pas ; et il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable si il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de sa baguette.

Pour leur premier cours, le professeur avait décidé de leur faire étudier une créature pour qui il semblait avoir une affection particulière : un crabe de feu. Severus l'avait immédiatement reconnue à cet air proche de la tortue des moldus mais avec la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses qui pouvait servir à fabriquer des chaudrons de luxe. La créature avait un côté fascinant et était l'objet de nombreuses convoitises et trafics en tout genre. Le Ministère de la Magie réglementait sa possession et son usage. Il semblait que ce soit « une chance » de pouvoir en avoir quelques exemplaires à l'école.

Le but du cours était de tenter de nourrir et de nettoyer l'enclos de la créature par petits groupes de deux à quatre élèves selon les affinités – le professeur Brûlopot n'était pas plus regardant que ça du moment que le travail était fait - Severus se retrouva donc avec Lily et Mary qui semblait avoir pris la résolution de s'imposer entre eux deux dès qu'elle le pourrait cette année.

 **« Vous n'utiliserez pas la magie avec les crabes de feu, les enfants, rangez moi vite vos baguettes. »**

Les pires craintes du Serpentard semblaient se mettre en place.

 **« Allons, maintenant, approchez vous doucement et prenez soin de ne pas surprendre ces merveilleuses créatures. »**

Par Merlin... il n'y avait rien de merveilleux dans ces créatures pensa l'adolescent mais il se plia à l'exercice en acceptant de tenter sa chance en premier sur le crabe de son groupe. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un couard, mais également parce qu'il préférait être blessé plutôt que ce ne soit Lily. Il ne doutait pas de la capacité de la jeune fille à repérer ses erreurs et à les éviter.

L'adolescent tenta une approcha maladroite vers le crabe de feu et la créature répondit par un jet de flammes qui abîma sa robe mais il réussit à lui déposer la nourriture sans plus de problème et le professeur vint le féliciter chaleureusement. De nombreux autres élèves faillirent perdre des parties d'habits ou de cheveux de la même manière.

 **« Tu t'en es bien mieux tiré qu'Avery. »** lui dit Lily alors qu'ils regagnaient le château après deux heures éprouvantes qui n'avaient pas vraiment réconcilier le sorcier avec la faune magique.

Effectivement, son camarade de Serpentard avait failli perdre cheveux et sourcils dans la bataille et s'en tirait miraculeusement avec une coloration un peu roussie qui devrai s'estomper avec le temps.

Severus avait voulu répondre mais ce fut Sirius Black qui le fit :

 **« On ne peut pas en vouloir à la pauvre créature d'avoir essayé de te brûler... Avec ta tête Servilus, sûr qu'elle a pris peur ! Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution pour ton problème capillaire ? »**

Ses trois amis rirent et le Serpentard ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien répondre.

 **«** **Mon troisième œil m'avait pourtant dit que Servilus risquait de finir aux services des grands brûlés de Sainte-Mangouste à cause de son absence de talent avec les créatures magiques.** **»** ajouta James avec une mine déçue.

 **« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles les garçons... »** leur dit Lily.

La remarque de la jeune fille fit rougir et baisser les yeux à Lupin, ce qui irrita encore plus Severus.

 **« Tu es dure Lily... Les talents de James en divination sont sans doute proche du néant mais nous, en soins aux créatures magiques, on commence à se débrouiller aussi... Pas vrai Remus ? »** continua Black.

Le groupe se mit à rire et Lily soupira en hochant négativement la tête devant la crétinerie de ces camarades de Gryffondors.

Ils rentrèrent au château.

 **« Sev' ! »** l'appela Regulus Black en agitant la main.

Severus regarda Lily qui lui sourit avant de lui dire au revoir et de rejoindre ses camardes de Gryffondor.

 **« Que se passe t-il Regulus ? »** demanda le Serpentard en prenant le chemin des cachots et de la salle commune des vert et argent.

 **« Vous avez eut un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »** lui demanda le cadet des fils de Walburga.

 **« Non, pas avant mercredi. »** lui répondit le garçon qui commençait à être légèrement intrigué.

 **« Le professeur est bizarre. »** continua Regulus Black.

 **« Bizarre comment ? »** interrogea Severus dont l'esprit retourna un instant vers son professeur de première année.

 **« Comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais du enseigner et que Dumbledore a placé là pour lui offrir une protection. »** dit Rosier qui venait de les rejoindre dans le couloir. **« Basilic »** dit-il au portrait de la salle commune qui pivota, laissant entrer les garçons dans la salle qui était réservée à leur maison. **« Il est plein de TOC nerveux, c'est effrayant. »**

Rosier se jeta sur le premier fauteuil de libre laissant les deux autres Serpentards tranquilles :

 **« Il a raison. Il est étrange et sursaute au moindre bruit. »**

Severus ne l'écoutait plus, il regardait les dates qui annonçaient les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sur le panneau d'affichage et sourit en constatant que la première serait dans un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait hâte de pouvoir aller se promener avec Lily dans ce petit village de sorciers, alors le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était loin d'être son soucis.


	46. Chapitre 46 - Pré-au-Lard

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Comme tous les samedis voici votre nouveau chapitre d' "Un mauvais garçon"._

 _Je tenais, comme toujours, à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, c'est une vrai récompense!_

 _Que dire de plus? Je suppose que vous savez tous que nous allons bientôt avoir droit à un nouveau HP (oui je sais c'est pas un roman) et c'est super :) même si pour nous, grâce aux fanfictions que nous lisons/écrivons/co-écrivons; l'histoire ne s'était sans doute jamais arrêté._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et souhaite une bonne fête de Saint-Valentin à tous (relisez le tome 2 avec Lockhart si vous voulez en profiter pleinement)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 - Pré-au-Lard**

 **« Il paraît que le Professeur Icicle a rencontré Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »** confia Mulciber à ses amis de Serpentard tandis qu'ils grattaient leurs rouleaux de parchemins sur les strangulots pour pouvoir profiter de leur week-end à Pré-au-Lard sans soucis.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? Il est bien trop trouillard pour intéresser un sorcier aussi puissant. »** lui rétorqua Wilkes en trempant la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier.

 **« Il se dit que c'est sa rencontre avec _Lui_ qui l'a rendu nerveux comme ça et qu'avant c'était un sorcier normal. Il aurait même écrit un essai sur les inferi. » ** reprit Mulciber qui avait arrêté de gratter son parchemin.

 **« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ? Où est-ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est allé le chercher ? »** continua Scabior.

 **« Mon père m'a dit que c'est un ancien professeur d'Ilvermony en Amérique et que c'est là-bas d'ailleurs qu'il a réalisé la plupart de ses travaux sur les inferi, ça ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est bien vrai. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'il était normal à l'époque. »** leur dit Avery.

 **« Normal ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi nerveux ? Tu te rends compte qu'il a failli stupéfixer le professeur McGonagall quand elle a frappé à la porte pour lui demander Potter ? J'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque ! »** répondit Wilkes.

 **« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas donné à Vous-savez-qui ce qu'il voulait... Il paraît qu' _Il_ ne supporte pas qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut quand il le demande mais qu'il sait récompenser ses fidèles au delà de leurs espérances... » ** reprit Mulciber que la perspective de pouvoir être récompenser au delà de ses espérances semblait rendre très heureux.

 **« Si c'est le cas alors il est à Poudlard pour être protégé par Dumbledore. Il paraît que ce vieux fou rassemble des sorciers contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »** dit Avery. **« Ce n'est un secret pour personne, c'est dans la Gazette. Enfin, ce n'est pas dit comme ça ; mais les aurors comme ce Maugrey dont tout le monde parle ou ce Croupton qui ambitionne le poste de Ministre de la Magie et qui pense que _le_ capturer, ou mieux _le_ tuer serait du meilleur effet sur son parcours vers le Graal. » **

**« Croupton ? »** demanda Mulciber **« Comme Barty Croupton ? Le gamin tout pâle, un peu rouquin, assez peu causant, qui a été réparti chez nous ? »**

 **« C'est son fil** **s,** **Bartemius Croupton Junior. Un cousin des Black il me semble. Il faudrait demander à Regulus. Tu pourrais le faire Severus ? »**

Severus, qui travaillait son arithmancie, au moyen de tableaux plein de chiffres qui paraissaient relativement compliqué, à une table un peu plus loin, leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda ses camarades.

 **« J'ai mieux à faire que de détailler la généalogie des Black, vous m'excuserez. Si vous voulez savoir, demandez lui directement. »**

Il rebaissa la tête vers son parchemin après avoir recalés ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour pouvoir distinguer le parchemin.

 **« Oulah, lui il a encore du se disputer avec sa sang-de-bourbe. »** marmonna Mulciber à l'attention de ses amis. Severus leva les yeux vers lui avec une telle froideur que Mulciber changea immédiatement de sujet pour parler du premier match de Quidditch des Serpentards contre les Serdaigles.

Severus ferma son livre et emporta son parchemin et ses notes dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit puis s'approcha du lit de Mulciber et pointa sa baguette dessus. Lorsque son camarade voudrait se lever le lendemain, il resterait bloqué dans ses draps un petit moment. Il ne s'était pas disputé avec Lily, ils avaient même prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble le lendemain, mais il ne supportait pas de faire la chouette pour ses camarades, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait ses options.

Lily l'avait attendu dans le Grand Hall comme ils l'avaient tous les deux convenus. Elle portait une jupe bien peu différente de celle de son uniforme à ceci près qu'elle était rouge. Sur sa chemise blanche, elle avait passé un petit cardigan aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lui était habillé de sa robe de sorcier ainsi que de sa cape sur laquelle semblait s'afficher fièrement le blason de Serpentard. Ils formaient un bien drôle de couple.

 **« J'ai hâte Sev' ! Papa et Maman veulent que je leur décrive à quoi ressemble un village de sorciers ! Tu crois que ça ressemble au Chemin de Traverse ? Il paraît que c'est le seul village où ne vivent que des sorciers en Écosse ! »**

Elle posait ses questions tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux pour donner leur autorisation de sortie aux professeurs qui tenaient les listes.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé le point de contrôle, ils traversèrent le parc du château à la suite des autres élèves des années supérieures.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale du petit village des sorciers écossais qui semblaient ne pas être beaucoup plus grand que cette simple rue, en dehors de quelques habitations.

C'était radicalement différent du Chemin de Traverse à Londres même si quelques enseignes semblaient avoir pris la peine de créer une antenne à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était déçu ou non devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Évidemment, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un village, et il savait sans doute plus de choses sur celui-ci que la plupart des élèves qui en arpentaient la rue – car on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer qu'il y 'en avait d'autres – mais il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus... moldu peut-être. Et c'est ça qui lui donnait l'impression d'apprécier cet endroit malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi grand et ne semblait pas renfermé autant de secret que le passage londonien. Ce côté biscornu et anticonformiste qui rappelait le chemin de traverse. Cette capacité qu'avait les sorciers à aller contre les lois de la physique la plus élémentaire.

 **« Tu as vu ! »** s'exclama Lily en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer vers la vitrine d'une boutique. Le panneau annonçait Honeydukes.

Devant leurs yeux s'étalaient des sucreries magiques qui faisaient passer celles qu'ils pouvaient acheter dans le Poudlard Express pour des échantillons bas de gamme.

 **« Viens ! »** lui dit-elle en l'entraînant dans la boutique.

Severus se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur de son amie et il la suivit, avide, malgré lui, de découvrir un peu plus de ces douceurs magiques qu'il ne pourrait pas sans doute pas se payer. A l'intérieur de la boutique, d'innombrables étagères débordaient de succulentes friandises. Severus avait appris grâce aux dragées surprises de Berthy Crochue que les apparences des bonbons magiques étaient souvent trompeuse aussi n'était il pas si enthousiaste que sa camarade devant les douceurs qui auraient fait faire une syncope à n'importe quel dentiste moldu.

 **« Je prends des nougats ? Oh ! Des baguettes en réglisse ! »**

Lily piochait au hasard dans les étagères remplissant un sac prévu à cet effet puis elle alla payer avant de sortir de l'échoppe avec son ami.

 **« Tiens. »** lui dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet. **« Prends en un. »**

Il rougit et mit sa main dans le sac en papier Honeydukes avant d'en ressortir un bâton de réglisse. Il murmura un merci gêné mais déjà son amie reprenait sa contemplation des vitrines.

Après un moment, à visiter quelques unes des boutiques pour refaire le plein de plumes et d'ingrédients pour potions pour Lily – Severus se faisait envoyer ses ingrédients par sa mère qui arrivait à avoir des prix plus compétitifs.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à passer d'une boutique à l'autre avant de décider de se poser aux Trois Balais, l'un des pubs, les plus populaire du village pour les jeunes sorciers qui souhaitaient passer un bon moment entre amis, le genre d'établissement qui angoissait prodigieusement le garçon.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »** demanda la dame qui se chargeait de l'établissement. **« Une Bièraubeurre** **comme vos amis ? Ou un jus de citrouilles ? »**

 **« Deux Bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît ! »** dit Lily sans remarquer que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour protester. La seule mention du nom de la boisson faisait peur à adolescent. N'était-ce pas ce genre de boissons qui décuplait les démons de son père, ceux qui le rendaient violent lorsqu'il en abusait un peu trop. Mais peut-être qu'une simple boisson pour sorciers n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Et puis ce n'était que de la bière, pas du whisky.

 **« Tu ne crains rien Severus, on essaye juste ! »** lui dit Lily en souriant comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Il voulu lui répondre que ça ne l'inquiétait pas, pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il avait peur, il ne voulait pas passer à ses yeux pour un idiot mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, quelqu'un avait déjà entendu la phrase de Lily.

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de finir sous la table pour une Bièraubeurres Servilus ! »**

Black et sa bande avaient dans les bras des sacs aux couleurs de la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. Severus se souvenait que Lily et lui y étaient entré plus tôt dans l'après-midi et il redoutait l'usage que pourrait en fait les quatre garçons une fois à l'école, si ils arrivaient à attendre jusque là.

 **« Laisse nous Sirius ! »** lui lança Lily avec un regard noir.

Le garçon l'ignora, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Serpentard mais c'est James Potter qui lança la seconde attaque :

 **« Tu n'as pas testé le coiffeur Servilus ? Il est juste à côté des Trois-Balais. Tu devrais tenter. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toute cette graisse. »**

 **« Sûr que quand on voit ta coupe Potter, on ne peut qu'avoir confiance en tes talents pour le relooking... »** lui répliqua Severus.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais les Bièraubeurres arrivèrent et les quatre garçons suivirent la gérante à une autre table en la faisant glousser, laissant les deux amis profiter de leur boisson.

Lily s'absenta quelques instants pour payer les consommations et utiliser les toilettes de l'établissement. Pendant son absence, Severus écouta la conversation de deux autres élèves à la table derrière eux :

 **« La Cabane Hurlante... Elle a été construite il y a trois ans, j'étais en quatrième année... on a supposé qu'une nouvelle famille de sorciers voulaient y habiter, mais elle a été très vite hantée par des esprits frappeurs pire que Peeves. Ils ont l'air de tout casser à l'intérieur. Personne n'ose s'y aventurer. »**

 **« Quel dommage, une si belle maison... »**

 **« Sev' ? »** l'interpella Lily.

Il la regarda en rougissant un peu d'avoir été surpris à écouter.

 **« On rentre ? »** lui demanda t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, reconnaissant.


	47. Chapitre 47 - Lune Gibbeuse

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et je ne crois pas que cette fiction aurait 47 chapitres sans vous._

 _De plus, je suis contente que cette histoire m'ait permis de faire connaissance avec certain(e)s d'entre vous, c'est un vrai plaisir d'échanger par MP avec vous._

 _Vous remarquerez peut-être que les premiers chapitres subissent des liftings qui continueront au fur et à mesure des corrections._

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 47 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à samedi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 - Lune Gibbeuse**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là. Son cœur battait la chamade, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Doucement il se redressa sur son lit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant de décider que rien ne serait mieux que d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage, pour être sûr que le sommeil ne le renverrai pas là où il était encore quelques minutes auparavant.

Il saisit sa baguette magique, qu'il laissait sous son oreiller, et poussa les rideaux vert de son lit. Dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses camarades de troisième année, la lumière de la lune éclairait assez bien pour qu'il n'ait pas de difficultés à se mouvoir sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la magie.

Il descendit l'escalier qui donnait sur la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure ; et avança vers les douches communes de Serpentard.

Il murmura un faible « _lumos_ » pour diffuser un peu d'éclairage autour de lui, puis il tourna le robinet ; et la tête de serpent argentée laissa couler l'eau. Il s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois, comme si il avait voulu se laver du cauchemar qu'il venait de quitter.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Son père qui avait jeté sa mère au sol où elle s'était recroquevillée, désarmée ; et lui qui pleurait. Il devait avoir.. cinq ans ? Pas plus. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sa baguette avec elle ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Son père avait du surgir à un instant où ils ne s'y attendaient pas. C'était déjà arrivé.

L'adolescent coupa le robinet. Il avait de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage et gouttait de ses cheveux, mais au moins il était réveillé.

Que faire à présent ? Avait-il rêvé de tout ça par hasard ? Avait-il eut une prémonition ? Il avait beau mépriser la divination, l'Histoire de la Magie leur apprenait que l'univers de la sorcellerie était plein de prophéties et qu'elles se réalisaient. Avait-il eut un flash ? Un bref instant de troisième œil. Il prit la résolution d'envoyer un hibou le lendemain à sa mère, pour... prendre des nouvelles. Il ne lui raconterait pas son cauchemar mais il s'assurerait qu'elle allait bien. C'était une bonne idée. Il ne parlerait de tout ça à personne et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Peut-être même que demain il aurait oublié après une deuxième partie de nuit sans rêve de ce type.

Il regagna la Salle Commune de Serpentard sur la pointe des pieds, bien qu'il n'y eut personne à réveiller et entreprit de regagner son dortoir via l'escalier en colimaçon qui émergeait, par endroit du lac pour donner une vue sur le parc. C'est à cet instant qu'il les aperçut. Dehors, alors que le château semblait dormir ; il vit le Professeur Dumbledore, et sa collègue et remplaçante au poste de métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall ; revenir vers l'école. Les deux Gryffondors discutaient sous la dernière phase de la lune gibbeuse croissante. Demain, à cette heure, on y verrait comme en plein jour et ce pendant trois jours mais ça, Severus ne le remarqua pas vraiment. A cet instant il se demandait si Dumbledore ne cachait pas une aventure quelconque avec McGonagall. La manière dont les deux sorciers avaient de se tenir toujours l'un près de l'autre comme si la sorcière était le fidèle hibou de Dumbledore faisait beaucoup jaser dans les rangs des Serpentards et même dans d'autres maisons, mais ils furent bientôt rejoints par l'infirmière de l'établissement. Peut-être que Severus tenait là quelque chose sur leur relation - il avait déjà oublié l'infirmière - mais... les potins l'intéressaient autant que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques du lendemain, et il préféra retourner ce coucher. Au moins cette apparition avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées et d'oublier le précédent cauchemar.

 **« Très bien les enfants. »** commença le Professeur Brûlopot.

 **« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! »** le corrigea James Potter.

Le professeur sembla le regarder et soudainement prendre conscience de son existence avant de répondre : **« Oui, effectivement, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. »**

 **« Ah tout de même. »** dit le Gryffondor triomphalement à ses amis. Sirius Black rit et Peter Pettigrew gloussa. Lupin n'était, tout bonnement, pas là.

Severus l'avait noté dès que la troupe de Potter était arrivée. Sans doute parce que Black n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire que c'était dommage que Remus ne puisse pas assister à un cours aussi intéressant sur les aquariums.

Et effectivement, devant eux se trouvaient des aquariums vides, pour l'instant ; et Severus redoutait ce qui risquait de bientôt s'y trouver – non pas qu'il eut déjà eu une expérience malheureuse avec un poisson rouge mais parce qu'il avait, de la salle commune de Serpentard, une vue imprenable sur les créatures qui vivaient dans le Lac de l'école et certaines, pour ne pas dire la totalité, n'avaient rien de sympathique.

 **« Ah Hagrid ! »** dit le professeur en adressant un sourire au garde chasse de l'école.

Severus eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Lily, par contre, lui sourit amicalement mais son sourire devint rapidement gêné lorsqu'elle vit qu'il transportait un aquarium autrement plus grand où se massait des créatures vert pâle aux doigts très longs, des dents effrayantes ; et avec des petites cornes sur la tête. Elles ressemblaient en tout point à l'image que les moldus pouvaient se faire des démons, en dehors de la queue fourchue et de la couleur.

 **« Des strangulots... »** murmura Avery.

 **« Effectivement, c'est bien ça ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! »** lança le professeur pendant que des Gryffondors protestaient qu'ils le savaient aussi mais que personne ne leur avaient demander de dire si ils reconnaissaient la créature devant eux.

 **« Ce sont des petits strangulots et notre projet sera de les amener à l'âge adulte pour vos camarades et leurs cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ? »** dit le professeur avec enthousiasme. A cet instant, Severus remarqua que la seule personne à sembler partager l'enthousiasme du professeur était Hagrid. Les élèves étaient bien plus réservés sur l'aspect passionnant de l'exercice. Dangereux semblait être le mot le plus approprié mais tous se mirent au travail et Hagrid distribua les créatures aux petits groupes que formaient les élèves par affinité.

Lily et Severus, qui avait fini par réussir à faire fuir Mary à force de l'ignorer superbement ; se retrouvèrent face à leur strangulot qu'ils décidèrent de baptiser « Arielle » puisque le professeur Brûlopot trouvait ça amusant de les baptiser pour l'intérêt de leur suivi hebdomadaire de l'évolution de la créature au cours des prochains mois.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient des notes et tentaient de représenter « Arielle » sur leur parchemin, Severus tenta de parler de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente avec sa camarade. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avait ceci d'agréable qu'il permettait les bavardages.

 **« J'ai vu traverser le parc avec le Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall. »** dit-il. **« Ils se promenaient sous le clair de lune. »** précisa t-il.

 **« Ils devaient sans doute conduire Remus à Pré-au-Lard. »** dit Lily.

L'adolescent grinça des dents. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'appeler Lupin ? Remus était trop familier à son goût et il voyait d'un mauvais œil cette amitié qu'elle accordait à un autre garçon, surtout proche de Black et sa bande.

 **« Pourquoi passent-ils par le Parc en pleine nuit ? »** demanda curieusement le Serpentard.

 **« Il retourne chez lui tous les mois. »** se contenta t-elle de répondre pendant qu'elle essayait de représenter le strangulot devant eux.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »** demandat Severus.

 **« Bizarre par rapport à quoi ? »** répondit-elle en soupirant.

 **« Il part toujours comme ça ? Il n'utilise pas la cheminée de Dumbledore. Quand je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste j'ai pris la cheminée »** Severus sut qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un des détails qui clochait avec l'histoire de Lupin.

 **« Sans doute que Dumbledore fait au mieux. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas de connexion au réseau des cheminées chez lui. Mes parents n'en ont pas. »** lui répliqua Lily.

 **« Tes parents sont des moldus. »** dit Severus qui regretta aussitôt sa phrase. Même si Lily n'avait pas honte d'être une née moldue, elle n'aimait pas que l'on fasse remarquer qu'elle avait moins d'accès à la magie que les autres pour cette raison.

 **« Ça ne concerne que lui Severus. Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. »**

Il comprit que la conversation du point de vue de Lily était terminée et il reprit son schéma. Les cornes de la créatures étaient particulièrement ardue à rendre correctement avec une plume et un encrier.

A cet instant, il ne pouvait pas se douter que Sirius Black avait entendu leur conversation et commençait à échafauder un plan qui le faisait sourire d'avance, et qu'il mettrait à exécution dès que l'occasion se présenterait et qui ferait sans doute regretter au Serpentard qu'il n'eut pas s'agit d'une relation entre Dumbledore et McGonagall.


	48. Chapitre 48 - Le secret de Lupin

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme tous les samedis voici la suite d'"Un Mauvais Garçon"._

 _Je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre que beaucoup attendaient depuis un moment alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je suis également très touchée par le nombre croissant de lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et je remercie celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très motivant._

 _Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 - Le secret de Lupin**

La journée de cours s'était terminée sans soucis pour le jeune Serpentard. Même les Maraudeurs semblaient ne pas l'avoir trouvé intéressant aujourd'hui et Severus n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il se rendit, comme tous les jours précédents ses cours d'étude des runes, à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir compléter ses notes et avancer dans sa lecture des textes qu'ils étudiaient en classe.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas savoir que, précisément parce qu'il avait ses habitudes et qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne les ignoraient, le plan de Sirius Black ne serait que plus simple à mettre à exécution.

Le Gryffondor avait attendu que le Serpentard se lève de sa table d'étude, qu'il quitte Lily Evans un instant pour s'approcher du rayon des runes. Lui, il se trouvait avec ses deux amis assis à la table la plus proche du rayon où il savait que le garçon allait venir, pour être bien sûr que le garçon entendrait. Quand il jugea que l'autre fut assez proche, il lança une innocente conversation :

 **« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le rejoindre. »** commença Sirius.

 **« Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? »** répliqua James Potter qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée du plan que préparait son ami depuis le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

 **« Je veux dire... C'est difficile de rester sagement là alors qu'il suffirait de bloquer la racine du Saule Cogneur pour suivre Remus... »** continua le Gryffondor.

Si James Potter avait levé les yeux à ce moment, il aurait sans doute vu que le Serpentard n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu comprendre ce que son meilleur ami avait manigancé ; mais il restait là, les yeux plantés dans son livre.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas en parler ici Sirius. »** lui dit simplement James.

 **« Tu crois vraiment que _quelqu'un_ pourrait m'entendre ? Personne ne vient dans cette section. »** plaisanta l'aîné de la famille Black.

Severus en avait assez entendu. Ainsi, Remus était passé par le Saule Cogneur ? Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Sirius Black n'avait fait qu'agiter la curiosité maladive que nourrissait le Serpentard à l'égard des absences de Lupin.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que Sirius lui tendait un piège, que récolter les informations de cette manière, en écoutant aux portes, avaient été beaucoup trop faciles et pas vraiment digne des amis qu'étaient les Maraudeurs entre eux. Non, Severus ne voyait plus que le Saule Cogneur et le secret de Lupin. Bientôt il saurait. Ce soir sans doute. Rien ne l'empêchait d'y aller dès que l'école serait plus calme. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter du repas ? Les autres seraient occupés à manger et lui pourrait filer en douce et revenir avant le couvre-feu ?

 **« Sev' ? »** l'interrogea Lily. **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Il était revenu jusqu'à se table d'étude sans vraiment sans rendre compte, obsédé par sa nouvelle idée.

 **« Oui. »** répondit-il.

 **« Tu es sûr ? »** Elle avait reposé sa plume sur la table et le détaillait comme si elle cherchait à saisir ce qui pouvait se passer dans les tourments de l'âme de son ami.

 **« En fait, je crois que je vais aller me reposer, Lily. Tu as raison. »** finit-il par dire en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à reporter son attention sur ses cours.

Il referma son livre et roula son parchemin avant de quitter la bibliothèque en prenant cependant soin d'emprunter le manuel. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de le lire après son escapade après tout.

Severus ne remarqua pas que Sirius le regardait avec des yeux étincelants à l'idée de la blague qu'il était en train de lui faire alors même que le Serpentard passait les portes de la bibliothèque.

Severus descendit directement à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il jeta son sac sur son lit et se décida en quelques secondes. C'était ce soir où jamais. Les Maraudeurs étaient dans la bibliothèque, aucun d'eux ne viendraient le suivre jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et tenter de protéger le secret de leur camarade. Lui allait enfin le savoir ! Il pourrait le dire à Lily et sans doute lui montrer que le Gryffondor, qu'elle appréciait temps, n'allait pas rendre visite à sa famille comme il le faisait croire. Il lui montrerait que c'était un menteur et elle le garderait, lui seulement, parmi ses amis ; parce qu'il avait à cœur ses intérêts.

Fort de sa résolution – il ferait ça plus pour prouver à Lily que Remus était un menteur sur qui on ne pouvait pas compter ; que pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité et jalousie vis-à-vis de l'autre garçon – il se mit en route et remonta dans le Grand Hall pour gagner le Parc, priant pour ne croiser personne sur son chemin qui aurait pu le détourner de sa quête. Mais le sort semblait jouer avec lui et il ne trouva pas un élève familier. Il sortit dans le parc du château.

Le soleil déclinait faiblement, bientôt il ferai nuit. Il devait disposer d'encore trois heures avant le couvre-feu. Le repas serait servi d'ici une heure. Il avait le temps. Il s'avança bravement en direction du Saule Cogneur.

Si James Potter n'avait pas confirmé les dire de Sirius lors de leurs échanges à la bibliothèque, il aurait sans doute douté de la véracité des propos de Black. Le Saule Cogneur était un arbre effrayant à côté duquel personne ne souhaitait passer son temps, et il se tenait à l'écart du reste du Parc, comme si personne n'avait voulu que l'on s'y intéresse vraiment car il aurait pu renfermer ou cacher à l'abri, un terrible secret. Cette pensée mit un frisson dans la nuque du garçon mais il continua.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, le Serpentard s'approcha. Black avait parlé d'une racine. Il en voyait tellement. Comment savoir laquelle était la bonne sans recevoir un coup de branche qui l'assommerait, au mieux, ou l'enverrait directement dans la tombe ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de chercher des cailloux qu'il mit dans ses poches. Il avait l'impression d'être le petit poucet, mais il savait à quoi cela lui servirait et ce n'était certainement pas à revenir sur ses pas.

Il chercha des yeux une pierre plus lourde que les autres et pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci :

 ** _« Wingardium Leviosa. »_** ordonna t-il et la pierre se mit à léviter.

Il la dirigea vers les racines, déclenchant la fureur de l'arbre. Il la déplaça plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne. L'arbre cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Mais, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse, le garçon lui lança plusieurs cailloux sans provoquer de réaction.

Il prit son inspiration et avança. Devant lui se matérialisait un tunnel... L'arbre cachait un secret dont le Professeur Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il ne fallait pas découvrir et ce secret concernait Remus Lupin.

Le garçon descendit dans le trou, il avait l'impression d'être dans le roman de Lewis Caroll, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Il ne manquait que le Lapin Blanc devant lui pour l'amener vers une cruelle Reine de Cœur qui voudrait sa mort. A nouveau la comparaison le fit frissonner et il murmura un faible : **_« Lumos. »_** pour éclairer le tunnel devant lui.

Il avança, le cœur battant, dans le couloir en terre. Il avançait vite et entendait sa respiration s'accélérer. Il devinait que ce tunnel devait aller vers Pré-au-Lard. Ses doutes furent confirmées lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une maison, dévastée par quelques créatures bien cruelles semblait-il. Il s'exclama : **« La cabane hurlante ! »**

Mais son esprit ne faisait pas encore le lien entre tous les éléments. Il était comme bloqué. Néanmoins, son corps continua d'avancer dans l'exploration de la maison. Lupin était-il là ? Que faisait-il chaque mois ici si il était là ?

Le cœur du Serpentard battait tandis que la chaire de poule semblait s'emparer de son corps. C'était idiot. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait peur comme si un tigre allait surgir de derrière une porte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des Poltergeists, comme Peeves, ici !

Il poussa la porte de ce qui devait être une chambre et vit Lupin, affalé là, dos à lui. La tête penchée en avant. Le Serpentard s'arrêta mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la Lune ne brille.

Et, lorsque son esprit fut traversé par cette pensée, il comprit soudain. Et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées d'un coup et il sut que la créature à laquelle il ferait face dans quelques secondes ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Son hurlement fit tourner la tête du Gryffondor qui le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Remus voulut lui dire quelque chose, une lueur de terreur traversa ses yeux, glaçant le sang du Serpentard. Mais il était trop tard. La transformation était en cours et Severus vit, devant lui, son camarade de 13 ans se métamorphoser. Ses épaules devinrent énormes, sa tête se penchant vers l'avant, son nez s'allongea jusqu'à devenir un museau, les babines se retroussèrent, laissant apparaître des dents pointues, et menaçantes sous un flot d'écume qui tombait en long fils sur le sol de la pièce... Devant un Severus paralysé par la terreur, se tenait une créature mi-homme, mi-loup.

Le Serpentard croisa le regard de la créature, des yeux fous qui riaient, un regard qui lui promettait une mort horrible.

Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement long et sinistre et le Serpentard cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque, au final il aurait trouvé cette mort préférable celle que la créature lui réservait mais, si son sang se glaça, son cœur continua de battre et il battit encore plus vite lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière violemment.

 **« Cours ! Par Merlin, cours Severus ! »** lui lança James Potter avant de faire exploser le mur de la chambre pour bloquer le passage à la créature.

En d'autres occasions Severus aurait sans doute remarqué que c'était la première fois que James l'appelait par son prénom, mais ses sens étaient trop concentré sur sa survie pour relever ce bref moment où ils avaient été, tous les deux, sur un pied d'égalité.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.


	49. Chapitre 49 - Conséquences

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _J'ai réussi! J'ai écrit le chapitre 49 dans les temps (et c'était pas gagné). Je pense que le chapitre du mercredi sera sous réserve que j'ai le temps mais normalement je devrai pouvoir y arriver si... tout se passait bien IRL._

 _Bref, je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs et surtout tous les revieweurs de cette fiction, sans vous, ça ne serait pas la même aventure._

 _A tous merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 - Conséquences**

Comment étaient-ils sortis de la Cabane Hurlante ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir dévalé les escaliers, Potter derrière lui qui lui criait de courir. Comme si il avait un instant pu penser à autre chose ? Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait senti ses jambes le porter de plus en plus vite vers le passage qui menait au château. Par intervalle régulier, chaque fois qu'ils passaient un palier, Potter faisait exploser une partie des murs si bien que des débris volaient partout autour d'eux tandis que la... Créature, qui avait jadis était son camarade de classe, hurlait à la mort en semblant se débattre avec les gravats que James Potter lui fournissait pour se protéger et protéger son camarade.

 **« Saute dans le passage Severus ! »** lui dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tunnel.

Enfin ils se laissèrent tomber dans le passage qui reliait la Cabane Hurlante à Poudlard et James, pointa une dernière fois sa baguette pour faire exploser une partie du tunnel sur eux.

 **« Dumbledore trouvera un moyen de réparer tout ça. »** dit-il plus pour lui que pour Severus qui sentait ses jambes se mettre violemment à trembler sous lui maintenant que le danger s'éloignait. Écouter Potter, qui semblait ne se soucier que du fait que Remus allait être enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il reprendrait apparence humaine, faisait monter en lui de la colère.

 **« Tu veux dire que Dumbledore est au courant que c'est un loup-garou ?! »**

 **« Évidemment, c'est même lui qui a fait construire cette maison. »** lui répondit James comme si faire construire une maison pour abriter un adolescent-loup-garou pendant ses phases de métamorphoses à mi-chemin entre une école et un village, avait été la chose la plus normale du monde.

 **« Il est fou ! »** s'énerva le Serpentard. **« Complètement fou ! »**

 **« Dumbledore voulait qu'il puisse étudier comme n'importe quel sorcier. Aucun parent ne voudrait que Remus reste ici si ils étaient au courant. »**

 **« Je me demande bien pourquoi... »** répondit le Serpentard avec ironie.

 **« Ici il n'est un danger pour personne ! »** lui répliqua Potter.

 **« Et là ? Il n'a pas essayé de nous mordre ? Tu as fait voler en éclat la moitié des cloisons par plaisir ? Non, ne répond pas, je suis sûr que tu as aimé tout détruire ! »**

James Potter lui lança un regard las. Il était fatigué, comme si devoir sauver Severus des griffes d'un loup-garou qui avait eu la forme d'un de ses meilleur ami quelques instants plus tôt lui avait énormément coûté.

 **« Il n'aurait rien fait si tu n'avais pas été là ! »** finit-il par lui répondre. **« Depuis le temps que tu voulais savoir ce qui se passait quand il s'absentait. Je pensais que tu avais fait le lien depuis un moment, mais j'ai surestimé ton intellect ! »**

Severus fut piqué dans sa fierté. Il avait été stupide de ne pas deviner ce qui se passait dans les soirs où Remus disparaissait. Dès qu'il avait été face au monstre il avait compris et pourtant cela n'aurait pas été difficile à deviner mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru même tant c'était évident.

La remarque de Potter l'ayant blessé dans sa fierté, leur petit dialogue s'arrêta là et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence dans le tunnel de terre qui lui paraissait incroyablement long tout à coup.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, ils virent en face d'eux le concierge de l'école avec un sourire mauvais, derrière lui se tenait la directrice des Gryffondors, le directeur des Serpentards, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore, et Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew.

Severus se prit à penser que les ennuis ne se trouvaient peut-être pas derrière lui et il se prit presque à regretter de ne pas s'être fait dévorer par Lupin sous sa forme canine plutôt que de se faire renvoyer de l'école pour avoir désobéi au règlement.

 **« Il semble que vous soyez dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou jeunes gens. »** leur dit Mr Rusard avec un sourire mauvais tandis que James Potter le défiait du regard et que le Serpentard semblait prêt à affronter la sanction avec fatalisme mais non pas sans faire tomber des têtes au passage.

 **« Nous en discuterons au château Argus. »** lui dit simplement Dumbledore.

Le groupe se mit en route vers le château en silence et Severus aurait pu comparer leur cortège à un peloton d'exécution. La seule chose qui le consolait là dedans était presque que Black et Potter tomberaient avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas être renvoyé chez lui, ça non, il menacerait. Oui c'est ça ! Il menacerait de tout dire si on le renvoyait ! Ça serait un scandale ! Dumbledore risquerait de perdre sa place, personne ne sortirai indemne. Il avait trouvé sa défense. Il sourit, satisfait.

Dumbledore les fit entrer dans son bureau en faisant pivoter la gargouille grâce à un « dragibus ».

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le bureau tandis que l'équipe pédagogique prenait place de l'autre côté.

 **« Vous vous êtes mis en grand danger ce soir. »** commença le Professeur Dumbledore.

Severus aurait bien voulu protester, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il se mettait en danger en suivant les directives de Sirius Black mais il se rendit compte que c'était stupide... Suivre les directives de Black était inconscient que l'on soit son ami ou non, il n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de bonnes idées.

 **« Cependant, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés, ni de morts, je ne vous sanctionnerai pas d'un renvoi. »**

La défense de Severus tomba à l'eau aussi net. Il n'allait pas les renvoyer, cela n'allait même pas être discuté ?! Rusard sembla assez d'accord avec le Serpentard, son regard trahissant l'incompréhension la plus totale et une profonde déception.

 **« Je pense pas ailleurs que ce jeune garçon »** il désigna Severus **« comprendra que la curiosité est, si elle est employée à mauvais escient, un défaut et qu'elle peut avoir des conséquences très fâcheuses quand on n'en maîtrise pas les tenants et les aboutissants. Cela lui servira de leçon et, bien sûr, il devra garder le secret de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit sans en colporter la rumeur auprès de ses camarades. »**

Le professeur Slughorn protesta :

 **« Albus, ne pensez-vous pas que... enfin... il serait préférable de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie ? »**

Dumbledore tourna vers lui un regard surpris. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le professeur de Potions puissent envisager d'employer ce genre de sortilège sur un élève. C'était la solution de facilité, peut-être une solution un peu lâche.

 **« Horace, il est important que ce jeune garçon n'oublie jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. C'est une très bonne leçon. »**

Manifestement, tout le monde n'avait pas la même définition des mots « bonnes leçons » que Dumbledore mais le directeur se désintéressait déjà de Severus pour regarder James Potter.

 **« Depuis quand savez-vous le secret de votre ami ? »** lui demanda t-il.

 **« Depuis notre première année ici. Il n'a pas été dur de faire le lien. »** répondit Potter l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas si idiot.

 **« Vous mériteriez d'être renvoyé Potter. »** lui dit McGonagall. **« Vous et ces messieurs... Quand je pense à ce qui serait arrivé si Lily Evans n'avait pas entendu Mr Black se vanter de tout ça... »**

Ainsi Lily avait entendu Black se vanter. Severus pâlit à cette mention. Il se doutait que Potter ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se vanter de tout ça auprès d'elle. Peut-être qu'il ne mentionnerait pas la vraie nature de Lupin. Par Merlin ! Elle était amie avec ce monstre ! Et lui ne pourrait rien lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve dans la situation qu'il venait de vivre !

 **« Allons Minerva, personne n'est mort. De plus je ne pense pas que c'était l'idée première de Monsieur Black quand il a laissé entendre comment se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et puis, Monsieur Potter a eut à cœur d'aller sauver son camarade dès qu'il a compris ce qui se passait. Nous n'allons pas sanctionner cet acte courageux. Il serait temps, cependant, de raccomapgner ces garçons dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, il me semble que demain n'est pas un jour chômé. »**

Severus fulminait. Dumbledore récompensait le courage de Potter mais ne sanctionnait pas l'inconscience de Black ? En plus Black s'était vanté ! Severus commençait à comprendre qu'il était tombé dans un piège orchestré par l'autre garçon et sa rage redoublait. On l'avait sciemment envoyé dans la... gueule du loup – pour une fois l'expression tombait à pic – et il n'y aurait aucune vrai sanction contre eux ? Quelle injustice ! Potter et sa bande s'en sortiraient toujours ! Il avait l'impression que c'était lui le plus puni. Il allait devoir garder le secret de la véritable nature de Lupin et continuer de vivre sa vie avec une dette envers Potter. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de devoir son existence à quelqu'un qu'on considérait comme son rival ?


	50. Chapitre 50 - Les vacances de Noël

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Oui, je suis en retard (encore que l'on est toujours samedi!) mais j'ai des journées assez remplies en ce moment et le temps me manquent (il me faudrait plusieurs tours sur mon retourneur de temps pour tout faire et surtout dormir)._

 _Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de chapitre mercredi pour vous permettre d'avoir un vrai chapitre le samedi (non ne me jetez pas de cailloux)._

 _Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, les fidèles qui continuent de me suivre._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois et c'est la version la plus correcte que je vous propose même si elle ne me plait pas encore vraiment._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 - Vacances de Noël**

Au lendemain des événements qui avaient eut cours dans la cabane hurlante, Severus tenta de reprendre le cours de sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, c'est à dire dans les études et dans la contemplation de Lily. Cependant il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Remus revenir le surlendemain, fatigué, couvert de cicatrices – était-ce du à l'effondrement des cloisons sur sa forme de loup-garou ? Il l'avait vu s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et Lily lui avait servi un jus de citrouilles en plaisantant. Elle lui souriait avec cette tendresse dont elle était coutumière, et la jalousie saisit le Serpentard qui se promit d'essayer de mettre Lily au courant de la vraie nature du garçon, peu lui importait l'avis de Dumbledore... D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été le seul à ne pas prendre en considération l'avis du Directeur puisque le Professeur McGonagall avait décidé de punir Black, Potter, et Pettigrew, officiellement pour leur comportement irresponsable des dernières semaines, et les trois garçons passaient leurs soirées à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées sous la surveillance de Rusard, et ce, après avoir fait perdre plus de 200 points à Gryffondor. Severus respectait le fair-play de son professeur de métamorphose qui faisait passer la discipline avant de basses considérations comme gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent vite et le Serpentard du dire au revoir à Lily, qui rentrait chez elle pour les fêtes, sans avoir eut le temps de lui dire ce qu'il en était de Remus ; mais il savait qu'il aurait tout le temps à la rentrée et qu'il trouverait même plus facilement la manière de le faire que là, pris par le temps. Lily, avant de quitter le Grand Hall, le serra dans ses bras et se permis de déposer un bisou sur la joue du Serpentard, qui n'arriva pas à empêcher un violent afflux sanguin dans son visage, avant de planter son beau regard émeraude dans le sien.

 **« Passe de bonnes vacances Severus. »** lui dit-elle tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues à elle aussi.

 **« Toi aussi. »** murmura t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Le Serpentard rejoignit sa Salle Commune et son dortoir, à contre-courant de la cohue. Il avait oublié Lupin, il avait oublié le loup-garou, il ne pensait plus qu'à Lily.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu le voir avant, ils étaient peut-être encore trop enfants ? Oui, il avait toujours été jaloux des autres élèves, et de Pétunia, mais pour lui c'était encore dans cette notion d'amitié exclusive. Non, voilà qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était capable d'imaginer Lily autrement que dans un univers platonique. Il s'en était aperçu déjà au cours de l'été précédent, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour lui dire au revoir, il se demandait si elle partageait aussi ses sentiments. Un fol espoir brûlait dans sa poitrine mais il le fit taire. L'espoir était souvent une déception. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et rien de lui arrivait de bien.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle dit son prénom ? D'habitude, elle l'appelait juste « Sev' », là elle avait prononcé _Severus_! Son cœur battait plus fort à ce souvenir et il se coucha sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il pensait à elle.

Puis, Noël était arrivé, les cadeaux aussi. Severus avait reçu une carte de Lily et un livre sur la magie runique accompagnés d'une éternelle boîte de chocolats. Lui avait réussi à passer une commande pour lui offrir des confiseries de Pré-au-Lard, celles qu'elle préférait le plus. Il n'avait pas eu le moyen de payer quelque chose de plus grand mais l'important était que ça lui plaise. Il avait accompagné le tout d'une carte qu'il avait animé magiquement.

Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait faite... Regulus Black était arrivé – Severus avait eu la surprise de voir que Regulus n'avait pas rejoint sa mère et son père pour les fêtes, mais ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient décidé de s'octroyer des vacances en famille auxquelles les enfants n'étaient pas conviés – et lui avait demandé :

 **« Comment tu t'y prends ? »** lui demande Regulus.

Il lui avait répondu les mêmes mots qui avaient été prononcés des années auparavant, dans un autre contexte :

 **« C'est évident, non ? »**

Le cadet des Blacks lui dit :

 **« Qui t'a appris ? »**

 **« Personne. »** répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Regulus le regarda sans rien dire, mais on voyait qu'il le regardait avec une certaine curiosité mêlée d'admiration mais Severus haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours su certaines choses, comme des évidences. C'était peut-être un instinct. Déjà l'école, chez les moldus, là où ses camarades peinaient à comprendre des opérations simples, il était capable de résoudre des équations. Il avait maîtrisé rapidement certains domaines et, même si il ne l'avait jamais admis devant personne ; il avait très vite su utiliser la magie, même sans baguette. C'était son don, ce qui le différenciait des autres gamins, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial et pas un simple _moldu_ , pas un être inférieur. Il avait combiné ses intuitions avec ce qu'il lisait - parfois dans le livre que lui avait offert ses grands-parents – et il avait vite compris que la Magie, quelle soit blanche ou noire, avaient des possibilités presque infinie et les sorciers étaient parfois stupides de penser que certaines formes valaient mieux que d'autres. Quelles différences pouvait-il bien y avoir entre un sortilège et un enchantement ?

N'était-il pas tout aussi formidable de réussir à faire pétrifier une créature que d'animer une carte avec sa baguette ? Ne pouvait-on pas, d'ailleurs, combiner les deux ?

 **« Y'a pas à dire Rogue, tu as un don. »** siffla Rosier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Regulus, avant de se jeter dans un fauteuil. **« Tu vas te lancer dans le commerce de cartes magiques pour demoiselles, alors ? C'est Reg qui m'a raconté ça. »**

Severus lui lança un regard glacial.

 **« Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser tes prédisposition à faire des choses plus intéressantes ? »** répondit Rosier en lançant un chocolat en l'air pour le faire atterrir dans sa bouche.

 **« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »** répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

 **« Des petits tours pour te venger des _Maraudeurs_? »** dit l'autre garçon dont les yeux étincelaient d'une cruelle malice. **« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils t'avaient joué un sale tour récemment. »**

Severus tressaillit. Qui avait parlé ? Que savaient les autres ? Il ne pouvait pas penser que quelqu'un était allé raconter la vérité, aucun article dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait récemment eut sous les yeux ne parlait de loup-garou à l'école et aucun élève n'avait hurlé de terreur en essayant de fuir le pauvre Lupin. Non, personne n'avait pu parler de ça. Peut-être Black avait-il lancé une rumeur ? Ou peut-être qu'il parlait seulement de choses habituelles, les humiliations quotidiennes...

Severus de refit un visage indéchiffrable.

 **« Ce n'est pas nouveau. »** reprit-il en essayant de paraître calme et détaché. **« Et je ne suis pas le seul visé par leurs blagues aussi inutiles que dépourvues d'humour. »**

 **« Alors pourquoi ne pas... essayer de trouver des tours amusants dont nous pourrions tous nous servir contre eux ? »** continua l'autre.

Rosier savait trouver la corde sensible du garçon. Severus n'avait toujours pas digéré la blague de Sirius, ni le fait d'avoir failli être dévoré par un loup-garou adolescent, et tout cela sans avoir une seule punition du vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur.

 **« Ta sang-de-bourbe n'en saura rien. »** continua l'autre.

Severus, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'école, ne releva pas l'insulte contre Lily. Il ne voyait plus que la délicate et doucereuse vengeance qu'il pourra prendre sur Black et sa bande.

 **« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda tout de même le garçon.

 **« Comment pourrait-elle le deviner, tu n'auras qu'à les utiliser qu'en dernier recours et nous, nous ne dirons rien; ça sera... notre petit secret. »** répondit Rosier qui souriait désormais. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner. Puis il changea de sujet, passant du phœnix à l'hippogriffe. **« Tant que tu y es, prépare toi une potion pour tes cheveux, ils ont besoin d'un vrai shampoing... Surtout que j'ai entendu dire sur Slughorn préparerait une fête pour le Nouvel An, pour ses meilleurs élèves encore au Château. »**

 **« Qui te fait croire que je suis convié ? »** répondit Severus qui ne supportait pas les réflexions sur ses cheveux soit disant gras.

 **« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as un don et ça ne peut pas avoir échappé à ce bon Slug. »** reprit Rosier en lançant à nouveau un chocolat qui n'atteignit jamais sa bouche. Severus avait pointé sa baguette magique dessus et l'avait attiré vers lui avant de s'en saisir et de le regarder songeur.

 **« Tu comptes le manger ? »** finit par bougonner Rosier.

Severus le fit pivoter entre ses doigts et le posa sur la table basse avant de rejoindre son dortoir, il avait d'autres choses à penser désormais.


	51. Chapitre 51 - Plans drague

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Comme promis voici votre, désormais hebdomadaire, chapitre d' Un mauvais garçon._

 _Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews (je crois que j'ai répondu presque à tout le monde me ne me lynchez pas, j'ai vraiment fait comme j'ai pu), idem pour les MP. Les semaines sont courtes._

 _Je voulais vous remercier, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mes fanfictions et à les reviewer, alors merci, c'est vraiment super comme aventure et c'et grâce à vous._

 _Allez, je stoppe le blabla et vous laisse retrouver notre Severus._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 - Plans drague**

Les cours avaient repris depuis deux semaines et, alors que la neige tombait drue à l'extérieur, les Serpentards, comme la plupart des élèves du château, avaient renoncé à la glaciale salle d'étude et la non moins chauffée bibliothèque, pour se réfugier dans les salles communes autour d'un bon feu de cheminée magique.

La lumière du feu de cheminée combinée aux ombres des créatures qui peuplaient le lac de Poudlard affichaient un spectacle étrange d'ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

Severus s'était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre d'astronomie ouvert devant lui. Il voulait être prêt pour le prochain cours mais son attention était parfois absorbé par les conversations « parasites » de ses amis.

 **« Reg. ? »** lança Rosier au cadet des Black.

 **« hum ? »** répondit le garçon qui n'appréciait toujours pas cette manie qu'avait l'autre adolescent de les appeler par leur diminutif, d'autant que c'était souvent le signe qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'agaçant, voir de blessant.

 **« Ton frère cherche le meilleur moyen de tuer ta mère ou quoi ? »** reprit Rosier quand il eut compris que l'autre ne formulerait de réponse que si on le poussait un peu.

 **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** Regulus lui accordait à présent toute son attention, comme la plupart des élèves de la salle qui avait compris que l'on allait parler de Sirius Black.

 **« Il a l'air d'échanger ses fluides corporels avec des sangs mêlées et des sangs-de-bourbe ces derniers temps. »** Rosier jubilait et affichait ce sourire cruel et triomphant que Severus détestait tant lui voir.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »** reprit le jeune Black.

 **« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »** répondit Rosier, feignant la surprise **« Il embrassait Doris Crockford dans le couloir du sixième étage il n'y a pas vingt minutes. »**

 **« Doris Crockford ? »** demanda alors Avery, ôtant manifestement les mots de la bouche de Regulus.

 **« Une Gryffondor de quatrième année, sang-mêlée je crois bien. Pas trop moche pour une rouge et or, mais pas super jolie non plus. Je croyais qu'elle n'avais pas inventé le wingardium leviosa mais vu qu'elle sort avec un Black, je vais revoir mon jugement. Elle a l'air assez intelligente pour noter l'intérêt que ton frère lui portait et avoir une promotion sociale. »** Rosier avait prononcé sa phrase avec un mépris qui dégoulinait de chacun des mots.

 **« Il n'était pas avec Aubrey Bertam lui ? »** demanda Antonin Dolohov, un des grands amis de Rosier depuis le départ de Macnair du collège.

 **« A ça non. Elle l'a envoyé promener et il s'est vengé avec Potter. La pauvre ! - autant qu'on puisse plaindre une Serdaigle - sa tête avait doublé de volume. McGonagall était furieuse ! En plus ils ont trouvé le culot pour lui dire : « Elle avait la grosse tête alors on a voulu que son physique colle avec son comportement. » Elle voulait les faire renvoyer mais une retenue a suffit... Aubrey a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie pour faire dégonfler tout ça. Heureusement qu'ils ne lui ont pas lancé un sortilège pour la rendre violette comme l'autre idiot de Gryffondor, Fletcher... il a voulu faire son malin et teindre une de ses robes pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, il est violet de la tête au pied et doit aller en cours comme ça, le temps que la douche fasse son effet sur le teinture magique. »**

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Black et sa bande avait une chance incroyable d'être tombés dans une école dirigée par un homme comme Dumbledore qui trouvait leurs blagues amusantes.

 **« Oh tiens, en parlant d'eux, vous avez vu Pettigrew qui a tenté sa chance avec la Poufsouffle Charity Burbage en cours d'étude des moldus ? A mourir de rire ! »** renchérit Avery.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en études des moldus ? »** lui demanda Rosier avec mérpis. **« Quel intérêt y'a t-il à les étudier ? A moins que vous ne les disséquiez ? »**

Avery rougit vivement à la remarque de Rosier.

 **« Ils sont pitoyables... »** marmonna Mulciber. Severus soupçonnait son camarade d'en vouloir personnellement à Black pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait complètement mais il partageait l'avis de son camarade : les Maraudeurs comme ils s'appelaient entre eux, étaient pitoyables.

 **« Tu as vu Potter, comme Black et Pettigrew, les hormones en ébullition... Il se pavane comme un coq dans une basse-cours avec sa clique de supportrices de Quidditch... »** continua Rosier.

 **« Pourtant l'autre jour il demandait à la sang-de-bourbe, Evans - c'est ça Rogue? - si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Elle a fermé son livre et est parti. »** dit Dolohov en intégrant malgré lui Severus à la conversation.

 **« Elle est trop bien pour lui ! »** dit le garçon. Son cœur battait. Il aurait refusé de l'avoué même sous un sortilège de doloris, mais rien que l'idée que Potter ait pu demander à Lily de sortir avec lui le rendait malade de jalousie. Son visage était livide, trahissant sa vive émotion.

 **« En tout cas elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur. »** continua l'autre élève comme si il n'avait pas remarqué les tourments de l'âme de son camarade. **« Mais peut-être que ça changera... Toutes les filles aiment les hommes qui sont forts. Et Potter et fort en Quidditch, c'est sans doute un des meilleurs poursuiveurs que Gryffondor a depuis longtemps. »**

 **« A quoi sert la Force si on n'a pas l'intelligence ?! »** s'exclama Severus qui serrait les dents pour ne pas s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Évidemment, nul autour de lui ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments pour Lily, mais il commençait tout juste à les accepter lui-même.

 **« On peut très bien combiner les deux Severus... D'ailleurs tu nous le prouve. Maintenant il faudra voir à quoi tu emploies ton intelligence. Quelle sorcière peut résister à un Grand Sorcier ? »** Rosier affichait ce sourire carnassier dont il était si coutumier.

Severus ne répondit pas mais l'autre savait que ses paroles feraient leurs chemins. Depuis Noël déjà, le troisième année lui avait servi des sortilèges sympathiques sur un plateau d'argent et il commençait à les utiliser contre certains élèves de l'école. Oh pas grand chose, des petites blagues... Des dents qui poussent, des oreilles qui s'allongent ; beaucoup de maléfices sur l'apparence physique mais c'était déjà très amusant même si pas vraiment utile en duel.

 **« Tiens en parlant de moldus, »** reprit Dolohov qui semblait ne pas avoir vu qu'il y avait eu une autre partie à la conversation. **« Charis Black est morte. Tu l'as connaissais Reg ? »**

Le Serpentard hocha la tête sans que l'on eut pu déterminer si il la connaissait ou pas. Il connaissait le nom car il figurait sur la tapisserie de sa mère mais ne l'avait que très rarement vue.

 **« C'était ma grand-mère. »** dit la voix d'un autre garçon un peu plus loin.

 **« C'était ta grand-mère Croupton ? »** répéta Dolohov comme si son cerveau avait besoin de reprendre la phrase pour assimiler l'information.

Le gamin hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air plus peinée que cela par la nouvelle du décès de sa grand-mère.

 **« Et celle d'un Weasley aussi, non ? »** continua l'autre Serpentard.

 **« On n'en parle pas à la maison. »** dit le garçon avec un aplomb que personne ne lui avait encore vu jusque là. Il avait prit ce tin méprisant qu'avait la plupart des Serpentards lorsqu'on évoquait le nom de Weasley.

 **« Moi non plus je n'en parlerai pas si j'avais ce genre de sorciers dans ma famille... Gryffondors... traîtres à leur sang... »** reprit Dolohov. **« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas épousé une moldue... Comme quoi il en vante les mérites mais... faites ce que je dis pas ce que je fais. Les moldus c'est sympa mais ça ne vaut pas une** _ **vraie**_ **sorcière si on suit son raisonnement. »**

 **« On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose que d'Arthur Weasley ? »** finit par dire Rosier **« Il a déjà eut de la chance que le Ministère de la magie ouvre un département sur sa plus grande passion... En plus, il a déjà commencé à se reproduire, deux gosses déjà... Mes parents disent qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Ils ont appelé leur maison le Terrier, tout un programme non ?! Rien que le nom dit clairement qu'ils se prennent pour des lapins. Mon père a entendu dire qu'elle veut absolument une fille mais aucun Weasley n'a eut de filles depuis des années. Ils doivent faire une compétition entre eux... »**

Severus ferma son livre d'arithmancie et se décida à retourner au dortoir. La vie des Weasley le passionnait autant que la reproduction des strangulots, c'est à dire absolument pas, et il n'arrivait plus à ôter de sa tête l'image de Potter tentant sa chance près de _sa_ Lily. Il était jaloux et il voulait réfléchir à quelque chose contre James Potter, un sortilège pour lui apprendre à respecter les limites.


	52. Chapitre 52 - Crimes

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _ **Surprise!** J'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre pour mercredi malgré tout ce que j'ai à faire (comprenez que je suis en retard sur autre chose ^^), et cerise sur le gâteau: ce chapitre est déjà corrigé par ma Bêta spéciale "Un mauvais garçon" Polala que je remercie encore de bien vouloir relire mes fautes avec autant de gentillesse._

 _Je tenais également à remercier mes lecteurs (je constate que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux!) et mes reviewers pour leur encouragement et leur fidélité. Donc à vous tous, merci._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 – Crimes**

Février était déjà terminé et le mois de Mars avait amené son lot d'intempéries qui permettait aux élèves de pouvoir savourer les quatre saisons en dix minutes de temps, si bien que les extérieurs du Château n'étaient fréquentés que par de rares élèves qui devaient rejoindre les cours de Botanique ou de soins aux créatures magiques, ou, dans le cas de Potter et sa bande, la cabane de Hagrid, le demi-géant qui tenait lieu de garde chasse et de gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Les quatre garçons avaient pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite pour discuter, autour d'un grog maison, des créatures qui peuplaient la forêt interdite et qui semblaient tant les fasciner.

Ce jour-là, Severus s'était retrouvé, lui aussi, à l'extérieur du château pour une mission toute autre : récolter quelques ingrédients pour tenter quelques potions un peu au dessus du niveau de la classe. Il n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur des acquis, alors il prenait les devants du cours... Cet après-midi là, Lily avait décidé de le passer avec Mary, qui avait fait les frais d'une expérimentation fâcheuse de quelque sortilège de la part de deux autres élèves de Serpentard, à peine une semaine auparavant. Les relations entre les deux maisons, déjà tendues à l'ordinaire, étaient devenues exécrables, malgré la détention dont avaient écopé les fautifs pour calmer le jeu. Severus souffrait d'une punition tout autre : le rejet de son amie qui, si elle lui parlait toujours pour les cours, avait décidé de l'ignorer pour les études, qu'elle passait désormais à Gryffondor. Severus devait avouer qu'Avery et Mulciber n'y étaient pas allés de main morte... Pour la Saint Valentin, Mulciber avait ensorcelé une carte, et la pauvre Mary - qu'il trouvait incroyablement idiote depuis qu'elle était sa binôme imposée en soins aux créatures magiques – s'était retrouvée poursuivie par les petites flèches que le cupidon ne cessait de lui envoyer jusqu'à ce qu'un Gryffondor ne jette un _incendio_ sur le papier, réglant le soucis. La pièce à conviction partie en fumée, personne n'avait pu remonter jusqu'à son auteur et c'est sans doute ce qui évita une punition à Mulciber dont, pourtant, la culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute.

Dix jours plus tard, alors que Mary traversait le Grand Hall devant eux, Avery avait pointé sa baguette sur elle et la pauvre fille s'était retrouvée suspendue dans les airs, la tête en bas, montrant à l'ensemble des élèves présents ses sous-vêtements. Les deux Serpentards riaient encore comme des bossus de leur mauvaise blague lorsque les professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall étaient venus les chercher.

Ces petites plaisanteries, associées à l'ambiance qui régnait au Château cet hiver là, semblaient pouvoir suffire à justifier les règlements de compte entre maisons rivales. C'est donc ainsi que, Sirius apercevant Severus un peu plus loin dans le parc, avait fait signe à James que c'était sans doute le

moment qu'ils attendaient pour le prendre à parti sans témoin. Ils avaient pris congé de Hagrid, malgré un passionnant discours sur l'hybridation de dangereuses espèces, à laquelle il se livrait sans permis du Ministère dans la forêt interdite.

Ils avaient avancé vers le Serpentard et Severus n'avaient eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, sans avoir besoin de fouiller les esprits des Gryffondors.

Ce fut James qui ouvrit les hostilités. En pointant sa baguette sur Severus, il cria :

 _ **« Levicorpus ! »**_

Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter de recevoir le sortilège de plein fouet. Il rageait. Pourquoi ces deux imbéciles de Mulciber et Avery avaient-ils trouvé ça drôle d'essayer ce sort sur Mary MacDonald devant témoins ?! Potter y aurait-il songé sinon ? Encore que... Il semblait que ce sort devenait à la mode ces derniers temps dans les couloirs... Ciel... Ses deux camarades avaient peut-être lancé une mode grâce à un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé dans le vieux livre de sa grand-mère et qu'il avait eu la bêtise de leur montrer ! Il était trop tard pour avoir des remords, il lui fallait répondre à l'agression dont il avait été victime.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Potter et cria :

 _ **« Expelliarmus ! »**_

Cela eut pour effet de désarmer son camarade mais, à quatre contre lui, quel espoir avait-il de s'en sortir ? Il se releva néanmoins et se refusa à fuir, il ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il avait sa baguette magique levée et son regard, passant d'un visage de la bande à l'autre.

 **« Quatre contre un, très courageux Black. »**

 **« Tes amis étaient deux quand ils s'en sont pris à Mary, non ? »** argua Sirius en le menaçant de sa baguette, tandis que Potter se relevait, la sienne à nouveau dans la main.

 **« C'est une expédition punitive ? »** répondit le Serpentard en les mettant au défi du regard.

 **« Je n'étais même pas avec eux, je te signale. J'ai un alibi qui vous le confirmera... Vous ne mettriez pas sa parole en doute, elle est à Gryffondor aussi. »** Il sourit méchamment en pensant au refus qu'avait essuyé James de la part de la jeune adolescente. **« Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble. »** ajouta t-il avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Potter.

James, oubliant toute forme de magie, se jeta sur lui. Surpris par la réaction stupide de Potter, Severus ne leva pas sa baguette magique à temps et les deux adolescents tombèrent sur le sol.

Tirant parti de la surprise de Severus et de son avantage physique – Potter était un adolescent athlétique, façonné par les entraînements de Quidditch, alors que Rogue était grand, mais maigre et sec – il le coinça au sol et commença à le rouer de coups de poings, lui éclatant une lèvre et provoquant un saignement de nez digne d'un coup de cognard durant un match de Quidditch.

Les trois amis de Potter regardaient le duel « à la moldu » qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, étonnés, eux aussi, par la réaction de leur camarade. Si Lupin et Pettigrew semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, baissant leurs baguettes, sceptiques ; Sirius Black, lui, semblait trouver le spectacle plus que divertissant.

Quand, enfin, Lupin se décida à séparer les deux garçons avec l'aide de Peter et, finalement, de Sirius, Severus saignait abondement du nez et des ecchymoses se formaient par endroits sur son visage, tandis que Potter s'en sortait avec une lèvre un peu enflée et des lunettes à réparer (mais personne n'aurait su dire si Severus les avait cassées ou si elles étaient tombées sur le sol dans la mêlée).

Un peu calmé par l'étreinte de ses amis, James finit par se dégager et il s'approcha du Serpentard qui gisait encore sur le sol avant de l'attraper par le col et de le redresser.

 **« Non mais tu es sérieux Servilus ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Evans pourrait vouloir de toi ? Arrête un peu de faire des prédictions dignes d'un cours de divination. Tu as vu ta tête ? Pas actuellement, encore qu'elle est mieux que d'habitude maintenant que je te l'ai refaite... Tu as vu ton nez ? Tes cheveux ? Non mais arrête de rêver. Rien que physiquement, aucune fille ne voudrait de toi. Et puis, une 'Sang-de-Bourbe', hein c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent tes amis, tu n'y penses pas ? Tes imbéciles de copains, et toi je suppose, n'avez de cesse de rappeler aux élèves de naissance moldue qu'ils ne valent rien... Pourquoi ça serait différent pour elle ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison... Tu es minable. Un jour, Lily ouvrira les yeux sur ce que tu es vraiment, Servilus... Ce jour-là, je serai là et je te regarderai tomber de très haut. »** murmura le Gryffondor avant de le lâcher en le repoussant en arrière, comme si le tenir le salissait.

Il s'éloigna vers ses amis et ils prirent la direction du château, laissant là le Serpentard.

Alors que les Maraudeurs rentraient, il put entendre distinctement Sirius dire à son ami en sifflant d'admiration :

 **« Par les caleçons de Goddric Gryffondor James ! Si j'avais su que tu pouvais lui refaire le portrait comme ça, jamais je ne l'aurais envoyé voir Remus un soir de pleine lune ! Et tout ça pour une gonzesse... Bah dis donc ! »**

James repoussa Sirius d'un coup de poing amical et ils rirent.

Severus se laissa retomber sur le sol, un peu plus loin, contre un arbre. Il avait l'habitude des passages à tabac, grâce à sa première scolarité chez les moldus, mais également grâce à son propre géniteur ; toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus touché. James Potter avait utilisé une arme différente et bien plus douloureuse en lui manifestant clairement son mépris face à la pensée qu'il puisse être un jour avec Lily. Que le Gryffondor n'ignore pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il pensait même que Potter lui avait fait une déclaration dans le but de l'atteindre lui, il était incapable d'envisager qu'il put aimer Lily. Non, c'était impossible, James aimait l'idée que lui, Severus Rogue, soit malheureux, qu'il n'ait droit à rien. Il devait aimer l'idée que lui était un brillant poursuiveur de Quidditch, un très bon élève, populaire, avec une pointe d'insolence qui plaisait cependant, et à qui tout semblait réussir, mais que toute cette réussite ne pourrait être complète qu'en empêchant Severus d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de lui finalement. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas si confiant que ça, pour tenter de l'attaquer comme il le faisait. Si seulement Lily pouvait voir tout ça. Enfin, pas là maintenant – il pointa sa baguette sur son nez et tenta un sortilège informulé pour stopper l'hémorragie, il était impensable de réussir à prononcer un sort dans l'état où il se trouvait - mais quand elle ouvrirait les yeux sur la nature de Potter, et nul doute qu'elle le ferait un jour, elle verrait l'être égocentrique qu'il était.


	53. Chapitre 53 - Crever l'abcès

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme tous les samedis, votre week-end démarre avec le nouveau chapitre d'" Un mauvais garçon"._

 _Je suis désolée mais par manque de temps, ce chapitre n'est pas passé à la correction (il sera corrigé incessamment sous peu aussi je vous demanderai de pardonner mes fautes/coquilles/boulettes,...)_

 _Dans ce chapitre vous retrouverez des extraits des Reliques de la Mort puisque j'y ai pioché le dialogue entre Severus et Lily._

 _Je tenais également à remercier, une fois n'est pas coutume, mes lecteurs et reviewers qui sont fidèles au poste et dont les encouragements sont ma récompense._

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous donne rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 – Crever l'abcès**

La prochaine date de sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été programmée pour le premier samedi d'avril, soit dans un peu moins d'un mois, et Lily ne parlait toujours qu'à demi-mot à son camarade de Serpentard. La situation pesait beaucoup au jeune garçon, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait voulu mettre personne au courant de la confrontation qu'ils avaient eut. Pour expliquer son état après la bagarre, il s'était contenté de dire qu'il était tombé. Seul Regulus lui avait demandé s'il était tombé près du Saule Cogneur pour en arriver à cet état mais le cadet des Black n'avait obtenu, pour tout réponse, qu'un regard mauvais qui lui indiquait que la conversation était terminée.

Agacé par tout ça, Severus se décida à prendre les choses en main et il intercepta Lily alors qu'elle quittait le Grand Hall pour le parc du château avec Mary MacDonald et deux autres filles dont il ne connaissait pas les prénoms. Voyant le regard que lui lançait le garçon, elle accepta de s'isoler un instant de son groupe d'amies au grand dam de Mary qui semblait avoir apprécié de profiter de Lily sans la présence de celui qu'elle surnommait « la chauve-souris » dès que son amie n'écoutait plus.

Dès qu'ils s'estimèrent hors de portée de voix des autres élèves, la conversation commença.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** lui demanda t-elle avec un ton froid qui fit se serrer le cœur du garçon.

 **« Je pensais que nous étions amis. »** Lui répondit-il avec une amertume qu'il essayait de tempérer. **« Et même les meilleurs amis, non ? »** Il lui adressa un regard de reproches. Elle l'avait isolé tellement longtemps qu'il espérait avoir purgé la peine qu'elle lui avait infligé dans sa globalité.

 **« C'est _vrai_ , Sev. » **A ces mots le cœur du garçon fit un bon dans sa poitrine mais il fut vite remis à sa place par la suite : **« Mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! »** Une partie du couperet venait de tomber. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aimait pas les personnes qu'il fréquentait, c'était évident mais il ne pensait pas que cela influerai sur leur amitié. **« Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ' ? Il me donne la chaire de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary MacDonald, l'autre jour ? »**

Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et elle s'y adossa observa le visage fin et cireux de son ami qui ne ressemblait déjà plus au garçon qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt au parc et qui lui avait parlé de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été gros mais il était de plus en plus maigre, de plus en plus pâle, et l'ensemble lui donnait un air maladif. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus dans le changement de son ami, c'était son regard. A l'instant même où elle avait dit qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses amis, il l'avait regardé avec froideur, peut-être un peu de mépris ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu deviner que Severus tentait de lui faire comprendre que _lui_ faisait l'effort de supporter – et ce sans lui faire remarqier - cette sotte de Mary MacDonald dont elle lui imposait la compagnie alors qu'elle aurait pu faire un effort, non pas pour apprécier Avery et Mulciber – lui même avait parfois du mal – mais au moins pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas énormément de choix dans ses camarades de promotion et que ces deux là étaient les plus intelligents du lot. Si elle ne les appréciait pas, c'était son droit, d'ailleurs, jamais il ne lui imposait leur compagnie lui... Et elle le boudait délibérément pour ça ? Il essayait de ne pas s'énerver, car il connaissait assez Lily pour savoir qu'elle se braquerait à la moindre remarque et il serait à nouveau en pénitence alors il tenta une réponse :

 **« Ce n'était rien »** assura le garçon **« une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus... »** il essayait de minimiser les faits. Après tout, personne n'avait été blessé, Avery et Mulciber avait été punis. Lui aussi d'une certaine manière bien que, heureusement, Lily n'avait, à priori, aucune idée de la provenance du sortilège et que son seul tord visible était d'avoir un peu d'amitié pour les coupables. Il devinait sans mal que, si elle avait su, elle ne lui aurait plus adressé la parole du tout et pour longtemps.

 **« C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle... »** Tout de suite elle avait sortie les grands mots. De la magie noire ! N'importe quoi ! C'était une blague. Une blague de mauvais goût, pas forcément drôle. Mais la magie noire n'était pas toujours mauvaise... La blanche pas toujours bonne. Il s'agaça.

 **« Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? »**

Il était incapable de contenir sa rancœur devant les reproches que lui faisait la jeune fille. Potter était le style de sorcier dans les doigts duquel un simple _wingardium leviosa_ était déjà une arme redoutable... et pourtant ce n'était pas de « la magie noire ».

 **« Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? »** s'étonna Lily. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant et Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'ils s'étaient battus pour elle. Non pas que cela n'avait rien de glorieux, mais parce que c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé sur le sol, lui qui avait perdu en quelque sorte. Alors il se rabattit sur la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit sur les Maraudeurs :

 **« Ils sortent en douce la nuit. »** Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Potter et sa bande, avaient sans doute passé plus de temps en retenu pour promenades nocturnes que tous les élèves du château réunis. Maintenant qu'il était lancé dans ses griefs contre les Maraudeurs, il continua avec celui qui l'énervait le plus dans sa relation à Lily, après Potter : **« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va t-il comme ça ? »**

 **« Il est malade »** répondit Lily soudain mal à l'aise. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait accepté l'idée que c'était autre chose mais qu'elle lui mentait. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, elle ajouta. **« C'est ce qu'on dit... »**

 **« Tous les mois à la pleine lune ? »** commença t-il à lui faire remarquer. Il voulait qu'elle aille plus loin. Il lui avait déjà sous-entendu ce que Lupin était, un soir qu'ils étaient ensemble en étude. Il avait ouvert le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plusieurs chapitres plus loin et il avait évoqué Lupin, négligemment, comme si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et elle avait refermé le livre.

 **« Je connais ta théorie »** reprit Lily du ton glacial qui la caractérisait lorsque la conversation ne prenait pas la tournure qu'elle souhaitait. **« D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ? »**

Severus se vexa. Les reproches de Lily l'affectait et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne prenne pas un peu plus son parti. Elle n'ignorait pas les brimades que Potter et sa bande lui infligeait en temps normal alors pourquoi lui reprochait-elle de s'occuper d'eux ? Ils étaient son pire cauchemar à l'école. Et elle, elle les défendait presque et ça, après lui avoir reproché le comportement de deux idiots de son dortoir. C'était un peu trop pour lui.

 **« J'essaye simplement de te monter qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire. »**

Il lui lança un regard intense, plein de reproches, qui la fit rougir mais elle ne se démonta pas. Manifestement elle avait décidé que les activités d'Avery et Mulciber sur Mary étaient plus graves que celles auxquelles se livraient Potter et sa bande sur les autres élèves, son ami y compris.

 **« Eux, au moins, ils ne pratiquent pas la magie noire. »** Lui dit-elle. Avant qu'il eut pu répliquer et lui donner son avis sur les pratiques de la magie de Potter et ses amis, elle de baissa la voix pour que ce qu'elle allait lui dire reste une confidence. **« Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'as sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas... »**

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi, elle savait ! Elle savait ce qu'était _son ami_ Lupin et elle n'avait pas changé son comportement avec le loup-garou pour autant ! Elle savait aussi qu'il l'avait vu, et elle savait que Potter l'avait sauvé ! Il se sentit trahit.

Sous l'effet de la colère, les traits de l'adolescent se déformèrent et il répondit avec une rage dans la voix qui le faisait bredouiller :

 **« Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas... »**

Il refusait de croire qu'elle puisse, elle, lui rappeler qu'il ne devait la vie qu'à Potter. Non ! C'était hors de question ! Il ne la laisserai pas croire ça !

Mais ce que comprit Lily par ses paroles était tout différent et elle répondit :

 **« Me _permettre_ ? Me _permettre_ ? »**

Les yeux de Lily étaient devenus deux fentes. Severus battit en retraite. Il réalisait ce qu'elle avait compris par ce qu'il venait de dire. A cet instant, elle avait du voir en lui quelqu'un comme le père qu'il avait. Un être dont les décisions ne pouvaient être remise en question. Il tenta de clarifier maladroitement la situation mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête :

 **« Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! »**

La dernière phrase semblait avoir été arrachée de sa bouche contre son gré. Mais, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille, il continua à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête au sujet de James, comme si, une fois la première barrière franchie, il pouvait laisser sortir les mots :

 **« Il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros du Quidditch... »**

L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion, toute sa jalousie devant ce que représentait James Potter - et qui le renvoyait à son échec personnel dans ces domaines - le rendait incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait comme si elle cherchait à percer les secrets de l'âme de son ami.

 **« Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que ce font Avery et Mulciber de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux. »**

Severus s'était détendu. Elle considérait Potter comme un « voyou arrogant » c'était ses mots et ça le soulageait. Il se sentait plus léger, bien mieux. Il n'en avait plus grand chose à faire des blagues d'Avery et de Mulciber. Lily n'était pas assez bête pour être tombée dans les filets de James Potter, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, mais ça, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il souriait.

Ils s'étaient expliqués. Pour lui le sujet était clos.

 **« Sev'... Promets moi de ne pas devenir comme eux. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un... _mauvais garçon_. »**

Cette expression, il la détestait. C'était ainsi que les classes un peu plus aisées des sociétés moldues désignaient les gosses d'ouvrier en les regardant mal tourner sans même chercher à comprendre les causes de leurs changements de comportement. Qui aurait pu voir que l'impression de ne pas compter et de ne pas avoir d'avenir pouvait tirer vers le bas et pousser à faire les mauvais choix dans l'espoir de s'en sortir ? Quand on a faim, on ne mord pas la main qui tend le pain.

Cependant, de peur qu'elle l'abandonne à nouveau, il promit.

 **« Tu veux un serment inviolable ? »** lui demanda t-il.

 **« Non. J'ai confiance en toi. »**

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Le cœur de Severus battit plus fort et le sang afflua à ses joues. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son amie et il eut l'impression que tous les soucis du monde s'était envolés. A cet instant, il pensa que c'était sans doute ce sentiment qui le transperçait la vraie magie.


	54. Chapitre 54 - Le début de l'été

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Ce matin, comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre d'"Un Mauvais Garçon!"._

 _J'avoue être contente de pouvoir vous le proposer si tôt parce qu'hier soir il était loin de me satisfaire mais la version que je vous présente me plait bien plus._

 _Je tenais à remercier, comme toujours, mes lecteurs, et mes revieweurs, ainsi que les personnes qui discutent avec moi en MP._

 _Tout cela me fait très plaisir._

 _Je terminerai en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 – Le début de l'été**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le Poudlard Express les avait ramenés chez eux pour les vacances.

Severus avait retrouvé l'Impasse du Tisseur comme il l'avait laissé en septembre un an auparavant. Rien n'avait changé.

Dehors, le temps était orageux et l'empêchait de fuir l'atmosphère de la maison pour celle du parc, et d'ailleurs à quoi bon ? Lily ne l'attendait pas là-bas.

Il était allongé sur le dos sur son lit et fixait le plafond où volaient des mouches en repensant à ce que l'adolescente lui avait dit dans le Poudlard Express.

Il la revoyait assise en face de lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait comme si les mots ne voulaient pas passer ses lèvres. Et enfin, elle respira un grand coup et se décida.

 **« Sev... »** commença t-elle.

Le garçon avait tourné son attention vers elle plutôt que le paysage qui défilait et les ramenait inexorablement à Londres.

 **« Sev... »** reprit-elle. **« ça va ? »**

Quelle question idiote... Évidemment que ça n'allait pas, il retournait chez son père... Cependant il se contenta de hocher la tête comme si c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Devant cette réaction – bien que prévisible - Lily fut un peu désarmée mais elle reprit :

 **« Tu as prévu quelque chose cet été ? »**

Ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir mais ne souhaitant pas être impoli et provoquer une crise entre lui et son amie, il répondit :

 **« J'ai le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa à la fin du mois de juillet. »**

Il avait reçu l'invitation quelques jours auparavant : un parchemin argenté écrit à l'encre verte et qui lui annonçait que lui, Severus Rogue, était cordialement invité à prendre part à la cérémonie qui scellerait l'union entre la famille Black et la famille Malefoy.

Il avait apprécié qu'on pense à lui pour ce genre d'événements et il était content de pouvoir rejoindre le monde magique pour quelques heures - même si cela impliquait de devoir côtoyer Sirius Black à nouveau – c'était flatteur que deux des plus anciennes familles de sorciers prennent la peine de l'inviter, lui, le sang-mêlé ; à célébrer leurs alliances, et ce, depuis trois étés.

 **« Tu dois être content. »** lui dit Lily en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire. **« Je sais que tu apprécies la compagnie de Lucius Malefoy. »**

Il ne savait pas si c'était un reproche ou non, alors il ne répondit pas de ce côté là mais changea de sujet :

 **« Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? »**

La jeune fille, qui manifestement, avait attendu cette question depuis le début de leur conversation lui répondit :

 **« Moi ? Papa et Maman veulent que nous allions dans le Sud avec Tunie. Ils veulent que l'on passe un moment en famille étant donné que... je suis à Poudlard toute l'année. »**

Le cœur de Severus battit plus vite dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu qu'elle ne serai pas là ?!

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas resserrer les liens à la maison ? »** s'entendit il dire.

Elle lui adressa un regard de reproches.

 **« Je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas. »**

Comment pouvait-elle comprendre que la seule chose qui faisait de l'été un événement supportable à ses yeux c'était la perspectives de leurs retrouvailles au parc ?

 **« Ce n'est pas ça. »** murmura t-il. **« Je suis... content pour toi. »** ment-il finalement. Il sentait que dire ce qu'il pensait, lui avouer qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle reste par pur égoïsme, n'aurait rien changé, et même pire... Elle lui aurait imposé un silence encore plus pesant qu'une absence géographique.

 **« Vrai ? »** avait-elle demandé.

Il avait rougit mais hoché la tête.

 **« Je t'enverrai des hiboux ! »** lui dit-elle toute heureuse affichant un sourire sincère qui faisait étinceler ses yeux comme il aimait.

Son cœur s'était serré mais il savait qu'il avait eut raison de réagir comme ça même si il allait passer des longues semaines à l'entendre.

 **« Tu sais ça ne sera pas drôle pour moi non plus... »**

Il avait eut envie de lui répondre que non, clairement, cela n'allait pas être drôle pour elle : une famille aimante, la plage, de vrais vacances loin d'une usine grise...

 **« Pétunia nous impose Vernon. »** avait-elle ajouté avant qu'il ne put extérioriser sa pensée.

 **« Elle est toujours avec lui ? »** s'était étonné le garçon dont les souvenirs de la sœur de Lily remontait déjà un peu. Il fallait bien avouer que Pétunia l'évitait comme la Peste, et lui... ne cherchait pas plus sa compagnie.

 **« Oui, toujours avec lui. »** dit Lily avec amertume.

 **« Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. »** avait répondu le garçon. C'était vrai. Si il y avait deux moldus fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était ces deux là : plus moldu ça n'existait pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** demanda t-elle avec un peu de reproches.

 **« Ils font un couple assortis. »** répondit le garçon qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur d'avoir osé toucher à la sacro-sainte Pétunia présente dans le cœur de Lily.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas saisir l'ironie dans les propos de son ami et Severus en fut rassuré car, dans le cas contraire, elle ne lui aurait plus parlé.

 **« Du moment qu'elle est heureuse. »** conclut Lily en regardant ses mains.

Elle mentait. Elle n'aimait pas Vernon, et en plus elle doutait de la sincérité des sentiments de Pétunia à l'égard du garçon. Il n'y avait pas besoin de fouiller son esprit pour le savoir.

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à l'heure à Londres et Severus avait retrouvé sa mère. Ils étaient rentrés à l'Impasse du Tisseur tous les deux, sans parler. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire malgré dix mois passés loin de la maison. Et puis il avait retrouvé son foyer... La saleté, la crasse sur les murs extérieurs et les fenêtres. L'usine qui continuait de rejeter des vapeurs toxiques, et son père. Son père qui l'avait accueilli d'un regard mauvais et qu'il avait salué à mi-voix comme si il devait faire face à des obligations sociales qui le dépassaient.

Puis il était monté dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas quitté le lieu depuis à part pour se rendre dans la salle de bain ou dans la cuisine de temps en temps.

Comme pour donner un écho à ses sentiments intérieurs, la météo avait décidé d'être capricieuse et les orages s'enchaînaient depuis une semaine sans répit, empêchant toute tentative de sortie.

Il passait donc le temps en lisant son manuel de runes ou en tuant les mouches à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le texte de l'année avait mentionné la magie ancienne, celle que l'on pratiquait sans baguettes. D'après les anciens sorciers, cette magie était plus grande et plus importante que tout ce que les sorciers actuels ne pourraient jamais créer si ils le voulaient avec leurs baguettes. Une magie des sentiments et des émotions supérieure à la magie de la raison. N'était-ce pas idiot ?

Les sentiments pouvaient-ils vraiment être plus magiques que la volonté et la raison ? Pour lui qui croyait que rien ne pouvait être plus important que les bases scolaires, c'était loufoque. Oui vraiment, mais pourtant il continuait d'étudier la question. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une forme de magie plus puissante si il en avait l'occasion.

Et puis il jetait le livre sur le côté et pensait à Lily. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Était-elle arrivée dans le Sud ? Profitait-elle des plages sous un climat plus clément ? Une part de lui, qu'il essayait de maintenir dans le silence, espérait qu'ils avaient de l'orage aussi et que ça les empêchaient de profiter pleinement de la mer ; l'autre part de sa conscience pensait à Lily en maillot de bain et le faisait rougir en le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'ils grandissaient et qu'elle devenait une femme qui lui inspirait désormais d'autres envies beaucoup moins chastes que les précédentes.

A cet instant il avait honte de lui et honte de ce qu'il imaginait dans sa tête. Il priait pour que personne ne vienne fouiller son esprit ou ne vienne à découvrir tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Surtout pas sa mère.


	55. Chapitre 55 - Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Nous sommes samedi et le samedi c'est... nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le week-end._

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour votre assiduité! Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 55 et je n'ai pas perdu de lecteurs, j'ai même le plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous abonner à cette histoire! Donc merci à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (merci à celles et ceux qui le font)._

 _En ce qui concerne le Rating M et les Lemons, ce n'est pas prévu. Désolée pour les fans._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 – Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy**

Juillet avait continué sa course. Comme promis, Lily avait envoyé des cartes à son ami. Elle avait pris soin d'acheter des cartes postales moldues qu'elle avait fait acheminer par les services postaux de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait également utilisé un stylo bille, contrairement à la plume dont les sorciers étaient coutumiers. Severus trouva tout ce cérémonial étrange. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à recevoir des cartes par la Poste (et son père avait hurlé en découvrant qu'il y avait du courrier – d'une fille en plus ! - pour le gamin dans la boîte aux lettres, un endroit que ni le garçon, ni sa mère ne relevait de manière générale). L'adolescent, une fois les précieuses missives sauvées es flammes où son père souhaitait les voir finir, avait trouvé surprenant de voir à quel point Lily arrivait à combiner deux mondes aussi différents alors que le garçon était incapable de voir l'intérêt des objets moldus et encore plus de la Poste depuis qu'il avait découvert les hiboux.

La première lettre lui expliqua que le choix de recourir aux services postaux n'était pas vraiment personnel mais venait du fait que Vernon, bien qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'elle était, ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ce genre d'idioties. Severus n'eut aucun mal à deviner que la jalousie de Pétunia l'avait poussée à choisir un garçon hermétique à la magie et à toute forme d'originalité pour avoir l'impression qu'elle était normale et que sa sœur, son exceptionnelle sœur, n'était qu'un monstre, comme elle se plaisait à lui rappeler régulièrement.

Les différentes cartes lui racontaient les longues sorties sur la plage, les quelques baignades qu'ils avaient faites. La Manche était une mer froide, même en été. Elle avait essayé de voir la France parce que Vernon lui avait dit que c'était de l'autre côté, mais elle n'avait pas réussi et il s'était moqué d'elle en lui disant que les gens comme elle n'avaient manifestement pas de vrais cours à l'école et qu'on formait, dans leur pensionnat, une génération de crétins.

La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue, environ une semaine auparavant l'agaça vraiment, au point qu'il fit exploser son verre d'eau, un incident qui ne s'était pas produit depuis fort longtemps.

Elle lui apprenait que ses parents avaient accepter de faire venir son amie Mary pour passer la dernière semaine des vacances avec eux. La jalousie lui vrilla l'estomac. Pourquoi Mary ? N'était-il pas, lui, son meilleur ami ? Il avait froissé la carte rageusement et, cette fois, sans que son père n'intervienne, il l'avait transformé en cendres. Il ne reçu aucune lettre du ministère pour cet encart au règlement mais il avait compris que sa maison était sur la liste des maisons où résidait un sorcier adulte au moins, et, de ce fait, la tolérance était augmentée à l'intérieur des murs de celle-ci.

Détruire la missive n'avait rien changé à la situation et cela ne le soulagea que quelques secondes, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Un autre courrier – par hibou postal - le mit plus en joie ce jour-là : l'autorisation de portoloin pour se rendre au mariage de Lucius Malefoy.

La cérémonie se tenait dans le Manoir des Malefoy, richement décoré par les elfes de maison de ceux ci aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Severus et sa grand-mère furent guidés vers leurs places, au milieu de la foule de sorciers. Chacun avait revêtu son plus beau costume et le garçon se sentait mal dans ses propres vêtements qui ressemblaient plus à la cape de l'école qu'à une tenue de cérémonie. Dans la foule qui se massait autour de lui il pu apercevoir Rosier, drapé dans son plus costume et qui avançait devant. Il réalisait soudain qu'il devait faire parti de la famille de Narcissa – car il prenait place derrière les Black et non du côté des Malefoy. Regulus était déjà là, accompagné de son frère qui donnait l'impression qu'assister à ce mariage était la pire des punitions qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Leur mère était assise, aussi sérieuse que si elle avait eu à présider une réunion de Gobelins sur ses comptes à Gringotts ; près d'elle se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, et son époux Rodolphus. Les deux sorciers semblaient tout aussi amoureux qu'à leur propre mariage, c'est à dire nullement. Ils donnaient simplement l'impression d'être ensemble par convenance et Bellatrix semblait être la partie directrice du couple.

Les yeux de Severus revinrent vers l'autel. Lucius Malefoy, habillé d'une robe de sorcier spécialement confectionnée pour l'occasion, attendait sa promise près de l'officier du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait le visage grave, presque anxieux. Une expression que Severus ne lui avait jamais connu. Il attendait, parcourant la foule du regard puis revenait sur l'allée centrale. Quand tout se fut calmé, enfin, une musique s'enclencha et Narcissa Black apparut, au bras de son père : Cygnus Black, troisième du nom.

Elle était époustouflante. Même le cœur, déjà pris par Lily, du Serpentard, battit plus fort à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe blanche aux reflets argentés, ornée d'une serpent en perles vertes pâles. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon élégant, dégageant sa nuque déjà habillée par des boucles d'oreilles longues à émeraude. Elle avançait, la tête haute, le port d'une reine, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Puis elle s'immobilisa et son père se plaça en retrait, la confiant aux bons soins de Lucius.

Alors l'officier du Ministère de la Magie commença la cérémonie puis il les déclara appartenir l'un à l'autre et leur souhaita une très belle vie. Lucius et Narcissa désormais Malefoy se regardèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie comme si le moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu était enfin passé, désormais, ils avaient lié leur destin.

La réception fut agréable. Severus quitta sa grand-mère pour rejoindre Rosier et Regulus Black. Les deux adolescents le présentèrent aux autres personnes près d'eux. Rosier ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire l'éloge de Severus : un sacré bon sorcier, si ce n'était le meilleur de Serpentard actuellement. Le professeur Slughorn approuva et les garçons remarquèrent pour la première fois sa présence. Il tenait une coupe de champagne dans sa main et la buvait tranquillement.

 **« Vous serez un sorcier d'une rare qualité mon jeune ami, si vous savez mette à profit vos qualités. »**

 **« Il ne fait aucun doute que nous l'accompagnerons en ce sens Professeur. »** lui dit Lucius Malefoy en passant une main dans le dos de l'enseignant comme à un vieil ami. Narcissa se tenait derrière lui, rougissant.

 **« Oh Lucius ! Narcissa ! Mes chers enfants ! Félicitations ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir des anciens élèves de ma maison se marier. Nul doute que vous aurez une vie bien heureuse et bien remplie ! Et peut-être des petits Malefoy qui gambaderaient dans ces couloirs. C'est ce que votre père aurait souhaité Lucius. »**

 **« Et c'est ce que nous nous efforcerons de faire. »** lui répondit le blond en adressant un sourire entendu à son ancien professeur qui gloussa un instant, sans doute aidé par le champagne.

 **« Je n'en doute pas. Ne tardez pas trop, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je resterai professeur à Poudlard. »** lança Slughorn, manifestement déjà bien sous l'emprise du divin breuvage.

 **« Dumbledore voudrait se passer de vos services ? »** le questionna Lucius.

 **« Par Merlin non ! Mais vous savez, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a disparu sitôt les vacances commencées, volatilisé alors qu'il se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. Son corps aurait été retrouvé près de Manchester. _Il_ lui faisait beaucoup de pressions pour le rejoindre... J'ai, moi-même, déjà été approché. »** ajouta le professeur sur le ton de la confidence. Il eut un petit frisson qu'il tenta de réprimer.

 **« Un sorcier de votre envergure, ça ne m'étonne pas... Mais pourquoi refuser ? »** lui demanda Lucius qui passait sa main autour de la taille de Narcissa.

 **« Par Merlin Lucius ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les projets qu' _Il_ a... »** s'offusqua Slughorn.

 **« Mais pourtant vous y auriez une place de choix professeur. _Il_ sait récompenser ceux qui sont méritants et il a une haute estime de vous, à n'en point douter. »** continua l'ancien Serpentard.

 **« Sans doute, sans doute. C'était l'un de mes étudiants favoris... Un très grand sorcier. »** Les yeux du vieux professeur semblait parcourir de vieux souvenirs plutôt que regarder la foule autour de lui.

 **« Réfléchissez y professeur. »** Lui conseilla seulement Lucius avant de s'intéresser aux jeunes Serpentards.

 **« Rosier, Black, nous voilà cousins par alliance. »** dit-il en souriant et en rapprochant, si c'était encore possible, Narcissa de lui. **« Severus, quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doués. Au risque de répéter ce que j'ai dis à notre bon professeur de potions, les sorciers talentueux seront reconnus à son avènement si tu le rejoins. Il a de grands projets pour le Monde des Sorciers. »**

 **« Et cela concerne les sangs-purs en priorité. »** lança une voix qui glaça le sang de tous les sorciers à qui elle s'adressait.

 **« Bella... »** marmonna Lucius manifestement contrarié. **« Les sorciers de sangs mêlés sont légitimes également. »**

 **« Avec des parents qui ont choisi de déshonorer leurs origines pour copiner avec des moldus ? Si les lois étaient bien faite au Ministère, ça ne pourrait plus de produire. »** continua t-elle en dévisageant le garçon aux cheveux gras et aux vêtements d'occasion.

 **« Cependant... il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnaît la vrai valeur des sorciers et qu'il sait trouver les pommes pourries dans les meilleures lignées, comme les diamants dans les lignées moins pures... Si tu es talentueux, il te fera une place. »**


	56. Chapitre 56 - Le retour de Lily

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_**

 _Voilà, nous sommes mercredi et vous retrouvez "Un mauvais garçon" pour le 56° chapitre!_

 _A la base ce chapitre devait prendre un autre tournant et puis... compte tenu des événements d'hier, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai préféré faire quelque chose d'autre (ce qui ne change pas grand chose au cheminement de l'histoire)._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous remercie de me lire (vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux), de me reviewer, et ceux qui le font, de me suivre sur fb (le lien est sur mon profil)._

 _Bonne lecture!._

 _A bientôt._

 _Paix et Amour pour vous tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 – Le retour de Lily**

Août avait commencé par un beau soleil et la réception du hibou de Poudlard qui annonçait le jour de la rentrée au château de Poudlard et la liste, toujours plus longue, du matériel à ramener avec soi. Mais ce dernier mois des vacances d'été annonçait aussi le retour de Lily près de lui.

Le garçon, étouffé par l'atmosphère de la maison familiale où se jouait toujours les mêmes scènes, était retourné traîner au parc en attendant le jour où Lily ferai son apparition. Il emportait dans ses sorties un livre, parfois de potions, d'autres fois de runes, il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à elle trop souvent mais c'était peine perdue. Même concentré dans ses études, lorsque son esprit se laissait aller à quelques divagations c'était Lily qu'il formait.

Il redoutait le moment où il ferait face à son amie. Il était plein de rancœur devant ce mois d'abandon dans lequel il avait été placé malgré lui et, sans doute malgré elle aussi.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la séparation qu'il lui reprochait mais le fait qu'elle ait choisi d'inviter Mary MacDonald plutôt que lui... Et pourtant... Une voix dans la tête de l'adolescent tentait de le ramener à la raison en lui disant que le choix de Mary avait sans doute était dicté par la raison. Évidemment Mary était une fille et ça, les parents de Lily devaient l'avoir fait peser comme un argument de poids dans la balance des invitations.

 **« Sev ! »** l'appela la jeune fille.

Il leva la tête de son ouvrage pour la regarder. Elle portait une robe dont les motifs de fleurs vertes s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, tout en mettant en valeur son teint de rousse ; et un petit sac marron en bandoulière.

Elle était rayonnante et courait vers lui comme si une part de la fillette qu'il avait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt n'avait pas totalement disparue.

 **« Sev ! »** répéta t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui pour reprendre son souffle.

 **« Lily. »** finit-il par dire.

Merlin que murmurer son nom en face d'elle était agréable. Elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'avait voulu se le faire croire.

 **« Tu es revenue. »** constat t-il un peu plus fort.

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'évidemment elle était revenue puisqu'elle se tenait debout devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment tellement souvent au cours du mois de juillet, pour être finalement déçu au réveil, qu'il avait besoin de se persuader que cette fois elle ne disparaîtrait pas avec le claquement de la porte de sa maison lorsque son père irait rejoindre l'usine.

 **« Je t'ai manqué ? »** finit-elle par demander en s'asseyant sur la veste que son ami avait posé sur le sol plus tôt.

Que répondre à cette question ? Severus devait-il lui avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait pensé à elle chaque jour qui s'était écoulé depuis leur retour de Poudlard ? Etait-il possible de lui raconter, sans passer pour un fou, qu'il avait tenté de se figurer ce qu'elle avait fait de ses vacances en se basant sur les récits de ses cartes postales ?

Au lieu de ça il répondit :

 **« Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de cartes du moment depuis sa venue. »**

Quelque part c'était sa manière de lui dire que oui, elle lui avait manqué, et que le silence qu'elle lui avait imposé avec l'invitation de Mary lui avait été tout aussi douloureux.

 **« Je sais. »** avoua t-elle.

Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire, elle ne chercha pas à se défendre. Elle fouillait l'herbe devant elle et en arrachait quelques brins. Effectivement, elle savait. Elle n'avait pas écrit, elle y avait pensé parfois mais Mary n'aimait pas Severus et elle ne comprenait pas l'attachement que Lily avait pour le garçon aux cheveux gras mi-longs et au nez crochu. Alors elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher les vacances de son amie chez les moldus. Elle n'avait pas envoyé les cartes. Cependant, ne pas les avoir envoyées ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne les avait pas écrites.

 **« Tu t'amusais trop. »** continua Severus qui fixait l'herbe devant lui en arrachant à son tour des touffes de pelouse comme pour passer sa déception sur quelque chose.

Elle aurait voulu plonger la main de la petite sacoche qu'elle avait prise avec elle et lui donner le petit paquet qu'elle contenait, cependant avant cela, elle trouva opportun de lui faire remarquer :

 **« Sev'... Tu ne m'as pas écrit non plus. »**

Effectivement, il ne lui avait pas écrit. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il n'avait rien à raconter. La vie à l'Impasse du Tisseur était d'un ennui mortel.

 **« Pardon ? »** dit-il avec surprise.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas écrit toi. »** répondit-elle avec plus de conviction. **« Je suis partie un mois et je n'ai pas eu une nouvelle de toi. »** expliqua t-elle alors.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, laissant les brins d'herbe tranquilles.

 **« Tu voulais des cartes d'ici ? Avec vue sur l'usine ? »** railla t-il. Qu'aurait-il eu à dire ? _« Ma chère Lily, ma vie ici ressemble sans doute à la vie que les prisonniers d'Azkaban ont. Les murs sont gris, tristes, et j'ai l'impression d'être gardé par un de leur geôlier. Mon père doit être à moitié détraqueur car il a le don de faire sortir toutes les pensées positives de mon âme. Mais, Merlin soit loué, il n'est pas très 'bisous''. »_?

 **« Au moins un bout de parchemin... »** dit doucement Lily que la vue sur l'usine ne semblait pas tenter outre mesure.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que le le vieil hibou de la famille avait rendu l'âme, les privant de moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur version sorcier. Mais elle lui aurait sans doute reproché de ne pas avoir tenté l'option moldue, qui se révélait tout aussi problématique dans la mesure où il n'avait pas d'adresse pour lui faire parvenir le courrier et le facteur n'aurait jamais trouvé _« Lily, la plus jolie rousse aux yeux verts, sur une plage au Sud de l'Angleterre »_.

Il finit par dire avec un certain étonnement :

 **« Tu voulais vraiment que je t'écrive ? »**

Sa question fit sourire son amie, le désarmant totalement. Il la vit alors se pencher sur sa sacoche et lui tendre un paquet de cartes postales griffonnées par les belles boucles dont se servait son amie pour former les lettres.

Elle lui tendit le paquet qu'il saisit perplexe avant d'ajouter :

 **« C'est toutes celles que j'aurai du t'envoyer lorsque Mary était là, je les écrivais chaque soir quand Mary se débattait avec la douche. Et... »**

Elle replongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir un coquillage.

 **« Je t'ai ramené ça. Il paraît qu'on peut entendre la mer dedans mais je l'enchanterai quand on sera à Poudlard pour que tu l'entendes pour de vrai. Avec les oiseaux, le vent, les voix... »**

Severus prit les cartes et le coquillage et il resta sans rien dire. Tout ça était tellement inespéré. Il avait vécu ce dernier mois comme si Lily lui infligeait une nouvelle punition par son absence. Il avait eu l'impression de payer à nouveau ses fréquentations et le fossé qui s'était créé entre eux quand Avery et Mulciber avaient trouvé drôle de s'en prendre à l'amie de Lily. Voilà que toutes ses mauvaises idées disparaissaient, balayées par les cartes et le cadeau de son amie.

 **« ça ne te plaît pas ? »** demanda t-elle vraisemblablement troublée par le silence de son ami. **« J'aurai du prendre une boule à neige comme celle que Vernon a ramené à sa mère ? »**

La simple évocation du nom de Vernon et l'association d'un personnage aussi grotesque avec une boule à neige qui était sans doute l'incarnation du ridicule de l'univers des moldus chez les sorciers, réussi à redonner la parole à son ami.

 **« Non... »** dit-il précipitamment. **« Lily vraiment... »** bégaya t-il. On sentait qu'il cherchait les mots qui pouvaient le mieux retranscrire ses émotions. Et enfin il trouva. C'était simple. Tellement simple : **« Merci. »**

Il se sentit gêné. Gêné de lui avoir fait des reproches, gêné d'avoir été jaloux. Il voyait les cartes postales de son amie et le présent qu'elle lui offrait comme un signe qu'il comptait plus à ses yeux que Mary. Il eut un instant l'impression qu'il était spécial.

Il posa son regard dans les yeux verts de Lily dont le sourire illuminait toujours le visage et il s'autorisa un sourire. L'un des rares qui avait passé ses lèvres cet été là.


	57. Chapitre 57 - En sécurité?

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Voici, comme tous les samedis, votre nouveau chapitre pour bien démarrer le week-end!_

 _Je tenais à nouveau à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui laissent des commentaires._

 _Et je voulais également vous dire que, a_ _ujourd'hui j'espère passer les 200 reviews (198 hier soir!) grâce à vous._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un b_ _on week-end de Pâques ;)_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 – En sécurité?**

Severus, traînant derrière lui sa valise, se faufilait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs des wagons du Poudlard Express. Les compartiments étaient bondés et il en venait à se demander si il n'y avait pas plus de monde que d'habitude cette année là pour retourner à Poudlard. De temps en temps, il tournait la tête et balayait la foule des yeux pour voir si Lily, qui était désormais bien plus petite que lui, le suivait toujours. La chevelure flamboyante de son amie était reconnaissable parmi toutes les autres et il repartait dans l'exploration du train.

Enfin il ouvrit une porte et entra dans un compartiment, qui, s'il n'était pas vide, offrait au moins l'avantage d'être occupé par deux élèves de Serdaigle : Damoclès Belby et Sybille Trelawney. Severus leur jeta un regard surpris. Jamais il n'avait envisagé ces deux là comme des amis tant tout semblait les séparer : Damoclès était un garçon intelligent, nommé Préfet des Serdaigles l'année précédente ; et Sybille était... exubérante mais pas méchante. Aucun des deux ne sembla se formaliser de l'arrivée du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor dans le compartiment. Ils semblaient absorbés par la lecture que faisait Sybille Trelawney des lignes de la main de l'autre garçon.

Le Serdaigle marmonna :

 **« Tu es sûre de toi Sybille ? »**

Et l'adolescente répondit :

 **« C'est ce qui est inscrit dans ta main. »**

 **« Mais est-ce que tu peux être plus précise ? »** insista l'autre. **« Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un : 'tu vas changer la vie de beaucoup de sorcier' ? »**

 **« C'est une ligne de la main, ce n'est pas plus précis. »** lui répondit-elle toujours sans semblait remarquer la présence des autres.

 **« Tu veux que je te dise ? A mon avis tu n'as pas le talent de ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère... »**

Vexée la jeune fille lâcha la main de l'autre Serdaigle et se leva, se retrouvant soudain à faire face aux deux autres élèves. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne se décide à quitter le compartiment. L'autre élève haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre en marmonnant pour lui-même : **« Ah ça non, elle n'a rien hérité de Cassandra Trelawney... Même pas une bonne diseuse de bonne aventure »**.

Lily et Severus s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, laissant une place vide entre eux et l'autre élève. Le Serpentard aida son amie à placer sa valise en hauteur puis fit de même avec la sienne. Ce fut Lily qui entama la conversation :

 **« Les vacances sont passées bien vite. »**

C'était une phrase banale, une de celles dont on se servait pour meubler un blanc un peu trop gênant. De plus, Lily savait pertinemment que les vacances passaient toujours doucement pour son camarade quand il était avec ses parents. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que le dernier mois avait été un véritable enfer lorsqu'il quittait le parc pour sa chambre. Son père était encore plus imbuvable qu'à son habitude avec son fils. Et ce, au point que l'adolescent avait fini par regretter les brimades de Potter et sa bande.

 **« Je me demande pourquoi le train était aussi bondé. »** continua Lily voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas vraiment de réponse à sa première phrase.

Mais au lieu d'hypothèses émanant de son ami, c'est le Préfet de Serdaigle qui lui répondit :

 **« Vous vivez chez les moldus ou quoi ? »**

Severus lui lança un regard mauvais qui voulait signifier qu'il ne vivait pas chez les moldus par plaisir mais par nécessité, et Lily répondit :

 **« Effectivement, nous passons l'été chez les moldus. »**

 **« Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »** demanda tout de même l'autre garçon, faisant douter un instant le Serpentard sur le niveau d'intelligence requise pour entrer à Serdaigle.

 **« Au courant de quoi ? »** s'énerva soudain Severus qui parlait pour la première fois en présence du Préfet.

 **« Les Géants pardi ! »** s'exclama Damoclès Belby.

 **« Qu'ont-ils fait les Géants ? »** continua de questionner Severus qui ne comprenait pas ce que ces créatures mises au banc de la société magique avait pu faire de si incroyable pour expliquer les bouchons dans les couloirs du train.

 **« Ils ont quitté les montagnes où ils avaient été placés pour s'en prendre aux moldus ! Le Ministère de la Magie est en crise ! »** s'exclama l'élève de Serdaigle comme si cela paraissait évident aux autres.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le Poudlard Express et sa soudaine surpopulation ? »** continua Severus qui donnait l'impression que la conversation l'agaçait prodigieusement.

 **« Le Ministère a déployé une escorte d'aurors pour protéger le train au cas où ils se décideraient à s'en prendre à nous. »**

 **« Ils n'oseraient pas. »** lui dit le Serpentard même si sa voix avait baissé d'un ton comme si il n'en était pas sur lui-même.

 **« Sauf si ils veulent se venger du sort qui leur est fait par le Ministère depuis des années. »** lui répondit Damoclès.

 **« C'est à dire ? »** demanda Lily qui ne connaissait rien à la législation concernant ces créatures du monde magiques.

 **« Il sont parqués dans des zones et très surveillés. Ils sont un véritable danger pour nous. Ils sont violents et très imposants, beaucoup plus que le _garde-chasse_ de Poudlard. »** lui expliqua brièvement Severus avec un mépris profond et non dissimulé pour Hagrid.

 **« Ils ont décidé de bouger depuis la mi-aout. »** reprit Damoclès. **« Certains s'en sont pris à des moldus qui randonnaient près d'eux. Un véritable carnage. Au Ministère ils cherchent à trouver des responsables. »**

 **« Si ils sont surveillés alors comment cela a t-il pu se produire ? »** demanda naïvement Lily. Il était souvent délicat pour des nés-moldus de comprendre que le Ministère n'avait qu'un contrôle relatif sur la plupart des créatures.

 **« La vraie question n'est pas de savoir comment cela s'est produit, mais qui en est à l'origine. C'est très bête un géant, ça vient forcément d'un sorcier. »** affirma le Serdaigle. **« Un sorcier assez fou pour aller les rencontrer et pour penser pouvoir les contrôler une fois lâchés. »**

 **« Et le Ministère ne sait pas qui c'est ? »** railla le Serpentard qui n'ignorait pas que le mentor de Lucius avait des plans plus ambitieux que quelques disparitions de moldus par-ci et par-là.

Les yeux du Préfet se plantèrent dans ceux de Severus et il lui dit :

 **« Le Ministère se doutait que ce n'était que le début, mais nous assistons désormais à une montée en puissance. Dumbledore a été reçu plusieurs fois dans les bureaux. Je l'ai croisé en allant rejoindre une de mes tantes qui travaillent, justement, à la commission de régulation des créatures magiques. »**

 **« Pourquoi faire venir Dumbledore ? »** demanda Lily.

 **« Jenkins ne s'en sort pas, il parle de l'évincer. »** lui répondit le Serdaigle en la regardant à son tour.

 **« Et Dumbledore sera nommé ? »** l'interrogea t-elle.

 **« Non. Il refuse le poste. Il ne veut pas quitter Poudlard ! Pourtant avec un sorcier comme lui à la tête du Ministère, Vous-savez-qui n'oserai plus autant d'actions... »** Damoclès s'arrêta un instant, pensif. **« On parle de Minchum. Il prône plus de fermeté contre les partisans de Vous-savez-qui mais à part renforcer la sécurité d'Azkaban on ne lui connaît pas beaucoup d'idées ... »**

 **« Alors pourquoi faire venir Dumbledore ? »** reprit elle car elle n'était pas le genre de personne a oublier sa question principale.

 **« Parce que c'est le seul sorcier dont Vous-savez-qui a peur. »** lança le Préfet. Il regarda le visage des deux autres adolescents avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre où le paysage défilait à vive allure. **« Il va être temps d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers. »**


	58. Chapitre 58 - A qui le tour?

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**_

 _Comme tous les mercredis c'est MAJ :)_

 _Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, et vos reviews!_

 _Nous avons passé la barre des 200 et j'avoue que c'est vraiment incroyable. Alors merci à vous._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 – A qui le tour?**

Il ne fallut pas quarante-huit heures à tous les élèves de l'école, qu'ils aient passé l'été chez les moldus ou non, pour être au courant de la nouvelle allégeance des Géants. Et les semaines qui suivirent ne virent aucun sujet - pas même une plainte sur le nombre trop importants de devoirs en Histoire de la magie – la détrôner. Dans les couloirs, les rumeurs – sans doute installées par quelques élèves plus âgés - transformaient les géants en monstres dignes des contes de Perrault.

Le climat qui semblait s'être installé au château avait modifié le comportement de certains vis à vis du garde-chasse du château, victime de racontars abracadabrants de la part de quelques élèves mal intentionnés. Certains disaient qu'ils mangeaient les enfants quand d'autres affirmaient qu'ils se curaient les dents avec des os de bébés dragons.

Severus, en temps normal, n'aurait eu que faire de ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce Hagrid. Il trouvait que cet... _homme_ \- pouvait-il réellement appeler ça un homme ? - était rustre. Il avait la démarche lourde, les manières étranges, et semblait vivre dans une crasse ambiante qui ne le gênait nullement. En résumé, moins le Serpentard le croisait, et mieux il se portait. Oui mais... Lily avait développé une sorte de sympathie pour l' _homme –_ non décidément, ce mot ne lui convenait toujours pas – qui vivait près de la forêt interdite, et elle semblait décidé à prouver qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre aussi passait-elle une partie de son temps après l'étude à manger des gâteaux durs comme des galets en compagnie de cet imbécile et de quelques autres Gryffondors dont James Potter.

Lily lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux dans sa tentative de faire passer le demi-géant – car c'était bien ce qu'il était quoi qu'il prétende – pour quelqu'un de fréquentable, mais il avait refusé. Seuls les Gryffondors - et encore pas tous - semblaient apprécier le personnage qui gardait les clefs de l'école. Il passait donc le temps qui séparait l'étude du dîner dans la salle commune de Serpentard, entouré par ces sorciers que Lily n'aimait pas mais dans les bras desquels elle l'envoyait malgré elle.

 **« Elle est encore chez ce grand idiot d'Hagrid ? »** demanda Rosier lorsqu'il le vit passer le portrait qui leur permettait d'entrer. L'adolescent se trouvait assis dans le travers d'un fauteuil, une jambe passée au dessus de l'accoudoir, les manches de la chemise de son uniforme remontées à mi-bras. L'été l'avait ramené plus prétentieux que jamais.

Severus lui lança un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute ni su la réponse, ni sur la nature de ses sentiments vis à vis de la situation.

 **« Par Salazar... il faudrait qu'un jour elle se rende compte que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres... Ce n'est pas en traînant avec les Potter et autres traîtres à leur sang qu'on trouve chez Gryffondor qu'elle va les trouver. C'est un vrai repère à amis des moldus et des créatures magiques chez eux. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'un idiot de chez eux veuille, un jour, libérer les elfes de maison aussi tiens. »** Il se mit à rire de sa blague, imité par Regulus, Avery et Mulciber. Seul Severus n'eut pas même un sourire.

Dans sa lancée il continua : **« Si ça se trouve ils auront les premiers sorciers à domestiquer les centaures ! »**

Il se remit à rire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais s'assit dans un fauteuil près d'eux.

 **« J'espère bien que cela n'arrivera jamais. »** dit une petite fille rondouillarde qui avait été répartie à la rentrée dans leur maison.

Les regardes du groupe se tournèrent vers elle et Severus nota qu'elle tenait un chaton dans ses bras. La pauvre bête semblait résignée.

 **« Toutes les créatures magiques ne se valent pas. »** ajouta la fillette.

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux comme si ils se demandaient d'où débarquait une première année avec assez d'aplomb pour tenter de se joindre à eux.

Rosier finit par se décider à parler :

 **« Et tous les sorciers non plus. Mais tu as été répartie avec les meilleurs d'entre eux. »**

 **« Les meilleurs en devenir. »** rectifia Regulus Black.

Depuis son retour de vacances, le cadet des Black semblait avoir pris un peu plus confiance en lui et Severus trouvait qu'il ressemblait à son aîné, le mépris des règlements en moins. Le changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Regulus était un sorcier plus que bon et dont les talents en sortilèges et en potions étaient indéniables. Severus était certain que le cadet des Black ferait un jour parti des sorciers qui compteraient dans le monde magique, au moins en Grande-Bretagne.

 **« Parle pour toi Black. »** lui lança Rosier avant d'ajouter avec toute la modestie dont il était capable **« Pour ma part, je suis le meilleur, je n'ai pas besoin de le devenir. »**

Severus, que la conversation intéressait de moins en moins regarda la fille qui se tenait toujours plantée là à les observer. Elle avait l'air fascinée par Rosier et Black alors qu'elle affichait un certain mépris pour Avery et Mulciber, et elle ne regarda pas même Severus. Que cherchait-elle auprès d'eux ?

 **« Dolores ! »** lança une fille qui avait du être répartie également cette année là mais dont le garçon aux cheveux gras n'avait aucun souvenir ; sans doute parce qu'il était plus attentif en cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'à la cérémonie du choixpeau.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alecto ? »** demanda la fille.

 **« Amycus et moi te cherchions. Je te rappelle que le professeur Slughorn nous a demandé de l'aider à classer les ingrédients. »**

Dolores haussa les épaules mais elle suivit l'autre élève.

 **« Elle a l'air d'avoir tout compris celle là. »** dit Rosier en les regardant partir. **« Sans doute qu'elle a des parents qui sont capables de lui inculquer de bonnes valeurs. Par contre je suis incapable de trouver de quelle famille elle vient. »**

Il fit mine de réfléchir et Severus eut un rictus méprisant lorsque la pensée lui vint que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

 **« Je crois que c'est la fille d'Orford Ombrage. Celui qui travaille au Département de la Maintenance Magique. »** lui répondit Avery. **« De ce que je sais, elle est sang-mêlée mais ses parents ne sont plus ensemble et elle vit chez son père sorcier. »**

 **« Avery, Avery, Avery... »** fit Rosier **« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin d'abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo. »**

Le jeune sorcier rougit malgré lui à la remarque de son camarade.

 **« Prends pas la mouche pour ça mais faut bien avouer qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut nous faire un topo sur la vie de famille des agents d'entretien du Ministère de la Magie. »**

Avery rougit plus fort mais se contenta de répondre :

 **« Tu veux des informations, je te les donne. »**

 **« Et c'est très bien. Merci. »** Il marqua une pause et changea de sujet. **« Trêve de plaisanterie, il n'y a pas que chez les Géants que ça se rebelle en ce moment... J'ai entendu dire que les loups-garous aussi devenaient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler pour le ministère... »**

 **« Parce qu'ils ont déjà réussi à les contrôler peut-être ? »** demanda Severus en grinçant des dents. Il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre nocturne avec Lupin l'année précédente.

 **« Ils ont un registre de loups-garous déclarés. Un peu comme les animagi. »** Expliqua Mulciber à son camarade.

 **« Sauf qu'un loup-garou ne choisi pas de se transformer. »** grinça Severus. **« Ils ne gardent rien d'humains quand ils sont sous leur forme de loup... Les animagi ont toujours leur conscience de sorcier dans un corps d'animal. »**

Rosier regarda Severus avec un regard étincelant au point que ce dernier se demanda si il savait ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante..

 **« C'est exact mais il semble que certains loups-garous arrivent à conserver une part d'eux-mêmes et c'est cette part qu' _Il_ cherche à rallier à _notre_ cause. Je crois qu' _Il_ cherche à créer une meute. »**

La simple pensée d'une meute de loups-garous adultes et non pas adolescents comme Lupin suffisait à faire se dresser les poils sur les bras de Severus. Y'avait-il créature plus inquiétantes dans le monde magique que ces hommes qui oscillaient entre l'humain et l'animal tous les mois ?

 **« La seule chose que ça prouve c'est que le Ministère est totalement incompétent pour nous protéger. »** constata amèrement Mulciber. **« Et la Gazette le dit très bien. »**

 **« Ils tentent déjà de préserver les moldus. Je crois qu'Arthur Weasley est débordé ces derniers temps entre les Géants, les loups-garous, et le lot habituel d'objets détournés. »** se contenta d'ajouter Avery.

 **« Plus il s'occupe au travail et moins il a de lapereaux. »** dit Rosier d'un ton qui indiquait que la conversation était terminée. Il se redressa. **« En parlant de lapereaux, je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle. J'ai bien envie d'un civet. »** Il se remit à rire tandis que Severus partait ranger son sac dans le dortoir.


	59. Chapitre 59 - La cape d'invisibilité

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Nous sommes samedi et comme toujours, voici le nouveau chapitre d'"Un mauvais garçon"!_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs et toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 - La cape d'invisibilité**

Malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de l'école, la vie avait repris son cours dans le pensionnat pour sorciers et, comme si il semblait que leur humour puissent les sauver de tout, Potter et sa bande avaient redoublé d'efforts pour être infectes avec les Serpentards et quelques autres « élus ».

Un des jeux favoris des Maraudeurs, en ce début de quatrième année, consistait à chaparder et cacher les affaires des élèves première année à des endroits totalement inaccessibles. Ne sachant pas utiliser de sortilège d'attraction, les pauvres apprentis sorciers cherchaient comment expliquer aux professeurs la perte de leur matériel. Parfois un élève plus âgé, ou un Préfet, lançait un _Accio_ et rendait le sac ou les livres.

Le grand mystère résidait en une question : comment les quatre Gryffondors faisaient-ils pour dérober les affaires sans se faire remarquer ? Pénétraient-ils dans toutes les salles communes ? Si oui comment avaient-ils eu les mots de passe ? Enfin ceux des trois maisons qui utilisaient ce système... Et comment faisaient-ils avec l'énigme de la salle commune de Serdaigle ? Non pas que Potter, Black, voir même Lupin soient stupides -, intellectuellement parlant évidemment - mais Pettigrew ne pouvait pas passer cette porte... Et puis les réponses pouvaient prendre un peu de temps et Rusard aurait eut tôt fait de les attraper.

Non, ça devait être autre chose...

L'idée avait fait son chemin dans la tête du Serpentard et elle commençait - comme toutes celles qui concernaient Potter et sa bande par ailleurs - à tourner à l'obsession au point qu'il finit par en parler à son amie pendant l'une de leurs études à la bibliothèque.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ? »** lui demanda t-il à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de la bibliothécaire.

 **« Écoute Sev, rien ne dit que ce soit eux les coupables. »** lui répondit Lily sans lever les yeux de son cahier de runes.

 **« Mais ça ne fait aucun doute pourtant ! »** s'énerva le Serpentard.

 **« Pour toi, peut-être mais tu n'iras pas loin avec des suppositions. »** lui fit-elle remarquer. **« Tu n'as aucune preuve. »**

 **« Alors j'en découvrirai. »** se buta t-il.

Elle soupira et lui dit :

 **« Ce qui c'est passé avec Remus ne t'a pas suffit ? »**

Le garçon lança un regard noir à Lily, un de ceux qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Potter et ses amis. Elle osait remettre sur le tapis l'histoire qu'il avait eu l'année précédente avec Lupin. Cette mauvaise blague que Black lui avait faite et qui avait juste failli lui coûter la vie et une mort atroce par ailleurs... Il lui en voulait.

Elle tenta de se rattraper en ajoutant :

 **« Tu ne devrais pas chercher les ennuis avec eux Sev. Je dis ça pour ton bien, parce que je n'aime pas les voir te faire du mal. Tu sais très bien qu'ils t'ont dans le collimateur depuis notre première année. Ne leur donne pas de nouvelles occasions. »**

Vexé, l'adolescent attrapa son livre et ses cahiers et les fourra dans son sac avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'école, plus pour se calmer que pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard. Si Lily ne voulait pas savoir, c'était son droit, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vouloir découvrir la vérité. Après tout,c 'était pour le bien de tous ? Bientôt ils risquaient d'arriver dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et il espérait bien pouvoir démasquer leur technique avant que cela ne se produise.

L'occasion lui fut donner malgré lui un soir de la semaine qui suivie. Severus avait accepté de se rendre dans les serres de Botanique pour ramener quelques brins de certaines plantes au Professeur Slughorn pour l'aider à préparer l'un des cours des premières années. Le professeur de potions avaient toujours eut le chic pour déléguer ce genre de tâches ingrates mais l'adolescent ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure. Il rapporterait une dizaine de point à sa maison sans faire plus d'efforts que ça.

C'est sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il rempruntait l'un des sinueux couloirs qui servaient de raccourcit pour rejoindre les cachots qu'il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre un ricanement familier et des bruits de pas.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et saisit sa baguette magique. Il scruta l'obscurité mais ne vit rien. Pourtant il avait cru reconnaître le ricanement de Sirius Black. Peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement imaginé. Il était fatigué et sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

Severus baissa sa baguette et reprit son chemin, la caisse contenant les plantes sous son bras gauche.

Ce ne fut que quelques couloirs plus loin qu'il comprit qu'il avait eut tord. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un _Expelliarmus_ qu'il se retrouva désarmé et projet en arrière, stupéfait.

Il se redressa et vit se dresser devant lui Sirius Black, James Potter, et Peter Pettigrew.

 **« Tiens, tiens Servilus... »** constata Sirius en s'approchant du Serpentard au sol. Il tenait sa baguette pointé sur son camarade, menaçant.

 **« Black. »** marmonna Severus.

 **« Que fais-tu si tard dans les couloirs ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune ? »**

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas.

 **« A moins que tu ne sois sorti faire quelques méfaits... Comme nous espionner. »**

 **« Il nous espionnait, ça ne fait aucun doute. »** dit Pettigrew en souriant, tentant d'appuyer Black.

 **« Remus a entendu Lily dire que tu te demandais comment nous pénétrions dans les salles communes des autres maisons. »**

Severus ne dit rien. Il ne voulait ni commenter ce que Black venait de dire, ni faire remarquer que c'était la Pleine Lune et que leur ami devait être en train d'éventrer un autre élève qui ne leur plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Dans la tête du Serpentard, les idées se bousculaient. Commet était il possible que Black, Potter, et l'autre soient là ? Le couloir était désert quelques minutes à peine avant et il avait vérifié. Puis il repensé au ricanement... La solution se manifesta à lui : une cape d'invisibilité. Le genre de vêtement magique digne des farces et attrapes. Voilà comment Potter et ses amis faisaient pour se déplacer sans être vu.

 **« C'est pourtant simple. »** commença Potter. **« Le mot de passe de Poufsouffle nous le tenons d'une fille avec qui j'ai eu un flirt, Amelia Bones... »**

Il eut un air rêveur qui fut interrompu lorsque Black dit :

 **« D'ailleurs son frère, un Serdaigle ? Voudrai bien régler des comptes avec toi, je crois. »**

James, qui semblait ne plus se rendre compte de la présence du Serpentard répondit :

 **« Edgar ? Il est Préfet à Serdaigle oui. C'est lui qui a résolu l'énigme quand nous sommes allés dans leur salle commune, tu te souviens ? »**

 **« Elle était tordue... »**

Ainsi Potter et Black se servait des autres élèves pour rentrer chez les Serdaigles. C'était simple, sans doute ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus brillant quand on était incapable de trouver la réponse soi-même.

 **« Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous manque qu'une seule salle commune... »** Dit Potter.

 **« La tienne Servilus. »** lui fit remarquer Pettigrew comme si le Serpentard avait eu besoin de ses lumières pour comprendre.

 **« Exact Peter. Et, puisque nous te trouvons là, nous te proposons un deal. C'est honnête Servilus. »**

Severus ne su pas pourquoi mais 'honnête' et 'Potter' étaient deux choses qui n'allaient pas ensembles.

 **« Tu nous donnes le mot de passe des Serpents et nous, nous te laissons retourner à ton boulot de livreur. Félicitations d'ailleurs, c'est un emploi à ta mesure. »**

Devant la remarque de Potter, Peter se mit à ricaner mais James continua :

 **« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Severus qui s'était redressé pour se remettre debout face aux autres fronça les sourcils.

 **« Certainement pas Potter. Pour tout tes galions de Gringotts je ne te donnerai pas le mot de passe de Serpentard. »**

James hocha la tête en faisant la moue. On aurait pu croire qu'il était déçu. Puis il releva les yeux et afficha un sourire satisfait en fixant le garçon aux cheveux gras.

 **« Tant pis pour toi. »**

Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur la caisse qui contenait les ingrédients destinés au Professeur Slughorn et dit : _**« Repulso »**_ La boite vola contre le mur et son contenu éclata en touchant le sol.

Black agita à son tour sa baguette et Severus remarqua que sa cape avait prit feu. Il la détacha rapidement, ne faisant plus attention aux autres et, quand il eut géré l'urgence, il constata qu'ils avaient disparus.

Le Serpentard ramassa sa baguette et la pointa vers la boite du Professeur Slughorn en prononçant : _**« Reparo »**_ puis il rangea les ingrédients.

Désormais il savait le secret des Maraudeurs mais personne ne le croirait.


	60. Chapitre 60 - Blague de mauvais goût

_**Bonjour!**_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'absence de MAJ sur les deux fanfictions mercredi mais IRL j'étais trop occupée pour écrire correctement et publier quelque chose qui aurait pu vous plaire. Dans ce genre de situation, je préfère ne rien publier. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

 _Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et une nouvelle fois, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes; mais je vais me rattraper, je vous le promets._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 60! Déjà!_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 - Blague de mauvais goût**

Les semaines qui suivirent l'altercation entre les trois Gryffondors et Severus, le Serpentard parut un peu sur le qui-vive. Il surveillait nerveusement les allers et venus tardifs dans la salle commune et avait plus d'une fois brassé de l'air autour du portrait qui gardait l'entrée en essayant de retirer une cape d'invisibilité des épaules de Potter et ses amis. Mais ces tentatives furent des échecs cuisants.

Ses camarades de Serpentard, à qui il avait expliqué, sans trop entrer dans les détails, que les murs avaient des oreilles et que les mots de passe circulaient dans les couloirs, avaient proposé de surveiller les mouvements du portrait à des heures avancées, mais la surveillance avait failli.

Un matin, alors qu'il devait se rendre en cours de botanique, le Serpentard eut la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir un de ses caleçons positionné en drapeau sur le toit d'une des serres. Autour de ce nouvel étendard improvisé, des élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor déjà arrivés s'esclaffaient.

Évidemment, le caleçon avait était sélectionné avec soin. Il s'agissait de celui qui était le plus délavé, le plus abîmé, celui qui paressait être le plus sale alors qu'il affichait simplement son âge.

En le reconnaissant, le visage du Serpentard prit une teinte entre le violet et le rouge pâle. Il rougissait de honte mais palissait d'angoisse. Il avait fallu qu'ils fassent ça dans un cours qu'ils partageaient. Évidemment. Comme ça Lily pourrait savourer l'humiliation qu'on lui infligeait.

 **« Alors Servilus ? On fait sécher son linge dehors ? C'est mieux que dans les sous-sols du château non ? »** lui dit Potter triomphalement tandis que les rires se faisaient plus fort derrière lui.

Cette lueur de triomphe dans les yeux du Gryffondor donnait au Serpentard des envies de meurtre. A ce moment là, si il avait pu ne pas avoir un seul témoin autour de lui, il lui aurait envoyé un sortilège de son invention, encore au stade d'essai – mais il fallait des cobayes – ou il l'aurait tout simplement frappé. Oui juste frappé comme un moldu, comme son père battait sa mère, ou comme il l'avait battu lui. Cet accès de rage qu'il contenait tant bien que mal en serrant les poings ne demandait qu'à sortir pour atterrir sur le nez de James Potter et lui faire regretter de l'avoir choisi lui, Severus Rogue, comme bouc émissaire.

 **« Peut-être faudrait-il faire pareil avec toute ta garde robe. »** continuait le Gryffondor qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Alors que Sverus hésitait encore sur la réponse à donner à Potter, le professeur de Botanique fit son entrée suivi de Lily et son amie Mary, coupant ainsi court à la confrontation.

Le professeur, remarquant l'attroupement et l'agitation bien inhabituelle d'habitude quand son cours était en première heure, demanda :

 **« Que se passe t-il ? »**

 **« Il semble que Rogue ait voulu profiter du beau temps pour faire sécher son linge dehors. »** répondit James Potter en montrant du doigt le caleçon, provoquant les rires des autres Gryffondors, tandis que, de leur côté, les Serpentard restaient silencieux.

Rogue, n'y tenant plus, prit sa baguette magique et la pointa rageusement sur le bout de tissu avant de prononcer un _Incendio_ qui le consuma intégralement. Il prit son sac et parti, laissant le cours commencer sans lui. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter les moqueries des autres toute la journée.

Il n'entendit même pas Lily l'appeler pour qu'il revienne. Il voulait se réfugier ailleurs, loin des autres, et loin des punitions d'un concierge trop zélé qui remarquerai sans nul doute que sa place n'était pas dans les couloirs à cette heure du jour.

Il avait exclu la salle commune d'emblée, trop d'années supérieures y étaient en journée pour travailler leurs cours et leurs examens. Il ne se sentait pas assez malade pour l'infirmerie, et il ne voulait pas aller dans une salle de classe vide où il risquerait de croiser Peeves. L'esprit frappeur était sans doute ce que détestait le plus le Serpentard après les Maraudeurs.

Il finit par se décider et monta les escaliers qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Là-haut il ne devrait pas croiser quelqu'un. Les cours y avaient lieu la nuit seulement.

Quand il eut escalader les marches, jusqu'à l'esplanade qui dominait le parc du château, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les nerfs lâchèrent et il craqua.

Depuis quatre ans qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait pas souvenir que James Potter et sa bande ne l'ai laissé tranquille plus de dix jours en dehors des vacances. Il arrivait à saturation. Il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme une porte vers une vie meilleure et voilà qu'il en arrivait à penser que si c'était ça la vie meilleure qu'on lui promettait pas, ça n'avait rien de bien reluisant. Il avait l'impression que son moral et sa foi en l'avenir avait fait une chute au moins aussi importante que la hauteur de la tour d'astronomie. Potter avait tout pour lui : une vraie famille de sorciers, de l'argent, du talent – Merlin que cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer -, et de la popularité. Lui, n'avait qu'une mère sorcière de seconde zone qui pratiquait la magie en catimini dans un placard... Pas une mornille à dépenser dans une robe de sorcier neuve, et aucune popularité. La seule chose qu'il avait, c'était le talent et il était bien meilleur sorcier que Potter, à n'en point douter. Mais est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Non. Son talent, on ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment – en dehors de Serpentard – on ne voyait que les moqueries à faire sur son physique de chauve-souris plus proche de l'animal que du vengeur masqué, héros des comics outre Atlantique.

Devant cette constatation, le garçon mit un coup de pied dans le sac qui contenait ses livres de cours.

Puis, il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait eu envie de lever sa baguette magique pour faire souffrir l'autre. Pour le faire souffrir comme on le faisait souffrir. Pour se _**venger**_. Il avait déjà voulu se venger grâce à la magie, un mauvais tour, mais jamais il n'avait eu envie de se servir d'elle comme une véritable arme. Pour lui ça avait toujours un moyen de défense, pas d'attaque mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes : il sentait qu'une barrière avait cédé au fond de lui.

Severus passa la journée en haut de la tour d'astronomie à trier ses pensées. A réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire par rapport à Potter et ses amis. Il ne descendit pas déjeuner, et aucun de ses amis ne vint le chercher là où il était. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner que l'adolescent consentit à descendre de son refuge avant que les cours d'observation de la voûte étoilée des troisièmes années ne commencent.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Lily. Et il vit la surprise de cette rencontre laisser place à un sourire rassuré sur le visage de son ami. Elle prononça :

 **« Sev'. »** doucement. Sans se départir de son sourire. Le cœur du garçon fit un bond et il oublia toutes les rancœurs de la journée.

 **« Tu veux mes cours ? »** continua t-elle comme si c'était normal de lui proposer. **« On avait Botanique et Runes en commun aujourd'hui. Pour les autres il faudra demander à tes _amis._ » **

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit un peu mais elle souriait toujours et il apprécia le geste.

 **« Merci. »** dit-il.

Il saisit les parchemins qu'elle sorti de son sac.

 **« Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable Sev'... »** reprit-elle. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments à propos de ce qui s'était passé.

 **« Tu reconnais enfin que c'est eux. »** lui fit remarquer le Serpentard en affichant un rictus qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de cet aveux.

Elle lui lança un regard blessé et il regretta sa parole aussitôt.

 **« Je constate surtout que c'est James qui s'amusait à se moquer de toi. Le comment du pourquoi ton caleçon flottait en drapeau, je ne le sais pas. »** lui renvoya t-elle avant de se reprendre : **« C'est idiot de se chamailler pour ça. Ceux qui t'ont joué ce tour ont autant d'intelligence qu'un troll des cavernes... »**

Le Serpentard eut un sourire en entendant la comparaison et il ne put que constater que Lily tentait de faire amende honorable pour ses remarques par rapport aux maraudeurs et il lui en était reconnaissant.

 **« Oublions ça Severus. Tiens ! Je te propose d'aller demander aux elfes des cuisines de quoi manger dehors. Ça te va ? »**

Lily avait le don de faire des propositions qui ne se refusaient pas. Alors le Serpentard hocha la tête et accepta. Il tenait là l'occasion de clôturer en beauté une journée qui avait mal commencée.

Cependant, il se promit d'ensorceler sa valise sitôt qu'il rejoindrai le dortoir de sa maison, au cas où un Gryffondor voudrait tenter de laver à nouveau son linge.


	61. Chapitre 61 - Bièraubeurres

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, chers lecteurs!**_

 _Nous sommes mercredi et c'est le jour de la publication du nouveau chapitre d'"Un Mauvais Garçon"._

 _L'air de rien, la fin de ce "premier tome" arrive à grand pas puisqu'il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de chapitres._

 _Je voulais vous remercier de toujours être aussi fidèles à cette publication, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Continuez à lire et à reviewer, c'est ma récompense à moi._

 _Et merci également pour les échanges par mp, sur HP mais pas que. On est vraiment une sacrément grande famille dans la Pottersphère de fanfic._

 _Par ailleurs, la relecture des chapitres est toujours en cours, donc no panic toutes les coquilles ou presque seront corrigés par Polala (Merci à elle)._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve samedi._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 - Bièraubeurres**

La première sortie de l'année dans le petit village de sorciers voisin de l'école avait enfin été programmé et les élèves qui avaient le précieux sésame pour le visiter s'étaient rassemblé, ce samedi là dans le Hall du château pour que le concierge, épaulé par les Préfets de chaque maison, puisse contrôler tout le monde.

 **« Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, et Pettigrew... »** marmonna le concierge en regardant les quatre garçons qui se présentaient devant lui. **« … D'après votre directrice de maison, vous êtes privés de sortie. »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** répondit Potter outré. Il avait pris son air de victime et il faisait mine de ne pas savoir ce dont il était question.

 **« Par Merlin, Potter, ne faites pas votre victime ? Vous et vos camarades avaient détérioré une statue d'une très grande valeur près du petit pont extérieur. »**

 **« Nous ne lui avons _presque_ rien fait. »** corrigea Potter consterné.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. »** répondit le concierge.

 **« Elle a menti. »** lança le Gryffondor.

 **« Et vous allez me dire qu'elle est tombée de son socle seule peut-être ? »**

 **« Si elle nous avait donné le mot de passe sans tenter de nous faire répondre à une énigme, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »** consentit le garçon.

 **« Bien, de ce fait, vous et vos complices... »** il regarda un instant les trois autres garçons. **« êtes privés de sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à Noël. »**

Les quatre Gryffondors soupirèrent.

 **« Mais si vous manquez d'activités, j'ai la salle des trophées qui ne demandent qu'à être nettoyée. Maintenant, laissez les sorties aux élèves qui le méritent. »**

Il y eut des petits ricanements dans la file lorsque les Maraudeurs s'écartèrent. Sirius lança un regard noir dans la foule, comme cherchant à mémoriser qui osait se moquer d'eux mais il y avait trop d'élèves et beaucoup auraient pu avoir des envies de les voir chuter de ce piédestal où ils s'étaient eux-mêmes installés. Severus, du côté de sa file, ne pu que se réjouir : aujourd'hui, et pour les quatre prochaines heures, il pourrait profiter de Lily et de Pré-au-Lard sans se soucier de la bande de Black et Potter.

Enfin, la file s'ébranla et les élèves purent continuer à passer devant les parchemins que tenaient le personnel pédagogique. Severus arriva devant l'un des préfets de Gryffondor qui lui demanda son nom avant de cocher : _Rogue, Severus_ sur la liste dont il disposait. Derrière lui passa _Black, Regulus_ à qui le Gryffondor lança un regard curieux, sans doute motivé par l'envie de voir si le cadet ressemblait à l'aîné qui avait atterri chez les lions.

Enfin, ils sortirent dans le parc du Château.

 **« C'est là que je te quitte. »** dit Regulus à l'autre adolescent.

Severus lui adressa un regard surpris auquel l'autre répondit par : **« Tu vas aller là-bas avec ton amie. »**

Il hocha la tête.

 **« On se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard alors Severus ou dans la salle commune ce soir. »** Et Regulus Black disparu, emporté par un flot d'élèves.

 **« Sev' ? »** demanda la voix de son amie.

Il se tourna vers elle. Lily avait troqué sa robe de sorcier pour une jupe rouge, des collants dorés, un pull de Gryffondor, et une cape noire pour lui tenir chaud, car, cette fin du mois d'octobre était relativement fraîche cette année là en Écosse. Il la trouvait magnifique, et ce malgré le choix de couleurs qui lui étaient relativement désagréables.

 **« On y va ? »** demanda t-elle.

 **« Je n'attendais que toi. »** répondit le garçon.

Les deux amis se mirent ainsi en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Severus qui avait gardé son uniforme noir et sa cape de sorcier faisait un contraste assez saisissant avec son amie dont les vêtements rayonnaient une joie de vivre diffuse alors que lui inspirait plutôt une froideur extrême.

 **« Mary voulait venir avec nous. »** lui dit Lily.

 **« Mary voulait venir avec _toi_. » ** rectifia le Serpentard.

Elle rougit. **« Elle est gentille tu sais. »**

Il ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu que Lily comprenne que ses moments avec elle, il ne les voulait que pour lui. Il ne voulait pas les partager. C'était de l'égoïsme, du pur égoïsme, mais il voulait que cela lui appartienne tant ces moments étaient rares. Si Mary venait, Lily ne parlait presque qu'avec elle et il avait l'impression d'être de trop et de servir à porter les sacs des achats.

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard avaient revêtu leurs plus belles décorations pour Halloween. Devant chaque maison, chaque boutique, trônaient fièrement des citrouilles et autres lanternes rappelant cette fête si importante chez les sorciers.

Les deux élèves se frayèrent un chemin entre les différentes boutiques que voulait voir Lily. Severus la suivait docilement et souriait quand elle lui demandait son avis sur ce qu'elle choisissait. Lui ne dépensa que quelques mornilles pour une nouvelle plume dont il avait vraiment besoin tant l'ancienne semblait provenir d'un phénix sur la fin de sa fin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la dernière boutique, une fine pluie avait commencé à tomber et Lily suggéra d'aller chercher refuge aux Trois Balais pour savourer chacun une Bièraubeurre.

 **« Je vais nous trouver deux places. Tu vas chercher de quoi boire ? »** lui demanda la jeune Gryffondor en rentrant dans l'établissement bondé.

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar pour s'installer dans ce qui semblait être la file d'attente.

Alors qu'il avançait dans la file, son oreille reconnut des voix familières au milieu du brouhaha. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient assis à une table qui faisait l'angle non loin du bar. Rassemblant sa concentration, :

 **« Que pouvons nous faire ? _Il_ devient chaque jour un peu plus puissant. » ** demanda Minerva McGonagall.

 **« Il a réussi là où le Ministère a échoué. »** se contenta de dire le directeur.

Severus fut poussé par un autre client du bar et il perdit un instant le fil de la conversation.

 **« Mais vous, vous _le_ battrez, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Vous avez déjà triomphé d'un autre grand sorcier. »** C'était toujours la professeur de métamorphose qui parlait.

 **« Mais Tom est différent. »** Cette fois c'était Slughorn. Le Serpentard l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

 **« Horace, _il_ était un de vos élèves favoris. »** sembla lui reprocher la directrice des Gryffondors.

 **« Il était le favori de beaucoup de monde. »** confirma Mme Rosemerta. **« On l'appréciait beaucoup ici aussi. Toujours très poli mais il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui. Il m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise, et pourtant, j'étais petite. »**

Le directeur commenta :

 **« Vous n'êtes pas la seule qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais su vraiment si j'appréciait ou non ce garçon. »** Il se tut et le Serpentard devinait qu'il lissait sa barbe, comme lorsqu'il parlait aux élèves au Château. **« Tom avait un charisme fou mais il n'avait pas d'amis. N'est-ce pas Horace ? Même à Serpentard, il avait des admirateurs, certains diraient aujourd'hui, des _partisans_. Mais il n'avait pas d'amis. C'est ceux qui pensent l'inverse qui se trompent. Il sait séduire et manipuler. »**

 **« Il lui manquait beaucoup de choses, et pas seulement des amis, si vous voulez mon avis. »** se défendit Slughorn. Sa voix semblait trahir une très forte émotion.

 **« Vous avez raison Horace, il manquait beaucoup de choses à ce garçon et nous en payons le prix. Aurions nous du l'accompagner plus en profondeur ? Le surveiller un peu mieux quand il étai... »**

 **« Vous désirez ? »** demanda l'une des serveuses au Serpentard.

L'adolescent tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait avancé dans la queue tant il était absorbé par la conversation des professeurs de l'école.

 **« Deux bièraubeurres. »** répondit-il.

Elle remplit deux chopes et lui tendit. Il s'en empara rapidement et parcourut des yeux la foule jusqu'à retrouver Lily, attablée près de Franck Londubat et Mondigus Fletcher, deux autres Gryffondors de la même année que Rosier. Les deux garçons lui faisaient la conversation et la jalousie du Serpentard ne fut calmé que par la pensée que Londubat avait déjà une petite-amie, dont le nom lui échappait, et ce Mondigus était aussi stupide qu'un troll – sans doute une caractéristique assez répandue chez les Gryffondors, il fallait bien l'admettre – et ça, Lily l'avait déjà remarqué.

En s'approchant, Severus put entendre Mondigus raconter son dernier entrainement de Quidditch

 **« Et c'est là que le cognard m'a frappé en pleine tête. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma mâchoire. »**

 **« Merlin soit loué Fletcher, tu as seulement perdu ton cerveau. »** se moqua Londubat.

Lily eut un petit rire qui fit se serrer l'estomac du Serpentard de jalousie.

Il posa les deux verres sur la table et son amie cessa de parler aux autres garçons.

 **« Tu as déjà skié Sev ? »** lui demanda Lily.

Le garçon ne sut pas pourquoi, mais, à ce moment là, il eut la désagréable impression que les parents de Lily avaient prévu de nouveaux frais pour Noël.


	62. Chapitre 62 - La bêtise de Rosier

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Comme tous les samedis voici votre chapitre d'"Un Mauvais Garçon"._

 _Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, et toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Merci aussi à ceux qui me parlent par MP, j'aime beaucoup ces échanges qui sont très enrichissants._

 _Par ailleurs, je cherche toujours quelqu'un capable de traduire en anglais cette fanfic (je n'ai absolument pas le temps) donc si vous vous sentez de le faire._

 _Je peux toujours relire et corriger mais tout traduire me demande trop d'investissement._

 _Voilà, voilà, sur ce bonne lecture, bon week-end, et à mercredi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 – La bêtise de Rosier**

La neige tombait à gros flocon à l'extérieur du château et Severus déambulait comme une ombre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il marchait, regardant les dalles irrégulières du sol, pensif.

Cela faisait deux jours que les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour profiter de leurs familles à Noël. Lui, comme tous les ans, avait préféré les murs glacés du pensionnat à l'ambiance gelée de sa maison.

Lily était partie également. Elle était allée au Pays de Galles avec ses parents pour tester le ski de fond. A Pré-au-Lard, elle lui avait parlé de ce projet qu'ils avaient eu d'amener leurs deux filles pour des vacances 'en famille' pour resserrer les liens maintenant qu'ils voyaient Pétunia s'éloigner avec Vernon et Lily en pensionnat dans un monde qui leur était étranger. Oui, l'idée était louable. Elle était même très bien. C'était, sans doute, ce que les vraies familles se devaient de faire. Mais ça, Severus ne pouvait que l'imaginer, et, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Lily n'était pas là ; et, une fois, il avait même souhaité qu'il n'y ai pas de neige au Pays de Galles et que le séjour au ski soit annulé. Puis il avait chassé cette idée de sa tête. Savoir Lily heureuse devait lui suffire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Une de ses voix intérieures lui soufflait qu'elle n'aurait pas du pouvoir être heureuse sans lui, mais il la fit taire.

Ainsi, pour tromper l'état d'hibernation dans lequel était plongé le château à chaque vacances de Noël, Severus errait dans les couloirs. Il s'était offert ce luxe après avoir constaté que Potter et Black était parti fêter Noël ailleurs. Le Serpentard doutait que Black soit allé fêter Noël avec sa mère, mais peu lui importait, le résultat était là : il pouvait se promener sans risquer de se prendre un sortilège au bout d'un couloir.

Ainsi, ce soir là, alors qu'il avait décidé de regagner la salle commune après un passage bref par la bibliothèque où il devait rendre un livre, il avait flâné un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

L'adolescent comptait les dalles en marchant. C'était devenu une activité qu'il faisait lorsqu'il ne voulait pas vraiment réfléchir. Compter les dalles lui libérait l'esprit.

Il ne revint dans le monde réel que lorsqu'il du prononcer le mot de passe pour entrer chez les Serpentards.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée et se fit alpaguer par un autre élève quelques mètres plus loin.

 **« Sev' ! »** s'exclama Rosier qui se tenait devant le passage vers la salle des Serpentards. **« Quelle discrétion ! Si je n'avais pas été persuadé d'avoir entendu le portrait pivoter, je n'aurai sans doute pas remarqué que tu étais là. »**

Severus se retint de lui répondre que c'était bien dommage, car il n'avait nullement envie de lui faire la conversation, mais l'autre ne sembla pas de cet avis.

 **« Tu es tout pâle. »** constata t-il. **« Tu sais que certains premières années pense que tu es un vampire ? »**

Severus le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il ignorait vraisemblablement ce que les autres pensaient de lui - à part peut-être Potter et sa bande – mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il ressemblait à un vampire. Il avait cependant déjà eu droit à 'chauve-souris', ce qui, dans l'imagination des moldus, était relativement proche.

 **« Qui a dit ça ? »** finit par demander Rogue à l'autre Serpentard.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Rosier lui fit comprendre que l'autre garçon avait trouvé sa corde sensible.

 **« Dolores Ombrage par exmple. »** Rapporta l'autre avant d'ajouter. **« C'est amusant son prénom ressemble à Doloris. »**

Non, Severus ne trouvait pas cela amusant mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tenter d'expliquer les racines des mots à son camarade.

 **« Qui ? »** demanda t-il alors. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage sur le nom et il sentait bien que ça ne lui servirai pas à grand chose.

 **« La petite fille rondouillarde qui se promène presque tout le temps avec un chat roux dans les bras. Celle qui a un pyjama rose assez vif. »**

Par Merlin, comment Rosier pouvait avoir une aussi bonne mémoire du physique des gens alors que lui était incapable de mettre un nom sur un visage si il n'avait pas de lien particulier avec la personne.

 **« Elle passe son temps à traîner derrière Barty Junior. »**

Non décidément il ne voyait pas de qui il parlait même si il visualisait encore assez vaguement Barty Junior, le fils d'un des employés du Ministère de la Magie le plus en vue ces derniers temps d'après la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le gamin – il ne voyait pas d'autre terme – était discret mais il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'autres élèves un peu plus vieux dont Regulus Black. Severus les avait vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque discuter ensembles. Serpentard était une vraie famille.

 **« Et ? »** demander Severus. Les ragots n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

 **« Je n'arrive pas du tout à voir de quelle famille de sorciers elle vient. Je sais que ce n'est pas une _sang-de-bourbe_ mais sûr que c'est une sang-mêlée et sans doute issue de sang-mêlés... Tiens d'ailleurs elle est où la tienne ? »** demanda Rosier.

Severus le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler tant l'autre garçon avait cette capacité de passer du coq à l'âne en un instant.

 **« Pardon ? »**

Rosier soupira et répéta :

 **« La tienne de sang-de-bourbe, la Gryffondor. »**

 **« Au ski. »** avait-il répondu machinalement.

 **« Ôcki ? »** répéta l'autre Serpentard qui n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler de cette activité.

 **« Au ski. »** corrigea une des filles de cinquième année, qui n'était pas rentrée non plus chez elle pour les fêtes, et dont Severus pensait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Sofia Crabbe. **« C'est une activité moldue qui consiste à mettre des planches de bois sous ses chaussures pour aller glisser sur la neige. »**

Rosier la regarda perplexe. Sans doute essayait-il d'imaginer la scène.

 **« Voilà une activité bien moldue. »** finit-il par soupirer. **« Mais d'où tu sais ça toi d'ailleurs ? »**

La fille le regarda désespérée – et Seveurs, à cet instant, ne pouvait avoir que de la sympathie pour elle tant Evan Rosier était quelqu'un de désespérant - puis répondit :

 **« Cours d'étude des moldus Evan. »** soupira t-elle.

 **« Mais vous avez tous choisi ça ou quoi ? »** s'étonna t-il. **« Franchement pour des sangs-purs quel intérêt ? »**

Elle hocha la tête comme si, mentalement, elle se confirmait que son camarade était le dernier des imbéciles.

 **« Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut connaître les choses contre lesquelles nous nous battons ? Tu serais surpris de voir qu'ils sont plutôt ingénieux, Evan. »** répondit-elle.

 **« A ce coller des bâtons sous les chaussures ? J'en doute. Il va être temps de les remettre à leur place. Ils ne valent pas mieux que des elfes de maison. Et encore ! Les elfes de maison sont utiles. »**

Devant l'argumentaire de son camarade, la fille s'avoua vaincu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et finit par aller s'asseoir plus loin en marmonnant un bref : **« J'abandonne, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler à un crétin. »**

Rosier ne donna pas l'impression de remarquer le comportement de sa camarade et il changea à nouveau de sujet :

 **« Lucius t'a contacté Sev' ? »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester quand il l'appelait par ce surnom. Dans la bouche d'autres que Lily cela résonnait mal. Il aurait préféré que Rosier l'appelle Prince ou Rogue, _éventuellement_ Severus mais Sev' avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, le Serpentard continua :

 **« Il n'a toujours pas procréé. C'est à se demander ce qui se passe chez les filles Black. Bellatrix est incapable d'avoir une descendance avec ce Lestrange ; et maintenant Narcissa avec Lucius. Inquiétant non ? Et l'autre qui s'est sauvé avec un sang-de-bourbe. Ils ont une récolte de fruits pourris ces derniers temps chez les Blacks entre Sirius et Andromeda... Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il paraît qu'elle par contre, elle n'a pas de soucis de ce côté là et qu'elle est enceinte. Il devrait y avoir des amendes pour ce genre de trucs. »**

Severus, qui, jusque là avait écouter Rosier déblatérer sa montagne de bêtises sans rien dire se vexa. Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était l'impression de faire parti d'une sous catégorie de sorciers qui l'énerva, mais il s'en alla, plantant Rosier là, dans la salle commune, seul et surpris en prétextant vouloir dormir.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit plus bas. Évidemment, lui avait toujours pensé que les moldus ne valaient pas autant que les sorciers, il suffisait de voir son père ou Pétunia, mais que pouvait-on faire contre eux ? Et pourquoi, au final, culpabiliser des sorciers qui épousaient des sangs-de-bourbe ? N'était-ce pas des sorciers eux aussi ? Une petite voix dans sa tête essayait de lui faire voir un futur avec Lily. Est-ce que les autres, ses amis depuis quatre ans, sa famille ici, le rejetterai parce qu'il serai avec elle ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agîté.


	63. Chapitre 63 - Quidditch!

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voilà, nous sommes mercredi et c'est le jour de la MAJ._

 _Comme à chaque nouveau chapitre, je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs pour leur fidélité!_

 _J'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews et à tous les messages que je reçois, le plus vite possible._

 _Voilà, à tous merci._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 – Quidditch**

Severus avait toujours cru qu'il apprécierait le Quidditch. Petit, il était tombé par hasard sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui commentait une des étapes de la Coupe du Monde. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quelles étaient les équipes, ni même le score final. Peut-être parce qu'il ne devait pas même savoir lire à l'époque où il avait vu les images d'animer pour reconstituer le but incroyable marqué par l'un des poursuiveurs. Alors, dans son fort intérieur, il s'était pris à penser que, peut-être, il pourrait lui aussi pourrait y jouer, et peut-être plus...

Quand ses camarades de classe à l'école primaire qu'il avait fréquenté non loin de l'usine, créaient des buts avec des sacs à dos et tapaient dans un vieux ballon pour imiter les footballeurs, lui, dont le sport n'avait jamais été le point fort, essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point ce genre de match était stupide. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-dedans. La balle n'avait aucune volonté, elle était animée par les coups de pieds plus ou moins habiles des autres gosses. Théoriquement, il y avait bien peu de raison de se faire mal au football. A moins de se tordre une cheville ou de se faire passer à tabac par l'équipe adverse.

Non, le Quidditch avait quelque chose de noble et de dangereux. Le fait d'être sur un balai volant, à des dizaines de mètres du sol déjà rendait la pratique de ce sport risquée. L'adrénaline qu'on pouvait ressentir sur un balai, le fait d'être soumis aux lois de la physique, les quatre balles – dont trois étaient animées de volonté propre, deux ne cachant pas l'envie de vous voir souffrir – tout cela rendait ce sport fabuleux aux yeux du garçon qu'il avait été.

Oui mais voilà, en entrant à Poudlard, Severus avait bien vite compris que le vol sur balai nécessitait un certain talent, et ce, même avec les balais les moins capricieux ; et le Quidditch nécessitait des balais de sport, plus difficilement maîtrisables par le commun des sorciers, et surtout, totalement inaccessibles à ceux qui n'avaient pas les finances pour se les offrir.

Malheureusement, fort de cette constatation, Severus avait tiré un trait sur sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. Il avait du, dès lors, se contenter de regarder Potter jouer pour les Gryffondor dès sa deuxième année. Potter qui avait l'argent. Potter dont les parents donnaient l'impression d'avoir céder à tous ses caprices. Potter qui, malgré tout ce que pourrait dire le Serpentard, avait un talent insolent. Potter qui représentait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être.

Chaque fois qu'un match de Quiddich où jouait Gryffondor avait lieu, c'était la même chose. Severus ruminait ses idées noires. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le match que les Serpentards (et, à n'en point douter, les Gryffondors) attendaient le plus qui devait avoir lieu... La rencontre ultime : les lions de McGonagall contre les serpents de Slughorn.

L'ambiance dehors était déjà électrique. On entendait les différentes maisons scander des slogans en faveur de leur favori ainsi on pouvait entendre des :

Severus aurait préféré ne pas assister au match mais ne pas encourager sa maison aurait été perçu comme un véritable camouflet alors il se para de l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et se dirigea vers le stade.

 **« Tu as une mine sinistre Severus. »** lui dit Mulciber qui l'avait rejoint sur le chemin qui les menait vers les gradins des spectateurs et des supporteurs. Si il y avait bien une chose que le Quidditch avait en commun avec le football c'était cette capacité à générer des affrontements entre les fans parfois plus violents que le match sur le terrain. Quand la confrontation avait lieu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, l'ambiance était assez proche d'un Manchester-Liverpool. La seule chose qui différait était sans doute le degré d'alcool dans le sang des supporteurs : à Poudlard, les élèves étaient encore sobres.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'on va battre les Gryffondors. »** continua son camarade qui semblait ne pas se formaliser de l'absence de réponse de Rogue. **« Serpentard a la meilleure équipe cette année. Et je ne me base pas que sur cette victoire écrasante contre Poufsouffle. »**

Effectivement, peu avant Noël, le match des serpents contre les blaireaux s'était soldé par une victoire spectaculaire des Serpentards. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles avait été assommé par un cognard moins de dix minutes après le coup de sifflet initial. A partir de ce moment là, la défaite des blaireaux n'avait plus fait aucun doute. Comme des chats jouant avec une souris, les Serpentards avaient pris un malin plaisir à passer outre les défenses d'une équipe déstabilisée et, après une dizaine de but, l'attrapeur avait saisi le vif d'or, mettant fin à une véritable correction.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça serai différent, Gryffondor n'était pas du même niveau que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avait Potter et Black. Si Black n'avait pas le talent insolent de Potter pour le Quidditch, il n'était pas complètement manchot non plus, et les deux garçons auraient sans doute la même complicité sur le terrain que lorsqu'ils poursuivaient leurs cibles dans le château.

 **« Ils ont un bon gardien, c'est vrai ; mais ça ne fait pas tout. »** continuait l'autre garçon, décidément complètement dans son monde. **« Nous on a Rosier comme batteur ! »**

Ah ça, c'était vrai, Severus devait lui accorder, le gros point positif de l'équipe de Serpentard cette année, c'était la nomination de Rosier au poste de batteur. Le garçon avait un véritable don pour maîtriser les cognards et les envoyer là où il le désirait.

Ils étaient à présent si proches du stade qu'ils entendaient le bruit des slogans qui montaient des tribunes.

 **« A fond avec les lions ! »** pouvait-on entendre du côté des rouges et or.

Et de l'autre côté, les verts et argents répondaient: **« Les serpents s'en sortent tout le temps. »**

Puis les supporteurs se mettaient à hurler et à faire le plus de bruit possible.

 **« Il y a déjà de l'ambiance ! »** dit son camarade avant de se tourner vers lui. **« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu as l'air malade. »**

Et effectivement, il l'était. Severus avait mal à la tête et ça lui descendait sur l'estomac. Sérieusement , il pensait qu'il allait finir par rendre le jus de citrouilles qui lui avait servi de petit-déjeuner ce matin. Il n'avait rien pu avaler de solide.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, aujourd'hui, ne voulait-il pas regarder le choc des balais ? Jusque là cela ne lui avait posé aucun réel soucis.

Il le savait très bien. C'était la semaine dernière que ça avait eut lieu. Lily n'était pas venue le rejoindre à l'étude alors il avait cherché son amie un peu partout. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être mal compris. Peut-être devaient-ils se retrouver à la bibliothèque, mais elle était aussi désespérément vide que l'autre salle. Alors il était descendu dans le Grand Hall et c'est là qu'il avait entendu deux premières années de Gryffondor parler de l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'est là qu'il avait entendu que Black avait rejoint l'équipe parce qu'un autre Gryffondor s'était cassé un bras en cours de Défense contres les Forces du Mal. Le Serpentard avait senti son estomac se nouer. Lily n'était pas en salle d'études, ni à la bibliothèque. Lupin n'était pas là non plus – et ce n'était pas la pleine lune -, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette gourde de Mary n'y était pas non plus ! Alors, il sortit dans le parc. En cette fin de mois de janvier, il faisait encore froid et il n'avait pas sa cape d'extérieure, mais il avança. Il était rempli d'une inquiétude qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était arrivé au stade et c'est là qu'il avait retrouvé Lily, assise sur l'un des bancs près du terrain, emmitouflée dans sa cape, une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du coup. Elle regardait l'équipe des Gryffondors s'entraîner. Potter en jouait. Il faisait des plongeons difficiles, des passes improbables – que Black rattrapait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Severus ne saurait dire combien de temps il avait observé la scène mais il se souvenait de Potter posant le pied par terre et tendant son balai à Lily. Il avait vu Lily rougir. Et, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, c'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. A ce moment, il était parti. Il avait quitté son poste d'observation et avait regagné le château. Directement, il était descendu chez les Serpentards et il était monté dans sa chambre. Il était blessé. Blessé au plus profond de lui. Imaginer Lily rougissante devant Potter, Lily admirant Potter... Lily avec Potter. C'était trop. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il était arrogant, elle avait choisi d'aller à l'entraînement des Gryffondors plutôt que d'aller étudier avec lui.

Et en plus, il avait attrapé un virus, il en était persuadé. Il avait l'estomac en vrac et le teint pâle depuis qu'il était sorti du château.

Alors non, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller assister à ce match de Quidditch. Voir Potter faire son intéressant risquait de lui asséner le coup fatal. Sauf si Serpentard gagnait, et encore... Il se contenterait d'une défaite si Rosier défigurait Potter. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'asseoir dans les gradins pour observer le match.


	64. Chapitre 64 - Le confident

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Je suis désolée (mais vraiment) de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi dernier, et de ne pas pouvoir poster samedi prochain (je m'excuse en avance)._

 _Je suis juste overbookée IRL et les jours fériés n'arrangent rien vu que certains bureaux font des viaducs._

 _Mais promis! Je me rattraperai après!_

 _\- Malheureusement mon retard touche aussi mon autre fanfic pour ceux qui la suivent (mais toutes les news concernant les fanfics sont indiquées sur la page fb dont le lien est dans mon profil) -_

 _Je tenais à remercier les fidèles lecteurs (qui me suivent maintenant depuis octobre), les nouveaux lecteurs (qui ont le courage de tout lire depuis le début); ainsi que les revieweurs. Merci beaucoup._

 _Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre que vous auriez du avoir samedi dernier._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 - Le confident**

James Potter n'avait pas fini défiguré par le cognard envoyé par Rosier vers le poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Non. Mais Severus avait quand même eu la satisfaction de voir le Gryffondor plonger pour éviter la balle folle et... la laisser finir sa course sur Sirius Black, quelques mètres plus loin.

Sur le visage du frère de Regulus, chacun avait pu lire la surprise quand il avait réalisé qu'il était trop tard pour éviter la collision. Le projectile l'avait eu de plein fouet et le garçon avait chuté sous les cris des spectateurs du match. Déconcentré par les événements qui arrivaient à son équipe, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor avait stoppé sa recherche du vif d'or quelques instants qui furent assez importants pour que celui des Serpentards profite de l'occasion. Le coup de sifflet final avait retentit. Les supporters des Lions crièrent au scandale montrant du doigt le côté sournois des adversaires. Mais personne n'y cru. Qui en aurait eu l'occasion aurait fait de même.

Le professeur McGonagall félicita son collègue, le professeur Slughorn, tentant de montrer le fairplay qui régnait dans les tribunes des professeurs, mais les élèves quittaient déjà le stade dans un brouhaha incroyable. Du côté des supporters de Serpentard, le triomphe semblait totale :

 _« Avec Serpentard c'est la Victoire ! »_

Les Gryffondors, de leur côté, couraient vers leur nouveau héros qu'on emportait vers l'infirmerie sur une civière. Sirius Black semblait avoir été sanctifié depuis qu'il avait été pris pour cible par le cognard de Rosier.

Aucune faculté du jeune Gryffondor ne semblait avoir été affecté par l'accident.

 **« Merci James... »** marmonna Black

 **« C'était toi ou moi Sirius. »** répondit l'autre.

 **« Je me serai sacrifié pour toi. »**

 **« Et tu l'as fait. »**

Ils rirent.

Un groupe de groupies en rouge et or avaient emporté les garçons loin du stade où Severus et quelques autres Serpentards se trouvaient encore.

Cette soirée là, Rogue l'avait passé à fêter la victoire avec ses camarades, même si il ne fêtait pas vraiment. Il était dans la salle commune et écoutait le récit de Rosier sur ce coup incroyable qu'il avait fait.

 **« Et là, d'un coup de batte, j'ai visé Potter avec le cognard. Cet idiot a vu ma manœuvre et a plongé mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir touché cet abruti de Black. Désolé Reg. _Serpentard c'est du caviars !_ »**

 **« Ta rime par contre c'est clairement pas ça Evan ! »** renvoya quelqu'un d'autre dans l'assemblée.

Et les autres rirent. La victoire sur les lions les avait mis en joie et redonné un peu confiance à tout le monde avant la deuxième période de l'année qui s'achèverait par les examens et pour Rosier, cette année là, les BUSES.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Black fit mine d'être un de ses rescapés qui survit à une grande bataille avec un membre en moins mais dont on ne peut que saluer la bravoure. Il se pavanait avec le bras en écharpe et quelques cicatrices dont le Serpentard se demandait si elle était du au cognard ou si il les avait fait autrement tant elles partaient en tout sens.

En tout cas, Severus ne pouvait que constater une chose : défiguré ou non, Black était toujours la coqueluche des demoiselles. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa bande d'infirmières interchangeables qui lui obéissaient comme des elfes de maison.

La seule chose qui consolait le Serpentard devant la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, c'était que Lily n'était pas dans le groupe de groupie.

La jeune fille était restée distante avec Potter et sa bande depuis le match de Quidditch. Peut-être parce que les autres filles la mettait mal à l'aise. Voir les deux garçons se pavaner comme des coqs l'énervait au plus grand plaisir de son camarade de Serpentard.

 **« Non mais tu les as vu Sev' ? C'est n'importe quoi. Ils ne se prennent pas pour des fientes de chouettes. »** avait-elle dit en sortant du cours de Potions qu'ils avaient en commun. **« Sirius passe son temps à faire faire ses devoirs par toutes les filles du dortoir... Et James... »** Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. **« Ne vaut pas mieux. J'ai l'impression que c'est une compétition entre eux deux... »**

Ravie d'entendre Lily se laisser aller à des confidences négatives sur les deux élèves qu'il détestait le plus à l'école, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il aimait beaucoup constater que c'était vers lui que Lily était venue se confier.

 **« Ils ont toujours été comme ça. »** fit constater le Serpentard.

 **« C'est à dire ? »** répondit-elle en le regardant à son tour plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

 **« Prétentieux, à se mettre au centre de l'attention pour n'importe quel prétexte... »** dit-il a mi-voix.

 **« C'est vrai. »** lui concéda t-elle. **« Mais je pensais qu'ils avaient changé. Ils étaient différents ces derniers temps. Je les ais beaucoup croisé à la bibliothèque ou en train de s'entraîner sur des métamorphoses. »**

 **« Vraiment ?! »** dit Severus qui avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. Potter et Black dans la bibliothèque c'était presque aussi peu compatible que des lutins de cornouailles patients.

 **« Oui, vraiment. Ils aidaient même Peter. »**

En entendant Lily lui parler de Pettigrew, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que le garçon – car il avait encore l'apparence d'un enfant – n'avait jamais eu vraiment de grand talent pour la magie. Ou, si il en avait, il arrivait à les dissimuler assez bien. C'était le type de sorciers qui auraient pu, tout aussi bien, être un moldu convenable comme le Dursley dont la sœur de Lily s'était entichée.

 **« Le jour où celui là sera capable de faire quelque chose tout seul... »** ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

Lily le regarda surprise mais elle ne semblait pas fâchée et elle répondit sans lui donner l'impression de lui faire la morale.

 **« Je pense que tu sous-estimes Peter, Sev, il n'est pas idiot. »**

Le Serpentard se garda bien de lui rappeler qu'au dernier cours de sortilège, le Gryffondor avait failli provoquer une catastrophe sans nom en prononçant mal _Accio_ qui avait failli finir en un _Incendio_ relativement grave si le professeur Flitwick et quelques autres élèves – dont Severus – n'avait pas eu le réflexe de faire jaillir de l'eau de leurs baguettes. Le professeur de sortilèges avait pris sur lui pour ne pas hurler après le garçon et c'était contenté d'un : **« Il faudrait prononcer plus clairement la prochaine fois Mr Pettigrew. »** puis il avait remis en place ce qui avait été abîmé comme si de rien n'était mais tous les élèves avaient pu sentir que la situation lui pesait. C'est sans doute à ce moment là que Severus s'était dit que l'enseignement n'était pas pour lui. Jamais il n'arriverait à supporter des cornichons comme Peter Pettigrew... alors tout une flopée à chaque heure de cours... D'autant plus que la stupidité de certains, et leur manque total de qualité magique, ne rendaient pas la perspective d'une évolution d'une classe à l'autre réellement envisageable. Non, si il devait un jour devenir professeur, il se délesterai des étudiants inutiles rapidement.

 **« D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi les garçons s'amusent à le comparer à un rongeur ces derniers temps... Ils sont bêtes. Ça a l'air d'être un jeu entre eux ! Ils passent leur temps à se traiter d'animaux. »** expliqua Lily.

 **« Ah ? »** répondit Severus qui ne savait pas vraiment si il y avait quelque chose de plus idiot que d'habitude dans le comportement du groupe de Potter.

 **« Remus c'est le loup... Évidemment... Qu'ils sont idiots de jouer avec ça. »** constatait Lily tandis que le Serpentard se contentait de hocher la tête. **« Peter c'est un rat, ou une souris. Pas très gentil non ? Sirius c'est un chien. »**

Rien de bien noble pour le fils de Walburga Black mais l'image d'un bâtard qui jappait pour rien et qui faisait la fête sans réfléchir marqua l'esprit du Serpentard.

 **« ça lui va bien tiens... »** les mots avaient franchis les lèvres de l'adolescent sans qu'il puisse les retenir mais Lily n'y prêta pas attention.

 **« Et James, un cerf... »**

Force était de constater que le cerf représentait sans doute très bien James Potter... N'était-il pas aussi pompeux que le cervidé avec le demoiselle. Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose au final. Un coq aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire.

Les deux étudiants finirent par arriver dans la salle d'étude et ils s'assirent pour commencer les parchemins à rendre dans quelques jours en études des runes.

Les symboles défilaient sous les yeux du garçon qui traduisait mécaniquement les runes en jetant un œil sur son dictionnaire de temps en temps. Lily faisait de même. Ils étaient une réplique parfaite l'un de l'autre dans leurs mouvements. Seules leurs écritures montraient la différence qu'il existait entre les deux caractères des deux adolescents : celle de Severus était petite, étriquée, difficile à relire si on n'en avait pas l'habitude ; alors que celle de Lily était ronde, élégante, amicale en quelque sorte. Mais ces différences faisaient d'eux, deux personnes complémentaires.


	65. Chapitre 65 - Punir et récompenser

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voilà le chapitre 65 d'"Un Mauvais Garçon"!_

 _La bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais reprendre la publication au rythme normal pour cette fanfiction (deux fois par semaine)._

 _La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que... pour "Monsieur" je vais devoir faire une "pause" un temps (mieux faut poster quelque chose qui me plait que quelque chose pour poster)._

 _Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à commenter cette fanfiction et je vous remercie._

 _Je tiens à rassurer mon lectorat: il y aura une suite à "Un Mauvais Garçon" et elle arrive bientôt (sans pause) dès que cette partie sera achevée._

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bonne lecture et à samedi !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 - Punir et récompenser**

Rosier, comme la plupart des cinquièmes années de Serpentard cette année là, avait été particulièrement imbuvable ces dernières semaines, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que, passé avril, les examens se rapprochaient dangereusement avec les BUSES et leur jury à la clef.

Pour passer ses nerfs, le Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de prendre d'autres élèves pour cible au hasard dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune, si bien que presque personne n'osait traîner près de lui. Même Avery et Mulciber, des fidèles parmi les fidèles de l'autre garçon, avaient fini par se réfugier dans les dortoirs quand ils ne pouvaient pas filer en salle d'étude.

Ce soir là, alors que Severus revenait de la Grande Salle avec Regulus Black - Rosier avait arrêté de se rendre aux repas depuis quelques jours pour rattraper son retard dans la plupart des matières - les jumeaux Carrow et Dolores Ombrage avaient eu le malheur d'arriver en papotant un peu trop fortement et le cinquième année leur avait lancé des maléfices de jambes en coton et ils s'étaient effondrés sur le sol. Ombrage avait alors hurlé qu'elle irait le rapporter au Professeur Slughorn si il n'annulait pas ça immédiatement mais, tout ce qu'elle gagna, se fut de retrouver également privée de la parole.

 **« Bien mieux comme ça. »** avait marmonné Rosier avant de se tourner vers Severus et Regulus. **« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous deux ?! »**

Pour toute réponse, les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs en prenant soin d'enjamber les autres élèves sur le sol.

Une fois devant les escaliers, ils entendirent la voix de l'un des Préfets des Serpent dire :

 **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien fait pendant cinq ans que tu dois te venger sur les autres Evan. »**

 **« La ferme. »** répondit l'autre avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

 **« Tu n'as qu'à aller étudier dans ton dortoir, tu seras au calme. »** avait continué le Préfet.

 **« Avec Goyle qui ronfle comme un troll des cavernes ? »** dit-il avec méchanceté.

 **« Utilise un sort de surdité temporaire alors. Mais arrête de t'en prendre aux autres par Merlin ! »** lui conseilla le Préfet en dernier recours.

Severus et le cadet des Blacks avaient monté assez de marche pour ne plus pouvoir entendre la suite de la conversation.

 **« ça ne lui réussi pas de réviser. »** commença Regulus, rompant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer.

 **« Est-ce que quelque chose lui réussi ? »** répondit Severus arrachant un sourire à son camarade.

 **« Le Quidditch. »** dit Regulus. **« C'est l'un des meilleurs batteurs que Serpentard a eut depuis longtemps. Tu as vu comment son cognard à touché les Gryffondors. »**

Regulus ne mentionnait plus que rarement le prénom de son frère, et encore plus rarement, il utilisait le prénom de ce dernier. Doucement, ils devenaient deux inconnus qui ne se retrouvaient que pour passer l'été ensemble. Severus avait déjà remarqué ce fait, mais jamais il ne lui avait semblé si flagrant que là. Jamais non plus Regulus ne lui avait semblé plus différent de Sirius. Physiquement ils étaient proches, mais mentalement ils n'avaient rien à voir.

 **« Un coup de chance. »** répondit Severus à sa remarque sur le Quidditch. **« Il faudrait qu'il le refasse pour qu'on puisse parler de réussite. »**

Regulus hocha la tête. Ils étaient dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, où se trouvaient déjà la quasi totalité des camarades de promotion de Severus.

 **« Vous venez vous réfugier ici ? »** demanda Wilkes en les voyant entrer.

 **« Rosier est infect. »** marmonna Scabior qui était toujours le plus faible du groupe de sorcier de Serpentard, de son âge.

 **« C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre. »** répondit Severus.

 **« Les BUSES ont l'air de le stresser plus qu'il ne l'aurait prétendu. »** continua Avery.

 **« C'est important aussi ! En plus, de ce que m'a dit mon père, les examinateurs vont arriver cette semaine. »** affirma Mulciber. **« Et ils n'ont pas envoyé des sorciers de pacotille cette année, que du beau monde ! »**

 **« Avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde magique, ils se permettent d'envoyer les spécialistes à Poudlard plutôt qu'au Ministère ?! »** s'exclama Wilkes. **« ça ne m'étonne pas que rien ne s'arrange. »**

 **« A la maison, on dit que la Ministère a besoin de cet électrochoc. »** ajouta Regulus. **« Qu'il était temps que quelqu'un de _sa_ trempe arrive pour changer tout ça. »**

 **« Mon père dit qu'il faut purger un peu notre monde de tout ce sang impur, sinon on risque de disparaître avec nos valeurs au profit des sang-de-bourbes. »** lui répondit Mulciber.

Severus avait déjà entendu ce discours. Peut-être de la bouche de Lucius ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais le thème revenait souvent. Le sorcier providentiel qui venait remettre le Ministère de la Magie dans le droit chemin. Un grand changement pour que le monde magique puisse garder sa grandeur et sa supériorité sur les moldus qui n'étaient que des êtres lamentables et sans intérêt. Pouvait-il blâmer un tel discours ? Non. Tous les moldus qu'il connaissait étaient des gens sans intérêt. Il se serait même fait un plaisir de retourner voir les sales gamins qui lui avaient pourris la vie à l'école pour leur faire la leçon et leur montrer qui avait le dessus sur qui désormais. Et puis il y avait Pétunia et Vernon, les deux spécimens les plus moldus dans ce qu'ils étaient capable de produire : tristes de banalité. Et son père... Son géniteur aurait-il du dire plutôt tant les liens qui les unissaient se résumaient à de la pure génétique.

 **« Vous croyez qu' _Il_ fera le ménage à Poudlard ? Après le Ministère sans doute. » ** demanda Avery aux autres.

 **« Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir ce qu' _Il_ fera de tous ces traîtres à leur sang... Weasley, Potter, entre autres... »** répondit Mulciber.

 **« Une purge sans doute. Pour ne garder que les plus méritants. Ça a déjà commencé. Ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette. Plusieurs disparitions chez les Aurors et dans des familles proches de la tendance modérée de la pureté du sang. »**

La conversation se poursuivit encore entre les garçons jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Chacun y allait de son commentaire sur le grand sorcier qui allait révolutionner la façon de faire du Ministère. Certains y voyaient un grand chef politique capable de rendre leurs privilèges aux familles qui savaient s'en montrer digne, tandis que d'autres le voyait comme un grand sorcier au même titre que Nicolas Flamel, par exemple, qui ne demandait qu'à faire profiter le monde de sa science. Au final, ils s'endormirent convaincu d'une chose : _Il_ les aiderai si ils se montraient digne de _lui_ car il était e notoriété publique, qu' _Il_ savait récompenser ses fidèles même si cela impliquait qu'il faille punir les autres.

 **« C'est quoi cette odeur ? »** demanda Potter en faisant mine de se boucher le nez tandis que Severus et Mulciber passait dans le même couloir que les quatre Gryffondors. Les deux Serpentards l'ignorèrent alors il continua :

 **« Tu comptes te laver des fois Servilus ? »**

Le Serpentard continua d'avancer, en serrant les poings, essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose comme Lily lui avait si souvent dit de faire. Mais Black se décida à prendre la suite de son ami :

 **« Sérieusement, plus ça va et plus tes cheveux c'est horrible. Tu connais pas le shampoing ? »**

Il ricana imité par Lupin, Potter, et Pettigrew.

 **« Du dégraissant magique n'en viendrait pas à bout... C'est un vrai tas d'ordures. »** ricana le plus petit des quatre garçons.

 **« Bien vu Peter. »** le félicita Potter.

 **« Ils doivent être tellement pauvre chez toi qu'ils font le shampoing avec le jus des déchets ? »** lança Black au Serpentard.

Severus se retourna, la baguette à la main, le regard furieux et il la pointa sur les Gryffondors avant de marmonner quelque chose. Avant que Black n'eut le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva projeté en arrière contre des armures qui s'effondrèrent sur lui dans un brouhaha terrible.

Le Gryffondor maugréa tandis que ses camarades surpris, n'avaient pas encore réagit pour lui venir en aide. Ce fut Mulciber qui retrouva ses esprits le premier et qui attrapa la manche de Rogue pour l'entraîner en courant dans les couloirs.

 _Il saurait punir les traîtres à leur sang et récompenser les autres._

Cette pensée ne le quittait pas.


	66. Chapitre 66 - La maison des Prince

_**Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!**_

 _Nous sommes samedi et j'avais promis que je reprendrai le cours normal des publications donc... voilà c'est le chapitre 66!_

 _Désormais je dois vous annoncer que tous les chapitres jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction sont pré-écrits. Il en reste 6. Donc 3 semaines de lecture._

 _Au début du mois de juin, vous découvrirez donc le deuxième "tome" de cette longue histoire qui retrace la vie de Rogue._

 _Voilà, voilà._

 _Comme d'habitude je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour leur fidélité._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous retrouve mercredi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 - La maison des Prince**

 **« Vous n'irez pas voir cette vieille folle ! »** hurla Tobias sur sa femme et son fils tandis que, vêtus de leurs robes noires, les deux sorciers s'apprêtaient à mettre les pieds dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que Severus avait retrouvé l'Impasse du Tisseur et l'ambiance était glacial. A peine avait-il posé sa valise hors du Poudlard Express qu'il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère l'avait accueillie, plus pâle que d'habitude. Une intuition lui avait serrée l'estomac. Sans un mot échangé, il avait suivi sa mère et ils étaient rentrés. Son père était au travail, ou au Pub, du moins, il n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil de la maison. Et c'est à peu près là que sa mère lui avait dit, d'une voix tellement neutre qu'elle cachait forcement des émotions plus fortes, que sa grand-mère n'en avait plus pour longtemps et qu'il faudrait lui dire au revoir.

Le couperet était tombé. Si il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de sa grand-mère, il avait appris à apprécier son personnage. Elle lui avait permis de faire son entrée dans le monde magique. Elle lui avait offert sa première baguette. Savoir qu'elle allait disparaître le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ainsi, sa mère et lui avaient choisi de se rendre à son chevet au plus tôt, en prenant soin de choisir un jour où Tobias aurait du se trouver au travail. Ce matin là, le père de Severus avait quitté la maison comme à son habitude et les sorciers avaient revêtu robes et capes. Sa mère avait même mis un chapeau pointu. Et puis, tous les deux, presque cérémonieusement, ils avaient avancés vers la cheminée du salon. Tout avait été arrangé avec le Ministère. Une autorisation spéciale. Le feu magique crépitait doucement quand la porte claqua à nouveau.

Severus et sa mère sursautèrent. Et l'adolescent eut un tremblement en voyant son père entrer dans le salon. Il s'était exclamé :

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »** avant de voir les robes noires, le chapeau pointu, et la bourse dans les mains de sa femme qui contenait la poudre de cheminette. Cette dernière avait serrée un peu plus fort les cordon dans sa main comme si ce geste suffisait à lui seul à lui donner le courage de répondre à son moldu de mari :

 **« Nous allons voir ma mère Tobias. »** Elle marqua une courte pause puis se sentit obligée de préciser : **« Que ça te plaise ou non. »**

C'est à cet instant qu'il avait donné l'air de comprendre la situation un peu mieux. Il semblait prendre conscience que sa femme et son fils allaient tenter de passer par la cheminée pour se rendre chez sa belle-mère. Il ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette... _sorcellerie_ – c'était bien le mot – mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ce feu n'avait rien de normal, au sens moldu du terme.

 **« Vous n'irez pas voir cette vieille folle ! »** avait-il hurlé.

Et Eileen l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir la petite sacoche qui contenait la poudre pour que son fils puisse en prendre une poignée. Il y avait un air de défi dans les yeux de sa mère que Severus ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle pointait sa baguette sur son mari et rien ne laissait douter du fait qu'elle s'en servirait si il ne cessait pas.

 **« Crois-tu pouvoir nous en empêcher Tobias ? »** dit-elle doucement. A cet instant, et sans doute plus que jamais, il aurait été facile de voir de qui Severus tenait le plus.

Quand il eut pris la poudre dans sa main, il recula au milieu des flammes et prononça l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre avant d'être emporté dans le réseau des cheminées magiques.

Il sortit, tant bien que mal, dans le salon d'une autre maison, bientôt rejoint par sa mère qui était bien plus à l'aise dans l'art de se déplacer de cette façon. Elle épousseta sa robe puis celle de son fils et dit :

 **« Mère ? »** d'une voix moins assurée que celle avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à son mari peu de temps avant. **« C'est Eileen et Severus, mère. Nous sommes venus te rendre visite. »**

Severus entendit des bruits de pas raisonner dans la maison et ce qui semblait être un médicomage se montra devant eux.

 **« Vous êtes la fille de Mme Prince ? »** demanda t-il. Severus se demanda comment l'homme pouvait en doute... On n'appelait sans doute pas "mère" n'importe qui mais il semblait que c'était une convenance sociale.

Eileen hocha la tête.

 **« Elle se trouve dans sa chambre. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »**

Silencieusement, les deux sorciers avaient suivi. Severus découvrait la maison où avait grandi sa mère pour la première fois. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose de bien plus grand et était un peu désappointé devant le spectacle que lui offrait cette étrange demeure. Des maisons de sorciers, il n'avait vu que celles des Malefoy ou assimilés par le sang. De grandes demeures qui donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à une certaine aristocratie. Ici, c'était différent. Non pas que l'apparence soit pauvre, mais c'était beaucoup plus modeste. Bien plus classe moyenne et petite fortune sans grandes ambitions.

Il parcourait les murs du regard. Ils étaient sombres, sans doute parce que les rideaux étaient tous tirés mais on devinait qu'ils étaient d'un vert un peu passé, tirant sur le noir. Des escaliers biscornus montaient à l'étage mais ils ne les empruntèrent pas. Ils marchaient dans le couloir incroyablement vide.

Enfin ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait la grand-mère de l'adolescent.

Severus avait déjà vu son grand-père à Sainte Mangouste mais l'image de sa grand-mère était plus effrayante encore. Elle avait vieillit d'un coup et semblait avoir emmagasinés les siècles. Elle les regarda entrer, assise dans un fauteuil près de ce qui semblait être l'une des seules photos de la maison.

Severus s'approcha et remarqua bien vite que l'image montrait ses grands-parents, plus jeunes, avec une petite fille qui devait être sa mère, dans leur bras. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus comme des sorciers et on devinait que ça devait être un des souvenirs les plus chers de la vieille femme.

 **« Mère. »** dit doucement Eileen en s'approchant.

La vieille femme la regarda sans trop réagir. Eileen, dans un élan de tendresse que l'adolescent ne lui avait jamais connu, alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras. C'était un spectacle assez déroutant pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu cet étalage d'affection filiale à la maison. Et il lui sembla que cela n'avait pas du être la coutume ici non plus. Tous avaient semblé si froids, si distants. Comme si montrer ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse et parfois la barrière cédait et laissait libre cours à ce genre de scènes maladroites qui le gênaient.

Il recula et sortit de la pièce mal à l'aise devant cette scène. Il n'avait pas l'impression que sa grand-mère le reconnaisse lui. Il ne pouvait surtout s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était déjà de l'autre côté depuis la mort de son grand-père. Pouvait-on survivre à la mort de l'être aimé ? Oui, évidemment, on pouvait. Alors pourquoi certaines personnes se laissaient partir ? Sa grand-mère n'avait-elle eu que son grand-père qui eut compter dans sa vie ?

Il parcourait le couloir à la recherche de cet escalier qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il grimpa les marches doucement, prenant soin de ne pas les faire grincer.

En haut il y avait une porte et juste une chambre. Il y entra et se trouva face à face avec la chambre d'une adolescente. Sans doute la pièce était-elle restée inchangée depuis le départ de sa mère.

Le lit était fait et semblait juste attendre qu'on vienne y dormir. Sur une étagère était posés des jeux de bavboules. Un écusson portait ses heures de gloire dans la discipline.

Il posa ses mains sur le table de nuit et tira le tiroir. Dedans il découvrit des photos. Des photos de sorciers, sans doute des camarades d'école, et puis aussi des photos de moldus. Un moldu avec un nez qui ressemblait au sien, mais un moldu qui souriait. Il jouait à ce sport idiot, le football, en short. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Jamais même imaginé autrement qu'en chemise et pantalon d'usine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était le même homme qui les faisait trembler tous les deux. Il avait l'air plus agréable sur cette photo. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Vingt ans ? L'âge où on fait des rêves et où on n'espère pas être affublé d'un marmot héritier de Satan. Il jeta la photo dans le tiroir et continua d'explorer les trésors qu'il contenait. Il trouva un bout de papier déchiré où on pouvait lire « toujours purs ». Il le reposa avec précaution.

 **« Severus ? »** dit la voix de sa mère à la porte. **« Viens lui dire au revoir s'il te plaît. Nous dormirons ici ce soir. Le médicomage pense que demain ça sera terminé. »**

Le garçon referma le tiroir et s'exécuta pour partir embrasser ce qui restait de la femme qui lui avait hurlé dessus quand il était enfant, puis qu'il avait appris à apprécier à son entrée à Poudlard, sous ses airs de sorcière de conte de fée. Elle allait lui manquer.


	67. Chapitre 67 - L'allée des Embrumes

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_**

 _Nous sommes mercredi et c'est donc l'heure de la publication de votre nouveau chapitre d' "Un Mauvais Garçon"._

 _Vous avez de la chance, cette semaine, il est déjà revu et corrigé par ma Bêta pour cette fanfiction: Polala (que je remercie très très fort)._

 _Merci également à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour votre fidélité._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 – L'allée des embrumes**

 **« Je suis désolée Severus. »** lui avait dit Lily quand elle avait appris pourquoi il n'était pas venu à leurs rendez-vous quasi quotidiens ce début d'été. « Je suis persuadée que c'était quelqu'un de bien. »

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder l'herbe devant lui, les bras autour des genoux, prostré dans une position d'enfant, en totale contradiction avec son physique de quasi-adulte.

Il n'avait pas répondu à Lily parce que c'était idiot. Sa grand-mère n'aurait pas aimé Lily. Un sang-de-bourbe c'était un sorcier de seconde zone et c'est ce qu'elle était. Mais ça, il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, parce que ça l'aurait blessée.

Cet été là, la jeune fille partirait quelque temps le mois suivant, en Irlande d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et il avait pensé à Potter. Potter qui partait également là-bas les étés. Mais il avait chassé cette idée de sa tête. Lily partait avec ses parents et son idiote de sœur.

Et lui ? Que ferait-il ? Il savait qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher ses livres de cours dès qu'il le pourrait pour les éplucher en long, en large, et en travers. Les BUSES se profilaient pour eux aussi et il ne voulait pas être comme Rosier l'année précédente : pris au dépourvu deux semaines avant les examens.

Le lendemain du jour où le hibou de Poudlard avait déposé sa lettre, Severus, après avoir guetté les bruits indiquant que son père était parti, avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier, sa cape, vérifié que sa baguette magique était bien dans sa poche, et descendu les escaliers.

Il avait hâte de retrouver le monde des sorciers.

 **« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ? »** demanda sa mère en le regardant de pied en cape.

 **« Non. »** répondit-il simplement.

Il était assez grand pour y arriver maintenant, ce n'était plus un adolescent de onze ans, et il pouvait se débrouiller seul, sans elle.

 **« Très bien. »** lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Dans ce sourire, il eut l'impression de lire une sorte de fierté. Le genre de sentiments qu'ont les parents qui constatent que leurs enfants ne sont plus des bébés et qu'ils commencent à prendre leurs propres décisions.

 **« Je t'ai coché les livres que nous avons déjà ici. Il ne te restera que les autres et quelques fioles à acheter, à ta libre appréciation. »** Le regard de sa mère repassa sur ses vêtements et elle ajouta : **« Peut-être aussi une robe de sorcier ou deux. Tu as tellement grandi ces derniers temps. »**

Il détestait quand elle le détaillait comme un enfant. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il avait grandi. Encore. Il dépassait déjà Lily de plus d'une tête. Et, si Potter n'avait pas grandi non plus, il le dépasserait également à la rentrée.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête à la remarque de sa mère et il prit la bourse de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lui avait posée sur le meuble du salon.

Les flammes étaient déjà prêtes et il entra dans le foyer avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le salon et de prononcer :

 **« Chaudron Baveur. »** et d'être emporté dans le dédale des cheminées magiques.

Son entrée (ou sa sortie) dans le Chaudron Baveur fut un peu moins calamiteuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais elle n'avait rien de bien triomphal non plus. Au moins n'était-il pas tombé cette fois-ci. Il toussa pour vider ses poumons des cendres qu'il avait aspirées durant le trajet et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Il avait hâte de pouvoir passer son permis pour transplaner et éviter ainsi ce genre de trajets, peu commodes et agréables, réservé surtout aux familles.

A peine eut-il eu le temps de se redresser qu'il entendit prononcer son nom :

 **« Sev ! »** lança Avery en le voyant. **« Toi aussi tu as reçu ta lettre et tu viens chercher tes fournitures ? »**

La question paressait tellement ridicule qu'il ne répondit même pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu venir faire d'autre ?

 **« Severus Rogue. »** dit Rosier qui se tenait dans un coin du Chaudron Baveur.

Le Serpentard semblait de fort bonne humeur, ce qui était déjà assez rare pour être souligné ; et cela était plus que probablement lié aux résultats des BUSES qu'il avait dû recevoir par hibou en même temps que sa liste de fournitures.

 **« J'ai eu des notes correctes à peu près dans toutes les matières. »** lui dit-il, conscient que l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver était capable de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

 **« Sauf en Histoire de la Magie. »** se permit de commenter Avery, sur le ton de la pseudo confidence.

 **« Est-ce que cette matière compte vraiment ? »** lui demanda Rosier qui souriait toujours. Apparemment il avait dû avoir des notes suffisantes pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'accès aux matières essentielles.

 **« Peut-être un peu plus qu'un _Troll_ quand même. »** glissa l'autre Serpentard.

Rosier haussa les épaules.

 **« Allez, allons chercher nos livres. »** finit-il par dire. **« Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de ça à Poudlard. Tu viens avec nous Sev' ? »**

C'est ce qu'il fit.

 **« Tu es déjà venu ici ? »** lui demanda Rosier, alors qu'il les avait amenés dans des ruelles parallèles à l'allée principale..

Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Peut-être. En tout cas jamais aussi profondément.

 **« Ca respire la magie puissante non ? »** continua l'autre.

Des sorcières et sorciers se pressaient devant des boutiques discrètes, s'arrêtant parfois devant les vitrines. Quelques uns discutaient sous une arche, mais la plupart ressemblaient plus à des ombres. Les seules bribes5 de conversations que le garçon entendait parlaient de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et des purges qui s'étaient déroulées un peu plus tôt dans l'été, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en saisir beaucoup plus.

Ils arrivèrent vers un groupe de sorciers qui sortaient d'une boutique dont le nom, « _Barjow & Beurk_ », n'inspirait pas grand chose à l'adolescent.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il entendit :

 **« Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas? »**

Il se retourna et découvrit un sorcier vêtu d'une robe vert sombre, de longs cheveux blonds descendant sur ses épaules. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un moment, il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître :

 **« Lucius Malefoy. »**

Le sorcier eut un sourire et il lui serra la main.

 **« J'ai appris pour ta grand-mère, tu m'en vois navré. »**

Severus hocha la tête pendant qu'Avery le regardait étrangement. Il n'avait pas dit à ses camarades qu'il avait perdu sa grand-mère, mais après tout, pourquoi leur aurait-il fait une confidence ? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des proches.

Sans se douter de ça, Lucius continua :

 **« Elle avait de grands projets pour toi, et, en souvenir de l'amitié que lui portait mon père, je suis prêt à t'aider. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, fais-le moi savoir. »**

Les personnes autour de Malefoy semblaient se presser un peu et il leur jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet que Severus ne lui connaissait pas. Il continua précipitamment :

 **« Fais-le moi savoir, par retour de hibou. Évite de m'envoyer quelque chose de trop... vif. Cissy a besoin de calme. Nous espérons que cette fois c'est la bonne. »**

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de le saluer et de disparaître avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient au milieu de la foule de plus en plus dense.

Severus se laissa entraîner dans la boutique par ses amis. L'endroit était plutôt sombre et il y avait un peu de monde.

Les objets qui s'étalaient devant eux étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus que ça.

 **« _Cissy_ serait elle enceinte ? »** demanda Rosier. Il avait insisté lourdement sur le nom en tentant de faire une très mauvaise imitation de Malefoy, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Severus.

 **« Tu penses ? »** lui répondit Avery.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas la brusquer sinon ? »** répondit-il.

Severus les laissa échanger sur la question et se rapprocha d'une patte de singe étrange qui pointait ses horribles doigts vers le plafond. Il eut un froncement de nez de dégoût mais le vendeur vint bien vite vers lui pour s'emparer de l'objet et le montrer à un autre client

 **« Avec cette main, vos vœux se réaliseront. »** lui expliqua t-il.

 **« Quelle est la contrepartie ? »** demanda l'autre.

 **« Comme tout ce qui contient cette forme de magie. On obtient ce que l'on veut, pas forcément ce que l'on souhaite. Utilisée avec soin, elle peut vous apporter beaucoup. »**

L'autre sorcier fit signe au vendeur de ranger la patte. Il s'exécuta presque avec une courbette et contourna Severus pour la remettre à sa place.

 **« Vous possédez une boutique bien intéressante. »** reprit le sorcier.

 **« Nous sommes les meilleurs de toute l'Angleterre dans ce domaine. »** indiqua le vendeur. **« Les grands sorciers viennent se fournir chez nous. _Tous_ les grands sorciers. »** précisa t-il.

Severus approcha la main d'un objet se ravisa au dernier moment, quelque chose faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

 **« Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner au Chaudron Baveur.** »

Ce qui fut fait.


	68. Chapitre 68 – L'été de Regulus Black

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Nous sommes samedi et c'est le jour de la mise à jour._

 _Suite à des petits soucis de coopération de l'informatique, la correction arrivera un peu plus tard dans la journée donc je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, coquilles, et autres horreurs grammaticales qui pourraient s'être glissées dans ce texte._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité comme lecteurs et revieweurs. Et merci aussi à ceux qui viennent discuter en MP._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 68 et vous dis à mercredi pour la suite._

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 – L'été de Regulus Black**

La répartition avait eu lieu et les Serpentards, comme toutes les autres maisons, se pressaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Severus avait à peine eut le temps de voir Lily et son badge de Préfète indiquer aux premières années de la suivre, elle et... Lupin ! Le Serpentard du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être bien sûr d'avoir vu l'élève loup-garou des Gryffondors conduire une partie des premières années vers la tour des lions. Dumbledore était fou. Aucune autre explication. Comment pouvait-il avoir nommé un élève qui risquait, à chaque pleine lune, de manger ses camarades, préfet ?! Et puis ils avaient disparu et il avait rejoint le groupe des Serpentards qui descendaient vers les cachots. Chez eux, c'était Avery qui avait eu le précieux badge. Severus l'avait remarqué dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit lorsqu'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, ou alors il avait eu peur de la réaction de Rosier. Mais il était vrai que, de tous les Serpentards de cinquième année, c'était Avery qui le méritait le plus. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il savait déjà la réponse : son manque d'intérêt pour les autres et sans doute le fait d'avoir toujours renvoyé l'image de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de patience avec les autres. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de passer son temps à se faire harceler toutes les cinq minutes par des Premières Années. Il n'avait pas la patience de Lily.

Dans le couloir, il rattrapa un Regulus Black qui paraissait soucieux.

 **« Mauvaise journée ? »** finit-il par lui dire, tirant le frère de Sirius de ses pensées.

L'autre le regarda et haussa les épaules.

 **« Sans doute la meilleure depuis longtemps. »** répondit-il.

 **« Mauvais été alors. »** en conclut Severus.

 **« Exact. »**

Ils avancèrent un instant sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent mot.

 **« Sirius a fait une fugue. Mère était furieuse. »**

Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer mais la colère de Walburga devait être terrifiante, si on prenait en compte le fait que, même dans son état normal, elle était effrayante.

 **« Bellatrix est venue passer quelques jours à la maison. »** continua Regulus qui semblait avoir besoin de déballer à son ami ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. **« Elle a commencé à discuter avec mère de ce qu' _Il_ comptait faire. Mère était aux anges. Elle a dit que bientôt _il_ viendrait nous voir aussi pour venir chercher de vrais sorciers à la hauteur de la situation, pour reconstruire notre monde. Elle en parlait avec des étoiles plein les yeux. »**

Le frère de Sirius avait le regard dans le vague, comme si il revivait les scènes qui s'étaient déroulées devant lui durant l'été.

 **« Bellatrix a commencé à s'approcher de nous et elle nous pressait les épaules à nous en faire mal. Elle a dit qu'avec deux jeunes hommes comme nous, le monde des sorciers aurait de quoi se reconstruire, bien guidé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis Sirius a répondu que si elle voulait le servir, elle n'avait qu'à enfanter, que lui n'irait pas mourir pour ses idées, ni à elle, ni à _Lui_. Mère était furieuse mais il a continué en disant que lui, il préférait largement aller faire du Quidditch en Irlande avec son ami James Potter et la sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor qui était avec lui. »**

A l'évocation de cette description le sang de Severus sembla ré-affluer en masse dans son cerveau. Ainsi Lily avait passé une partie de l'été avec Potter et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé en rentrant, ni même dans l'unique carte qu'elle lui avait envoyée cette année là. Il serra les poings pour tenter de contenir au mieux sa colère.

 **« Je crois qu'il a dit sang-de-bourbe pour faire enrager Mère et Bellatrix. »** lui confia Regulus avant que les deux garçons s'immobilisent devant le tableau.

 **« Le mot de passe c'est _couleuvre._ »** annonça un autre élève en passant près d'eux.

C'était parfait. Totalement dans l'esprit de ce que Lily avait essayé de lui faire avaler cet été. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il ne l'apprendrait pas ?

Il suivit son camarade dans la salle commune où régnait un brouhaha incroyable tant chaque élève semblait se faire un devoir de raconter aux autres son été.

 **« Alors Sirius a essayé de partir. Il a profité que Mère et Père soient avec Bella et Rodolphus pour se faufiler jusqu'à la cheminée. Il a pris une poignée de poudre et il l'a jetée dans les flammes en prononçant l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il nous a fallu deux heures pour le retrouver. Sirius n'avait pas pensé que les réseaux de cheminées étaient sous surveillance avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Mère était furieuse. Elle l'a enfermé dans sa chambre pour tout l'été. Et lui, il a tapissé la plupart des murs d'images que Potter lui a envoyé de magazines moldus qu'il a acheté. Sirius a tout collé avec un sortilège pour que Mère n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle a refusé de lui adresser la parole pour le reste des vacances. Kreattur devait lui monter à manger, c'est tout. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son courrier normalement, mais je crois qu'il y arrivait quand même. Les hiboux devaient pouvoir déposer le courrier dans sa chambre directement. »**

Effectivement, l'été chez les Black semblait avoir eu le chic pour être pire que celui qu'on pouvait avoir chez les Rogue. Si Severus détestait son père, ce dernier avait au moins le bon goût de ne pas le condamner à l'isolement dans sa chambre.

Les deux adolescents tentèrent de se frayer un chemin vers les dortoirs mais Rosier les arrêta :

 **« Oh vous deux ! »** lança t-il joyeusement. **« Vous vous couchez avec les poules ? »**

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers l'autre Serpentard.

 **« Je compte aborder mon année de BUSES reposé. »** lui lança Severus dont le visage transpirait l'exaspération.

Rosier fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu, de toutes façons, il semblait que celui qui l'intéressait le plus, n'était pas Rogue, mais Regulus.

 **« Comment va Narcissa, Reg ? »** lui demanda t-il.

Le cadet des Black le dévisagea, comme si il cherchait à savoir le pourquoi de cette question.

 **« Pas de petit Malefoy en vue ? »** se décida t-il à préciser, voyant que Regulus ne lui donnait pas de réponse.

 **« Pas à ma connaissance. »** répondit-il.

Rosier eut un sourire satisfait. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'absence de descendance qui régnait chez les Malefoy.

 **« Et toujours pas de petit Lestrange non plus ? »**

Severus ne doutait pas que Rosier le sache. Il s'amusait seulement à l'entendre prononcer par le garçon, comme si cela pouvait remonter son égo. Une blessure profonde ou un règlement de compte avec la famille Black, peut-être.

 **« C'est sans doute mieux qu'elle n'enfante pas tu me diras. Elle n'a jamais été très maternelle votre Bellatrix. »**

Regulus lui lança un regard glacé qui aurait figé n'importe quel incendie magique :

 **« Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Bellatrix. Elle s'investit plus que n'importe qui dans _notre cause_. Alors je te conseille, de faire profil bas car tu n'ignores pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver si _Il_ n'était pas content. »**

Rosier avait perdu son sourire. Il regardait le cadet des Black avec une sorte d'anxiété qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

 **« Tu n'oserais pas. »** finit-il par murmurer.

 **« Tu prendrais le risque ? »** répondit l'autre.

Le silence s'installa. Les deux adolescents se toisèrent puis Regulus tourna les talons. Severus en profita pour gravir les marches à sa suite mais ils ne parlèrent pas plus, chacun était plongé dans sa réflexion.

Severus s'assit sur son lit et tira les rideaux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Lily qui avait passé une grande partie de ses vacances à s'amuser avec James Potter en Irlande et qui lui avait juste envoyé une petite carte où elle n'avait rien mentionné de tout ça évidemment.

Il valait mieux qu'il le découvre par lui-même sans doute. L'apprendre de la bouche de Regulus Black qui le tenait de Sirius Black, qui lui même le tenait de James Potter... Et puis soudain, il se mit à sourire. Évidemment, tout cela n'était qu'une blague. James et Sirius savait qu'en lançant ça devant Regulus, il allait le savoir et ça le rendrait jaloux. C'était évident.

Demain il irait demander à Lily ce qu'il en était et ils riraient sans doute de tout ça. C'était ridicule.


	69. Chapitre 69 - Noms d'oiseaux

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Tout d'baord, je tenais à m'excuser de l'absence de MAJ mercredi mais des événements survenus mardi on eut raison de l'écriture du chapitre. J'ai bien cru ne pas poster aujourd'hui non plus parce que je n'avais pas la tête à ça et puis... je suis revenue à Poudlard._

 _Parfois, il faut surtout se remettre dans sa bulle pour aller mieux et ma bulle c'est ce château._

 _Trêve de blabla hors sujet, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 69 qui n'est pas relu, ni corrigé pour l'instant (vilain Dobby...) mais qui le serra prochainement (je l'espère). J'en profite pour remercier ma Bêta pour cette histoire qui fait un travail remarquable._

 _Et je remercie également tous les lecteur et revieweurs, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux alors merci beaucoup! ça fait beaucoup de bien au moral._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 - Noms d'oiseaux**

Severus avait voulu parler à Lily de ce qui l'avait obsédé toute la nuit dès le lendemain mais il n'avait pas pu. Les emplois du temps de la journée n'avait aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondors et Lily n'était pas apparu à la bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude ce jour là.

L'adolescent ne savait pas si c'était parce que les Serpentards avaient eut peu de cours – mais une montagne de devoirs à rendre – alors que la journée des Gryffondors était un peu plus chargée, ou Lily avait regagné sa salle commune pour travailler.

Le lendemain il pourrait la voir, ils auraient le cours d'études des runes ensembles. En attendant, il devait se contenter des jérémiades de ses camardes de chambres.

 **« Ils vont nous tuer avec les devoirs qu'ils nous donnent ! »** gémissait Scabior.

 **« Jamais je ne pourrai participer aux sélections pour le Quidditch... »** répondit Avery. **« Et même si j'étais pris... Comment pourrais-je aller m'entraîner ? »** Il levait les yeux au ciel.

Mulciber hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ajouta :

 **« Et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ? On va devoir y renoncer aussi ?! »**

Severus, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Effectivement, c'était le premier jour, et effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de travail. Seulement, si chacun arrêtait de se plaindre pour se consacrer aux devoirs de Flitwick, peut-être qu'ils réussiraient à gagner un peu de temps pour faire autre chose comme du Quidditch ou des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ; mais ils semblaient trop absorbé par leurs doléances pour s'en rendre compte. Lui-même était obsédé par une autre idée : Lily avait-elle passé les vacances avec Potter en Irlande comme le prétendait Black ? Cette pensée l'empêchait de gratter son parchemin sans faire de ratures. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il serrait la plume plus fort et l'encre faisait une sorte de pâté, et il jurait. Il jurait sans se rendre compte que c'était les mots qu'employaient son père également. Il n'avait pas conscience de cette ressemblance d'avec son géniteur, ni de ce mimétisme qui s'installait malgré lui.

Le lendemain, Severus avait l'impression que les cours n'avançaient pas. Tout était étrangement long et il crut mourir de vieillesse durant le cours du professeur Binns tant il lui avait semblé qu'il avait traîné en longueur. Quand le fantôme qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie les libéra enfin ; il jeta ses livres et parchemins dans son sac et disparu dans les couloirs vers la salle du cours qu'il avait en commun avec Lily.

Il repéra la jeune fille au premier rang et se glissa près d'elle silencieusement. Non pas qu'il eut voulu lui faire peur, mais c'était sa manière à lui de se déplacer.

 **« Sev ! »** s'exclama t-elle gênée en le remarquant si proche d'elle dans la salle d'étude des runes. **« Tu m'as fait peur ! Des fois tu te déplaces comme un fantômes. »**

Un peu déconcerté par la remaruqe de Lily, il ne répondit rien et c'est elle qui reprit la parole sur le ton des banalités :

 **« C'est la course cette année ! Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis la rentrée. »**

Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque le professeur qui leur enseignait cette matière entra dans la salle et leur dit :

 **« On se dépêche de s'installer ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Cette année, je vous rappelle que vous passez vos B.U.S.E.S. et... »**

 **« Comme si on pouvait l'oublier. »** marmonna un élève de Poufsouffle en soupirant, résumant la pensée générale.

 **« et je vous rappelle que notre matière n'est pas une option à ces examens. Ne resterons avec moi l'année prochaine que ceux qui obtiendront E. Ici nous ne nous contentons pas d'un vulgaire A. Certains d'entre vous auront besoin de mettre un bon coup de collier si ils ne veulent pas se retrouver cantonner aux cours basiques l'année prochaine. »**

Le silence qui régna après ce petit discours sembla satisfaire le professeur qui reprit :

 **« Ouvrez vos livres. »**

Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ils traçaient consciencieusement des lettres sur leurs cahiers. Cherchaient la signification des mots dans les dictionnaires. Et tout cela avec une telle application qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsque le professeur les libéra, non sans leur avoir donné une montagne de devoir à rédiger, Lily se leva et rejoignit le couloir plus vite que ce que son ami l'aurait cru. Il attrapa ses livres à la volée et se lança à sa recherche.

Enfin, il repéra sa chevelure rousse au milieu des autres élèves qui parcouraient les couloirs vers d'autres cours où les salles d'études.

 **« Lily, attends ! »** lui dit-il.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. Il déglutit. Avait-il vraiment besoin de lui poser la question ? Voulait-il savoir la réponse ?

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev ? »** lui demanda t-elle comme pour l'encourager.

 **« je voulais savoir quelque chose... »** répondit-il sans pour autant aller au but.

Lily leva un sourcil.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Voilà, il y était. Il fallait lui demander maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et pourtant il hésitait toujours.

 **« Tu viens en salle d'études avec moi ? »** finit-il par dire.

Elle se radoucit un peu.

 **« Avec la montagne de devoirs que j'ai à faire, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur endroit. Le professeur McGonagall nous demande deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les métamorphoses d'objets métalliques en rongeurs et je dois faire l'exercice avec Mary, elle a l'air d'avoir mieux compris que moi l'intérêt de l'exercice. »**

A la mention du prénom de la meilleure amie de Lily, Severus se rembrunit et il se contenta de répondre :

 **« Pourtant tu es bien meilleure qu'elle. »**

Elle rougit légèrement. Lily avait une fausse modestie qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Cette manière de dire qu'elle était moins douée que les autres pour qu'on lui renvoie le compliment flattait son orgueil.

Severus, qui avait fini par trouver une pointe de courage en lui, finit par poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis deux jours :

 **« Cet été, en Irlande, tu as croisé Potter ? »**

Il avait prononcé le nom du Gryffondor un peu trop sèchement, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. C'était le genre de détail auquel on faisait attention lorsqu'on était extérieur aux sentiments de l'autre. Mais nul ne pouvait ignorer ceux qui animaient Severus à l'encontre du Gryffondor.

Lily le regarda et laissa échapper un léger soupir qui eut le don d'inquiéter le Serpentard. C'était le genre de soupir que l'on avait lorsque l'on était pris sur le fait et qu'on allait avouer. Il sentit son estomac se contracter.

 **« On s'est croisé, oui. »**

Le coup de massue tomba. Severus avait l'impression que le sol du château se dérobait sous ses pieds. Ainsi elle avait vu Potter et ne lui avait pas dit. Encore pire, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup écrit. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'amusait avec l'autre garçon.

Il sentit la jalousie lui mordre le ventre.

 **« ça va Severus ? Tu es tout pâle. »** dit-elle tout à coup.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Non ça n'allait pas ! Il la regarda avec reproches et il fit demi-tour. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui disparu dans la foule. Il voulait rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Il voulait un endroit où il serait chez lui et où il pourrait s'isoler. Son dortoir. A cette heure-ci les autres devait être dehors. Et puis si ils étaient là, il tirerait les rideaux.

Le mur s'écarta lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe et il traversa une salle presque déserte avant de grimper les marches vers son lit. Il jeta son sac sur le sol près de sa valise.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Traîner avec ce coq ? Ce paon ! Avec le garçon qui lui pourrissait méthodiquement la vie depuis son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Il sentait les larmes de rage arriver à ses yeux pendant que son cerveau lui montrait des images de James Potter poursuivant Lily dans les prés irlandais. L'attrapant par la taille quand il la rattrapait.

Il prit le coquillage qu'elle lui avait offert l'année précédente et le brisa entre ses doigts.


	70. Chapitre 70 - L'attaque

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme habituellement, voici le chapitre de "Un Mauvais Garçon" du mercredi!_

 _Celui-ci n'est pas encore corrigé, mais ça ne serait tarder._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Je vous laisse avec votre nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 - L'attaque**

Le cours de botanique avait été particulièrement laborieux pour les étudiants de cinquième année de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, si bien que la fin du cours fut accueillit avec soulagement.

Les élèves remirent leur capes, car les serres maintenaient une chaleur convenable mais dehors, novembre prenait ses droits et vous glaçait les os.

Ils se hâtèrent de regagner le château pour échapper au vent. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, le flot des élèves s'arrêta.

Severus tenta de repérer ce qui bloquait et il aperçut la pancarte qui avait été posé pendant leur dernier cours et qui annonçait :

 **« TOUTES LES SORTIES A PRE-AU-LARD SONT ANNULÉES JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE. »**

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la foule des étudiants.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demandait un des Poufsouffle.

 **« Il ont annulé les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. »** lui répondit un autre élève.

 **« Mais pourquoi ? »** continuait de s'interroger le premier.

Les rumeurs montaient et chacun y allait de son hypothèse personnelle. Jusqu'au moment où le professeur Slughorn apparu, remontant de ses sales de classes, plus pâle que d'habitude. Son regard balaya l'attroupement dans le hall.

 **« Rejoignez vos dortoirs ou les salles d'études, jeunes gens. Allez. »** dit-il finalement.

Les apprentis sorciers s'ébranlèrent sous l'ordre du professeur de potions.

Seuls restèrent les Serpentards de cinquième année dans le hall d'entrée et leur directeur de maison. Avery demanda :

 **« Que se passe t-il Professeur ? »**

L'enseignant le regarda, et Severus put constater qu'il était en état de choc puis il répondit à la question :

 **« Le village Tinworth** **a été attaqué. Par Merlin les enfants, nous entrons dans une période bien sombre. »**

Aucun d'eux ne releva qu'il les avait appelé les enfants malgré leur âge. Aucun d'eux ne posa d'autre question. Tinworth était un village de Cornouailles considéré comme mixte dans leur monde. Les familles de sorciers qui s'y installaient y côtoyaient celles de moldus. L'attaque de ce petit havre d'entente entre les deux mondes marquait un nouveau tournant dans la campagne mené par le mage noir.

 **« Regagnez votre salle commune, jeunes gens. N'avez-vous donc rien à réviser ? »** finit-il par dire avant de partir en direction de la salle des professeurs.

Severus et ses camarades obéirent et descendirent dans les cachots des Serpentards mais aucun ne sembla vouloir réviser.

 **« _Il_ a attaqué Tinworth ! »** s'exclama Mulciber.

 **« En même temps ce village est peuplé de moldus. »** avança doucement Avery. **« Quel sorcier voudrait y vivre ? »**

 **« Les Weasley sans doute. »** ricana une voix derrière eux.

Inutile de se retourner pour savoir que Rosier venait de regagner la salle commune.

 **« Grandiose n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda t-il aux autres. **« _Il_ est venu purger le village de la vermine. »**

Rosier rayonnait comme si rien n'eut pu lui faire plus plaisir à cet instant.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** demanda Avery.

 **« Vous ne savez pas ? »** lui répondit-il. **« Ils sont venus en transplanant, tous masqués. Et ils ont avancé vers certaines maisons. Un vrai carnage. Rien de comparable aux petits opérations qui avaient lieu ces dernières années. Cette fois c'est de grande envergure ! »**

Il se tut un instant pour voir l'effet que ces révélations avaient sur les autres.

 **« On a retrouvé certains corps avec inscrits _sang-de-bourbe_ dans le bras gauche. D'autres avec _traître à son sang_. Le Ministère doit être dans tout ces états ! »**

Rosier jubilait.

Severus se contentait d'écouter. C'était peut-être ce genre de choses dont avait parlé Lucius l'été dernier. Quel sorcier pouvait être assez puissant pour préparer tout ça sans que le Ministère ne soit au courant ? Comment pouvait-on cacher aux aurors des phénomènes de cette envergure ?

 **« _Il_ est exceptionnel, non ? Faire bouger les choses, enfin ! » **

Rosier continuait son encensement du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que d'autres se pressaient autour de lui pour l'entendre.

 **« Et la date n'a rien du hasard. Halloween ! La nuit où les magies sont exacerbées. La fête des sorciers. Sûr qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. »**

Il continua son discours jusqu'à ce que l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle arrive. Lentement les élèves se dirigèrent vers les tables. Il régnait une agitation étrange comme si tous les élèves se relevaient du même choc.

Severus s'assit de manière à faire face à la table des Gryffondors, il cherchait Lily des yeux. Il la trouva occupée à faire rouler un bout de choux dans son assiette. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait se concentrer sur ses légumes plus que sur la conversation.

Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de prendre part aux discussions de la table des serpents. Rosier continuait de claironner et des bruits commençaient à arriver sur la possible mort d'une Serdaigle en troisième année. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait eu le bras tatoué d'un _traître à son sang_ car elle avait épousé un moldu.

 **« Regardez comme ils tremblent ces sangs-de-bourbe... »** se moqua Rosier en désignant deux Poufsouffles. **« Bientôt le ménage sera fait. »**

Severus regarda machinalement vers les deux élèves qu'il avait désigné et reconnu un de ceux qui avait étude des runes avec lui.

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il était sang-de-bourbe. »** laissa t-il échapper.

 **« Pourtant ça se sent à des kilomètres. »** lui répondit Rosier. **« Tu apprendras bien vite à les reconnaître. »**

Quand, enfin, le repas se termina, Severus était au bord de la nausée. Il ne savait pas si c'était les choux – qu'il avait consciencieusement choisi par mimétisme d'avec Lily – ou le discours que lui servait Rosier depuis plusieurs heures, et dont les détails devenaient de plus en plus gores au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Pour chasser cette sensation, il se leva et sortit. Seul.

A peine eut-il tourné le premier angle que faisaient les couloirs qu'il entendit :

 **« Alors Servilus ! Toi et tes copains êtes contents ? »**

Le Serpentard se retourna pour faire face à James Potter et ses trois amis.

 **« Votre grand gourou commence à se faire voir. »** continua le Gryffondor.

Comment Potter pouvait-il dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était leur gourou ? Évidemment ils l'admiraient. Qui n'aurait pas admiré tant de puissance magique ? Mais de là à parler de gourou.

 **« Ce n'est pas notre gourou. »** répondit Severus sans réfléchir. La réponse était bête, sans profondeur et elle permettait à Potter de continuer.

 **« Pourtant il n'y avait guère qu'à votre table qu'il y avait un peu d'ambiance ce soir. Ton ami, Rosier semblait être ravi. »**

Severus ne répondit pas.

 **« Regulus aussi semblait excité comme un lutin de Cornouailles. »** ajouta Sirius qui s'avançait vers le Serpentard. **« Je n'ose imaginer l'état de ma mère et celui de ma _chère_ cousine Bellatrix. »**

Severus mit sa main dans sa poche et serra sa baguette dans sa main.

 **« Tu te rends compte Servilus... A cause sorciers comme vous, ils vont annuler les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être même le Quidditch ! »**

C'était ce point qui semblait le plus embêter les quatre garçons de Gryffondor debout face à lui. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et les matchs de Quidditch. Qu'ils pouvaient être superficiels. C'était ce genre d'attitude qui propulsait la communauté magique vers sa perte, et ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait bien compris.

Severus eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser de cette manière lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lily réprimander le Gryffondor :

 **« James ! Tu crois que ce qui compte ce sont les sorties et le Quidditch ! On parle de gens qui meurent ! »**

Le sourire sur le visage de Potter disparut aussitôt et il se tourna vers Lily, abandonnant totalement le Serpentard.

 **« Je plaisantais Lily. »** tenta t-il.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Tu as un sens de l'humour exécrable Potter. »** lui répondit-elle.

Derrière la jeune fille se tenait son amie Mary qui ne quittait pas le Serpentard des yeux, comme si il allait lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Severus lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Il ne l'aimait pas et si elle avait peur de lui, il n'allait pas se priver.

 **« Sev' n'a rien à voir avec ça. »** finit-elle par dire au groupe de Potter. **« Et on ferait mieux de retourner nous coucher. Nous avons cours demain et des devoirs à préparer. »**

 **« Crois ce que tu veux Evans, mais tu verras un jour le vrai visage de ton Serpentard préféré et tu tomberas de haut. »** lui répondit Black.

Severus du prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer un maléfice de jambes en coton.

Lily adressa un bref salut au Serpentard et partit dans les couloirs vers la tour des Gryffondors, talonnée par son amie.

Les quatre garçons commencèrent à faire de même lorsque Potter se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

 **« Lily peut bien croire ce qu'elle veut, mais un jour tu lui monteras ton vrai visage Servilus. »**

Puis il disparut, rejoignant ses amis et Lily. Cette dernière pensée arracha un nouvel accès de rage au Serpentard qu'il tenta de réprimer tant bien que mal n'ayant rien à casser sous la main.


	71. Chapitre 71 - L'Après

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Aujourd'hui vous avez l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic (l'histoire globale étant divisée en trois fanfics)._

 _La fin de cette première partie devrait donc arriver mercredi et clore un cycle commencé en octobre._

 _Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs de cette fanfic et plus particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à le faire alors merci :)_

 _Pour l'instant ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais il le sera sous peu._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à mercredi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 – L'Après  
**

La Gazette du Sorcier titra plusieurs mois sur l'attaque perpétrée par le nouveau mage noir, celui qui, selon elle, avait détrôné Grindelwald. Certains journalistes tentèrent de retracer le parcours du sorcier mais personne ne savait d'où il venait vraiment, ou, du moins, ceux qui le savaient, ne laissaient pas filtrer les informations.

Ce qui, jusque là, n'avait été que des faits divers à peine mentionnés dans la rubrique chouettes écrasées, se révéla prendre plus d'ampleur. Les disparitions de sorciers se faisaient plus importantes, mais aussi plus soudaines, et la période qui avait suivi le réveillon de Noël, n'avait pas été plus calme. Les rumeurs habituelles du couloir de l'école sur les histoires entre élèves étaient désormais accompagnées de propos extravagants sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Certains prétendaient qu' _Il_ avait une armée de vampires toute droite sortie de Roumanie, d'autres disaient que les loups-garous lui avaient fait allégeance. Rosier plaisantait parfois en rajoutant que seuls les véracrasses étaient toujours fidèles à Dumbledore.

Au château, les professeurs avaient mis en place des clubs pour occuper les élèves mais certains semblaient être réfractaires aux joies des bavboules, de la bataille explosive, ou des échecs versions sorciers.

Un jour de mars, après son dernier cours de la journée, Severus se retrouva coincé dans les toilettes des garçons par une bande de quatre Gryffondors particulièrement énervés. Depuis que le Quidditch avait été annulé, James Potter et Sirius Black semblaient passer leur trop plein d'énergie sur Severus.

 **« _Expelliarmus ! »_** lança Potter sur le Serpentard qui se trouvait désarmé avant même d'avoir pu envisager une riposte.

Et Sirius ajouta : **_« Colloshoo »_**

Les chaussures du Serpentard se trouvèrent coller au sol. Il jura silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre aux toilettes sans risquer de se faire agresser.

 **« Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de lui les amis ? »** demanda Potter à ses trois compères.

Severus vit les trois autres paires d'yeux le fixer intensément. Sur le visage de Black se dessinait un sourire mauvais, mais, contre toute attendre, ce fut Peter qui fit la première suggestion :

 **« Plonge le dans la cuvette James, ça lui fera un shampoing. »**

Severus eut un regard plus dégoûté que surpris. L'idée était comme celui qui venait de la suggérer : nauséabonde.

 **« C'est une bonne idée le shampoing Peter. »** lui accorda Sirius. **« Mais la méthode me paraît peu propice. »**

Sans doute trop moldu aux yeux de Black. Ce genre de shampoing était la méthode de harcèlement scolaire la plus en vogue dans les internats de garçons.

 **« Peut-être devrions-nous utiliser le détergeant magique qu'ils utilisent pour la serpillière. Elle a l'air d'avoir les poils moins gras que lui. »** proposa alors Lupin.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était pas le genre d'adolescent que la puberté avait transformé en ours. Il avait ce qu'il fallait de poils pour prouver qu'il était sorti de l'enfance, mais pas plus et s'entendre dire ce genre de chose de la part d'un... _lupus_... Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

 **« Niveau poils tu t'y connais _Remus_. » **

Le Serpentard avait prononcé le nom de l'autre garçon pour bien insisté sur le fait qu'il connaissait sa condition et qu'il n'avait rien oublié de leur... _rencontre..._ Même si il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'en parler à d'autres.

Sa remarque fit rougir Lupin qui n'osa pas répondre. Ce fut James qui reprit en riant :

 **« Alors, Peter, puisque c'est ton idée, amène nous de quoi faire un shampoing à notre ami. »**

Le plus petit des quatre adolescents jubila et pointa sa baguette sur le seau où reposait la serpillière. Il fit voler le balai dans la pièce puis il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction sur le récipient métallique.

 **« Bien joué Peter ! Tu commences à te débrouiller avec ce sort ! »** le félicita Black.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était temps qu'il se débrouille avec un sort de quatrième année, les BUSES approchaient à grand pas mais il ne dit rien et garda ça pour lui.

James pointa sa baguette sur le seau et le souleva avant de l'approcher du Serpentard.

 **« Prépare toi au premier vrai shampoing de ta vie Servilus. »**

Et il brisa le charme. Le seau tomba sur le Serpentard et l'eau qui avait servi à nettoyer le sol des toilettes des garçons le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Il toussa et cracha quelques instants.

Les quatre garçons riaient aux éclats. Il devinait même que Pettigrew pleurait de rire. Il ne lui souhaitait qu'une chose en cet instant : de rire tellement qu'il en mouille ses robes de sorciers.

 **« Pour un shampoing efficace il faut laisser les cheveux sécher naturellement. Nous reviendrons dans une heure ou deux, pour voir ce que ça dit. »** lui signala Potter avant de quitter la pièce suivi par ses amis.

Severus se retrouva seul, ses chaussures toujours bloquée sur le sol, sa baguette plus loin, dans une mare d'eau. Il tenta de s'agenouiller pour défaire ses lacets tant bien que mal afin de libérer ses pieds de ces chaussures.

Il serrait les dents. Potter et sa bande ne valait pas mieux que ceux qu'ils critiquaient parce qu'ils s'attaquaient en bande à des sorciers isolés. Ils étaient beaux les défenseurs des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes... Les braves Gryffondors ! C'était donc ça la bravoure qui caractérisait leur maison ? Pas de quoi se vanter. Des preux chevaliers de pacotille !

Il dégagea son premier pied et le posa directement dans la flaque d'eau provoquée par le seau. Sa chaussette s'imbiba instantanément. Il jura. Peut-être un peu fort. Mais cette fois, il en avait marre. Il dégagea son autre pied de sa chaussure et alla récupérer sa baguette qu'il saisit presque avec affection. Il la pointa sur les vieilles chaussures et mit fin à l'enchantement avant de les renfiler.

Il aurait du passer sa soirée avec Lily, à la bibliothèque, mais il préféra descendre dans les cachots des Serpentards et retrouver sa salle commune. Il aurait voulu ne croiser personne mais, au final, tout avait bien peu d'importance. Il se moquait bien de paraître ridicule à cet instant.

Il descendit le premier escaliers et croisa un groupe d'élève de Poufsouffle qui discutaient :

 **« Il y a eut des attaques à Londres. »** disait une fille aux cheveux blonds, un peu ronde.

Le garçon près d'elle ouvrait de grands yeux. Elle ajouta :

 **« Ils étaient cagoulés d'après ce qu'on dit. »**

Une troisième lui répondit :

 **« On dit qu'un père a tué sa famille et prétend ne se souvenir de rien ! Tu crois que c'est possible ? »**

Severus tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour saisir encore quelques brides de leurs échanges tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer.

 **« L'Imperium ? »** suggéra l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Seuls lui parvinrent :

 **« Maugrey est nommé chef des Aurors d'après la Gazette ! Lui il sait y faire ! »**

Puis il y eut un choc. Frontal. Il se retrouva propulsait en arrière et du faire une démonstration de son équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans et reconnu une des Poufsouffle qu'on lui avait désigné dans la Grande Salle comme étant issue de parents non magiques. **  
« Tu ne peux pas faire attention espèce de Sang-de-bourbe. »** lui dit-il avec colère. Pouvait-on encore parler de goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase à ce stade ? Il ne se posa pas la question et bouscula la jeune fille sans ménagement lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une autre :

 **« Hé ! Tu pourrais être poli ?! »** lança t-elle.

Il se retourna et fit face à une autre fille de la maison des blaireaux qui portait l'insigne des Préfets. Il ne devait pas être loin des cuisines pour rencontrer autant d'élèves de Poufsouffle dans les couloirs.

 **« Laisse le Ella, c'est un Serpentard, ne perds pas ton temps avec lui. »** lui dit une autre. **« Amos nous attend. »**

Seveurs leur lança un regard mauvais et reprit sa route, lui non plus n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de sorciers, il avait des BUSES à réviser, car il comptait bien prouver à tous que par le travail et les études on pouvait arriver à s'en sortir.


	72. Chapitre 72 - Le pire souvenir de Rogue

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!_**

 _Aujourd'hui c'est un jour un peu spécial puisque je mets le point final à cette première partie de ma "trilogie" sur la vie de Rogue._

 _Ce chapitre est corrigé par Polala, merci à elle! (elle doit aussi vous faire un petit lifting de l'intégralité de cette fanfic alors on l'encourage ^^)_

 _Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort._

 _J'espère que vous trouverez cette adaptation à votre goût._

 _Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et laissent des reviews. Certaines depuis presque le début!_

 _La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. Je me laisse quelques jours pour terminer mon autre fanfiction: Monsieur._

 _Si vous souhaitez vous tenir informés, vous pouvez aller sur la page facebook de ce compte (le lien est dans ma fiche)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre exceptionnellement long._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 72 – Le pire souvenir de Rogue**_

Les tables de la Grande Salle avaient disparu. A la place, il y avait une bonne centaine de tables beaucoup plus petites, tournées dans la même direction.

Les élèves étaient assis à chacune d'elles, la tête penchée, occupés à écrire sur des parchemins. On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et, de temps en temps, un froissement de papier.

Severus était penché sur son questionnaire d'examen :

 **DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**

 **BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

Il grattait son parchemin avec frénésie. Il avait déjà écrit plus ou moins trente centimètres de plus que ses voisins les plus proches, malgré son écriture minuscule et serrée.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes, le Serpentard termina sa phrase puis posa sa plume et se redressa, envoyant d'un mouvement de tête inconscient ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules, puis il relut sa copie.

 **« Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! Cela vous concerne également, Strebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! _Accio !_ »** couina le professeur de sortilèges.

Le professeur se retrouva submergé par une centaine de parchemins et tomba en arrière. Quelques élèves rirent et Severus n'eut aucun mal à deviner que Potter et sa bande devaient faire partie du groupe. Deux élèves au premier rang se précipitèrent pour aider leur professeur à se relever.

 **« Merci... Merci. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ! »** finit-il par dire.

Severus se leva et se faufila entre les élèves de la Grande Salle, relisant son questionnaire avec attention. L'une des questions avait porté sur le loup-garou et il n'avait eu aucun mal à redonner les principales caractéristiques de la créature. Sans doute n'oublierait-il jamais la nuit où il avait découvert la véritable nature de son camarade de Gryffondor.

Il suivit Lily et ses amies dans le parc où elles voulaient profiter du temps de ces derniers jours de juin pour tremper leurs pieds dans le lac. Lui s'installa à l'ombre d'un fourré et continua de relire d'un œil son parchemin tandis que de l'autre il regardait Lily retirer ses chaussettes et les poser près de ses souliers en riant avec ses amis.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti du château. Les Serpentards ne s'aventuraient plus dans le parc depuis que les autres élèves avaient décrété qu'ils étaient des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans les couloirs, sous le nez des professeurs, une rencontre pouvait vite dégénérer alors en dehors des murs du château, c'était presque du suicide. Oui mais voilà, c'était la dernière semaine avant le retour dans le monde des moldus et Severus voulait profiter de la fin des BUSES pour voir Lily. Lily qui ne lui avait que peu parlé ces derniers temps, Lily qui avait d'autres choses à faire, mais Lily dont la simple présence semblait pouvoir illuminer la pire de ses journées.

Severus serait resté à observer en cachette les filles plus longtemps si l'impression d'être observé, comme une proie par un prédateur, ne l'avait pas saisi. Rapidement, il se leva et fourra son parchemin d'examen dans son sac, avant de quitter l'ombre des buissons pour traverser la pelouse vers le château.

Il tentait de presser le pas mais il entendit bientôt ce qu'il redoutait tant :

 **« ça va, Servilus ? »**

Le Serpentard lâcha son sac et saisit sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier – il s'était préparé à l'éventualité d'une attaque dès qu'il s'était levé - mais Potter, car c'était lui, cria : _**« Expelliarmus ! »**_ et la baguette de son adversaire fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs avant de retomber derrière lui. Le meilleur ami du Gryffondor éclata de rire et pointa à son tour sa baguette sur l'autre adolescent : _**« Impedimenta ! »**_ . Le Serpentard ne put récupérer sa baguette. Pire encore, attirés par la soudaine agitation qui régnait dans le parc, d'autres élèves commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux. Severus était allongé par terre, le souffle court et il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de s'en sortir.

Potter et Black s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule, vers les filles assises au bord du lac, ce qui fit bouillir de colère le Serpentard. Pettigrew était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin qui lisait, totalement hermétique à ce qui se déroulait près de lui ; pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle.

 **« Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? »** demanda Potter.

Sirius lui répondit, l'air mauvais :

 **« Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot. »**

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout dans l'assemblée. Severus essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

 **« Attends... un peu. Attends... un peu ! »** dit Severus à Potter tandis que la haine lui déformait le visage.

Ce fut Black qui répondit avec froideur :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? »**

Severus laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait. La colère et la fatigue de ces derniers jours l'empêchaient d'être assez concentré pour faire de la magie sans baguette.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche »** dit James d'un ton glacial. « Recurvite ! »

Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche du Serpentard. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié.

 **« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! »**

Lily venait de quitter son groupe d'amies près du lac pour s'approcher d'eux. Severus rougit de honte en constatant l'état dans lequel Lily le voyait cette fois encore.

 **« ça va, Evans ? »** demanda Potter comme s'il avait été dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et non en train de torturer un de ses camarades.

 **« Laisse-le tranquille. »** répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »** lui demanda t-elle.

 **« Eh bien voilà »** répondit le Gryffondor qui sembla réfléchir à la question **« le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »** Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Black et Pettigrew, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

 **« Tu te crois très drôle. »** dit-elle d'un ton glacial **« mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille ! »**

 **« C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. »** répondit James. **« Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. »** Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Severus rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.

 **« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et la calmar géant. »** répondit Lily.

 **« Pas de chance, Cornedrue. »** dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard. **« Oh ! Attention ! »**

Mais il était trop tard. Severus avait pointé sa baguette sur Potter, il tenait l'occasion de se venger et il ne la raterait pas. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue du Gryffondor, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, le Serpentard se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Surpris par le retournement de situation, Severus ne put que tenter de se débattre pour rabattre une robe qui obéissait aux lois les plus élémentaires de la gravité.

Black, Potter et Pettigrew riaient aux éclats, rejoints par d'autres élèves autour d'eux.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança: **« Fais-le descendre ! »**

 **« Mais certainement. »** répondit Potter.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et le Serpentard retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama: **_« Petrificus Totalus ! »_** et Severus bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

 **« LAISSEZ- LE TRANQUILLE ! »** hurla Lily excédée par le comportement des garçons.

Elle avait sortit sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'oeil méfiant de Potter et de Black. **« Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort »** dit James avec gravité. **« Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! »** lui répondit-elle.

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers le Serpentard et marmonna la formule qui le libéra. **« Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus. »** ajouta Potter à l'attention du Severus.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! »** répondit Severus avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il n'ait pris le temps de les peser. Lui qui prévoyait tout, voilà qu'il s'était laissé prendre par la fatigue. C'était trop tard.

Il vit Lily cligner des yeux comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle qui la ramenait à la réalité puis dire froidement :

 **« Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus. »**

Severus ne rougit même pas. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne serrait plus jamais « Sev' » et la douche était glacée.

Ce fut Potter qui le ramena à la réalité en s'adressant en lui, la baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

 **« Fais des excuses à Evans ! »**

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. »** s'écria Lily.

La jeune fille n'avait pas désavoué Severus pour donner sa place à James Potter, malgré ce que semblait croire le Gryffondor.

 **« Quoi ? JAMAIS Je ne t'aurai traitée de... tu-sais-quoi ! »** répondit-il surpris.

 **« Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! »**

Après cet éclat de voix, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

 **« Evans ! EVANS ! »** cria James.

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »** demanda t-il.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que Potter était sans doute trop idiot pour comprendre ce que Lily voulait lui dire mais Black se chargea de faire la traduction.

 **« Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux. »**

 **« Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien. Très bien. »** marmonna James qui semblait prendre la révélation très à cœur.

Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard et Severus se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

 **« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? »** demanda Potter.

Il n'y parvint pas. Lupin avait refermé son livre et était intervenu. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Severus voyait Lupin se dresser devant ses amis pour l'aider lui.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée que le Serpentard réussit à provoquer une rencontre avec Lily. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa journée comme ça. Il n'y arriverait pas. Leur amitié ne pouvait pas se terminer pour trois mots qu'il n'avait pas pensés, non ? Il avait tanné Mary pour qu'elle aille chercher son amie en lui promettant de tenir Avery et Mulciber à distance d'elle. Un marché était un marché.

C'est devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, face à une Lily en robe de chambre que Severus tenta de s'excuser.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** dit-il.

 **« ça ne m'intéresse pas. »** lui répondit-elle froidement.

 **« Je suis désolé ! »** répéta t-il presque suppliant.

 **« Épargne ta salive. »**

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait la bouche sèche d'angoisse ? Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les humidifier mais elles restaient désespérément sèches.

 **« Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici. »** lui dit-elle.

 **« C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement... »**

 **« Échappé ? »** le coupa t-elle. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily et elle continua sur le même ton :

 **« Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuse. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il aurait voulu de l'eau. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Personne ne leur laissait une chance. Depuis des mois les Serpentards étaient montrés du doigt.

 **« Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. »** poursuivit-elle.

 **« Non... Écoute, je ne voulais pas... »** Il se défendait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était fini.

 **« ..me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? »**

Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais avec un regard méprisant Lily tourna les talons et glissa par le trou

du portrait en marmonnant quelque chose que le Serpentard saisit :

 **« Pétunia avait raison, tu es un mauvais garçon. »**

* * *

 _Voilà, après plus de six mois de publications bi-hedomadaire, cette première partie est terminée._

 _Cependant, on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le début de la deuxième partie: La Mauvaise Réputation._

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
